


UnChained Hart: I'm Coming Home

by Loveisforever



Series: UnChained Hart [3]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 113,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisforever/pseuds/Loveisforever
Summary: The last story in the UnChained Hart Trilogy.
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: UnChained Hart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. One

This picks up right after Unchained Hart: A Long Lonely Time if you haven't read that you will be confused so I am adding the last paragraph from that story below. If you haven't read A Long Lonely Time or Wait For Me go read both of them before you read this or it will not make sense to you. This is the third story in the UnChained Hart Trilogy. The first is: A Long Lonely Time, Second is: Wait For Me, Third and final is: I'm Coming Home . 

A Long Lonely Time

Not caring the letter was not her's Zoe tore the envelope opened and what was inside that letter it changed everything. She must have read it and reread it a dozen times not wanting one word to change. Tears where running down her face. This changed everything her life was never going to be the same again. And perhaps her loneliness was finally over. 

Chapter One

At the bottom of the letter instead of signing his name Wade had ended with   
We are patiently waiting for Zoe, Love Wade and Jack.

For not only did Wade's letter content paper but it always had a picture in it one Zoe never wanted to let out of her sight. The picture had a smiling face of a baby boy who looked to be over a year old. He looked just like Wade Kinsella only his eyes were the same shade as hers. 

Zoe Hart guessed the baby's name had to be Jack, Wade's letter had been filled with pleads to her Mother asking about how Zoe was doing and if she had awaken yet. That Jack needed his Mother, that part had almost caused Zoe to have a heart attack. The longing she felt as she looked at the picture of who she now knew was her son caused a ache like no other.

How could Candice Hart the woman she had called Mother for all her 30 some years of life have kept this from her? How could her Mother see her crying because of her lost baby and, not tell her that he was alive and well living with his Father in BlueBell Alabama?

None of that matter though all that did was getting to Jack at all cost. Zoe would deal with her Mother later, she had to get to BlueBell and to her baby. Making sure to take the letter with her Zoe ran from her Mother's office to her bedroom. She found a suitcase in the bottom of her closet filling it up with the clothes that fit her best with her thinner frame. She was packed in under ten minutes. She needed to get to the airport on the first flight out going towards Mobile. 

There was a knock on her door "Dr. Hart" the Maid said "your friend Jess has call my phone asking to talk to you"

Zoe opened the door said a fast "thank you" and took the phone. "Jess I need a favor can you book me a flight out of JFK to Mobile Alabama?"

"Why what's going on?" Jess asked worry in her voice.

"My Mom hid from me that Jack is alive" Zoe said not caring the Maid was standing there listening to her every word.

"Who's Jack?" Jess asked as she got into the elevator "I'm coming up to your floor now."

"Jack is my baby" Zoe answered leaving her room with her suitcase in one hand the cell phone in the other. She was headed for the elevator to meet Jess. She didn't know why Jess was here but right now she wasn't going to question it she needed the other woman's help too much.

"Baby?" Jess squeaked out not understanding, just as the elevator doors opened and there stood Zoe with the phone in hand and a suitcase by her feet. 

Zoe pulled out a picture she had in her pants pocket letting it explain what she couldn't with words. What was just so unbelievable to her. That her Mother would hide this from her. Hide her son from Zoe she would never in a million years understand that. How she would have worked all the harder at physical therapy if she knew she had a son to come home to when it was over. But there laid the problem didn't it, Candice Hart had no intention of ever letting Zoe know of her son because she didn't want Zoe to ever go back to BlueBell Alabama, to go back to Wade Kinsella.

Jess mouth dropped open the picture was one of a baby with Zoe's eye color, and Zoe had said her baby was named Jack and he was alive. Baby Jack looked nothing like Zoe other then they eyes. "Are you sure he's yours he looks nothing like you?"

"Yes I'm sure he looks just like Wade, with my eyes" Zoe supplied as she pushed the down bottom for the elevator wanting to get out of her Mother's apartment as soon as possible. 

The Maid had followed Zoe, seeing this Zoe returned her phone to her. "Tell my Mother I've gone out. Please don't tell her I found Wade's letter." 

The Maid nodded her head she had seen in the past year many of those letters and now knew what was inside them she would keep Zoe's secret for her. Mrs. Hart should not have kept something so important from her daughter. 

"Thank You" Zoe said as she and Jess entered the elevator as the doors closed Zoe let out a breathe. There was so much she had to get done so she could get to JFK and get a flight out. She was glad she had Jess with her so she didn't have to do everything alone. 

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to go shopping with me" Jess said not knowing how to start the conversation about how Zoe's Mother had been lying to her for the past seven months. "But I see instead we need to get you to the airport"

Zoe smiled at her friend "Yes to the airport I got my handbag and driver's license, plus my Mom has kept my credit cards paid up so I can use them to get a plane ticket."

"You need to get a cell phone" Jess said as the pair exited the apartment building "in case you get lost and need to call for help"

"I don't have time to go to a cell phone store and get one setup" Zoe said knowing that Jess was right she did need a phone but she really did not have time right now to get one. 

"Get a burner one then" Jess said at Zoe's puzzled look she laughed and said "I mean a prepaid one we can set it up on the taxi ride to the airport." 

"Where can we get that at?" Zoe asked liking the idea of not having to wait at a cell store for one.

"I think there is a store that sells them on the corner up here, do you know which companies work in Alabama?" Jess asked knowing that having service in the City didn't mean it would work down south. 

"Yes I remember what my old cell company was" Zoe said as they walked into the store and Jess took them to the counter asking the clerk where the prepaid phones where at. In under ten minutes they had a cheap smartphone brought along with a prepaid card for a month of service. Took another five minutes to hail a taxi and they where off to JFK.   
Jess got to work getting the new phone out of the box and using her phone to get service connected for Zoe's. It took over twenty minutes but she finally got Zoe set up with a Alabama number and phone service making sure she had Zoe's new number.

Zoe just set back and let Jess handle the cell phone matter, her mind was elsewhere she was staring at the picture of her baby. He looked just like Wade, he even had the smirk down pat. He looked happy and healthy in the photo, Wade must be taking good care of him. Wade as a Father was something Zoe hadn't had a lot of time to think about. When they had been dating she hadn't really thought that far ahead. She had always thought one day she would be a mother but hadn't given it much thought of when it would happen. 

Now that it had happened all Zoe wanted was to get to her little boy. They were waiting for her that's what Wade's letter said. She didn't have time right now to worry about just what Wade was waiting on her for. Because she had mourned the loss of a relationship with Wade the last few months, and she wasn't sure if she could just jump back into one now. Her feelings for Wade were gone now at least that's what she told herself. Right now all she could think about was Jack and getting to him, she knew what her feelings for him were. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess was just now getting in a taxi headed home it had taking over a hour after getting to JFK for Zoe to get a ticket for a flight going to Chicago from there one that went to Atlanta then on to Mobile. She had a long layover in Atlanta of two hours and a short one of only thirty minutes in Chicago hopefully just enough time to get to her other flight. 

Jess had walked as far as they would let her with Zoe at JFK with a promise at their parting that Zoe would text her each time she changed planes and landed in Mobile. That didn't make her feel better though because Jess knew Zoe really shouldn't be alone right now. If only Zoe had someone to pick her up at the airport in Mobile she would feel better. 

But the only number Jess had for anyone in Alabama was Zoe's ex which she had saved after Zoe's break down. Jess didn't think calling Wade was a good idea. But didn't Zoe say one of her friends had been the Mayor but she didn't know the name of the town he was the mayor of so that was out. As much as Jess wanted to help Zoe she knew she could not call anyone to pick her up hopefully she would be okay getting herself there.

Jess's phone beeped letting her know she had a text message 'Boarding now, thanks for all your help' Zoe had texted her. Saying a silent prayer for her Jess sent a reply of 'Let me know when you get to Chicago'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe had barely made her connecting flight to Atlanta from Chicago she hoped her suitcase made the journey but didn't really care if it did or not. Just as long as she got to BlueBell herself by tonight. She had arrived in Atlanta and had two hours to kill before her connecting flight to Mobile so she decided to get something to eat she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was almost five pm now. She had settle for a chef salad and a tea to drink she was to nervous to eat anything else until she had seen her baby. She dropped a text to Jess telling her she had gotten to Atlanta and was just waiting for her next flight. A few minutes after that she received one back from Jess asking her to text when she got in to Mobile. Zoe had responded she would and that had taken all of forty minutes. 

Next Zoe found her gate for her next flight and set there waiting and thinking now we be a good time to try and book a rental car. So she took out her new phone and searched for rental car places in Mobile that would pick you up at the airport or were at the airport themselves. She was sure this would pass the time by quickly for her, but instead she just found herself in a nightmare all the places she called had no cars there was three different conventions going on in Mobile at the moment so all the cars had been rented. 

Time had just started slipping away now she had less then twenty minutes until her flight left and no way to get to BlueBell she had checked for a Bus but they all had left already for the day on the route towards BlueBell. She had three choices she had to stay in Mobile a few days until there was a rental car available, or call the Mayor's office tomorrow and asks for Lavon seeing as she had forgotten his cell number. Her last choice was to call the only person in BlueBell who's number she had remembered that number was burned into her brain. It wasn't like she wouldn't have to see him anyway, as soon as she arrived in BlueBell she was going to be making a beeline for him. 

Taking a deep breathe knowing this was crazy Zoe dialed Wade's number, on the fifth ring just as she was about to hang up he answered. "Who's this?"

She wanted to just hit end to the call so bad she was so afraid all of a sudden what if Wade wouldn't come get her? What if he didn't want her to see Jack? What if he had moved on even though he had stated in his letter he was waiting for her. But what if he was waiting for her? With that thought Zoe found the courage to answer "Wade it's me, Zoe.."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets a surprising phone call.

Chapter Two

Wade Kinsella was tired he had gotten up at 5 am because of Jack's crying because a storm outside so the little guy had been taken out of his crib and put in bed with his Father. Wade had tried to brake Jack of sleeping with him because the bigger his boy got the harder he hit in his sleep. You did not get much sleep with Jack sleeping next to you. But Wade could not let his boy cry because of the storm he was still just his little baby.

He had put in a full day at the Rammer Jammer, Lemon had left her half of the business to him after buying Fancie's six months ago. So Wade found himself not just a single Father but now he had to run the Rammer Jammer fully on his own. He had made Wanda manger she was someone he knew he could trust. And everyone in BlueBell had it seemed at one time watched Jack Kinsella. Even Dash had a turn and wrote a whole article on his blog about babysitting the young Kinsella. 

Most of the time though Wade had Jack setup in a pack n play in his office with Rose, Shula, Crickett, even Tansy a few times watching him in Wade's office they got paid in free food at the Rammer Jammer. His Father who now wanted to be known as Papa Earl also would watch Jack, the old man had stop drinking and had been sober for over eight months now. He like taking Jack to the park and pushing his grandson in the baby swing or taking him to his house where Earl had baby proofed the whole place.

Wade knew he was lucky to have so many good friends around that helped him out. George took every thursday as his Day for teaching Jack how to be a lawyer as he called it. He kept the little guy from 10 am to 3 pm letting Wade get the week's scheduling for the Rammer Jammer done without Jack screaming he wanted out of his pack n play. Lavon tried to take Jack every morning after they had breakfast and keep the little guy for a hour so Wade could get himself showered. Lavon also would babysit for Wade different nights when he had to close the Rammer Jammer. Jack would then spend the night at the room Lavon had set up for him at the plantation. Lavon had brought Jack so many toys Wade had lost count of them.

Lemon Breeland would babysit when she had free time she had gotten use to be around Jack when she still half owned the Rammer Jammer. She said how much she loved being around Jack and couldn't wait until she had a baby of her own. Still even with all Jack's female babysitters Wade knew he was missing out on not having Zoe around. Wade had pictures of Zoe all around the house wanting Jack to know what his Mother look like. He did not want Jack thinking his Mother was a dirty little secret something to be ashamed of.

Wade even taught Jack to say Mama to the pictures of Zoe, the little guy could only say a few words Dada, Von for Lavon, Ger for George, Papa for Earl, and Meme for all his other babysitters. He did say No a lot as well and just last week he learned to say Yes.  
Brick had said that Jack was right on track for his age group and a very healthy and happy baby who was getting ready to go into toddler hood. 

Earl couldn't wait until Jack got bigger he wanted to take the little guy camping, something Wade would not allow without coming too. He loved his Dad he always had even when he was drinking but Wade didn't really trust him out in the woods with his son, he didn't trust anyone at the moment to take his son camping. 

Before Jack, Wade hadn't really thought of having kids much, sure he wanted them someday but it was always in the future. He had thought he would be the lay back cool dad. But since Jack entered his life he had been anything but the cool lay back dad, he worried about his son every minute he wasn't with him. He knew bad thing could happen look what happened to his Mother with her getting sick and dying when he was little, and then with Zoe's accident. He wanted to keep Jack as safe as possible. All of BlueBell called him a worry wort, but they all did it in good humor.

On the plus side no one had been teasing him about his non-dating life. They all knew he had enough on his plate with running the Rammer Jammer and being a single parent. They also had stopped asking for updates on Zoe, the whole town had learned about how hard heart Candice Hart was one night when George had, had one to many and let his feelings about the woman out. Mrs. Hart was the most hated woman in all of BlueBell, Shula Whitaker had said if she seen the woman she would be sure to dump a cold glass of water on top of her head. 

Wade wondered if Mrs. Hart had gotten his latest letter and picture of Jack yet? But just like all the others he was sure he would never find out he hadn't heard one word from the woman since he left New York over a year ago. Ethan Hart had informed him that a little over six months ago Candice had stopped accepting his calls. She would text him once and awhile that Zoe was fine.  
Ethan had been down last month to see his grandson, he had stayed for the weekend he really had been a hands on grandfather Jack really enjoyed his time with him. 

Wade just pulled into his parking spot in front of his house Jack was inside being watched by Rose she had picked him up at the Rammer Jammer earlier and walked him home in his stroller. She hadn't been able to spend anytime with him in a week and she was missing her baby as she call Jack. That had been this afternoon it was getting to be around 7 now, Wade couldn't wait to see his boy. He had called more then once since then to check up on Jack, Rose knew though not to take it personal Wade always called anyone who had Jack a million times when they were watching him.

"Rose I'm home" Wade called as he entered his house with a bag of takeout in his hand.

Rose came walking in the living area with Jack in her arms he was wide awake in his pj's. The little guy wouldn't go down she had tried everything she knew he liked rocking him, singing to him, giving him warm milk in a sippy cup nothing worked. Rose just decided he wanted his Father and wouldn't go down for the night until he seen him. 

"Dada" Jack cried out putting his arms out to his Father. Wade took his son and carefully handed Rose her bag of takeout.  
"What are you doing still up?" Wade asked his son who was smiling at his Father.  
"Dada" was the replied Jack said as if that explained it all. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Wade asked Rose turning to see she had her phone out and was texting someone. Usually when Rose did babysitting at this time of the day her Mother would come pick her up. 

"No I got a ride they should be here any minute" Rose answered "Bye Jack I will see you soon" with that said she took her bag of food and left. A few minutes later Wade heard a car pull up outside, he looked out the window and saw Rose get into the car which was not her Mother's. Wade wasn't sure if he should be worried about that or not. Before Jack he would have just laughed if off as young girl wanting to have some fun, but know as a parent it worried Wade for Rose to be getting into a car with a boy. How the mighty had fallen.

Wade was just getting ready to go upstairs and put Jack to bed when his cell phone started to ring, his first responds was to just let it ring he didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight he just wanted to go to bed. He was sure it was Wanda and he just didn't feel like hearing about a problem the Rammer Jammer was having, she was the manger she could handle it. But it didn't stop ringing so Wade looked at the number and was surprised because it was a number he didn't know. Hoping it wasn't a spam call he answered with "Who's this?"

"Wade it's me, Zoe.." hearing this Wade dropped the phone had he somehow hit his saved voicemail messages? "Hello?" he heard from the phone which was on the floor. He quickly picked it up and heard "Is anyone there?" 

"Yes I'm here" Wade answered still not believing what he was hearing "Is this really you Zoe?"

"Yes it's me" Wade could hear the emotion in her voice "can you come pick me up at the Mobile airport in a hour?"

Wade was stunned his mouth dropped open he was sure he was sleeping. Zoe was in a coma somewhere in New York City last he had heard this had to be a dream. It wasn't like he had never dreamed of Zoe waking up from her coma. But never in his dreams did she call him asking to be picked up from the airport. Jack decided at that second to pull Wade's hair helping his Father figured out this wasn't a dream.

"Of course I can" Wade answered "what flight are you on?"

"I'll text you all the information on my flight" Zoe said then she asked the one question she wanted to know the most "Is Jack going to be with you?"

Wade looked at his son who was still wide awake but in a pair of pj's not what one should wear to meeting his Mother for the first time. Did Zoe want the baby there? Was she asking for Jack not to be there? 

"Do you want Jack to be there?" Wade asked not wanting his son to get hurt if Zoe didn't want to see him right now. The little guy was sure to recognize her from all the pictures around the house. 

"Yes" Zoe rapidly replied "He's all I can think about, getting to my baby"

"I'll bring him then" Wade said then asked "Is your Mother with you?"

"No" Zoe said in a stern voice "she's not, and I don't care where she is" 

Wade took that to mean to drop that subject for the moment. He was full of questions on how Zoe was alone coming in to Mobile by airplane. When last he knew Mrs. Hart had Zoe under lock and key at some private nursing home. Just how long had Zoe been awake and why hadn't she got in contact with him before now? It didn't make much since but Wade would not kick a gift horse in the mouth. He could question Zoe about all of those things in person once he picked her up.

"I've got to go their boarding now" Zoe said as she stood up getting ready to get on the plane "I'll see Jack and you in a hour"

As soon as they got off Zoe texted the flight information to Wade's phone and then got on the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade looked in his review mirror and saw Jack who was sleeping in his carseat, he had changed the small boy's outfit three times before he decided on just putting him in a plaid shirt that matched the one Wade himself was wearing and some tiny jeans. It made Jack look all the more like him. He also made sure the diaper bag was fully stocked with everything Jack could need. Long drives always put the baby to sleep but as soon as he got taken out of his carseat he usually woke right up. 

Wade was happy he remembered to grab the umbrella stroller that Rose had been using earlier so he didn't have to carry Jack all around the airport when he was picking Zoe up. He also didn't want to have to run after Jack all over the airport. Wade was hoping Jack would be on best behavior when he got to meet his Mother for the first time. 

Zoe had said she couldn't wait to meet him so Wade was sure she wouldn't care if Jack was a little crabby. But Wade didn't want Jack to be, he wanted this meeting to be perfect for the two of them, they had missed so much time together it was time they started making up for that.

Also Wade wasn't sure what state Zoe would be in, she had been in a coma for over two years would she be weak or even able to walk? Was she in a wheelchair and if so how could Mrs. Hart not be with her? When had she woken from her coma? How long had Zoe been awake and had not called him?

Wade knew he would find out soon enough as he pull into the Airport parking lot, he still had a good twenty minutes before Zoe's flight was going to be in. Wade had called and check with the airline when the flight would land. So he found a spot to park then got the stroller out before getting Jack out of his carseat. The little guy cried out when he lift him up but quieted down when he put Jack into his stroller, he closed his little eyes and was soon back to sleep. 

Wade made sure to grab the diaper bag and hang it across the handles of the stroller as he locked the doors he wanted to make sure he had a vehicle to come back too. He pushed the stroller to the entrance of the airport taking his time he was full of anxiety over seeing Zoe again last time he had seen her she had be unconscious laying in a hospital bed. 

A security guard let Wade know where he could wait for passengers that were leaving the gate Zoe was coming in on. Jack's eyes had opened up when he heard all the noises of the airport around him. He had never been to one before so it was all new to him. 

The security guard also told Wade where the baggage claim area was. The man had been nice not wanting Wade and Jack to get lost and miss whomever they were picking up. When Wade had told the man they were picking up Jack's Mom the man had said then it was double important they didn't get there late Momma's didn't like being away from their babies too long. 

That guard didn't know just how true that was, Zoe had been away from Jack way too long. Finding a seat that had room for Jack's stroller next to it took a few minutes to find. Then after a few more minutes Jack started crying "DaDa" and putting his arms up wanting out of the stroller.

"Jack you need to say in there" Wade told him but that didn't work Jack just kept crying and Wade didn't want him all red faced when he seen Zoe for the first time. So he reluctantly released Jack from the stroller instead holding his son in his arms. Which didn't last longer either as the baby wanted put down so he could explore the new area around him. Jack was trying to ran one place to the next, being that he wasn't that great with running yet it was more like a fast walk. He was still wearing his Father out though as he kept running.

This was the scene Zoe walked in on Jack walking fast and Wade chasing after him as the baby laughed with Wade telling him to stop and come back to Dad. They were both dressed in plaid shirts that where the same color and had blue jeans on. They looked so cute together. Zoe just couldn't take her eyes off of the two of them, her heart grew larger every second she seen her baby. Her arms ached to hold him, but Jack didn't look like he wanted to he held at the moment. 

"Jack buddy stop we have to wait for Mama's flight to get in" Wade said as he finally caught the little guy and held him in his arms walking back towards where Zoe was standing. "Mama" Jack said his little eyes looking ahead to where his Mama was standing.

"Yes we're here to pick up Mama" Wade said laughing at his son then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Mama" Jack said again this time pointing with his little finger to Zoe who was standing ten feet before them. Wade looked up and locked eyes with Zoe's they just stood there looking at each.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe gets to meet Jack.

Chapter Three

"Mama" Jack Kinsella said again still pointing at his Mother and trying to get down from his Father's arms. He had never gotten to see her in person before only in pictures so he couldn't wait to get into her arms. His parents were in a stare down with each other. 

Zoe thought Wade had never looked better being a Father agree with him, he had it all down pat it looked like as he held the baby closer to him as Jack tried to slip from his arms. Jack's little legs were kicking and he kept pointing his little finger at her and saying "Mama" which had Zoe smiling her little boy knew who she was and he wanted her. 

Wade barely was able to hold Jack in his arms as his eyes were glued to Zoe's figure, she looked good but she was just so thin. She had on a pair of black pants and a cute cream colored sleeveless shirt on. Her arms were just so thin that it worried Wade. The smile on her face though was so big he couldn't remember ever seeing one that big on her face before. Wade would like to think it was because of him, but he knew it was caused by the baby who now was crying in his arms wanting Zoe.

Wade walked the few steps it took to get to Zoe so Jack wouldn't fall out of his arms. All the while Jack kept saying "Mama"

"Hi" Wade said as he stood right in front of the love of his life "Jack here wants ya"

"Hi baby" Zoe said towards Jack ignoring Wade's greeting as she ran a hand along Jack's arm closest to her. "You want Mama, I'm so happy to see you baby"

"Mama" Jack answered almost jumping out of Wade's arms and onto Zoe. She just smiled even wider and held her arms out ready to hug him to herself and never let him go. 

"You want to hold him Doc?" Wade asked feeling left out of this little family reunion. 

"Yes please" Zoe replied as she pulled Jack from Wade's arms then hugged her baby, Jack was hugging her back. Mother and Son were wrapped around each other. "I love you" Zoe told her son then she kissed him for the very first time. He then surprised her with a kiss on her cheek. 

Wade couldn't help but find the picture Mother and Son made endearing, he had dreamed about this many times he was glad Jack seemed to be taken with Zoe right away. He was always a friendly baby mainly because he had so many different babysitters. So Jack rarely met a stranger. Wade just stood back and let Zoe have her moment with their son. After a few minutes past by he walked back to where Jack's stroller was and grabbed it pushing it back to the pair. 

Zoe was bouncing Jack up and down as the little guy laughed. He then wrapped his hand around her hair and started to pull. Seeing this Wade let go of the stroller and grabbed Jack's hand "No pulling hair"

"Yes" Jack said then tried to pull Zoe's hair again. Wade once again took hold of his little hand. "No Jack, we don't pull hair" Wade stated. Father and Son where glaring at each other with identical looks on their faces. Zoe couldn't help but laugh at the pair who were dressed identical as well. They both turned looking at her Jack smiled at her and tried to grab her hair again.

"Let me take him" Wade said as he took their son in his arms "he won't stop pulling your hair until a new idea pops into his little head"

"Does he do that a lot pull hair?" Zoe asked trying to picture him pulling Wade's short hair, that didn't seem likely.

Wade didn't show his surprise that Zoe seemed to now what to have a conversation with him. Instead he answered her question.  
"He pulls mine once in awhile, he really likes to pull women's hair, he has pulled Rose's a lot, and Lemon's a few times. I think he even got Shula's once"

"Shula Whitaker's hair?" Zoe asked not being able to picture the older woman with the baby's hands in her hair.

"Yeah the whole town of BlueBell has adopted Jack as their baby, they have helped me out a lot with babysitting" Wade said then explained "Not that I push him off on them all the time it's only when I'm working. Every free moment I have I spend with my boy"

Zoe nodded not wanting Wade to think she thought he was a bad Father he seemed to have this whole parenting thing down pat. Jack was now rubbing his eyes and looked to be fighting sleep "Dada" Jack whispered then closed his eyes. After a few minutes and his eyes did not reopen Wade laid the baby into his stroller and buckled him in. 

"So are you ready to get your luggage then head to BlueBell?" Wade asks as he started to push the stroller towards where the guard told him earlier the luggage was released from each flight. "How many suitcases did you bring?"

"I just have one it's black" Zoe said as she followed after Wade he seemed to know where he was going. 

"Only one?" Wade asked that did not sound like the Zoe he knew, she loved shopping. 

"Yeah I didn't really care about what I packed I just wanted to get to Jack" Zoe shared as they found the luggage carousel. She walked up to it and looked until she found her black suitcase got it and walked back to Wade. Who then took the suitcase from her and nodded his head towards the stroller with a sleeping Jack in it.

So that's how they exited the Mobile airport with Wade carrying her suitcase and Zoe pushing the stroller. He lead them to a few years old model of a SUV and not the car Zoe remember him having that she played dixie on her butt with. What had happened to Wade's car?

Wade noticed Zoe staring at his SUV as he opened the back and put her suitcase in it. He had, had the suv since coming home from New York with Jack his old car wasn't good for getting the baby in and out of a carseat. So while he had loved that car and all the good memories he had made in it. His son's safety was more important to him. 

"I got this after I brought Jack home, easier to carry him and all his things in"

Zoe just watched as Wade walked to the back passenger side door opening it then turning around and getting Jack out of the stroller, he was a pro at getting him out while he slept not waking him. Closing the door as quietly as possible he turned to look at Zoe.

"Doc you want to set up front with me, or in the back with Jack?"

Zoe didn't answer his question with her voice instead she walked to the driver's side back passenger door getting in so she could be setting next to her baby. Getting her seatbelt on she kept her eyes on the sleeping baby. He looked even more like Wade as he slept. He was just so perfect that Zoe couldn't help but cry in happiness at being able to see Jack. He was alive, her baby was alive.

Wade replaced the stroller back in it's spot next to Zoe's suitcase then closed the door made his way to the driver's door. Getting in he heard Zoe crying. Not being able to see her because she was setting right behind his seat he asked instead "You okay Doc, is something wrong?"

"No everything is right" Zoe got out between sobs "It's just my baby is alive"

Wade had turned the engine on when he heard what she said he was stunned Zoe hadn't known Jack was alive? Just what had Candice Hart told her daughter about Jack? He knew the woman was cruel but he never imagine she would be so heartless to her own daughter as to tell her Jack was dead.

"You thought Jack was dead?" Wade asked as he pulled out of the parking spot wanting to get Zoe back to BlueBell where he could see her face to face as they talked. "Did your Mom tell ya that?"

Zoe took a breathe and tried to remember the day she had gotten back to her Mom's apartment, Candice Hart had never said the baby wad dead just that there was no baby here. But she had let Zoe believe she had miscarried in the accident, let her for a week stayed locked in her room not talking to anyone. Let her mourn for a live baby as if he wasn't. 

"No she didn't tell me that, she just let me mourn for having a miscarriage" Zoe said stopping to look at Jack making sure he was truly real "I didn't remember I had been pregnant when I woke up from the coma. When I did remember having been pregnant she let me think I lost the baby"

Wade wanted to pull over and hold Zoe in his arms how could her Mother be so cruel to Zoe not letting her know Jack was alive.  
"When did you learn about Jack?"

"Your letter arrived late this morning, I was in my Mother's office trying to type up a resume. When I seen your handwriting I had to open it. I read it, seen the picture of Jack and then got here as fast as I could" Zoe informed Wade as she ran her hand through Jack's blonde locks.

"Your Mother is one messed up lady Doc" Wade blurted out not being able to stop himself. It made sense now Zoe's attitude about all her attention being on Jack. She had thought she lost her baby all she wanted was to be with him right now. 

"Yeah she is" Zoe replied as more tears fell for her eyes "I don't ever want to see her again" 

Wade just nodded his head not knowing how to respond to that bit of information. After all the things Candice Hart had done having her daughter disown her would be the woman's just desserts. Because as much as she had hurt him with keeping Zoe away from Jack and him it sounded like she had hurt Zoe worst of all. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Zoe" Wade said "She shouldn't have kept Jack from ya"

They didn't talk after that Wade just drove, Zoe kept looking at a sleeping Jack finding she loved him more with every breathe the baby took, he was just so handsome. Nothing else matter now just being with Jack, and maybe a little with Wade too.


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Wade was pretty sure that Zoe had fallen asleep right along with Jack, there was no more crying noises and he could see her head resting again Jack's carseat in the rearview mirror. Wade also got thinking about where Zoe was going to be spending the night, he knew from Dash's blog that the B & B was fully booked for the next few days because of the overflow from Mobile. He was sure Lavon would let Zoe stay at the plantation with him but Wade didn't think Zoe would want to be away from Jack tonight. 

So he would let her take his bed tonight, tomorrow they could talk about where Zoe could stay if she didn't feel comfortable staying with him for more then one night. The couch wasn't that comfortable to sleep on but if it meant being around Zoe, Wade would sleep on it a hundred nights in a roll. 

Wade hadn't called anyone to tell them about Zoe being awake or coming to BlueBell, he decide first to talk about that with Zoe see how she wanted to handle her return. Being a Father had matured Wade he now thought things through more not all the time after all he was Wade Kinsella he wouldn't be himself if he didn't do stupid things once and a while. 

Pulling into his spot in front of his house Wade cut the engine off he turned around in his seat so he could look at the two loves of his life. Both fast asleep looking so cute, but Zoe was so thin it worried Wade. He hadn't asked yet just how long she had been awake from her coma but if she was this thin it couldn't have been that long right? 

He got out of the suv and closed the door then walked to the back getting Zoe suitcase out making his way up the few steps on his porch entering his house walking into his bedroom he left her suitcase there. Then made his way out to wake Zoe and get Jack out of his carseat. 

"Time to wake up beautiful" Wade said softly talking to Zoe as he unbuckled Jack. Getting the little boy out and still Zoe wasn't awake. "Zoe time to get up" since that didn't work so Wade went inside the house and laid Jack down on the bed. Putting a pillow on each side of Jack to make sure he didn't roll off the bed. 

Wade then went back out to his Suv Zoe was still sleeping soundly so he unbuckled her seatbelt then lift her into his arms carrying her inside the house and onto the bed next to Jack. Wade decided to lay down next to Jack staring at his son and love he soon had falling asleep as well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Zoe seen when her eyes opened was the face of Wade Kinsella which shocked her, it took a few seconds for the memories of the events of the day to return it was still dark inside the bedroom so Zoe wasn't sure what time it was. She felt a kick in her left side and looked down to see Jack had hit her in his sleep. He was still wearing his little plaid shirt and jeans on, in fact as Zoe looked at herself and Wade they both were still dressed as well. 

Needing to use the bathroom Zoe got up making sure a pillow was next to Jack. It was then she noticed she wasn't in the Gate house but instead was at the Carriage house Wade lived in her old house now? It did make sense the Carriage house was bigger then the Gate house and with Jack around Wade would need more room. Zoe got into the bathroom used it then made her way back to the bed. She crawled back in next to Jack hugging him close to her. She looked up into Wade's face and seen his eyes were opened.

"You live in the Carriage house now?" Zoe whispered looking down making sure she hadn't woke up Jack with her question.

"Yeah for about a year now, after I got Jack I was staying with Lavon up at the Plantation house. Once the Carriage house became available and Lavon had added a small kitchen and a bedroom upstairs for Jack nothing was too good for his godson, we moved in here"

"Is this my bed?" Zoe asked taking in everything Wade had just told her. The Carriage house now had another bedroom upstairs and a kitchen and Lavon was Jack's godfather. 

"Yes it is" Wade said looking into Zoe's eyes "after you left for New York all your furniture was here. And your Mother pretending to be you in a email gave all of it to Lavon." 

Another thing her Mother had lied to her about, when she had asked about her things she had left in BlueBell her Mother had said she paid someone to pack up all her things in put them in storage. But clearly she hadn't done that. Zoe just nodded her head their was nothing she could do about it now.

"But Lavon returned it all to Jack when were learned the truth about you being in a coma?" Wade said as he looked down at his son who Zoe was still hugging to herself. "Also he has all your clothes in storage up in the attic at the Plantation house."

"Lavon saved my clothes all this time?" Zoe asked feeling tears coming to her eyes thinking of her best friend having saved her things even after thinking she didn't want anything to do with him. 

"Yeah Doc he did" Wade answered as he watch Jack hit Zoe with his arm. "You want me to put Jack to bed in his room, I'll go sleep on the couch after?"

"No I want my baby with me" Zoe replied not caring about the hit Jack just gave her. "You can stay too, I think we need to talk about what's happened in the last two years"

"You want to have that talk now in the middle of the night, shouldn't we get a good night sleep and have it in the morning?" Wade asked thinking Zoe looked really tired she needed to get some sleep. 

"I don't think I can go back to sleep right now, but if your tired we can talk in the morning" Zoe utter looking around the dark room trying to see if any of her others things where still occupying it. 

"No we can talk now if you want" Wade said laying on his side facing Zoe and the sleeping Jack. "How long have you been awake?"

"Almost seven months" Zoe recited holding Jack closer to her chest "At first no one noticed I was coming out of the coma I would only open my eyes for a few minutes a couple of times a day."

"And only this morning you found out about Jack?" Wade asked understanding a whole new level of betrayal that Zoe must have felt discovery his letter this morning. Her Mother had kept Jack a secret for seven months. Zoe just nodded yes to Wade's question. 

"How did you get Jack?" Zoe asked not really sure how the baby ended up with his Father and not her Mother. 

"That's kind of a long story mostly with your Mother being the bad guy" Wade pronounced wanting to hear more about Zoe's recovery then tell the nightmare tale of Mrs. Hart cruel treatment of Jack and him. "How long were you in the hospital after your coma?"

"I woke in a nursing facility then was taking to the hospital I stayed there for a month, after the swelling went down in my brain I was released back to the nursing facility it had a great physical therapy department." Zoe recalled out loud her journey to being able to get back to her normal self.

"How long were you in the nursing facility for?" Wade asked it sounded to him a non-doctor Zoe did not have a walk in the park after getting out of her coma. Zoe mumbled something into Jack's hair as she leaned down to kiss his head.

"Sorry I didn't catch that" Wade said looking Zoe in the eyes.

"Five months" Zoe finally answered him. 

Wade's eyes went wide five months Zoe needed physical therapy for five months. How bad of a shape had she been in to need five months of physical therapy. Being in a coma for eighteen month wouldn't be easy on the human body. 

"Tell me everything" Wade said as he stretched his arm so he could hug both Jack and Zoe together. "I want to know everything you've been through"

Zoe melted into Wade's one armed hug this was what she had been missing since their breakup this caring side of Wade he acted like he didn't have. But it was the side she liked the best of him or it had been before she seen him as a Dad. What she had seen of Wade so far as a Father he was awesome at it, and clearly loved Jack. He had changed his whole life around to take care of their son. Got rid of his much loved car, moved from the Gate house, and Zoe was sure many more things she didn't know about yet. 

So for the next hour Zoe told Wade how she had to learn to talk again or more like the brain swelling going down so she could talk again. Then how she had to get muscle mass back so she could move her arms and legs. Then came walking again which was slow but she did get there. She even told him how she had gained back some weight she knew she needed to gain more but that would come with time. She whispered about having been on a feeding tube and the scar her stomach had from it. 

Wade let Zoe tell him, her whole ordeal he had moved closer to her so that Jack was laying against Wade's stomach and he could hold her in his arms mostly. He wanted Zoe to be able to tell him without having to hold back anything. She had been through so much, his little Doc had to be the patient. 

After Zoe told him about all things medical she told Wade about Jess and their friendship, how on the day of her discharge she had remember about having been pregnant after she had used Jess phone to try and call Wade. It was hearing his voice that had jogged her memory. She had wrongfully assumed she had miscarried from the accident. How her Mother had let her believe that lie. How she had locked herself in her room for a week mourning her baby. Zoe even shared with Wade how she had regretted living through the accident because she had thought her baby hadn't.

Hearing that Wade realized just how much Zoe loved Jack since finding out he was alive she had done everything in her power to get to him. She was going to be a great Mother, Wade just knew it. 

"Zoe you have been through a lot" Wade said trying to hold her as close as possible with a sleeping Jack in the middle of the hug.   
"Jack and Me were not going anywhere Doc, just know we love you"

Hearing that gave Zoe a small smile it was nice to know what Wade's feeling for her were, even if she didn't know what her own feelings for him were. She knew the thought of him with someone else made her heart ache, but Zoe wasn't sure if she was ready for a romantic relationship with Wade. In fact a romantic relationship with anyone right now did not sound like something she was up for. All Zoe wanted right now was her son, getting to know him. Of course Wade was going to be involved with that being it was his son too.

Seeing Wade smirking at her Zoe felt her heart beat faster perhaps she just needed a little time to get to know Jack then from there maybe her and Wade could talk about a romantic relationship.


	5. Five

Chapter Five

Jack Kinsella was patting her face saying "Mama" over and over, it was a great way to be woken up Zoe Hart thought. She looked past Jack and seen that Wade wasn't in bed next to him. She heard water running in the bathroom that had to be Wade. "Mama" Jack said again with a pat to her face.

"Jack good morning" Zoe said kissing her little boy as she held his hands so he couldn't pat her face again. "Are you happy this morning?"

"Yes" Jack said as he freed his hands and held his Mother's face in his little hands and kissed her check. 

"I see you're both up now" Wade said having just left the bathroom. "Come here little man time for a diaper change"

"No" Jack said laying his head on Zoe's chest "Mama"

"I'll change him" Zoe said jumping up out of bed then helping Jack down from the bed "Are the diapers up in his room?"

"I have some down here too, but if you want you can change him in his room" Wade said. Then showed Zoe up to Jack's room. His nursery had a crib a changing table a chest of drawers, a rocking chair and lots and lots of toys. The little boy was trying to show his Mama all his toys at once. Zoe could see a lot of love went into setting up Jack's room. 

After his diaper change Zoe had set on the floor and let Jack bring over a few different toys they played together with them. She truly felt like things were finally making since again in life. Ever since Zoe had woke up from her coma, and finding out she had been in it for two years her whole world was spinning out of control. But being here with Jack and Wade who was just standing against the door frame watching them, the world was spinning normally again. This is what she had needed the Kinsella boys made everything feel normal and wonderful all at the same time. 

Wade believed his smile was frozen in place on his face just being able to see Mother and Son play together like this was a dream come true. They truly fit together you would never know by looking at them that they just met last night. He hated breaking this little playtime up but it was getting time for breakfast at Lavon's. If he didn't show up at the plantation house Lavon would be banging at his door. That man loved his early morning playtime with Jack. Once Jack and him had slept in and Lavon had woke them up with his banging on the door wondering where they were.

"We haven't had time to talk this morning, but Lavon is waiting for us to have breakfast with him like Jack and me do everyday. Then he watchs Jack for me so I can shower. Do you want to come with us?" Wade ask not knowing if Zoe wanted to meet with Lavon yet. "His fiancee might be there too, I'm not sure if she stayed over last night are not"

"Lavon's engaged?" Zoe voiced her shock in the pitch of her tone. It had been over two years since she had seen Lavon, last she knew he was dating Annabeth but that didn't mean she was his fiancee a lot can and does happen in two years time. 

"Yes he just proposed a few weeks ago" Wade said as he walked into Jack's room and bend down to pick up the baby. 

"To whom?" Zoe asked not wanting to assume it was Annabeth, because if it was her she would go to breakfast they got along so well. But what if it was someone she didn't even know that would be awkward. 

Wade smirked at her as he held their baby boy in his arms, "You may not believe this Doc, but Lemon Breeland"

"No way" Zoe shout out not believing what Wade just said. Jack hearing his Mother's shout of no joined in with his own "No"

"Yes little man and you know it" Wade answered his son as he tickled his stomach while holding him. "You helped Uncle Lavon with asking Auntie Lemon" 

Zoe knew there was a story behind that statement she didn't even have to asks she just gave Wade a look with her arms crossed. Wade who had stopped tickling Jack raised a eyebrow at Zoe's pose. 

"Lavon and Lemon were watching Jack for me, I had to close the Rammer Jammer that night. On those nights which I try to only schedule twice a week, Jack stays up at the plantation house in his room there." Wade started with as he tickled Jack some more.

"Lavon had been trying to think of ways for weeks on how to asks Lemon to marry him. I guess Jack seen where the ring was kept and on that night he showed Lemon."

Zoe looked at her laughing baby, he was surely a genius helping Lavon out like that. She kissed him on the forehead as soon as he stopped laughing. 

"The whole town thought Jack was a hero, Lavon had been driving us all crazy with his ideas to propose to Lemon. He even tried a few out but something always came up that caused him not to get to asks." Wade laughed out. 

"Because of that" Wade said holding Jack up "Jackie boy here is Lavon's best man at the wedding. "

Zoe couldn't stop laughing at that news, as she pictured just what kind of bachelor party a not even two year old would come up with for Lavon. She was sure Lemon would love that. Zoe felt a little jealous of Lavon, and even Lemon it seemed they have a close relationship with Jack they knew him better then she did. 

Tears started falling from Zoe's eyes as she realized everyone in BlueBell knew her own son better then she did. Wade was confused one minute Zoe was laughing the next she full on crying. Setting Jack back on the floor he went to pull Zoe in his arms letting her cry on his shoulder. 

"I've missed so much" Zoe moaned "everyone in BlueBell knows Jack better then me"

Wade just held Zoe closer hearing that, it hurt his heart knowing what she had said was true. It was not fair that it was true. Zoe had not abandoned her son, she was hurt and had a witch for a Mother who had kept them apart. None of those things were her fault.

"But none of those People does he call Mama" Wade supplied as he ran a hand down Zoe's back trying to comforted her. "None of them has he been waiting on to come home to him"

"And you did Zoe as soon as you could" Wade finished with as he pulled out of the hug and grabbed their son who had been trying to flee the room. You had to kept a eye on Jack every second he was always trying to get into some type of trouble. That boy was a Kinsella though and though. 

"But what if Jack hates me for not being here for him" Zoe asks wiping her eyes.

Wade did not get a chance to answer that silly question because Jack put his arms out towards his Mother yelling "Mama" Zoe took her baby and held him close kissing his head. "Mama's right here Jack, and I will never be away from you like that again"

"Our boy here knows you love him Doc" Wade said proud of his son for showing Zoe he wanted her. Wade would do all he could to let Zoe be around their son getting to know him, and him getting to know her. "Why don't I call Lavon see if he's alone this morning if so you come have breakfast with all of us?"

Wade knew he couldn't keep Zoe's return a secret, they lived in a small town. Even if she just stayed inside the Carriage house someone would find her there. He did get company there well more like Jack got company people liked seeing his boy. Plus Jack's different babysitters might start wondering why they weren't needed any longer. Beside Zoe had spent two years under lock in key she needed to get out and see people and inner act with them. Well she had been in a coma for most of those two years, but she still needed to get back out into BlueBell this town would be so happy to see her up and around. 

"Okay if he's alone I'll go" Zoe agreed as she kissed Jack's head again, Wade left the two of them in Jack's room going to find his phone to call Lavon. "Do you think Lavon will be happy to see me?" Zoe asked Jack.

"Von" was his answer as he kicked his feet wanting down to play with his toys again. So his Mother complied and let him down following behind. He grabbed a small football and threw it at Zoe, who caught it and then tossed it back but it just bounced off the small boy's chest. He looked at it on the floor then up at his Mother. Then he picked it up and threw it back at Zoe, this time after catching it she handed it back to her son. Jack smiled then threw it back to her again. They played this one side throwing game until Wade returned. 

"You're in luck Doc, Lemon already left this morning something about a early delivery at Fancie's, so we have Lavon all to ourselves" Wade announced laughing as he watch Zoe handing the ball back to Jack. That boy would have you running all day chasing his throws if you would. 

"Come on Jack time to go to Lavon's" the baby dropped the ball walked up to his Mother with his arms up wanting her to pick him up. Zoe did and walked to the door following Wade as he turned and headed down the stairs. Zoe was getting out of breathe from carrying Jack by the time they were only halfway to Lavon's. Wade noticed and took the baby from her. 

"I'm okay, just not used to carrying Jack around yet. Give me a few days and I'm sure I can carry him around all of BlueBell." Zoe said knowing it would take her a little longer then that but that was what strollers were for. She was sure some of Jack's babysitters were going to be disappointed but how little they were going to be needed. At least for the next few weeks before she had to go ask Brick if he could use help at the practice. Because Zoe knew she would need a job so she could pay her own way, also so she could help take care of Jack. It wasn't fair Wade had to pay for everything Jack needed.

Zoe was nervous as she watched Wade open Lavon's kitchen door then walk in with Jack in his arms. She followed a few seconds later as she heard Lavon asking with his back turned to her Jack a question "What ya what for breakfast little man?"

Wade with Jack in his arms was facing her so she wasn't too surprised when Jack said with a finger pointing right at her "Mama"

"I can't cook that for ya" Lavon said laughing wondering where he got that idea from. "You want pancakes instead?" 

"Mama" Jack said again this was followed by Zoe saying "I would love some pancakes"

Lavon thought he was hearing things until he saw the brilliant smile that shined from Wade's face, his friend had not been that happy in a long time. Turning slowly around he seen a sight he almost gave up hope every getting to see again Zoe Hart was standing in his kitchen asking for pancakes.


	6. Six

Chapter Six

"Big Z" Lavon Hayes said as he rushed to give her a hug "How..when?" he asked letting her out of his arms. 

"Wade picked me up from the airport last night" Zoe Hart replied looking at the pastries laid out she was happy to see a buttermilk muffin among them. Picking it up she heard Jack's little voice saying "Mama" again. She took a seat and got the wrapper off the muffin. "You want some Jack?"

Wade handed Jack off to Zoe's lap "He likes those too, Doc" he said then watched as Mother and son shared the muffin together. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were picking Zoe up for the airport last night I would have went with you" Lavon asked his friend as he poured pancake batter into a pan. Making sure to add ears to make a mouse one for Jack. 

"She called me a hour before her flight got in, I barely had time to get Jack and me ready before we picked her up." Wade answered. "Sorry man but I was on a timeline and didn't have time to call anyone else" and he hadn't even thought of calling anyone else Wade just had to get to Zoe.

Lavon just nodded his head knowing his friend had tunnel vision when it came to all things Zoe Hart, or Jack Kinsella those two could always get Wade's full attention. Lavon watched his friend's face as he took in the Mother and son duo, Wade was smiling like he never had before. 

Now that the shock of seeing Zoe was wearing off he noticed just how thin she looked. That girl needed to gain about twenty pounds at least fifteen. Holding Jack though she looked almost as happy as Wade was. It was clear to see she wanted to be with her little boy. 

Turning Jack's pancake Lavon eyed Wade again he was staring at Zoe with a smile still on his face. "You want a pancake man?" 

"Yeah that sounds good" Wade said taking his eyes off Zoe looking to see Lavon taking Jack's pancake out of the pan. "But give Doc the next one first" Wade and Lavon shared a look both thinking the same thing Zoe needed that pancake more then they did. 

Lavon set Jack's pancake in front of Zoe just as they finished the buttermilk muffin. He handed her the butter and maple syrup. Zoe knew this was going to end in both Jack and her a sticky mess. But she just laughed spreading the butter over the pancake then a large amount of syrup over it. 

"Lavon I hate to ask this of you but could you not tell anyone I'm back yet?" Zoe asked as she used a fork to cut Jack's pancake in little bite size pieces for him. 

Lavon looked at Zoe then to Wade who was nodding his head silently asking him to agree. "Of course Big Z" Lavon answered. 

Ten minutes later Jack was full of syrup it was all over him, in his hair, on his face, all over his little hands. Of course so was Zoe she had just as much syrup all over her from Jack trying to feed his 'Mama' the little guy really enjoyed it. Wade and Lavon both were trying not to laugh at the sight of the two. 

"I'll clean Jack up while don't you get clean up Zoe?" Lavon asked as he took the baby from his Mother's arms.

"Yeah Doc, let's get you back to the carriage house you can get a shower then head back here or Lavon can drop Jack off after he's cleaned up" Wade added staying back as Jack's little hands reached out to him, he loved getting everyone syrupy after pancakes. 

"Von" Jack said as he watched his parents leave him behind in his godfather's arms.   
"It's alright little man you're get to see your Mama again soon" Lavon said realizing he really hadn't gotten any information out of Zoe or Wade on her showing up here. When he dropped Jack off after he got the baby cleaned he would get some answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to the carriage house from the plantation house took longer then the walk there Zoe thought it might just have been because every bug in a hundred feet of her kept trying to bite. Wade was failing at not laughing at how she kept swinging her arms around trying to swapped the bugs away, that seemed to be making it worse not better. 

"Where almost there now Doc, don't let them drain you dry" Wade said through laughter as another bug landed on Zoe's head. This time he swapped it away. 

"Ha ha" Zoe responded then took off on a run as she felt something bite her arm. She got to the door of the carriage house opening it not waiting for Wade. She was already finding clothes to wear inside her suitcase when Wade enter a few minutes later. 

"So you clearly get first shower" Wade said "you're the latest victim of syrupy Jack" 

"You could have warned me" Zoe said knowing she still would have feed Jack getting to fed her baby was something she had been denied to long. And them sharing the buttermilk muffin had gone so well.

"Yeah but where would the fun in that be?" Wade laughed then headed for the door frame "I'm gonna go clean Jack's room, he has got toys everywhere." Zoe just watched him go as she headed for the bathroom wanting to get clean.

It only took Wade a few minutes to get Jack's room straighten so he headed down stairs into the living room turning the tv on giving Zoe time to get good in clean. It had been awhile since he had gotten to watch tv in the morning with Jack usually always having his cartoons on. So Wade was enjoying watching a old football game. 

"Your turn" Zoe said walking into the living room brushing her hair she hadn't packed any of her hair supplies so she had to use Wade's brush. She had brought a toothbrush though so at least all she had to do was use Wade's toothpaste. She would have to stop at the Dixie Stop or have Wade go for her and get a blow dryer. She hoped she could talk him into taking her to Mobile for hair care products soon. 

Wade looked up at Zoe she looked so beautiful she had no makeup on and her hair was wet but just having her here moving, it was a dream. Knowing he did not have a lot of time before he was needed at the Rammer Jammer he got up and headed for the bathroom asking Zoe on the way. "You leave me any hot water?" 

"Some" was her cheeky reply. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade had a fast lukewarm shower not that he was going to complain about it though because it meant Zoe was around. Hello lukewarm showers he would keep taking them as long as she stayed. Of course she might want a place of her own, maybe he should move out and let her take back the Carriage house but all of Jack's stuff was here. And there was no way he was leaving Jack, maybe they could find a three bedroom house to rent somewhere in Bluebell or turn the spare junk room upstairs next to Jack's into another bedroom. The door to that room was always locked couldn't have Jack in it he could hurt himself. 

Coming into the living room he found Zoe setting on the couch her hair still somewhat wet looking but she wasn't brushing it any longer. She was watching the tv which was his, he had brought that over from the gate house it was bigger then Zoe's old tv had been. Jack liked to watch his cartoons on the big screen, he loved watching them on Lavon's tv. 

"I have to leave in twenty minutes to get the Rammer Jammer ready for the day" Wade said Zoe turned to look at him. "You can come if you want with Jack, I have a pack n play set up in my office. He's gots lots of toys in it. Are you can stay here with Jack if not?" 

Zoe hadn't thought of what she would do today other then have Jack with her. Going to the Rammer Jammer had not entered her mind. But going there setting in Wade's office did not sound like how she wanted to spend her first day with Jack alone. They could have so much more fun together here playing in his room, watching cartoons. 

"I think staying here with Jack will be easier, and it will make Jack happier being here around all his toys" Zoe said biting her lip she had seen a few pictures of herself around the living room and wanted to asks about them. "I happened to notice you've got pictures of me around framed"

"Yeah" Wade said he rubbed the back of his neck "I wanted Jack to know what his Momma looked like"

"That's so sweet" Zoe said as she jumped up off the couch pulling Wade into a hug. "I'm so glad you did because he knew me right away from that"

"That was the plan Doc, I didn't want Jack to ever wonder about you" Wade said holding her into the hug "I wanted him to know all about you"

"Thank you" Zoe replied with tears falling from her eyes "I can't every thank you enough"

Pulling away from the hug Wade just smirked "No thanks needed Doc, Jack is my boy I would do anything for him, and you"  
Zoe just nodded her head taking in what Wade had just said. He really was a good guy, she had done real good picking a Father for her son even if she hadn't meant to at the time. 

"How did you get Jack?" Zoe asked knowing she wasn't going to get all the details seeing as Wade had to leave soon but wanting to know whatever he could tell her right then.

"It's a long story Zoe and I don't have the time to get into it in details. But short answer is I went to New York when I learned you where in a coma and pregnant. I was going when I just learned you where in a coma. But you being pregnant I knew right away Jack was mine I had to get to you both." Wade stopped trying to give her a cliff notes story instead of a novel length. 

"Your Mother wasn't happy with us when we showed up, she would not let me see you. I had to sneak in when she wasn't around to see you. Once Jack was born we had a court ordered DNA test done proving I was the Father. You're Mother moved you after that not letting any of us know where. And I got Jack and brought him home." Wade barely finished before Lavon was inside with Jack hanging on his back in a piggy back ride. 

Zoe knew she wasn't going to get to question Wade about anything he just said. So she just filed it away for later when they were alone or Jack was sleeping. 

"Momma's gonna watch you today little man, doesn't that sound like fun?" Wade asked his son as he grabbed him off Lavon's back.   
Jack smiled and ran over to Zoe as soon as his little feet were on the ground. He was all cleaned up in another plaid shirt and jeans on. He was all ready to play with his 'Mama' again. 

"I will drop lunch off for the two of you do you want it early or late?" Wade asked this was a question he asked all his babysitters early meant before the lunch crowd late meant after the crowd left at the Rammer Jammer. 

"Does Jack like eating early or late?" Zoe asked not thinking of herself at all in the question she was asked. It was all about her baby and what he would want. And that right there showed the difference between a babysitter and the parent. 

"Early it is then, after he eats Jack will take a nap" Wade informed Zoe as he got his shoes on "if I can't get back myself I'll have Lavon bring it to you." Lavon who was standing right there laughed at being ordered around without even being asked. It seemed since Jack came into their lives that happened a lot. "Nice to be asked" Lavon said shaking his head.

Wade continued on without giving Lavon's comment any attention "Zoe call me if you have any question I will keep my phone on me at all times" 

"I'm a doctor Wade I think I can handle one day alone with our son" Zoe said bluffing the confidence she was showing not feeling it at all. But knowing she had to prove to herself she could do this, she could be a Mother to her son. 

"If you can't get me call Lavon" Wade said as he looked at Zoe and Jack trying not to grab both in his arms and bring them with him. He didn't want either one of them out of his sight. 

"Of course I will if I can't get you, Wade you're going to be late you better go" Zoe replied watching him make a face then walk out the door. Turning once Wade was gone to look at Lavon she asked "Can I get your number?"


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!

Chapter Seven

After getting Lavon Hayes' number in her new phone and giving hers to him in return, Lavon turned the tv to Jack's cartoon channel ready to have a conversation with Zoe Hart. But before he could get a question out he was beat to it by Zoe asking.  
"When I asked Wade earlier about how he got Jack he said 'we' went to New York, so just who was the 'we' he was talking about?"

"The 'we' would have been Wade, George, and me that he was talking about" Lavon said not knowing what he should share with Zoe about the whole New York City deal or more the Candice Hart is a witch deal. The whole of BlueBell hated the woman. 

"So you all just hopped on a plane to New York City hoping to find the hospital I was in?" Zoe asked knowing there was more to this story then Lavon was sharing. "When and how did you find out about my accident?"

"George found out and told Wade, who in turn told me" Lavon said feeling like he shouldn't say anything more without knowing what Zoe knew about her Mother not wanting to created trouble between the two. "I don't know all the details about what went on in New York City I didn't get to stay long. Being the Mayor of BlueBell didn't allow me too"

"Lavon" Zoe said long and dragged out knowing he was holding things back from her. 

"Zoe" Lavon said in the same tone back to her. "I wanted to asks how you've been?"

"How I've been how do you think I've been?" Zoe started to unload on Lavon "I just found out yesterday morning my Mother has been keeping my son from me for almost seven months. She let me believe I had miscarried him in the accident. If I hadn't of found that letter Wade sent with a picture of Jack in it I never would have found out."

Mrs. Hart was way worse then any of them had thought possible it was one thing to ban them from seeing Zoe but to keep Zoe from knowing about her baby that was a new low that Lavon found unbelievable. That woman really was a witch.

"So you woke up seven months ago?" Lavon asked as Jack was glued to his favorite cartoon. 

"Yes but I only got discharged almost a month ago, before that I was in a nursery facility getting Physical Therapy" Zoe answered not wanting to talk about those months of agony again she had just told it all to Wade the night before. 

"Big Z I'm sorry you had to go through that" Lavon said hugging his friend who he had missed so much. Jack's attention had left the tv then and he ran over to his Mama saying "Mama" and giving her a hug as well. 

"Since you just find out about Jack have you got any plans on where you're going to be staying?" Lavon asked "because you know your welcome up at the Plantation house for as long as you want"

"I hear you getting married" Zoe said not really wanting to stay in the same house as Lemon Breeland "Congratulations on that"

"So Wade spilled the beans on that huh?" Lavon replied knowing that Lemon and Zoe had not always or really ever gotten along. But that had been two years ago and Lemon had been a great help with taking care of Jack, and had a good friendship with Wade. So hopefully they could get along now. 

"Yes he told me this morning, have you set a wedding date yet?" Zoe asked as Jack pulled her arm getting her off the couch towards the kitchen. He stopped in front of the refrigerator door. "You want something in there Jack?" Zoe asked opening the door Jack then grabbed a sippy cup with what looked to be fruit juice in it he started drinking it. 

"Not yet" Lavon said answering her earlier question "but Lemon does know where she wants to have it." 

"I bet" Zoe said trying to sound friendly but not really sure where she stood with Lemon Breeland, the other woman had always blamed her for the breakup with George but now with she was marrying Lavon maybe they could get along. "is it going to be here in BlueBell?"

"She hasn't shared that with me yet" Lavon said not wanting to get into that right now, Lemon wanted to plan everything herself but Lavon wanted to help so that wasn't going over so well. 

"I'm sure you will figure it all out, and the wedding will be awesome with Jack as best man" Zoe said watching Jack with his sippy cup. 

"Yeah it will be" Lavon agreed "but enough about Lemon and mine wedding. Youre going to need a place to stay unless you are staying here with Wade."

"Wade and I haven't really talked about that since I just got here last night, I will talk to him later and let you know." Zoe answered not really knowing where she would be staying she just knew she didn't want to be away from her baby. "Is the gate house rented?"

"No the gate house is empty, if you want it it's yours" Lavon offered happy to be able to help "or maybe you could clear out the spare room upstairs next to Jack's." 

Zoe liked the sound of that better having the room next to Jack's would mean she could spend a lot more time with her son. But would Wade want her to live with him? They were not in a relationship so he might not want her living in his house. But he had said only this morning he would do anything for Jack and her. 

"Like I said I will talk to Wade about it, and we will let you know" Zoe knew even though Wade and her weren't a couple they were parents of the same child they would have to make decisions together. Living together with separate rooms was a decision they would need to make together.

"I have to go" Lavon said making a sad face "I have a meeting I have to get to. You have my number so if you need me call me"

"I will, go on get out of here Mayor Hayes" Zoe said laughingly teasing him. 

"See ya later Big Z, bye little J" Lavon said waving at his godson then he was gone and Zoe was left alone with her toddler son.  
The first day of many Zoe hoped where Jack and she would be together she couldn't help but feel that something was missing though when Jack smirked at her as he handed her his empty sippy cup Zoe knew what was missing it was Wade. For this to be perfect Wade Kinsella needed to be here with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade entered the living room of the carriage house and stopped in his tracks the place had toys thrown everywhere. Jack was setting on the couch with his tiny football in his hands getting ready to throw it. Zoe's back was to Wade so she couldn't see him it looked like she was waiting to catch the football. 

"Dada" Jack yelled dropping the ball in his hand then pointing to his Father. 

Zoe turned around seeing Wade she smiled shyly "Lunch time already?" she asked looking around at the mess Jack and she had made. "I'm going to clean this all up, we were just playing right now"

"It's alright Doc, I know our boy likes to play" Wade said as he dropped the takeout bag from the Rammer Jammer onto the counter top in the kitchen. "Who wants fries?" Wade asks as he starts pulling the food from the bag. 

Jack is off the couch in a flash trying to get to his Dada and the offered fries. "Not so fast Jack" Zoe said as she picked him up "We have to wash our hands first" taking him to the bathroom getting their hands clean. They came back out to the kitchen Wade had all the food out on the kitchen bar setting out for them. He was tearing a patty of grilled chicken into tiny pieces with a few french fries next to them. 

"I'll feed him lunch Doc, so you can eat yours" Wade said having just finished getting Jack's lunch in the right size pieces. 

Handing off Jack, Zoe set at the bar stool something that had been added after the kitchen was added. She unwrapped her hamburger to discover it was a chesseburger with all the toppings she liked on it. It tasted just as good as she remember the Rammer Jammer's burgers always had. 

"This is great" Zoe said in between bites enjoying her lunch. Jack was following his Mother and eating his fries and a few pieces of grilled chicken.

"You didn't bring anything for yourself?" Zoe asked Wade as she had finished her food, noticing that Wade hadn't brought anything for himself. 

"I eat after the lunch crowd" Wade said not wanting Zoe to worry about him "That way I get to eat in peace in my office"

"Before you have to return to work, Lavon was asking if I wanted the Gate house or perhaps clean out the spare room upstairs for me to stay in." Zoe started "I thought you could take the rest of the day and think about if it would be okay if I moved in to the spare room here if not I will move to the Gate house"

Wade looked at Zoe like she was crazy what was there to think about? Of course he wanted her here with Jack and him.   
"Doc I will take the day off tomorrow and get that spare room cleaned right out for ya or you could have the downstairs bedroom and I'll take the upstairs"

"I'm not going to steal your bedroom from you" Zoe answered back "the bed perhaps after all it is mine" she laughed out. 

"I guess I will have to get my old one from the Gate house, I bet if I asks Lavon would help me move everything from the spare room tonight over to the gate house. Get the bed from there tomorrow" Wade said making plans out loud. Thinking silently how much help George would be if he could asks him to help too. But so far Zoe didn't seem to want to share her arrive in BlueBell with everyone. 

Zoe had been joking about the bed but she hadn't thought of having to get a new one. She did not want to use Wade's old one. That mattress had been to well used for her taste. She didn't want to take her old one though from Wade, maybe she should just order a new one but that would take a few days to get maybe even a week and she did not have that much time if she didn't want to be sleeping on the couch until it came in.

"You don't have to do it tomorrow I can sleep on the couch until we get the room cleared out" Zoe said as she seen a piece of chicken fly past her head Jack laughing as he sent another piece flying as well. 

"No sir we do not throw food" Wade told his son as he took the remaining food away from Jack so he didn't have anything else to throw. He was showing his true colors today Wade hope he didn't scare Zoe away. Wade shook that thought away Zoe wasn't a babysitter Jack could scare away she was his Mother she wasn't allowed to be scared away.

Zoe found the two piece of chicken throwing them in the trash not wanting Jack to find them later. She then took Jack from Wade telling the little guy that he had to wash his hands again before they could play with his toys. Wade laughed at how Zoe seemed a bit much with the hand washing. But being a Doctor he supposed she was big onto keeping germs away from their son. 

When the pair returned Wade said "Well I've got to get back to the Rammer Jammer, I will see you both tonight. Lavon called me earlier said he would be dropping dinner off for us" 

"That nice of him" Zoe said having a feeling Lavon wanted more time to interrogate her later. 

"Yeah free food is always good" Wade said then kissed his son's head "I will try to be back by eight tonight, be good for Mama" then once again Wade had left, Jack and Zoe were alone again. Picking up the little football with Jack still in her arms Zoe asked him "What to play ball?" 

Jack grabbing the ball and laughing was all the positive answer she needed setting him back on the couch Zoe waited for him to throw the ball.


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

Lavon Hayes thinks he shouldn't have cooked dinner tonight for Zoe and Wade. He had thought coming at five with dinner all cooked would give him time to talk with Zoe and play with Jack. Instead Wade had decided to take off early from the Rammer Jammer to start clearing out the spare room so he could move into it. This way he didn't have to take a full day off tomorrow from the Rammer Jammer. Wade would just take the morning off he had already told Lavon they would be moving the bed frame and mattress from the Gate house into his new room in the Carriage house. Also Lavon wasn't to tell Zoe that he was taking the room next to Jack's and letting her have her old bedroom down stairs he wanted to surprise Zoe with that. 

So instead of getting a good home cooked meal Lavon was busying moving things to Wade's Suv then drove to the Gate house which was being used for storage at the moment. They had already done this three times and were now on their fourth and hopefully last trip then they could go eat the meal he had brought earlier as long as Zoe hadn't let it burn up on the stove. Jack had already been feed a small helping of the chicken noodle soup Lavon had made. He was happily playing with his Mother the last Lavon saw him. 

"That's the last of it" Wade said coming out of the Carriage house door holding a box in his hand "Once we unload all of this we are done for the night" 

"Thank the good Lord for that" Lavon responded "I volunteer to cook dinner not manuel labor"

"Yeah sorry about that, but I just couldn't take off all of tomorrow" Wade said it was a lot of work running a bar/restaurant even with Wanda being the manger everything always fell on him if something went wrong. "Zoe needs to have her own room after everything she been through. This was the only way I could get it done for her by tomorrow"

Lavon couldn't say anything about that Zoe had been through a awful ordeal but so had Wade. Lavon was proud of the man Wade had showed himself to be, he had really stepped up to be a good Father. He was someone you could count on, not that you couldn't before Zoe and Jack had entered his life. It was just now you knew that a pretty head wasn't going to make him late, unless that pretty head belonged to one Dr. Zoe Hart. Wade loved his son and everyone knew how much he loved Zoe it wasn't a secret he had never gotten over her. Everyone had agree not to mention dating to Wade because they knew where his heart laid. 

"Since I love Big Z so much and this means she's staying I will overlook it this once but man do not do this to me again. I'm really hungry" Lavon said knowing that after this he had to look forward to getting all of Zoe's things from his attic. That would take a day or more to get them back to the Carriage house. At least they were all boxed up so they would be easy to transport back to the Carriage house. 

"Zoe told me she is heating the soup up for us so it should be hot by the time we get back from dumping this load at the Gate house"  
Wade said getting into the driver's seat as Lavon got into the front passenger seat. "Let's just hope she doesn't burn it" Lavon laughed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe looked at the clock on the microwave it read eight thirty five the chicken noodle soup wasn't boiling over and she had followed Lavon's orders to stir it once in a while to make sure it didn't burn on the bottom. The only reason she was able to follow his instructions was because Jack had fallen to sleep she had laid him down on Wade's bed she didn't want him to far away from her while she was cooking. 

Wade and Lavon should be back soon then they could set down and eat the delicious soup Lavon had made she had already eaten a couple of bowls. Being around Lavon and his cooking was sure to help her gain back all the weight she had lost that man could cook. 

Zoe stirred the soup pot again then got a spoon to check and see if was warm enough tasting it she had almost burned her tongue it was hot enough now. So she turned off the burner and stirred the soup once more before going to check on Jack. The baby was still sleeping so Zoe slide in behind him hugging him to herself. Her feelings for Jack were so clear she loved him with all of her heart. Today had been a workout Jack had not taken it easy on her, he was just so full of energy she was glad for their afternoon nap. Zoe had needed it badly she had woke first from the nap and snapped a picture of Jack on her phone that she had texted to Jess. The first text she had sent to her friend since she told her she had arrived in Mobile and Wade was Jack were picking her up. 

Jess had texted back a few minutes later how cute Jack was. Also she had informed Zoe that Mrs. Hart had called demanding to know where Zoe was. The doorman had seen them leave the apartment building together and ratted them out. Jess had told Mrs. Hart, Zoe wanted some time to herself and would get in contact with her Mother soon. She also let the woman know Zoe was fine. 

Knowing her Mother she wouldn't take Jess' word for her good health and would be calling the police soon to investigate where her daughter took off to. Zoe did not want to think about that tonight though if she never heard from her Mother again she would be happy. But it seemed her Mother liked to control her life so Zoe knew it was unlikely she would just disappear from her life quietly.

Zoe kissed her baby's sleeping head not understanding how her Mother who claimed to love her could keep this little boy away from his mother. It felt like her Mother had stabbed her into the heart, she knew how much pain Zoe had been in when she thought she had miscarried Jack. How could she let Zoe believe that lie, what her Mother had done was the worst betrayal she had ever felt in her life. She had trusted her Mother a hundred percent, not like with Wade when he had cheated Zoe had always held a part of herself back afraid they wouldn't work out. She hadn't given her all to their relationship Wade knew it too, that's why when drunk he did the one thing they both thought she never could forgive. 

Because he had felt she wasn't completely invested into their relationship that she was just waiting until she decided enough time had past to get together with George. It was easy looking back to see just how her actions could have caused Wade to think that. But she had forgiven Wade months ago and even if she hadn't seeing how great a Father he was to Jack would have caused her too. 

It was plain to see that Wade didn't put himself first any longer his world revolved around the baby she was holding. Zoe had not been snooping earlier after her nap and texting with Jess she just had looked around her former room a little there was no evidence of a woman's touch at all. The bedspread was all dark manly colors, and the dirty clothes where all Jack's or Wade's. Not that she would have faulted Wade if he had a girlfriend but all signs pointed to that not being the answer. 

Especially given on Wade's nightstand was a college picture frame full of pictures of Zoe. In some she was smiling, there were a few with Wade and her, the biggest picture in the frame though was one she wanted to asks Wade about. It was picture of her in a hospital bed unconscious and a tiny baby who had to be Jack laying next to her. When had this picture been taken it had to be right after Jack had been born. 

Holding her little boy closer Zoe closed her eyes she would rest for a few minutes before Wade and Lavon got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was too quite was Wade's thoughts upon entering his home Jack should be running and jumping and making all kinds of noise. Was it later then he thought, had Jack already fallen asleep for the night? Lavon was right behind him both men looked at each other then headed for the kitchen the pot of chicken noodles was still on the stove but no sign of Zoe anywhere. Wade went in search of her into his bedroom and sure enough he found both Jack and Zoe fast asleep on his bed. Smiling he just walked back out to the kitchen Lavon already had a bowl for each of them full. 

"Their passed out on my bed looks like I'll be taking the couch tonight" Wade said grabbing his bowl of soup "that way we can get up early and get my old bed into my new room"

"How early are we talking about here?" Lavon asked after taking a bite of his soup. It was just warm enough Zoe must have been warming it up for them before she had fallen to sleep Wade had mention she was going to. "Because Lemon does not like getting up before dawn"

"Also when is Zoe telling people she's back, I know you told me she's not ready yet but I can not keep this a secret from Lemon"

Wade understood Lavon was in a hard place right now keeping a huge secret from the woman he loved. He hated putting Lavon in such a place. But Jack and Zoe came first to Wade and Lavon would just have to beg Lemon for forgiveness later. In fact Wade himself would beg for Lavon if Lemon didn't forgive him right away.

"As soon as she ready I will call you first and you can bring Lemon" Wade said in between eating his soup. 

"What have you told Zoe about what happened in New York? She was asking about it earlier and I didn't know what to say" Lavon asked getting himself another bowl of soup, he really made a mean pot of chicken noodle soup. 

"I just told her the truth in cliff notes, I plan to tell her everything about what her Mother did when we get time" Wade said getting himself another bowl of soup his lunch break seemed like it was days ago instead of just this afternoon. "So what did you tell her?"

"She asked who the 'we' you mentioned going to New York with you was. So I told her it was You, George, and Me. I also told her I didn't know a lot of what happened because I couldn't stay long being Mayor and all" Lavon informed Wade.

"Thanks for that man, I want to be the one to tell her about just what Mrs. Hart did. She deserves to here it from me" Wade said knowing the full story of everything Zoe had been through he hated having to add to that pain. But Zoe had a right to know how her Mother had just written Jack out of her life like he didn't matter at all. 

"Zoe is all Harley" Lavon said thinking about the kindly old Doctor he knew that everyone in BlueBell had loved "Thank God for that"

"She does have his heart" Wade agreed thinking about the times Harley had been there for him as he grew up after his Mother had died. There would have been a few nights Jesse and him would have went to bed hungry if it wasn't for Harley. Zoe was a lot like him Wade hoped that Jack would also inherited Harley Wilkes heart and not Candice Hart's. That woman was a nightmare none so more then to Zoe how she treated her daughter was a nightmare. 

"I'm glad she's does but I'm happier she doesn't look just like him" Wade laughed out Lavon joining in.


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Zoe Hart awoke much the same way she had the day before with one Jack Kinsella patting her face saying "Mama" over and over until her eyes opened. "Good Morning baby boy" Zoe said kissing her little man "you need a diaper change?" Jack nodded his head yes.

Picking up her son Zoe then headed upstairs to his bedroom once in his room he wanted to play with his toys but Zoe did get his diaper changed. They were just getting ready to play with a toy drum set when they heard Wade and Lavon's voices. Going to Jack's bedroom door Zoe could see the room next to his had it's door open, and she could hear Wade and Lavon talking. Had they already gotten the bed frame from the Gate house? Walking back picking up Jack who did not like it one bit Zoe headed to the room next door. 

Where Lavon had just gotten the box spring in place on the bed frame while Wade was holding the mattress up by himself.   
"You got it on yet, this mattress is slipping?" Wade asked not being able to see past the mattress to anything in front of him.

"Yes just did" Lavon answered as he went back to help Wade get the mattress on the box spring. "Let's get this mattress on, then we can wake Jack and Zoe and get some breakfast" So the two men worked together to get the mattress on then turned to the door frame to see Zoe and Jack watching them, Jack was clapping his little hands. 

"Good morning Doc" Wade said rubbing the back of his head giving Zoe that smirk she either loved or hated depending on her mood, or what he had just done. 

"Morning Big Z, Little J" Lavon greeted them walking towards the pair "I'm gonna head home get breakfast ready, but Lemon is there so I don't know if you want to come are not"

Zoe bite her lip not sure if she was up to the drama that was Lemon Breeland today really any day. But knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid her forever. "I might come or stay here and take a shower" 

"Well I'm going" Wade said running a hand through his son's hair "Morning son"

"Dada" Jack said leaning towards Wade wanting to be held by his Father smiling Zoe let Jack go into Wade's arms. 

"You and Jack should both go I'll get a shower" Zoe said to Wade "I'll get my suitcase up here move into this room"

"I'll let you get that settle" Lavon said then grabbed Jack from Wade "Me and little J will be up at the plantation if you need us" With that said Lavon and Jack disappeared out the door. 

"What settled?" Zoe asked looking at Wade with a questioning look in her eyes.

"That this room here isn't for you" Wade stated seeing Zoe's eyes widen he finished fast with "I'm moving up here. You deserve to have the room downstairs after everything you've been through" 

"I can't take your room" Zoe said with awe in her voice thinking how sweet Wade was being wanting to give her his room.

"Zoe I want you to have the room downstairs please Doc for me take it" Wade said giving puppy eyes wanting to get her to take his room. She had just gotten out of a nursing facility last month she had told him how hard all her physical therapy had been on her. She needed to be closer to the bathroom not a staircase away from it in the middle of the night. 

"Okay, but know that Jack may be sleeping with me a lot" Zoe said laughing she had wanted to be in the room next door to Jack but the bedroom downstairs was a lot bigger then this one. Plus she was used to sleeping in the bedroom downstairs. 

"If you can stand all Jack's kicks and punches he gives in his sleep?" Wade replied knowing he couldn't bar Jack from Zoe, she was his Mother she had just as much right to him as he did. But they did need to set down and talk about how they wanted to raise Jack something that would be new to both of them. "Your his Mama Zoe, you don't have to asks my permission to do things with Jack" 

"But you're all he has known for his whole life, also you are use to being in complete control of Jack" Zoe said knowing even if Wade didn't realize it yet he would have trouble sharing Jack. It would only be normal Jack has been his whole world for sixteen months now. 

"Your forgetting one thing Doc" Wade said as he walked towards the door getting ready to walk through it "I've also been waiting over two years for you to return" Zoe's mouth dropped open as Wade smirked at her as he left the room leaving her speechless.   
He wanted Zoe to know he had been waiting all this time for her ever since she said she would return after her summer away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was walking back to the Carriage house in his right hand wrapped in a napkin was half of a buttermilk muffin Jack had eaten the other half. He had really tried to save the whole muffin for Zoe but Jack had used his little sad face on him so Wade had split it in two a half each for the two people that owned his heart. 

He had just gotten on the porch of his house when Sheriff Bill pulled up "Wade what can I do for ya?" he asked. 

"Excuse me?" Wade asked.

"A call came in asking for me to stop by" Sheriff Bill answered "It wasn't you?"

"No it wasn't me" Wade said hoping that Zoe hadn't seen the Sheriff's car pulling up. Hopefully she was still in the bath. 

"It was me who call" a voice said behind the two.

"As I live and breathe it's Zoe Hart" Sheriff Bill said given a joyful laugh. "When did you get out of that coma, I mean get back in town?"

"A few days ago" Zoe said giving both men a smile "I called because my friend Jess told me my Mother has been asking about where I'm at. When Jess would not tell her where I was at my Mother told her she was calling the police. So I thought Sheriff Bill that if you get a call from the police from New York you could tell them you've seen me and I'm okay I just don't want anything to do with my Mother. And I don't want her told where I'm at"

"Of course Dr. Hart" Sheriff Bill replied "We all know what a witch.. I mean you have the right to keep your whereabouts secret"

"Thank you so much Sheriff Bill, I knew I could count on you" Zoe praised the older man. "And if you could keep my being here a secret until tonight I would really appreciate it."

"I will try my best to keep your secret, it's real good to see you again Dr. Hart" Sheriff Bill said then walked back to his car and pulled out. 

"You know that man can not keep a secret to save his life" Wade said holding out the half of muffin he had saved for her.

"I know I figured I would get just enough time to make it to Lavon's hopefully tell Lemon if she's still there before word spreads throughout BlueBell" Zoe said taking the muffin from Wade "Thanks for the half muffin, did Jack get the rest?"

"Yeah he does take after you when it comes to muffins" Wade said notices Zoe had already gotten her shower she was dressed in a pair of pants again and one of her cute shirts. "I'll walk back to Lavon's with you, Lemon was helping him with Jack so she still should be there"

"You just want to see Lemon's face when I walk in" Zoe said after she finished her muffin. 

"What can I say I like seeing a surprised Lemon Breeland" Wade laughed his relationship with Lemon is what he thought having a sister would have been like. All the teasing and hair pulling, but when you really needed one another you where there for them. That was Lemon and him.

"You really worried Doc, that your Mother is going to call the law to find you?" Wade asked as they slowly walked to the Plantation house. 

"After all her lies to keep me with her" Zoe stopped walking and took Wade's right hand into her two "I don't even know what she did to Jack or you. But I would put nothing past her" 

"Zoe" Wade softly spoke looking into her eyes bending his head down Zoe lifted herself up on her toes their lips gently touching in a lovingly sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds. But it's message was one Wade knew made clean his feelings for Zoe Hart, it was the first step into them starting a relationship again. 

Zoe let go of Wade's hand walking ahead of him not knowing why she just kissed him, okay that was a lie she had always been attracted to Wade the man just screamed sexy. He hadn't been keeping it a secret how he felt about her either. But they could not just jump back into a relationship they had Jack to think about now. Also they were roommates now getting romantic was not a good idea. Yet Zoe knew if given the opportunity she would kiss Wade again without a second thought. Seeing she was going to be living with him there were going to be lots of opportunities, Zoe couldn't help but smile at that thought even if it wasn't a good idea for them to be kissing. 

Wade wasn't the same man she had fled BlueBell from because of her feelings for him two years ago, he had already started changing before she had left. Now though Fatherhood made him more attractive. 

Wade was a few feet behind Zoe smiling he could still feel her lips on his. That kiss had been very welcoming on his end, he couldn't stop thinking about when they could do it again. He felt like a teenager who shared his first kiss with the girl he had been crushing on since forever. Wade was the king of flirting but it had for so long just been that flirting not wanting it to lead anywhere. The only woman he wanted had been taken from him. Now she was back and Wade didn't want to mess this up he had once already this was too important because this time it wasn't just Zoe and him involved Jack was as well. His son was counting on him to be the man Zoe had thought he was once upon a time before he destroyed them. The man he believed he had become now, the man Zoe had helped him become by giving him the greatest gift anyone could give another his son.

Wade would not let them down he loved both Zoe and Jack more then his own life. This time he was going to not let fear cause him to do something stupid and destroy his heart. He would talk with Zoe about what she wanted, also he planned for them to take their relationship slow. Zoe had just gotten away from her controlling Mother and was just now getting back out into the world after having been in a coma for so long. Rushing into a romantic relationship with him might overwhelm her. So small steps might be easier for her, holding hands and small kisses like they shared early things like that. Spending time with their Son together being the family they had been denied for so long. 

Wade had heard a scream and ran ahead worried Zoe had hurt herself or might have ran into Burt Reynolds he stopped when he made it to Lavon's door. He opened the door to find Lemon Breeland hugging Zoe like they were the best of friends. Jack was in Lavon's arms with his arms reaching out towards his Mother. Looking up and seeing his Father, Jack said "Dada"

"When did you wake up?" Lemon was asking Zoe after letting her out of the hug and leading her towards the living room. It didn't look like Lemon was letting Zoe get away anytime soon. 

"Dada" Jack said again frowning as the little boy watched Lemon taking his Mother away. "Mama"

"I know son, believe me I know about wanting your Momma" Wade said giving his son a sympathetic smile, all the Kinsella men at Lavon's plantation just really wanted one Zoe Hart all to themselves.


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Sheriff Bill had spent most of his day on the phone with a Police Officer Jeffery from a department in New York City looking into the disappearance of one Zoe Hart, last seen leaving her Mother's apartment where she had been living since leaving a nursery facility she had been living in for over a year. The Sheriff had listen politely as Officer Jeffery said that Mrs. Hart was concerned that her Daughter might have returned to BlueBell thinking she still lived there. He had kept his mouth closed and listened to everything the other law enforcement officer shared. Only once Officer Jeffery had finished did Sheriff Bill share what he knew of Candice Hart that the woman was controlling that she had banned anyone from BlueBell from seeing Zoe Hart. Also that she had disowned her own grandson who wasn't even two yet. Said grandson was the son of the missing woman. 

Officer Jeffery asked after hearing that if Zoe Hart had been seen around BlueBell? Sheriff Bill answered that Dr. Zoe Hart was a adult and if she did not want to live with her Mother she didn't have too, she also didn't have to speak to her Mother. That she could live anywhere in the United States or the World she wanted too. 

The good Officer from New York then asked if Dr Zoe Hart did not want her Mother knowing where she was? The Sheriff had answered with a 'Yes'. That she was fine he had seen her that very morning but she wanted no contact with her Mother. Officer Jeffery said he would let Mrs. Hart know that Zoe Hart was okay but did not want her location known. The Sheriff thanked the Officer and that was the end of the call. 

It was lunch time after the phone call so Sheriff Bill went to the Rammer Jammer to get some lunch and perhaps let Wade know about the call he had just gotten. Wade was behind the bar taking lunch orders and making mix drinks for the few who wanted a little kick with their lunches. 

Sheriff Bill went up to the counter eyeing Wade waiting for him to finish fixing a drink so he could order. It took a few minutes but once he gave the drink to the person who ordered it Wade made a beeline to Bill he wanted to know if the man had been spreading the news about Zoe's return all over town. 

"Can I get you some lunch?" Wade asked the Sheriff "Our special today is the Bacon cheeseburger with fries"

"That's sounds good I'll have that, I'm so hungry after being on the phone for hours with a Officer from New York"

"New York?" Wade asked trying to keep his voice normal to not draw attention from anyone else "Something I need to know about?"

"No everything is fine I took care of it all" Bill said "Also could I get a coke with my lunch"

"I'll get that order right in for you" Wade said then left the Sheriff behind he put in Bill's order headed to his office needing a minute alone to call Zoe. The phone rang at least five times before she answered with "Hi Wade but like I told you a hour ago Jack and I are fine"

"That's good to know Doc, but that wasn't why I called this time" Wade said setting himself behind his desk "Sheriff Bill just came in he told me he was on the phone with a Police Officer from New York for hours"

"I knew she would call the Police" Zoe said feeling like her Mother would never let go of trying to control her "Should I be locking the front door?"

"Might not be a bad idea, Bill said he handled it but even if he did them calling him means your Mother thinks you might be here" Wade said looking at the picture he had on his desk of Zoe and him together taken from the Pioneer Day dinner where they had been dressed as the founding couple of 'BlueBell'. Next to it was a picture of Jack and him taken on the boy first birthday. 

"I just hope she is too busy with work to make the trip down here" Zoe said holding Jack as she went and locked the front door. She did not want her Mother around Jack not after everything she had done to keep him away from Zoe. 

"If she shows up please call me right away" Wade said as he heard Wanda knocking on his office door it was lunch time and the lunch crowd was in full swing. 

"If she shows up at the Rammer Jammer let me know" Zoe answered walking back into the living room she had been making lunch for Jack and her before Wade's call. Well she had been heating up left over chicken noodle soup that Lavon made from last night. Wade had wanted to bring them lunch again but Zoe told him not to worry she would cook lunch for the two of them, he had laughed and told her that was a good joke. So she had told him she would just be heating up Lavon's soup after calling him a jerk for thinking she couldn't cook, even though she really couldn't cook.

"I will beautiful, got to go Wanda is calling see you tonight" Wade said finishing the call and getting back to work.

Zoe just smiled at Wade's words putting down Jack letting him play with a few toys in the living room as she went to finish lunch. It only took a few minutes and the soup was hot enough to eat but cool enough for Jack to be able to eat as well. She had found a box of crackers earlier so they would have them as well. After getting a sippy cup full of apple juice for Jack and a small bowl of soup for him, Zoe called out "Jack lunch time"

The little boy came walking in as fast as his little legs would carry him to his Mother. "Mama" he said as she lifted him up Zoe took him first to the bathroom to wash his hands then she went and set at the bar stool with him on her lap. She feed him his bowl of soup and a few crackers he drunk half of his sippy then after washing his hands once again he was off to play with his toys in the living room. 

Zoe then got herself a bowl of soup and ate it quickly then helped herself to a second bowl which was the last of the soup. Every few minutes she would check on Jack who was being really good just playing with a toy truck and car. He looked tired she was sure he would be going down for a nap soon. After she had eaten and did the few dishes Jack was fighting staying awake so she picked him up brought him into her room laying down with him on her bed soon both were out for the count. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade had left the Rammer Jammer after two pm with a takeout bag full of his lunch with extra food in it in case Zoe or Jack wanted some. He had left work early after arranging the night off for Wanda he would have to close tonight instead but that was okay Jack would have his Mother with him all night. Lavon might be a little put off not getting the little guy for the night. But with Zoe around things were changing with Jack's baby sitting schedule, for one they would not need a overnight sitter any longer Zoe could do those. Wade was sure once Zoe started working at the Practice again they would need daytime sitters again. They hadn't gotten time to talk about much of anything thus the reason he took a few hours off so Zoe and he could talk. 

He unlocked the front door making sure to lock it behind him which was weird to have to do, Wade hardly ever locked his door he knew everyone in BlueBell and everyone knew him. But to keep Mrs. Hart out he would lock the door. Walking into the living room he was surprised to find a half dozen cardboard boxes that had wrote on the sides Zoe's clothes. Wade heard giggling towards Zoe's bedroom so he followed it and found his son setting in a pile of what he assumed were Zoe's clothes on her bed. Zoe was hanging what looked to be a dress up in the closet.

"Dada" Jack said holding up a woman's shirt in his hands giggling, the baby had been helping his Mama get her clothes put away. 

"Oh Hi Wade" Zoe said as she turned around "Lavon dropped off some of my things that he had in storage earlier. He also helped move your clothes upstairs there all laying on your bed."

"That was mighty nice of him" Wade said not liking the idea of having to put away all of his clothes right now he wanted time to talk to Zoe. "I brought my lunch home I got extra in case anyone wanted some"

"You want some fries Jack?" Wade asks his boy, the toddler nodded his head yes then climbed over his Mother's clothes headed for his Father. "I brought a extra burger if you want it Doc?"

"I'm not hungry thanks though for thanking of me, I'm just trying to get these clothes put away" Zoe said grabbing a few shirts headed back for her closet. 

So Father and Son went to the kitchen and ate Jack only ate a few fries then was busy trying to get into the boxes with more of Zoe's clothes in them. Wade knew all those clothes had came out of Zoe's closet but he wasn't sure how. He just hoped it didn't take days to get the boxes put away. There was no way they would keep Jack out of them for that long. Wade ate the two burgers no need to waste the second one just because Zoe wasn't hungry right now. 

"Let's go help Mama" Wade said and watched as Jack tried to run to him smile on his face the little guy loved anytime spent with his Mother.

"The Kinsella boys here to help" Wade said as they entered the bedroom it looked like Zoe had made a dent in the pile of clothes that were laying on her bed. 

"Yay I need all the help I can get" Zoe said "You going to help Mama?" she asked Jack as the little boy was put back on the, bed. 

"Mama" he answered as he picked up a shirt and handed it to her. Jack waited until she turned back around then give her another shirt. It seemed Mother and Son had worked out a method for his helping her. Wade was proud of his little boy. 

"I'll bring in another box from the living room" Wade said leaving the duo to their jobs. He returned a few minutes later with the new box he opened it and poured the clothes right next to Jack who clapped his little hands seeing more clothes he got to help put away he loved his Mama.

"I have to close the Rammer Jammer tonight so I won't be back until early morning" Wade said "I thought we could talk we haven't had time too and we really need too"

"Okay we can talk as I put the clothes away" Zoe said taking another shirt from Jack "I've been wanting to asks you when that picture of Jack and Me together was taken?"

"Oh I took that when I sneak into your room after the dna test came back and I was allowed to be a Father to our Son" Wade answered for the longest time that had been the last time he had seen Zoe. "I wanted to have one of the two of you together"

"It's a sweet picture of the two of us" Zoe said "Hey take another one of the two of us now" she went to her bed setting next to her baby boy. Wade had his phone in his back pocket pulling it out he looked up to see Jack was now setting in Zoe's lap smiling as she kissed the top of his head. 

"Say cheese" Wade called out right before he took a few pictures of the pair. Looking at the pictures they all looked really cute of them. "They turned out great Doc"

"Come show us" Zoe replied as Jack wiggled off her lap wanting to get back to her clothes. Wade handed her his phone and enjoyed the big smile showing on her face as she saw the pictures he had just taken. "We will have to get these printed out, so I can put them on my nightstand" Zoe said handing Wade his phone back she then took the shirt Jack was holding up and got back to putting her clothes away.

"So you asked Sheriff Bill to keep quiet about you being back until tonight, so do you have a plan to tell everyone by tonight?" Wade asked wondering if she was just hoping Lemon Breeland told everyone she had seen her, saving Zoe from having to tell anyone herself. 

"Oh about that I just thought I would have Lavon drive Jack and Me to the Rammer Jammer tonight. Let everyone see me there get their questions answered then eat dinner there. Since your closing tonight I'll have Lavon drive us home too" Zoe replied trying to get a pair of pants from Jack's hands he did not want to let the black pants go. 

"Do you think I should call Brick first if I want to get a job from him he might take it as a slight if I don't tell him personal" Zoe said just then getting the pants out of Jack's little hands and putting them away.

"He can't really say No what with you owning half the Practice and all" Wade said moving Jack off of a pile of shirts he was using as a seat. Then handed one to the little boy so he could give it to Zoe. 

"But I don't, My Mom sold my half to Brick when I was in the coma" Zoe informed Wade wondering how he didn't know that. Usually everyone knew everyones business in BlueBell, had Brick really kept the news to himself?

"No she didn't" Wade said feeling like the cruel nature of Mrs. Hart never stopped "That's how I found out about your coma, George told me about your Mother trying to sell the Practice to Brick. He dug around when your name wasn't listed as seller. Your Mother's lawyer told him about you being in the coma and pregnant"

Zoe's mouth hung open why had she still believed anything her Mother had told her, here she was all ready to beg Brick for a job when she didn't have too. She still had to talk to him of course and find out when he would like for her to return to work.   
"Are you sure he hasn't brought it after that?" Zoe asked wanting to make sure she still owned her half of Harley's Practice.

"Yes George is still Brick's lawyer he would have let me know if anything had changed" Wade told Zoe "But if you're worried about it I'm sure we could asks George he would let you know"

"Ger" Jack asked looking around but not seeing his Uncle George around anywhere.

"He's not here baby" Zoe said grabbing some more of her clothes pulling them away "Maybe George will be at the Rammer Jammer tonight and you can see him then"


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Wade Kinsella knew he was being unrational but just hearing Zoe Hart say George's name sent a wave of jealousy through him. He had thought he was over ever having been jealous of George Tucker. The man was one of his best friends they got along great, he knew for a fact George did not want Zoe. Wade hoped this feeling was just left over from the past and his past fears of losing Zoe to George. 

"How about you and Jack come with me to the Rammer Jammer when I go back to work, I'll call Lavon to pick you both up later." Wade suggested as Jack started throwing his Mother's clothes around the bed some even made it to the floor. 

"No Jack" Zoe grabbed the little boy "you want to take a break and play in your room for awhile?"

"Mama Yes" Jack answered in his Mother's arms smiling getting tired of helping put Mama's clothes away. 

"Can Daddy play too?" Wade asks the Mother and Son duo both looked up at him.

"No" Jack said hugging his Mama closer he did not want to share his Mama with anyone.

"Yes you can" Zoe said then looked at Jack saying "We want to play with Daddy"

Wade laughed off the rejection from his son he knew one day he would leave him for a woman he just hadn't known it would be so soon. Because Wade understood wanting to have Zoe Hart all to ones self. But the boy was going to have to learn to share his Momma with his Father. 

Wade followed them upstairs to Jack's room where the trio played in the little boy's room for over a hour. Then they went back downstairs to get more of Zoe clothes put away. They had just cleared off Zoe's bed when it was time for them to leave for the Rammer Jammer. 

Zoe was setting next to Jack in the back of Wade's Suv keeping the baby company. His little hand was holding her bigger one giving her the courage to face what she knew would be coming ahead of her once she walked into the Rammer Jammer. It had to be done though she could not hide at the Carriage house forever. And as much as she loved being a Mother to Jack, Zoe knew she had to work to earn money. And being a Doctor in a small town the size of BlueBell was the perfect opportunity to being able to be both Mother and Doctor. That was something that Zoe had never thought of before Jack came into her life. Because being a Mother was more important then her career, something both of her parents well the two that raised her didn't agree with their careers meant more to them then she did. 

"If you want Zoe you can come through the back door" Wade asked as they pulled into the back of the Rammer Jammer. "That way you can set in my office for awhile before coming out with Jack if you want"

Getting out of the Suv Zoe looked around it felt nice and warm out Wade was getting Jack's stroller so she walked around the Suv to get her baby out of his carseat. She opened the door and her heart swelled at the big smile Jack was giving her saying "Mama" with his little arms holding out towards her. She returned his smile with one of her own and got Jack got of his carseat. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You could hear a pin drop as Zoe pushed Jack in his stroller into the Rammer Jammer, Wade following in behind them having been holding the door open for them to go through. Zoe picked a empty table as Wade went and got a highchair for Jack to set in. Getting the boy setup in the highchair Wade kissed him on the forehead then turned to see the reaction from the customers of the Rammer Jammer.

Everyones mouths were open Dash who was at another table wasn't even trying to tape anything for his blog. His mouth was dropped open then when he noticed Wade looking at him he smiled this was the best news to come to BlueBell in years. Dash got up walked over to Zoe's table "Welcome Back Dr. Hart, BlueBell has sure missed you"

"Thank you Dash" Zoe said smiling knowing now with Dash here soon the whole town would know she had returned he was sure to share everything in his blog for everyone to read. On the downside he would want her to give a interview. 

"When did you return?" Dash asked taking out his tape recorder.

"A few days ago" Zoe answered "I woke from my coma about seven months ago but just recently got out of the nursery facility I was staying in" 

"Oh you poor dear" Dash said a tear in his eyes "Are you going back to work at the Doctor office?"

"I haven't gotten to talk to Brick yet I've just been getting to know my son for now. But I would love to return to work sometime as long as Brick will have me" Zoe answered.

"Wade how does it feel to have your Baby Mama back?" Dash asked turning to look at the bar owner.

"It's great Dash, Jack loves his Momma" Wade said "now I've got to get to work so please don't bother the Doc and my boy"

Wade walked towards the bar grabbing a pad and a menu returning to Zoe giving her the menu "We added a few items so take a look see if you would like to try any of them"

Dash had returned to his table every eye in the Rammer Jammer was on Zoe and Wade. Jack was just setting in the highchair slapping his little hands on the table top saying "Mama" over and over again so if anyone hadn't known who Zoe was they did now. 

"So you decide on what you want for dinner yet Doc?" Wade asked pad and pen all ready to write. 

"I see you added my favorite salad to the menu I'll have that with a ice tea" Zoe said then noticed also a kiddie menu at the bottom of the main menu. It had grilled cheese, chicken nuggets, hot dog, and a hamburger with a pick of a side of french fries or apple sauce. 

"And Jack will have the grilled cheese in tiny pieces" Zoe said thinking the little boy might like that "with the fries of course. I'll let you pick what he will have to drink"

"Good choice Doc, I've been thinking Jack might like the grilled cheese" Wade walked back behind the bar to get their order in and grab them their drinks. When he brought the drinks back to the table Shula Whitaker was talking to Zoe. "I can't wait until you start back at the Practice, I love you being my Doctor"

"I'm just enjoying spending time with Jack right now" Zoe told Shula "I still have to talk to Brick about when he would like me to start work again"

"Yes that baby boy of yours is so cute, I just love him" Shula said as she patted Jack on the head the little boy looked at her like she was crazy. 

"Here is your drinks" Wade said putting Zoe's ice tea in front of her and giving Jack a sippy cup full of watered down soda. "Hi Shula how's your day been?"

"Good but not as good as yours" Shula replied back "it's so good to see our Dr. Hart back where she belongs" Wade couldn't agree more with what Shula just said Zoe was back where she belonged.

"I think I see you order is up" Wade told Shula "I'll bring it to your table" Zoe smiled a thank you to Wade for getting Shula to leave her alone. 

After their meal Zoe and Jack were hiding out in Wade's office so she would not have to be the main attraction of the night for everyone who came into the restaurant. After answering a dozen peoples different questions Zoe was wore out and most all had the same question put different ways all wanted to know when she would start at the Practice again. And Zoe did not have a answer for that at least until she talked to Brick she didn't. She had asked Wade if Brick came in to asks him to come to his office so she could talk to Brick about coming back to work. Wade had promised to tell Brick but so far no knock had come so Zoe didn't think Brick had showed up tonight. 

It was getting late and Jack had crashed in his pack n play a few minutes ago, Zoe was thinking of calling Lavon to come get her and Jack when Wade walked in. "Hey Doc, I thought I would ran you and Jack back to the Carriage house then come back to work"

"I'll just call Lavon he can come get us" Zoe said not wanting Wade to have to leave the Rammer Jammer then return. 

"Or I could take them" came a voice from the door frame both Wade and Zoe looked over to the door to see George Tucker standing there smiling. 

"George" Zoe said getting up from behind Wade's desk to give him a quick hug "It's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Zoe" George replied "When I heard you were at the Rammer Jammer I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure Wade would have called me right away if it had been true"

"Sorry man but the last few days have been busy" Wade said feeling bad about leaving George out of the loop of Zoe's return.

"It's my fault" Zoe spoke up "I didn't want to tell anyone. I just wanted to spend time with my baby"

"No one can fault you for that Zoe" George said as he walked over to the pack n play looking at a sleeping Jack. "If you want I will take you both home? If you tell me where you're staying"

"I can take them home George" Wade said not liking the idea of George alone with Zoe "No need for you to cut your night with Annabeth short" 

"AnnaBeth?" Zoe asks looking at Wade giving him the sink eye. How could he not tell her that George and Annabeth were dating. She had never dreamed those two would pair up in a romantic relationship. Zoe hadn't thought beyond Lavon for Annabeth but now seeing George he would be a good fit for her friend. Annabeth needed someone stable that she could count on and George other then when he dumped Lemon at the altar was that. 

"Yes we've been dating for a few months now" George uttered as he went to pick up the sleeping baby "AnnaBeth isn't with me tonight she had a Belle meeting of some type instead. So it's just me I can take Zoe and Jack back home. But you still haven't told me where you're staying"

"Carriage house" Zoe answered. 

"But Wade lives there" George turned to his friend asking "Did you move back to the Gate house?"

"No" Wade shook his head "buddy of course not. We just cleaned out the spare room" 

"Oh" George said "that does make much more sense"

"Ya think" Wade sarcastically replied wanting to ripe his sleeping son from the other man's arms. Wade knew he could not let himself act on this new found jealousy. It wasn't fair to George who had been a great friend to him over the last two years. Wade just hoped that once Zoe and him had a chance to really talk and start a new relationship these feelings of jealously would leave him.

"If you're sure it's no trouble" Zoe said to George turning to Wade she said "I will see you in the morning" she kissed him quickly on the lips and was out his office door the next second. 

George looked at Wade as he walked towards the door with Jack in his arms "You guys back together?" he asked. 

"We're getting there we haven't had time to talk about it yet" Wade answered smiling it seemed like Zoe couldn't keep her lips off him. "but if I have anything to say about it we will be back together soon"

"By the looks of it Zoe wants that too" George laughed as he left Wade behind hoping things would work out this time for his two friends.


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

It seemed that everyone got new vehicles while Zoe Hart was in her coma because George Tucker was headed to a four door black truck instead of his old single cab one. "Nice truck" Zoe said as George motioned with his head for her to open the back passenger door. When she did she was surprised to find a carseat George had the sleeping Jack in it in a few minutes not as fast as Wade could but the baby only moaned a few times. 

"Yeah I've had this new truck a few months now my old one gave up the ghost" George mumbled closing the door hoping it didn't wake Jack up. "AnnaBeth liked the four door model better, I had Jack's carseat in my old truck but it took up so much room"

"That was nice of you, I mean is nice of you to help Wade out so much with Jack" Zoe replied "The last few days I've been spending all my time with Jack. I just love him so much"

George got into the driver's seat and was taken back a little when Zoe got into the seat behind him so she could be setting in the back next to Jack instead of setting in the front passenger seat next to him. Looking into the review mirror he could see Zoe kiss Jack's head. 

"Wade was telling me earlier that Brick didn't buy my half of the Practice like my Mother had told me is that true?" Zoe asks as George pulled out of the Rammer Jammer parking lot. 

"No you still have your half, Brick would not buy it from your Mother not after the way she treated Wade" George answered as he was driving he could not see Zoe's eyes widen in the review mirror. "I know she is your Mother but how she could just bar any of us from seeing you and then just sneak you off and never letting Wade know where you where at she's a Witch" 

"Yeah that's a nice word to described her" Zoe responded with knowing she might be able to get more out of George then she had Lavon. "Wade and I haven't gotten to really talk much about what he's been through with my Mother. Taking care of Jack and the Rammer Jammer hasn't given us a lot of time to talk"

"Well tomorrow is Thursday and I usually watch Jack for Wade, so why don't you two talk then. I'll pick up Jack at ten from the Carriage house" George volunteered all those two needed was a little time alone together and he was sure they would be getting back together. 

"I guess if you're used to watching Jack then it will be okay" Zoe said knowing Wade and her needed to talk she had kissed him again she couldn't stop herself. There was just something about Wade that drawn her to him. He was sexy, funny, loving to their son, and treated them like they were the most important people in the world, because to him they were. The whole trust issue over his past cheating hadn't came to her mind at all today. Because Zoe knew she could trust this Wade he had grown up he had too having to take care of a baby does that to a person. 

"Me and Jack are old friends, I just hope you're not like Wade calling every hour" George teased.

"No I'm going to be the cool parent" Zoe replied back "and I don't have your phone number"

"Well I'll make sure to give you my number before I take Jack tomorrow" George just finished saying as he pulled in front of the Carriage house. Zoe got out and went to unlock the front door while George got the sleeping baby out of the carseat. 

"That's new" George said noticing the key in Zoe's hand.

"Yeah well I don't want any surprise visits from my Mom" Zoe answered holding open the door for George. He put a sleeping Jack on the couch after Zoe told him he didn't have to take the baby up to his room. "Thanks for bringing us home" Zoe told George right before he left the Mother and Son he wanted to get back to his boat before AnnaBeth got there for the night.

Zoe had replaced Jack onto her bed so she could get her night clothes on without worrying about him rolling off the couch. She put pillows all around him and made a fast ran into his bedroom for a clean diaper and p.j.'s for him as well. The little guy for the last two nights had slept in his clothes. Zoe changed into a night dress with a pair of shorts under after brushing her teeth not wanting to be away from Jack long enough to take a shower. 

Changing the diaper and clothes of a sleeping toddler was not very easier he was deadweight but she finally got it done. Pulling the sheets back and getting both of them under it was simply Zoe made sure to put a pillow on Jack's other side since Wade wasn't sleeping beside him like he had the last two nights. Something Zoe had not let herself think about because it really wasn't anything sexual about it they were sleeping with their son. It was kind of cute how since she had returned Wade had slept with them, but that would change now, with Wade having his own new room upstairs. Zoe knew she would miss being able to open her eyes in the middle of the night and see Wade sleeping peacefully in the same bed as her.

Everything was so different now when she had left BlueBell Zoe knew a lot of time had past it seemed it had changed so much with it. So much was dislike what it had been when she left, Lavon was engaged to Lemon, he had been seeing AnnaBeth when she left and last talked to him. AnnaBeth was dating George Tucker which she never would have thought of being that AnnaBeth was such good friends with Lemon how had that came about? Last she knew George was still in love with Tansy, Zoe couldn't help but wonder if Tansy was with anyone new. 

The only thing that seemed to have stayed the same was Wade still wanting to be with her. Thinking that brought a smile to Zoe's face that was the most important thing because as she closed her eyes and started falling asleep Zoe knew she could deal with all these new changes as long as she had Wade and Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after two am when Wade unlocked the front door of the Carriage house quietly he didn't want to wake Zoe or Jack up. Wade made his way upstairs first stopping by Jack's room and finding like he already assumed Jack wasn't there. Next stop was his own room where he had forgotten all his clothes were laying on his bed. To tired to put those away he made his way back downstairs deciding he would sleep on the couch for the night.

Wade jumped when he heard a noise in the kitchen right after he laid down on the couch, getting up off the couch he walked to the kitchen hoping Jack hadn't woke up in got into the refrigerator. Instead he found Zoe there getting herself a drink "Hi Doc" he whisper.

Hearing his voice Zoe looked up putting the glass of water down "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, I forgot I hadn't put my clothes away so I'm just gonna crash on the couch tonight" Wade noted heading back to what would be his bed for the night. 

"Wade wait, you can sleep with Jack and Me again tonight" Zoe informed him "George offered to pick Jack up so he can babysit him tomorrow, so we can have time to talk"

"If your sure it doesn't bother you me sleeping with you?" Wade uttered hoping she wouldn't changed her mind.

"I wouldn't have offered if it did" Zoe voiced then turned and head back towards her new old bedroom. 

"Okay then count me in" Wade spoke as he followed after her "So talk huh? We sure have lots of things to talk about" Wade just hoped one of them wasn't how great George Tucker was. He really needed to let go of his jealously over George, the man was with AnnaBeth they seemed happy together. That hadn't stopped George though when he had been with Lemon he had fallen in love with Zoe before. But things where different now, Wade reminded himself as he looked at his tiny sleeping son. Jack made everything different Zoe would not rush into a relationship with George Tucker when she had a son to think about. Also she kept kissing him that had to mean something Wade thought. 

"I know but there never seems to be enough time for us to talk, can you take a few hours off tomorrow for us to talk?" Zoe asked getting into her side of the bed moving the pillow she had used to keep Jack in place out of the way. 

"Yes tomorrow is when I do scheduling for the week I don't work behind the bar, George takes Jack on Thursdays for me to get that done. So I can take a few hours off in the morning. I can make them up by staying until five instead of taking off at three like I usually do"

"Wow" Zoe whispered in awe of how Wade had everything running like a well oiled clock. He had childcare all lined up but made sure to be able to spend time with his son as well. Plus from the looks of the Rammer Jammer he kept that place running just as well. Who knew Wade Kinsella could be such a great Daddy and business man?

Wade had foregone p.j.'s once again but this time he took of his pants he would just sleep in his boxer shorts and tee shirt he had on for the night. Once he had them off he slipped into the bed on the other side of Jack. Wade looked over to see that Zoe looked fast asleep already so he closed his own eyes he could use some sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe and Jack were in the bathroom the younger one was getting his very first bath from his Mother. She was trying to be quiet knowing Wade hadn't gotten in until 2 am and was still sound asleep in her bed. Lavon had dropped off two buttermilk muffins this morning, he had some Mayor duties he had to attend to so he wouldn't be able to watch Jack this morning. So after breakfast and some playtime in his room Zoe had picked a cute little outfit of jeans and a plaid shirt for Jack to wear. Next step was to get Jack clean that's where the bath came into play. 

Zoe had found all his baby soap and shampoo in the cabinet in the bathroom along with a few bath toys. First Zoe got Jack nice and clean then she let him play with his bath toys he seemed to really like the little blue boat. He was splashing her so now she looked as if she too had taken a bath. But Zoe didn't mind it one bit she just enjoyed being able to do this with her son. 

After having a splash war with Jack, Zoe seen the huge mess they had made and decided it was time to get the bathroom cleaned up. Jack being the very helpful toddler that he was tried to help his Mama soak up the water with using his bath towel. After he finished though he decided to wake his Dada up and took off with only his diaper on and wet hair with Zoe following after him.

Jack made it to Wade before Zoe could stop him patting his face saying "DaDa".

Zoe seized Jack off Wade "Let Daddy sleep" she whispered not noticing Wade's eyes cracked open "he worked late last night". 

"Let's get you dressed then we can go play in your room again" Zoe was telling her son as she carried him back towards the bathroom. Wade's eyes never left them Zoe was all wet from what he guessed was Jack's bath the two looked so cute together. It was a sight he would like to wake to every morning. One hopefully he could take a step towards making happen today when Zoe and he had their talk later. 

Wade closed his eyes he would try to get some more sleep he had a lot he had to get done today. The most important was his talk with Zoe, then getting the Rammer Jammer scheduling done for the week. The downside to all that was he wasn't getting to spend anytime with his boy. Tomorrow he was going to bring Jack to the park spend a few hours just him and his boy well Zoe could come along too if she wanted. 

Wade slept for another hour then got up and jumped into the shower getting himself all cleaned up it wasn't until he had the towel around his waist did he remember all his clothes were now upstairs laying on his bed in his new room. So he had to make a run for it up the stairs he was stopped in his tracks when he saw Zoe with Jack in her arms standing outside Jack's door. 

"Hi" Wade blurted out "forgot all my clothes were moved up here" 

"Don't let us stop you" Zoe pronounced her eyes glued to his bare chest it looked just as good as she remembered if not better carrying Jack around sure helped his six pack out. It made Zoe a little self conscious her body did not look as good as two year ago, between having a baby and being in a coma, having a feeding tube, losing so much weight she knew her body wasn't the same. She didn't see how anyone would find her attractive with the shape her body was in.

Wade just smirked at Zoe having caught her starting at him then noticed the frown on her face "After I get dressed while don't we all have a family playtime together?"

"I was thinking more of you watching Jack so I can get a shower" Zoe voiced she was still dressed in her damp nightgown. 

"Just give me five minutes and I can do that" Wade replied as he headed for his new bedroom, once in there he shut the door looked at his bed full of clothes he hadn't realized he had that many pants and shirts. He grabbed a pair of pants that were on top of a pile of them same with the shirt soon he was dressed and ready to go. 

Walking into Jack's room Zoe stood up from playing with the baby, Wade took her place smiling as she left the room no words spoken between the two. "You sure have one hot Mama" Wade told his son with a sloppy smile on his face.


	13. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Zoe Hart had taken her time in the shower she had also used Wade's razor to shave her legs and underarms she hoped he did not mind her using it. She had to use Wade's shaving cream which wasn't ideal but she had to make due with what she had on hand. Now that everyone knew she was back in BlueBell she really needed to stop by the Dixie Stop and pick a few things up. Being reminded by Wade's earlier display Zoe had brought a outfit inside the bathroom with her. She did not want him seeing her in only a towel.

She had just finished putting her hair into a braid without a blow dryer or straighten iron there really wasn't much she could do with her hair at the moment. Wade hadn't comment on her uncontrollable hair but she was sure that was just because he was still in shock from her arriving. He was bound to notice it sooner or later, Zoe thought or perhaps it was really true that saying men really didn't care what women wore that it was other women who sized you up on what you were wearing.

Maybe Wade didn't care how her hair looked I mean the man was always wearing plaid shirts with blue jeans. He really did not have any fashion sense whatsoever. So why had she fixed herself up because she was going to have a few hours alone with him. He was the Father of her child, the man that had taken said child and raised him when she couldn't, not to mention he was always sexy, now he was ten times more. 

Zoe knew she had to keep her head about her when they were alone Wade just had a way about him that cause her to act all crazy around him. She always remember they use to fight like crazy, but so far since she had been back they hadn't fought once. Then again they hadn't really had time to talk.

Zoe hoped they didn't fight today they really needed to talk and figure out how to raise their son together, because Wade knew how to do it alone they had to figure out how to do it together. And being together was something they hadn't been able to do once, because they hadn't truly trusted each other. She had fallen in love with Wade but hadn't showed him that, which caused him to doubt her feelings for him. But right now their past relationship wasn't the topic they needed to have a discussion about. 

Looking into the mirror once more making sure she looked good Zoe left the bathroom hoping to get to spend some time with Jack before George showed up to pick him up for the day. It would be good for Jack to see Wade and her together interacting. 

Walking into Jack's room Zoe almost laughed, Wade and Jack were playing a game of basketball each had in one hand a mini ball. Jack was standing up and Wade was on his knees both had their hands waiting in a throwing motion. First Jack threw his mini ball it missed the basket but did hit the backboard. Then Wade threw his mini ball it went right in the basket "Nothing but net" Wade said as Jack and he shared a high-five. 

"Nice shot" Zoe announced her presence with "Is this a Daddy, Jack only game are can Mommy play too?"

"Mama" Jack shouted then wrapped his little arms around her legs.

"Looking good Doc" Wade said eyeing the Mother of his child up and down, she had on a pair of short shorts and a black top that looked really hot on her, she looked good enough to eat Wade thought. Yes Zoe needed to gain some weight but she still was beautiful. 

"Thanks" Zoe shying replied turning a little red at his compliment. Happy he seemed to notice the trouble she had went through to look good today. 

"Mama" Jack handed her a mini ball he had somehow gotten while she hadn't been paying attention to him. 

"I guess it's my turn" Zoe took the mini ball threw it and was surprised when it went through the basket. Jack put his little hand up and Zoe slapped it giving him his high-five. It was Wade's turn to laugh they were so cute together. 

For the next hour the three of them played together, after basketball they played with his drum set, then with his trucks. After that it was snack time Wade gave Jack some cheese crackers and milk to drink. George would be there soon to pick up Jack so Wade left Zoe with Jack so he could pack Jack's diaper bag for the day. 

After getting the diaper bag packed with a change of clothes and diapers Wade made a stop in the kitchen to get his boy a few snacks for the day. Not that George wouldn't feed Jack but he usually gave the boy candy. 

Coming into the living room Wade found it empty so he went to the front door it was open and setting on the porch was Zoe with Jack in her arms, they were talking to George. 

"So I think this is the part where we exchange numbers" George joked having his phone in his hand.

"Here take Jack while I get my phone I'm not sure what my number is yet" Zoe said handing the baby to George turning towards the front door Wade was standing there.

"Wade can you get my phone I need to give George my new number, in case of a emergency" 

Wade let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding hearing why she wanted her phone. When he had heard George joking asking for Zoe's number he had felt his heart stop replaying all the times in the past when Zoe had been in love with George. Of course if she had truly been in love with George why did she instead of starting a relationship with said man instead she had started one up with Wade. 

"Sure is it on your nightstand Doc?" Wade asked handing the diaper bag to Zoe fast as she nodded her head yes in respond to his question.

Grabbing her phone and returning with it only took a few minutes, George had already gotten Jack into his carseat in that time. So while Zoe and George traded phone numbers Wade went and said goodbye to his boy for the day. It was always hard leaving his son, Wade hated not being able to have Jack with him all day long. But he couldn't work and watch Jack all day long so he had to leave his son at times. 

"Don't worry Wade I know all the babysitting rules, I will call you when I get to my office with Jack" George laughingly said as he entered his truck. "You know Jack is my main man"

"I know but that is my boy you've got there" Wade voiced "I just want to know he is safe"

"I promise I will protect him with my life" George promised as he turned the truck engine on. "You want me to drop him off at the Rammer Jammer at three like I always do?"

"No I'll pick him up later" Zoe said looking between George in his truck and Wade who was standing next to it "I'll bring Jack's stroller pick him up then head to the Rammer Jammer later with him"

"Okay" Wade said not really sure he liked the idea of Zoe walking around BlueBell with Jack in his stroller. What if she got to tired and got stuck on the side of the road trying to get to the Rammer Jammer?

Waving bye to George and Jack, Zoe noticed Wade had gotten awfully quite. Looking at him she seen a look of concern on his face. Wondering what it was over she asked "Something wrong Wade?"

"No I was just thinking I could drop you off at George's later, then you could borrow my suv after coming to the Rammer Jammer if you wanted" Wade presented the idea to Zoe hoping she would not turn him down. 

Zoe thought over the idea of driving again she hadn't driven in over two years she might be a little rusty. She did not want Jack in the suv with her first time out again. Shaking her head she turned Wade down "I'll just walk thanks though for asking"

"But that makes no sense Doc, you got tried the other day half way to Lavon's holding Jack, pushing his stroller all the way from town is going to be a lot worse" Wade pointed out trying to get Zoe to understand walking wasn't a good idea.

"So you just want me to drive your monster of a suv around news flash smarty pants I haven't drove in over two years" Zoe yelled then run up the steps to the Carriage house slamming the down behind her. 

Wade's mouth dropped open he hadn't thought of that, rubbing the back of his head with his hand he knew he had made a mess of things. He could have handle that better Wade knew he was going to have to learn to listen to what Zoe was saying. She had very good reasons for not wanting to drive. Taking a deep breathe Wade followed after Zoe knowing they needed to talk now more then ever. 

Zoe was just setting on the couch in the living room pouting, because she recognized after running inside Wade lived in the Carriage house as well now. So she didn't have anywhere private to go to cool down. This was going to take some getting use too. Looking up at the doorway she seen Wade standing there with a sheepish look on his face. 

"Sorry" Wade said rubbing his head again a nervous tick of his "I should have known you hadn't drove in years"

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have yelled at you" Zoe apologized "I just didn't want you or anyone else to have to disrupt their day having to chauffeur me and Jack around"

Listening to Zoe a idea came to Wade he walked over to her pulling her off the couch and dragging her with him as he grabbed his keys "Come on Doc it's time you got back behind the wheel"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After George had called to tell them he had gotten safely with Jack to his office they where off. Wade had found a empty dry field then turned over the suv to Zoe. She drove around getting the feel for the big vehicle making a few turns then Wade decided it was time for her to try driving on the actually road asking first though if Zoe still had a valid driver's license when she said yes they were off on the road. 

"Just remember it will be different with Jack in the suv, he sometimes cries and yells for things you can't let him distract you" Wade informed Zoe wanting to make sure she knew the facts of driving with a baby in a vehicle.

"Okay thanks for the infor but I think I can handle driving my own son around" Zoe said getting the feeling that Wade might be a bit overprotective of Jack. "I've had no trouble driving your monster suv around"

"Yeah out here in the middle of nowhere, take us into BlueBell let's see how you handle town driving" Wade demanded needing to know Zoe could handle BlueBell's crazy drivers.

"Alright" Zoe said as she pulled into a driveway then backed out so she turned the suv towards the town. "Is this how it's going to be for now on?"

"What do you mean?" Wade asked noticing that Zoe was going the speed limit but he would have to mention to her before she left with Jack he liked whoever drove him to go a few miles under the speed limit. 

"That you make all the rules for Jack and I have to follow them?" Zoe asked trying not to shout at Wade knowing he was used to being in sole control of their son. 

"What of course not" Wade replied before he even could think about her question. "I'm sorry if you think that's what I've been doing"

"I understand Wade you've had all the responsibility of taking care of Jack. But now I'm here we need to do this together" Zoe said taking one hand off the steering wheel to point it back and forth between the two of them making her point of doing it together. "We made Jack together so we have to take care of him together"

Wade smirked when he heard her say 'made Jack together' they certainly  
had. "Okay I understand what your saying"

"We need to do this together Wade" Zoe said driving into BlueBell "I love Jack just as much as you do"

"I know you do Doc, I'm just a bit overprotective of our boy. After what happened to my Mom and you I just didn't want anything happening to Jack" Wade told Zoe watching her drive around the town square. 

"So I get to be the cool parent then" Zoe said trying to lighten the mood which use to be what Wade would do. 

"I guess you do Doc" Wade said smiling as he watched her start to drive towards the Rammer Jammer. "So I guess we should actually start talking about the things we haven't gotten to talk about"

"Okay where to start though?" Zoe asked pulling into the Rammer Jammer then waiting a few second pulling out again. 

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Wade asked thinking starting at the beginning would be best.

"I wasn't feeling the best so I had a blood test done, I wasn't sure you hadn't given me something" Zoe said as she remembered her feelings back then "I was still so mad at you for cheating" 

There was silence in the suv for a few minutes after Zoe mentioned Wade's cheating. It had happened over two years ago but it still hurt both of them. Wade hated himself for doing it, blaming Zoe's coma on himself. Zoe hurt for thinking she hadn't showed Wade how she truly felt for him that cheating was what he picked over being with her.

"But once I got the results I tried calling you" Zoe said "but I couldn't get you, I think you were trying to call me back when the accident happened"

"I got the message you left me and I did try calling you back" Wade answered "I tried calling for days after never getting a answer. Then two weeks later I got your email the whole town did"

"You mean my Mother's email" Zoe said as she drove them back towards Lavon's plantation. "I'm not even sure what she wrote in it"

"I didn't know it was your Mother's at the time, so I didn't take it to well" Wade thought back to his drinking in those days it hadn't been good. "I drunk a lot, then almost made a huge mistake it woke me up."

"What kind of mistake?" Zoe asks not really wanting to hear this if it was what she thought it was going to be.

"I was total wasted and went home with a stranger but before anything happened drunk as I was I remember you, Zoe. And knew doing things like what I almost done that night cost me you. I wanted to be a better man for you, I was hoping you would return someday and see I was different, maybe take me back" Wade laid it all out there for Zoe.

"So you what just left?" Zoe asked wanting to make sure she understood he hadn't hooked up with anyone that night.

"Yes didn't you just listen to everything I just said or just the part where their was a woman involved?" Wade questioned feeling like him baring his soul to Zoe hadn't meant anything to her.

"No I heard the part where you stopped because you wanted me back" Zoe said wanting Wade to know she did indeed hear what he was saying. "How long did that last?"

"It hasn't stopped" Wade blurt out before he realized he even said it. 

"So how many women have you dated since then?" Zoe asked ignoring what Wade had just said not feeling up to dealing with that right now.

"None since I learned you were in a coma, before that it was just first dates that ended mostly without any goodnight kisses. Like I said I've been waiting for you Zoe"

While it shouldn't matter it made Zoe feel happy to know that Wade hadn't been dating since he learned about her being in a coma. Of course when he had returned to BlueBell from New York he had a newborn baby with him. That would curtail dating for anyone.

"Wade I want you to know I'm sorry" Zoe said as she pulled back into the empty field she had been driving in earlier. "I had a lot of time while I was recovery to think over our relationship and my part in it's end"

"You didn't have any part in it's ending that was all me" Wade spoke up knowing he didn't deserve her 'I'm sorry'. He was the one that cheated he caused their breakup all on his own. 

"No that's not true, I never let you know how I felt about you. You thought I was in love with George and that was my fault. I never let you know when my feelings for George ended. Tell me you weren't waiting for me to dump you for George" Zoe demanded turning the suv engine off. 

"Zoe it wasn't your fault I cheated, yes I let my fear that you had feelings for George get to me that night, I drunk to much and wished I could take back what happened. But you did not cause it I did. Please know I will never forgive myself for hurting you" Wade told Zoe tears filling his eyes.

"You have to forgive yourself Wade, because I already have forgiven you" Zoe said taking hold of his left hand "I had forgiven you before I came back to BlueBell. But since I've come back and seen just how you've changed I'm proud to say your my son's Father"

Those tears that had been filling Wade's eyes now were freely falling knowing she truly had forgiven him set a part of Wade free that had been weight down by guilt. "Thank you Doc"


	14. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"So it's my question now" Zoe Hart stated looking around the empty field outside of the suv trying to give Wade Kinsella a moment to pull himself together and wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. 

Hearing Zoe had forgiven him and was proud he Fathered her child made Wade the happiest he been since his Momma had been alive. He knew he didn't deserve either thing but was none the less happy he had both now. 

"Asks away Doc, I'm a open book to ya" Wade responded with as he wiped the last of his tears away from his eyes.

"I know George told you about me being in a coma, that he found out about it from my Mother's lawyer but how did he tell you?" was the question she asked him.

It took a few minutes for Wade to pull up those memories it seemed like they happened a lifetime ago anything before Jack entered his life seemed like a lifetime ago his boy came in and everything changed. Jack made everything harder yes but also everything better. His boy made life enjoyable as much as possible without having Zoe in it could be.

"George had stopped by acting all weird earlier in the day at the Rammer Jammer getting a carry out order. He wanted me to start dating" Wade stopped then a dry humorless laugh came out "We kind of had a few words about that, so him showing up at my place that night was not a welcome sight"

Zoe knew George was a good friend to Wade so it wasn't off the wall for him to be concerned about Wade's lack of a dating life, but to mention it was something she hadn't pegged George for a busybody but everyone in BlueBell at one time or another was a busybody.

"I told him to leave if he was there to continue our earlier conversation" Wade picked back up with "instead he took my beer from my hand drunk the whole thing then laid the news on me you where in a car accident in New York City" Taking a break from the story Wade rolled down his door window needing to get some fresh air before saying anything more. 

"So while I was busy getting packed so I could catch a plane to New York, George was just standing there looking all goofy. Wanting to know what I was doing, so I told him I was going to New York. That's when he broke the news to me you were not just in a coma but pregnant as well."

"You thought he would have soften the blow a little" Zoe voiced her disappointment in George's announcement of her pregnancy "I mean telling someone their going to be a Father should be done a little more delicately" Zoe knew she had been planing to tell Wade over the phone which wasn't delicate either but hey she was the one he had gotten pregnant so she was allowed to tell him anyway she wanted. 

"Yeah about that" Wade laughed "He didn't realize I was the Father, he was trying to stop me from going to New York"

"What?" Zoe asked what type of girl did George Tucker take her for? Maybe the type that told one man she loved him ruined his relationship with the woman he loved, then he finds her with another man. Yeah she could see where George might have been a tiny bit mad at her at the time and think the worst of her.

"Don't worry I set him straight" Wade answered "I mean the guy walked in on us the morning after talk about timing huh? I hope he doesn't keep doing that in the future"

"You're assuming their is going to be a future time for him to walk in on" Zoe flirtingly stated.

"Oh you can bet your pretty little head on there being a next time Doc" Wade smirked back at her.

"So getting back to the story at hand" Wade still smirking said "George wasn't completely convinced the baby was mine. So I played him your voice message"

"That's the second time you've mentioned a message, I can't remember leaving one. I do remember calling you though" Zoe said in a spaced out way trying to bring up the memories from that day but she kept coming up blank on leaving a message on Wade's phone. 

"I can play it for you if you want, I still have the same phone" Wade asked.  
Nodding her head yes, Zoe wanted to hear what this message she left over two years ago said. So Wade took out his phone in less then a minute he had the message playing on speaker for Zoe to be able to hear it.

"Wade it's me, you know Zoe listen we need to talk I have something important to tell you, so when you get this message call me back. I'm working all day so I might miss your call but keep trying okay, I miss you bye"

Zoe's mouth dropped open that was her voice all right but she could not remember leaving that message. It was so weird hearing it knowing she left it right before her accident. 

"So after hearing that message George agree I could be the Father so he came with me to New York along with Lavon. George was a lot of help finding out from your Mother's lawyer which hospital you where in. He told the other lawyer Brick wanted to send flowers" Zoe laughed at that sending flowers to someone in a coma would be a silly thing to do. But it was a believable thing to do as well. 

"So when we got to your hospital room your Mother was there she would not allow us inside to see you. I thought maybe she didn't know I was the Father but she knew alright she told me it didn't matter if I was the Father or not I had no say in the matter. She was going to raise her grandchild. That I had hurt you too much with cheating on you"

"Huh" was the noise that came out of a stunned Zoe's mouth.

"George had a lawyer friend who worked in family law so he told him what needed to be done so I could get custody of Jack. The court order was put in place as soon as Jack was born to do a DNA test. If it wasn't for all the help from George and Lavon I never would have been able to get Jack" Wade pronounced.

"Lavon funded my whole stay in New York, and George never left my side he came home on the train with Jack and me" Wade said feeling tears starting in his eyes again. It touched him deeply to know just how much his friends cared about him and Jack.

"You came home by train ride?" Zoe asks laughing it was hard to picture Wade, George and a newborn on a train together. 

"Yes we did it was a long train ride too, but were getting ahead of ourselves here" Wade replied laughing a little himself thinking of that train ride. 

"The wait for you to go into labor was hard" Wade spoke out with "when you finally did go into labor I wasn't allowed in, your Mother was with you though so you were not alone. I waited in the waiting room with George the whole time. When Jack was born they let me know so we could do the DNA test"

Zoe did not know how to respond to that both Jack's parents had missed out on his birth. And neither was at fault for that, it was just so sad that Wade was deny the chance to see their son enter the world. To know her Mother had caused that made Zoe hate her even more. Who was Candice Hart to decide that because Wade had cheated on Zoe he didn't get to be a Father to his child? The child who was created after they had broken up, after Wade had cheated on her. Her Mother who had herself cheated that's how Zoe got here on planet earth in the first place tried to keep Wade from his child. How dare she, who did she think she was? But hadn't Candice Hart done this Zoe's whole life, she didn't think Harley Wilkes was good enough to be Zoe Father so she picked Ethan Hart instead. Her Mother had control problems she wanted everything to be her way or the highway.

"Zoe are you okay?" Wade asked she was awfully quiet after what he just shared with her.

"I'm fine I just can't believe how my Mother treated you" it was just so surreal Zoe thought. 

"I didn't care how she treated me but how she treated Jack that I care about" Wade said he already knew Zoe wasn't happy with her Mother. "She only to my knowledge seen him when he was born then a few days later in the nursery after the DNA test came back I was the Father."

"Jack has always looked like me" Wade said proud to be able to say his son looked like him "While I was forced to wait outside the nursery only being able to see him through the glass window anyone could see he was my son."

"It was after I was named Father your Mother came to see him again, she wanted to know about names. I informed her his name was Jack Tucker Hayes Kinsella" 

"It's a nice name" Zoe said with tears shining in her eyes knowing that Jack's name had deep roots in family and friendships. 

"Sorry you didn't get to help pick it" Wade replied tears in his own eyes as well. Knowing naming their son was something they should have gotten to do together. 

"I could not have come up with a better name for Jack it fits him perfect" Zoe said wanting Wade to know she approval of their son's name. 

"We have George to thank for that he's the one who suggested I name Jack after my Momma" Wade said wanting to lighten the mood "He's been a really great friend to me"

"I guess your gonna have to stop being jealous of him then huh?" Zoe asked teasingly.

"I am not jealous of George Tucker" Wade pleaded knowing he was still just a bit jealous of him. But was working on making his statement true. George had been too good a friend to then go and try and steal Zoe from him. 

"Your Dad though has been great" Wade said to Zoe wanting to change the subject off George of course he did have to mention him one more time with saying "George got in contact with him but he couldn't help us either with your Mother, but he has been a good grandfather to Jack he was just down visiting last month stayed the whole weekend playing with Jack"

Zoe was stumped and felt betrayal again against her Mother, Candice Hart couldn't let Zoe see her Father Ethan Hart because he would have spilled the beans about Jack. So she had let Zoe think her Father did not care about her. Why would she do such a thing, her Mother had to be mad. How had she never noticed this before, maybe seeing her only child in a coma had drove Candice Hart mad that had to be it. Because what other reason could there be for her behavior?

"I need to call Ethan let him know you're out of the coma" Wade said thinking he should have remember to have called him already. Because he would have been so mad at Ethan if it would have been reversed and Ethan waited over two days to call and tell him Zoe was out of the coma and with him.

Taking his phone out again searching for Ethan's number once Wade found it he hit call then handed it over to Zoe knowing Ethan would rather hear her voice and be talking to his daughter then him. After a few rings Ethan picked up and Zoe sheepishly looked at Wade by greeted her Father with "Hi Dad"


	15. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

Zoe Hart just out off the phone from her father Ethan Hart who she hadn't spoken to in over two years. It was so good to hear his voice to know that he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life. He was already planning to come visit next weekend so he could see her in person. He had told her there were so many things he wanted to tell her. But the most important thing he said was that he loved her. She heard him crying when she replied back with her love for him too. He asked how Jack and Wade were doing, that he was sure his grandson had kept her busy. It was clear to hear he really cared when he asked about them. Zoe was glad at least one of her parents did care about her son and wanted to be a part of his life. 

Turning her head to the passenger seat she give Wade a small smile then the next second she punched him in the arm. "Ow" he said rubbing his injury arm that had really hurt where she hit him hard. 

"Nice Doc, I try to do something nice for your Dad and you hit me for it" Wade complained sounding like a little boy.

"Sorry" Zoe mumbled "thank you for calling my Dad it was good to hear his voice again. To know that he loves me"

"Of course he loves you Zoe, how could someone not love you Doc you're so easy to love" Wade joking replied but meaning every word he just spoke. "Jack sure does love ya"

"You've done a wonderful job with him" Zoe said in awe and wonder of Wade for being such a great single parent. 

"Jack can be a right terror sometimes, but usually he makes it so easy" Wade uttered missing his little boy as he thought of him. He was most likely driving George crazy at the moment. 

Going into Doctor mode Zoe started asking questions to Wade about Jack's health if he had ever been sick, if he was allergic to any foods or medications. Wade had answered all of Zoe's questions with a 'No' Jack had been as healthy as a horse never been sick yet.   
"I think he was waiting for his Doctor Momma to be around before he gets sick" Wade joked. 

"I hope he just stays healthy" Zoe honestly replied she did not like the thought of her little boy being sick even if it was just with a cold. "I know the last few days he's been going to sleep whenever but does he have a normal bedtime?" Wade give Zoe at look like she had shot him, of course Jack had a bedtime what did she think he let the kid stay up all night if he wanted too? 

"Yes he usually goes to bed around seven if he only has a short nap, if Jack gets a long afternoon nap he's up until almost nine. Depends on who is babysitting him on how long a nap he gets" Wade supplied "Let's say Rose watches him she lets him get a good long nap in, but George gives him so much candy the kid doesn't usually nap at all"

"I will have to talk to George about that" Zoe responded with hardly believing George who was a lawyer could really be giving a toddler who was not yet two years old too much candy. When she picked Jack up later today she would learn for herself the truth in Wade's words personally. 

"You're not gonna be like a crazy Mama bear are ya?" Wade asks laughing picturing Zoe going Mama bear on George for giving Jack a chocolate bar. 

"Of course not, I will just explain to George that candy isn't a healthy snack for a toddler Jack's age" Zoe informed Wade rolling her eyes at him. She was sure that George was not actually feeding her baby a chocolate bar, he had to know better then that right?

"I also have noticed that we haven't been brushing Jack's teeth the last few nights" Zoe started but Wade just shook his head at her. She really was getting into being a Mother he had to laugh at her or he would want to kill her if he took her serious so laugh he would. 

"I know like you said 'We' haven't been doing that, but I'm sure 'We' will remember to brush his teeth from now on" Wade said doing his two fingers up and down everytime he said 'We'. "It's been a busy few days and the night I picked you up from the airport Rose had already brushed his teeth"

"Okay" Zoe said feeling like she had upset Wade with her observations "I'm sorry if I seem to be questioning your parenting. I just want to be the best Mother I can be, because I think your a great Father. I want to be just as great as Jack's Mother as your are as his Father" Wade grinned at Zoe complimenting him then gave her a wink laughing at her, as her face turned a light pink color. 

"Thanks Doc it's nice to know you approve of how I've been raising our boy" Wade paused then asks "When are you going to start up at the Practice again?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have to talk to Brick first and I don't have his phone number so I will have to either stop at the Practice or get it from Lemon" Zoe answered she wanted to go back to work but she didn't want to leave Jack all day long either. 

"Or I could give it to you?" Wade offered her another option "I have his number the first few months with Jack I called Brick a lot asking him all kinds of questions"

"Yeah that would work" Zoe said not having thought to asks Wade if he had Brick number earlier which she really should have. Brick was the only Doctor in town most people would have the Practice's number. 

"Yeah I drove him crazy calling all hours of the day and night, I bet he hated having given me his personal cell number" Wade rumbled on "But Jack was just so little when I brought him home and Lavon and Me we didn't really know what we were doing so we called a lot"

"I wish I could have been there" Zoe whispered feeling the regret of not getting to hold her newborn baby filling her. It wasn't Wade's fault but he had gotten to be there for Jack, Zoe knew Jack could never love her like he did his Father they shared a bond that never could be broken.

"I do too Doc, I would always tell Lavon if Zoe was here she would know what to do" Wade replied to Zoe "We've missed you, I'm so glad you're back"

"I'm glad to be back" Zoe said "Now give me Brick's number so I can call him after I drop you off at the Rammer Jammer. I need to see when he wants me to return to work. I think I will tell him I want to work only half days for awhile I want to spend time with Jack" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride back before dropping Wade off at the Rammer Jammer, Zoe and he had decided once they knew her work schedule they could decide on babysitters. They were trying to decide if Zoe worked half days if it would be better for mornings or afternoons. Since Wade had already worked out a schedule for sitters for Jack it might be better to match up her working hours with their babysitters available hours. 

Zoe stopped at the Dixie Stop before she called Brick so she could get some shampoo, conditioner, razors, and women's shaving cream along with a few healthy snacks for Jack. Zoe knew she was stalling for time before calling Brick, she wasn't sure if she could answer the hard questions Brick was sure to be asking her. He would want to know if she was able to treat patients, something she had not done in over two years. Could she treat patients again would she be able to recognize which illnesses patients had?

The only way to find out the answer to all those questions though was to get back on the horse so to speak and just be a Doctor again. So taking a deep breathe Zoe pulled out her new phone and called Brick. It rung for what seemed to be forever before Brick Breeland picked up with "Hello"

"Hi Brick it's me Zoe" she said hoping she didn't sounded as stupid as she felt just now "I just didn't want to stop by the Practice without first talking to you, see when a good time for me to stop by and talk about my returning to work would be"

"Dr. Hart it is so good to hear from you" Brick said as he put down a file he was reading as he set behind his desk "Can you meet me at the Rammer Jammer in fifteen minutes I'm taking my lunch break then. We can talk while we have laugh together"

"That will be great, I haven't ate lunch yet either I see you there" Zoe replied feeling like a big idiot at her respond. It looked like she would be seeing Wade sooner then she had thought. After her meeting with Brick she would have to pick up Jack from George's office. 

So that's how Zoe found herself not thirty minutes after she dropped Wade off at the Rammer Jammer back at the restaurant. She grabbed a table to make sure her and Brick would have one it was getting to be lunch time and that meant packed time. Wanda came over right away "Dr. Hart so good to see you again, you want me to get Wade for you?"

"No don't bother Wade I know he's busy doing the scheduling for the week, I'm waiting for Dr. Breeland" Zoe said eyeing the door wanting to make sure she didn't miss when Brick showed up. 

"You want to wait to order until he shows up?" Wanda asked "How about I get you a drink while you wait?"

"Thanks Wanda I'll have a Ice Tea" Zoe answered which Wanda returned with in less then two minutes along with a menu. The menu give Zoe something to look at other then the door. It seemed to take forever for Brick to show up but once he did he made a beeline for her table.

"It's good to see you Zoe" Brick said as he took a set across from her "as one doctor to another for awhile there I didn't know if I would. How have you been feeling?" 

"I've been doing really well, I woke for the coma almost seven months ago now" Zoe told Brick just as Wanda returned with a ordering pad in her hand. Zoe was so glad for the interruption not wanting to have this part of her returning to work conversation but knowing she had too. 

After both Doctors ordered Wanda left them alone again or as alone as the pair could get being in the Rammer Jammer at lunch hour. Shula Whitaker stopped by the table to say 'Hello' so did Dash wanting to know when Zoe would be returning to the Practice. After they both left it was finally time to talk business. 

"Before we start I brought these release forms for you to fill out" Brick proclaimed "as your Doctor here in BlueBell I will need all your medical records to treat you correctly" handing her the forms from his jacket pocket where he had them folded in half along with a ink pen. 

"Are you trying to find a reason why I can't return to work, because I'm" but Zoe didn't get finish her rant because Brick cut her off.

"No Dr. Hart not a all, I am in fact looking forward to getting some help at the Practice. We need the records so we can go over how many days and hours a week you can start working again" Brick informed Zoe. She eyed the paperwork before her but decided looking up at Brick he was telling the truth so Zoe started filling it out. 

"I would like to return to half days at first if that's okay with you?" Zoe asked pulling her phone out so she could use it too look up some information on addresses and phone numbers she would need to complete the release forms. "I want to be able to spend time with Jack"

"Of course you do, you've missed out on a lot with that boy. But Wade has been a great Daddy to Jack, he really stepped up" Brick announced proud of Wade knowing how hard it is to be a single Father. "Through no fault of your own, I know it's important Zoe for you do get to spend time with your baby. But your health is also important so once I get all your records we can decide together how many days a week you can work half days"

"Thanks Brick" Zoe replied hating he was right they did need to go over her medical records together before she could start work again. Also with everything her body had been through she did need a Doctor close by, Brick could order her physical therapy that she would need to continue doing at least once a week. She would have to drive into Mobile to do that though. She wouldn't need to do the physical therapy much longer really it was more like gym work she was doing now. Maybe she could just join a gym instead that was something she would have to talk to Brick about. 

Zoe had just finished the paperwork and returned it to Brick when their food arrived both had order cheeseburgers and fries not the healthest of meals but the two Doctors both enjoyed them. It was at the end of their share meal when Wade walked up to their table.

"Well there hello Doctors" he said smiling at the pair surprised to see them. Turning to Zoe he said "You should have let me know you were out here"

"I did not want to interrupt your scheduling duties, I knew you were already behind from getting in late today" Zoe replied to Wade smiling at him.

Brick just shook his head at the two of them hoping they worked out this time, because it wasn't just about them this time Jack deserved a whole family if he could get one. That didn't mean Zoe and Wade had to be in romantic relationship but it did mean they needed to get along. Kids needed a Mother and Father, Brick had seen how not having his daughters Mother around had hurt them. He just hoped for Jack's sake Wade and Zoe would be adults and co-parent together. But looking at the pair of them anyone could see they still had feelings for each other. 

"Well I'm needed back at the office once I get the records in I will call you Zoe and we can plan your return then" Brick said getting up from the table. Wade replace Brick in his seat staring at Zoe wanting her to fill him in on her conversation with Brick without having to asks her too. When she didn't Wade asked "Records?"

Zoe got up from the table she looked back at Wade and he followed after her as she headed for his office. She did not feel like having anymore important conversations where anyone else could overhear them. Once back at his office Wade took his spot behind the desk letting Zoe take the one next to Jack's pack n play. 

"The records Brick was talking about is my medical records" Zoe puffed out "he wants to wait until they come in so he can decide how many hours or days a week I can work" 

"Oh" Wade didn't know how to respond to that, he hadn't thought about Zoe not being able to just go back to work half days. 

"It's the right call" Zoe said knowing she would have done the same thing in Brick's shoes it just didn't feel good being on this side of things. "He did say we would decide together, but I know Brick meant he would"

"I'm sure he is just looking out for ya Doc" Wade said getting up from his desk to go over to Zoe and give her a hug. "We all just want what's best for you".

"Brick is right he needs to know I'm at the top of my game, he can't let me treat patients if I'm not" Zoe uttered in a small scared voice. What if she wasn't able to treat patients, what if her coma had done more damage then thought?

"Doc don't worry everything is going to be fine, you will be back to doctoring before you know it" Wade encouraged Zoe with, he could see the fear in her eyes. "How long do you think it will take for Brick to get those records?"

"A few days, hopefully not longer then that I don't want to be waiting longer then that" was Zoe answer "I better go pick up Jack from George, do you think I should bring George lunch as a thank you for watching our son?"

"Nay George likes coming in tonight and getting dinner on the house for him and Annabeth as payment, George gets lunch for him and Jack from the Butterstick on thursdays" Wade answered. 

"But unless they changed their menu the Butterstick doesn't have any healthy lunch items just a few sandwiches on croissants, all salad sandwiches" Zoe questioned wanting Wade to correct her. 

"Yeah our boy likes those ham salad sandwiches they make. But he only gets one a week when he's with George" Wade said walking back towards his desk having a feeling Zoe did not like that answer. 

"That's to rich for Jack's stomach it will make him sick" Zoe stated giving Wade the stink eye "Why did you let George give him that?"

"Wow Doc I didn't approve of it George just gave it to him one day when I was late bringing them lunch. Jack loved it so much they eat it once a week now. I think they spilt the sandwich between them" Wade defended himself with, their boy liked the sandwich and so far it hadn't made the little guy sick, Zoe was making a big deal out of nothing. 

"Well I'm going to get Jack a grilled cheese then head over there, I think George and I really need to have a conversation on what Jack should be allowed to eat and not eat" Zoe proclaimed then left the office with Wade just shaking his head at her. He grabbed his cell phone which was on his desk calling George the man needed warned that hurricane Zoe was on it's way.


	16. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

George Tucker had just laughed off Wade's warning call that hurricane Zoe was on her way. He was sure that Wade was just exaggerating so he would embarrass himself in front of Zoe. So he wasn't prepared for when Zoe showed up with a take out bag in her hands. Jack and he had just finished their usually ham salad sandwich. The little boy was eating his chocolate bar being quiet as a mouse. 

To say she had been upset at the choices he had made concerning the food he fed her son would be putting it mildly. She had given him a lecture on proper foods that a toddler Jack's age should be allowed and the amount of chocolate he should be allowed as well. 

Hurricane Zoe had landed and all George could do was agree with the angry Mama Bear and promise to never feed Jack that size candy bar again until he was much older. He had never been so glad to see someone leave his office as he was when Zoe had taken Jack and left. She was a small woman in height but she really was scary when she got mad. 

George's only hope now that Zoe was back if he would still be able to babysit for Jack was Wade, because if today was a indicator he might not pass the test of a babysitter for one Zoe Hart. 

And he had always thought getting Wade's check up calls was bad, at least Wade didn't mind what you fed Jack as long as the kid didn't choke on it. It did not look like Jack was going to get a lay back cool parent both were going to be helicopter ones. 

The poor kid, but then again he was a mix of Wade and Zoe so if anyone could get around them he was sure their protege could. George just hoped he would be able to get to spend time with the little guy since he loved him. It would not be fair if Zoe didn't allow him to be around Jack anymore.

With that thought in mind George picks up his phone and decides to call Wade he needs to get his side of the story in before Wade went home tonight and heard Zoe's. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe had walked into Lavon's kitchen after getting Jack out of his stroller which she had used to get her baby boy up to the Plantation house. It was getting to be almost five o'clock and Wade would be home soon, knowing they needed to talk about her confrontation with George earlier she had decide to hide out at Lavon's. She might have been a little hard on George, he probable never wanted to talk to her again. 

"Hello Lavon, anyone home?" Zoe called out seeing the empty kitchen, Jack also called out "Von".

No one answer either of their calls so it looked like Lavon wasn't home. "I guess we should head on home then Jack or we could maybe stay and watch some cartoons on Uncle Lavon's big screen tv"

"Yes" the toddler answered instantly.

So when six o'clock went by and there was no sign of Zoe or Jack and his suv was still parked in front of the Carriage house Wade made the walk up to Lavon's house. He knew Lavon and Lemon were at Fanice's tonight having dinner. Zoe had left her cell phone on the kitchen bar top. So he headed up to Lavon's after baking the frozen pizza he had stopped at the Dixie Stop to get for dinner tonight, it was only cheese but that was Jack's favorite. 

He entered Lavon's kitchen and heard the tv from the living room playing some type of cartoon laughing silently Wade quietly got three plates out and found the pizza cutter. Setting to work getting the plates full of pizza, he cut Jack's up into little bites so the toddler could feed himself them. 

"Pizza's here" Wade announced his presence as he carried the two plates with pizza on them into the living room putting them on Lavon's coffee table. Zoe whipped her head from the tv screen looking into Wade's smiling face. "There you go Doc, it's cheese Jack's favorite" 

"Thanks" Zoe replied as Wade turned back towards the kitchen he returned a few minutes later with a water bottle he handed to Zoe and a sippy cup full of juice for Jack. He then turned back towards the kitchen returning a few minutes later with a slice of his own pizza with his own bottle of water. 

"You forgot your phone at the Carriage house" Wade explained after he took a bite of his slice of pizza "Doc you really need to keep that on you especially when you have Jack with ya"

"Sorry" Zoe said in between bites of her pizza "I'll try to make sure I don't forget that again. And thanks for dinner I wasn't sure what to get" 

"Dada" Jack said after finishing all his small bites of pizza holding his plate up a sign he was wanting more. 

"Okay buddy, Daddy will get you more" Wade said getting up to grab the plate from Jack when all of a sudden Zoe jumped up saying "No let me do that you cooked dinner set down I'll get Jack more"

Zoe a few minutes later returned with Jack's pizza cut into small pieces she had already checked it was cool enough when she had cut it up. Jack smiled at her saying "Mama" as a thank you. 

"Lavon and Lemon have a weekly date night on Thursdays, so I know to have something to make for dinner or bring home" Wade informed Zoe "They also like to spend Sunday nights alone, Lavon cooks for them" 

"Does everyone now run on a schedule in BlueBell?" Zoe asked feeling like she had step into the twilight zone, everyone had their days and times to watch Jack. 

"No smarty pants" Wade smirked at her "but when you live next door to Lavon you pick up on these things" 

"Are you going to yell at me or not?" Zoe finally asked tired of pretending like everything was okay.

"Yell at your for what Doc? Forgetting your phone we've all done that at one time are another" Wade replied seeing that Jack had finished his pizza he picked up the little boy's plate. He walked the dirty dish into the kitchen sink leaving it there to return to the living room.

"No not about my phone, about George and him never wanting to watch Jack again" Zoe unloaded on him in one long breathe. 

"Doc where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Wade asked shocked by her question "George called me after you picked up Jack worried you wouldn't let him babysit anymore. Just what did happen when you picked up our son?"

"Nothing" Zoe blurted out "I just gave George some rules on which foods where better for Jack to eat"

"Oh" Wade said laughing now his feelings of jealously over George starting to disappear, also it did explain George's call telling him he still wanted to be able to watch Jack and that he would follow Zoe's rules. Wade had no idea what that was about but now that he knew it was really funny. "You do know that Jack is a toddler, and they aren't known for eating only healthy foods"

"Yes but if we give him more healthy choices now and less candy he will grow up liking good foods not junk foods" Zoe stated sounding just like the Doctor she was. Wade didn't want to point out that Zoe had only been around Jack for a few days and hadn't seen him throw a tantrum yet. Because when their boy did not want to eat something he should could throw one. 

"We can try, but I can't promise he will like your healthy foods" Wade told Zoe walking back towards Lavon's kitchen to get another slice of cheese pizza.

"If he doesn't it's because George has been feeding him candy" Zoe uttered not understanding how George could think giving a candy bar to a baby Jack's age was a good idea. "Did he asks the first time he gave him candy?" 

Wade walked back into the living room with a mouthful of pizza glad he did because he did not want to admit he was the one that gave Jack his first taste of chocolate, he had given his boy some chocolate milk for his first birthday and the baby loved it. He just shrugged his shoulders in respond to Zoe question. 

"Zoe listen George has been a part of Jack's life for the beginning and I guess feels kind of like he doesn't have to asks questions like what kinds of food he can eat" Wade answered trying to be truthful and not hurt Zoe's feelings at the same time. "We traded off feeding him his bottles that first night Jack was out of the hospital"

Hearing this Zoe started crying her pizza forgotten "I'm horrible" she wailed out. George had been there for her baby when she couldn't be and she had just told him off for giving Jack candy. Jack ran over to her hugging her saying "Mama no" he did not like her crying. Wade was impressed by his little boy going right to his Momma and comforting her, he would have liked too.

"Zoe don't cry you're not horrible, your Jack's Momma it's okay you want him to eat right" Wade pleaded with her feeling useless at the moment. "George understands that, don't worry"

"You sure he does?" Zoe asked quietly as she hugged Jack closer to herself.

"Yeah don't worry about Tucker he'll get use to your Mama Bear ways" Wade laughed out making Zoe give him a dirty look over Jack's head who she was holding on her lap now as he tried to feed his Mama her slice of pizza. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Zoe found herself alone in bed, both Kinsella men were sleeping upstairs in their bedrooms. She had wanted Jack to sleep with her again but Wade did have a point that Jack needed to sleep in his own bed once in a while. Beside she did not need to worry he would be upstairs right next door to their son. That just made Zoe feel more alone as she was the only one sleeping on the lower level now. 

She had text Jess earlier to see how her day had been. The reply text was that she was good just had been working and she had not heard back for Zoe's Mother which was a plus. They had exchanged a few more text messages most about Jack, she did share her lecture to George about food and then feeling bad about it after. But Jess had texted her not to feel bad about being a good Mom.   
That had made Zoe feel better, once she got settled more and back to work she might asked Jess to come visit BlueBell it would be nice to see her again face to face. 

Closing her eyes Zoe tried to sleep but missed the feeling of her baby laying next to her. Maybe if she just went upstairs and checked on Jack for a few minutes she might be able to fall asleep. So with that idea in her head Zoe found herself in Jack's room looking over his crib. He was sound asleep in cute little blue pj's. He was just so perfect his little sandy colored hair he looked just like Wade all accept his eyes those were her's. She just loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but she couldn't help but love him. Zoe never wanted to leave his presence Jack was what made her world worth living. 

Taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of Jack's room Zoe just looked at him through the bars of his crib sleeping. This was what she was missing since waking from her coma now everything made sense. She was supposed to be here be a Mother to Jack, and she wasn't sure where Wade and her stood but she knew both still had feelings for the other. 

Wade was a topic she did not want to think on, but knew she couldn't ignore after all she lived with the man. He had made known to her he wanted more then friendship. That he had been waiting all this time for her to first return from New York, then for her to awaken from her coma. Not knowing all that time if she would ever wake up or that if she would forgive him for his cheating. But he still was waiting on her just the hope that she would kept him going. 

Zoe knew that she could trust Wade, he wouldn't make the mistake of cheating again. But was she really ready to be in a relationship again, she wasn't good at them. Wade and her college boyfriend were really her only relationships and she had failed at both of them. Zoe had thought her relationship with Wade was going so great but really she had just been taking and taking, not really giving much back to Wade. What if she drove Wade away again with not making him feel loved. 

Zoe knew that could not happen again they had Jack to think of now, they could not just jump back into a romantic relationship. Yet there was always this pull between them that they could not control. It was one of the reasons they always fought the sparks just had to come out somehow. With yelling at each other or with kisses. 

Zoe forced herself to get up and headed back downstairs, once back into her bed she closed her eyes knowing tomorrow she would have to talk to Wade about their relationship.


	17. Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Wade Kinsella had woke to the sound of Jack patting his crib bars. He got up threw on a pair of jeans to check on his little boy. Jack was fine just wide awake ready to start his day. So picking him up Wade went downstairs quietly in case Zoe was still sleeping. 

He planned to take Jack to the park later this morning, before he did though he wanted to asks Zoe if she felt like joining them. It was a little weird for Wade now having to tell someone his plans for Jack and him. He was just so use to doing whatever he wanted with his boy. Yes he had babysitters lined up but if he wanted to take the day off he just would call and tell them they were free for the day. Now Zoe had as much say in Jack's whereabouts as he did. 

What if she wanted to do something else with Jack this morning? How would they decide who got to take Jack? This co-parenting was something new he would have to learn to do. Poor Zoe was just learning how to be a parent too so she would need his help with that. 

"Hi" Zoe said from the couch where she had been setting for over a hour. Sleep had not been something she got much of last night. She was already dressed after getting a shower before dawn. "You boys headed to Lavon's for breakfast?"

"Yes you want to join us?" Wade asked as he set Jack down on his feet the little boy ran right to his Momma hugging her.

"That sounds nice" Zoe said she was wore out but breakfast sounded like a good idea. Standing up with Jack in her arms she headed to the front door knowing Wade would follow her. 

While they started for the Plantation house Zoe waited for Wade to be walking next to her side before she asked "Wade why did you wait all this time for me?"

Wade stopped in his tracks his mouth opening and closing a few times surprised but her question. He had been sure that when he say 'I Love You' to her before she left for New York City she had known he meant it. Just like he knew that his cheating had hurt her so bad because of her deep feelings for him but that had only came after the cheating. After he had broken their relationship. 

"Because I love you Zoe" Wade stated it felt good saying it to her while she was awake, there would be no misunderstanding about his feelings for her. 

"But why?" She asked truly not understanding how he could "I've been up must of the night remembering the first time we met until you tried to stop me from leaving from New York. I wasn't very nice to you, I was snobbish, bossy, always blaming you on things. When we first starting dating I let you think I was still in love with George" Zoe said stopping there so she could adjust her hold on Jack in her arms. 

"And don't forget we fought all the time, so why would you love me? Much less wait all this time for me?" Zoe pleadingly asked Wade needing to know his answer.

"Zoe yes you could be snobbish when we first met but Doc I was a ladies man back then and all it took was you yelling at me over the electricity for me to fall for ya. I tried to fight it all the way but the more I got to know you the more I fell. You're just so easy to love Zoe" Wade honestly spoke from his heart. "I got drunk and cheated that night because I couldn't believe someone as wonderful as you could love a nobody like me you deserved someone so much better then me"

"Wade when I woke from the coma one of the first things I thought of was you" Zoe said then kissed Jack on the head he wasn't liking just being held in her arms without her moving forward so she moved to hand him off to Wade who took their son in his arms. "When I learned just how much time had past I was sure you had moved on. I tried to make myself move on as well. But I couldn't I love you"

Wade smiled at hearing Zoe tell him she loved him it was the best news he had ever heard. Pulling Zoe into a one armed hug he then bent down and kissed her lips quickly all with Jack still in his arms smiling the whole time. "We are going to make this work this time Doc"

"I know we are" Zoe said as they continued to walk towards Lavon's "because this time we are going to do it right"

"Right?" Wade asked not understanding what she meant by that.

"Yes right" Zoe supplied "we skipped the going on dates part last time. So this time we are going to take it slow get to know each other again. Go on family outings together you know take our time do it right. Talk about our feelings not hiding them from each other. Because we also have to be parents to Jack as well"

"Sounds good Doc" Wade agreed "We have to put Jack's well being first, and going slow on a romantic relationship between us while it might kill us is the right thing to do for our boy"

"I'm glad you agree" Zoe replied feeling a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her heart was beating faster as well because now she knew where she stood with Wade. He wanted them to be together and would follow along with her plan of taking things slow. 

"Jack always has to come first" Wade said they were almost to Lavon's kitchen door now. "I think we both agree with that"

"Yes Jack comes first" Zoe answered as she pulled open Lavon's kitchen door holding it open for Wade with Jack in his arms to walk through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe's cell phone ringing woke her up from the nap she had been taken grabbing it from her nightstand she looked at the caller id which was a local number hitting answer she said "Hello"

"Zoe this is Dr. Breeland" Brick said looking at some of her medical records on his laptop as he held his phone to his ear "I got some of your records in earlier this morning and wanted to go over them with you"

"That was fast" Zoe mumbled setting up in her bed "I didn't expect you to get any of them until a few more days"

"Well the Nursery Facility email me the records they had, your Doctors have not yet" Brick informed Zoe still trying to take in just how hard Dr. Hart's recovery truly had been. "They had recommended you receive physical therapy once a week, I was wondering if you would like me to order that for you. The closest facility is in Mobile as I'm sure you are aware."

"Of course when do you think I will be able to get in?" Zoe asked knowing if she wanted to return to work with Brick she was going to have to follow Doctor's orders. "Because whatever day I get I will not be able to work that day at the Practice"

"I will personal call them and see which days and times are available" Brick responded with "from what I've read in your records you should be able to return to work a few half days a week as soon as you decide too"

"That's sounds great" Zoe said pure happiness in her voice so far this day had been one of good news all around. Brick wasn't banning her from returning to work and Wade and she had decide to start dating again but taken things slow. 

"I'll call back soon with the information on physical therapy and we can decide from there on your return to work" Brick said.

"I will be waiting for your call" Zoe said right before Brick hung the phone up. 

Zoe knew she needed to talk with Wade about what day would be best for him to either take her to Mobile for therapy or what day she could borrow his Suv to take herself in to Mobile. Right now though he was at the park with Jack the two were having guy time. Wade had asked her along but Zoe felt like she had spent so much more time with Jack the last few days then Wade had so it was only fair he gets to spend time alone with their son. Also it gave her time to take a nap, because she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. 

Wade had promised to return for her after the park visit so he could pick her up so they as a family could have lunch together. Zoe wasn't to sure if this was going to count as a family date or not. Looking at her phone she seen it was almost noon now, Wade and Jack should be coming back anytime now. Hearing the front door open Zoe got out of bed smiling as she entered the living room.

"Good you're up" Wade said as he carried a muddy Jack in his arms "Someone decided to play in mud and now needs a second bath today"

"Jack" Zoe responded laughing at how cute her baby looked covered in mud from head to toe.

"You laugh now but I don't think you will be laughing in a few minutes when you have to be washing him clean. I've got to go clean his carseat out" Wade smirked as he handed over the dirty little boy to his Mother, this co-parenting thing was really working out good for him today. 

"Wade" Zoe yelled looking at his back as he ran out of the room "Come on Jack let's get you cleaned up Mommy is going to yell at Daddy later for not getting you clean clothes before he abandoned you to me to get clean"

"Dada" Jack said clapping his muddy little hands together getting mud all over Zoe's once clean shirt, oh Wade was going to get a ear lashing over this. How could he let Jack get into mud in the first place?

Getting her little boy clean of all that mud took longer then Jack liked but he was now clean and only in a diaper because that was the only thing Zoe had in her room of Jack's to change him into. She was going to make sure to keep a change of clothes down in her room for now on. Zoe also had to change her shirt because of all the mud on it and the water she had been splashed with from the tub. 

Getting to Jack's room Zoe picked out a new outfit for her baby which he did not want to wear so he took off running as soon as she put him down. He ran into Wade's room where said man was laying on the bed with his eyes closed looking like he was taking a nap. Well Zoe couldn't be to sorry for him when Jack started yelling "Dada" over and over at Wade. 

Opening his eyes Wade's heard and seen Jack standing at his bed only in his diaper but otherwise clean which was a plus. Zoe was standing at the door frame with clothes for Jack in her hands. "Dada" Jack kept saying with his little arms up wanting to be picked up. 

"Little man you have to let Momma dress you" Wade told his son picking him up as Zoe walked the few feet needed to get to the bed. Zoe dropped the clothes on the bed then pulled Jack towards herself once she had him right in front of her she grabbed his little t-shirt and put it on over his head Jack did not like this and kept saying "Dada" through the whole thing. He was better when Zoe put his pants on but let his attitude show with the frown on his little face.

"Mama no" Jack said crawling over to his Father giving him a hug upset he had to be dressed again. 

"Well you should not have gotten all muddy" Zoe said trying not to let Jack see his being upset with her was upsetting her. 

"Be nice to your Momma" Wade told his son as he got up from the bed with Jack holding on to him "She was just being good to ya getting you all clean"

"Mama" Jack said then reaching out for Zoe who when he called for her started smiling and took her baby boy into her arms. Being a Mother wasn't easy but it was so worth it when your baby smiled up at you. 

"Let's go time to get some lunch" Wade announced "I got Jack's carseat all cleaned up it should be mostly dry by now."

"Wade, Brick called while you guys were at the park, he wants to schedule my once a week physical therapy sessions in Mobile. He's going to get back to me with what times are available. I'm going to need you to either take me or let me borrow your Suv once a week for them" Zoe uttered out.

"I didn't know you needed to do more therapy" Wade said feeling like he had missed something he was sure she hadn't mentioned it before now "Of course you can use my Suv and I would love to take you as long as I able too"

"Thank you Wade" Zoe replied "I just hate that I still need to go to physical therapy it's mostly just mop up work now to keep me from going backwards in my physical recovery. I think joining a gym would do me just as good"

"Doc if Brick says you need to do this then you need too" Wade said not wanting Zoe to put her recovery at risk. "I mean Jack and me need you to be hundred percent recovered. We've being waiting so long for ya"

"I know I just want to be fully recovered already" Zoe stated "also Brick said it's okay for me to work a couple half days a week. So we need to figure which days those will be as well" Wade smiled liking how Zoe was including him into all these decisions that needed to be made, showing just how serious she was taking their co-parenting and hopefully new romantic relationship. 

"Well George called while I was at the park earlier, wanting to know if he still could have Jack next thursday so I told him yes" Wade said laughing as he told Zoe that "So you could work a half day thursday and with all our other babysitters I'm sure whatever other day a week you want to work I can get someone to watch Jack"

"Thanks" Zoe replied thinking about missing those few days with Jack that she would be working even if it was only for half days she would still miss her baby. She had missed so much already Jack was off the bottle already which spoke highly of Wade's parenting skills. But Zoe knew she had to work she couldn't asks Wade to take care of her financially. Besides it would be good for her to get back to work she had loved being a Doctor helping people. It was time to get back to doing that.


	18. Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen 

Since Wade had to work behind the bar of the Rammer Jammer after lunch, so that's where their first family date or outing was going to be. All eyes where on them as they entered Jack was in Wade's arms waving at everyone happily. Zoe tried to pretend she didn't see all the eyes glued to her.

Thankfully there was a table empty for the little family to take, Wanda who had seen them come in was bringing over a highchair for Jack. Wanda then took their order which was ice teas and juice with two cheeseburgers, fries, and a grilled chicken patty with fries that Wade asked for a knife and fork with so he could cut it into tiny pieces for Jack to eat. She returned with their drinks right away telling Wade that she was off after he clocked in. 

"You have any plans for after lunch?" Wade asked knowing it was a stupid thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. Zoe hadn't been socializing since her returned to BlueBell so she couldn't have plans with anyone. 

"If you don't mind I might just set with Jack in your office if Brick doesn't call soon, that way I can asks you which times would work best" Zoe stated as she watched Jack bang his sippy cup up and down on the tabletop of his highchair. 

"That's fine by me" Wade answered trying to keep his eyes off Meatball who was heading to the jukebox with money in hand. Hoping his friend wasn't going to do what he knew he was Wade rubbed the back of his head. Nope as the lyrics started up

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

Zoe hearing Unchained Melody playing laughed a little as she remembered her dream of that song playing here in the Rammer Jammer shaking her head she noticed Wade seem agitated wondering why she questioned him "Something wrong Wade?"

"No everything is fine" Wade responded giving Meatball a dirty look as he past by them towards the front entrance laughing as he went. Zoe gave him a stern I don't believe you look. "It's fine Doc, Meatball is just playing a joke on me is all"

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

"Doing what?" Zoe asked as she listen to the lyrics almost singing along.

"Alright I'll tell ya but I don't want you're laughing or pity deal?" Wade asked giving Zoe his award winning grin.

"Deal" Zoe responded with as she held her glass of ice tea, it was kind of weird to see Wade drinking one as well because he usually had a beer in hand. But now that she thought of it since she had been back Zoe didn't think she had seen him drink one.

"After you left for New York City the town liked to tease me about waiting for your return with playing Unchained Melody on the jukebox all day long" Zoe didn't know how to reply to that so she did the only thing she could she reached over and kissed Wade on the cheek.

"Mama" Jack complained jealous of the attention she paid to his Father instead of him. "You want a kiss too little man?" Zoe asked then leaned over and kissed her baby on the forehead. 

"Not cool son" Wade smirking told his baby boy "don't be jealous of Momma with Daddy" Laughing together Zoe and Wade set listening to the song.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

"Are you?" Zoe asked remembering how upset she had been after finding out how much time had past after waking from her coma.

"I've never been anyone else, Doc just yours" Wade spoke dead serious looking into Zoe's warm brown eyes. "I'm glad you came home Zoe"

"So am I" Zoe replied back giving Wade a quick kiss on the lips to prove it then turning to kiss her baby boy on the forehead again she couldn't let Jack feel left out. Both Kinsella men had smiles on their faces as Wanda brought out their food. 

They had just finished their food when Zoe's cell rung seeing it was a local number she answered it. "Dr. Hart this is Dr. Breeland"

"Hello Brick" Zoe said looking at Wade he motioned his head towards his office so she took his hint and got up and headed to his office. "So did you get in contact with the Physical Therapy office?" she asked as she got into Wade's office noticing he had followed after her with Jack in his arms.

"Yes they said they have two different days available, I faxed them over the order for therapy and was surprised to learn your insurance is still the same they ran it while I was on the phone" Brick informed her "They have openings Monday at ten am or Friday at noon. If you have a pen and paper I'll give you there number so you can call them back"

Looking around Wade's desk Zoe found a piece of paper then started looking around it for a pen not finding one she whispered to Wade. "Pen"

Wade walked behind his desk and opened the top drawn taking out a black ink pen handing it to her. He learned to hide his pens because Jack liked to chew on them if he got his little hands on them. Jack looked longingly at said pen with his little hand stretched out towards it.

"Okay I got both now" Zoe replied to Brick then she started writing the numbers he was telling her down. 

"Once you get your Therapy appointment made call me back with what two days you would like to work half days on" Brick said looking forward to getting some help at the Practice. 

"Okay I will thanks Brick" Zoe said then ended their call. 

"So Doc what's the verdict?" Wade asked keeping Jack far away from the pen Zoe had set back on Wade's desk. 

"I can have Physical Therapy on Monday's at 10 am or Fridays at noon, so which will work best for you?" Zoe asked looking at the numbers she had just written down.

Wade was thinking Mondays was the day he had to go to the Bank first thing in the mornings to deposit the Rammer Jammer's weekend take so that would not work. Fridays he usually took the night shifts and closing so that would be better. He could take Zoe himself maybe after her appointment go to lunch then come back for work. 

"Fridays would be good for me Doc" Wade said "I'm free until evening, I close the Rammer Jammer then"

"Okay that will work, Brick wants to know when I want to work my two half days a week. I was thinking Thursday, but I don't know which other day would work for a babysitter" Zoe stated knowing Wade could tell her which other day of the week would be best for that.

"Tuesday is usually the day I go into work at three o'clock so I can spend time with Jack" Wade said. "On Tuesdays I will keep my schedule the same so you can work those same days without worrying about that"

"Thank You" Zoe offered with a smile knowing that Wade would do whatever he could to make returning to work easy for her. 

"Why don't I take Jack out front for a few minutes give you time to make those calls you need to in peace and quiet" Wade said as Jack started saying "MaMa" over and over again each time louder then the last. 

"Yeah that might be a good idea" Zoe said smiling at Jack as he kept trying to reach the ink pen on the desk and calling out "MaMa"

"Mommy will be right with you in a few minutes" Zoe said as Wade carrying Jack walked out the office door Jack waving bye to her as he went. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was so quiet Zoe thought as she rocked back in forth in the rocking chair in Jack's room the little boy sleeping in his crib. After getting back from the Rammer Jammer the Mother and Son pair had played in his room for over a hour before Jack had just fallen asleep playing with his toy drum set. So Zoe had laid him down in his crib and just set down to watch him sleep for a little while.  
He was truly such a miracle, that Jack made it through the car accident was another miracle. So many things had went wrong in her life but Jack made up for every one of those.

If she hadn't been denied that fellowship Zoe knew she never would have taken Harley's offer of coming to work in BlueBell. If she hadn't of done that she never would have met Wade Kinsella and then Jack wouldn't be here so it all worked out in the long run. Jack owned Zoe's heart in a way Wade or any other man never could. Jack was her baby she had missed so many first with him, but Zoe was certain she would not be missing anymore. 

She wanted to set there until Jack woke up but Zoe felt the call of nature so she headed downstairs to use the bathroom it was after that when she was getting herself a glass of water that she heard a knocking at the door. So going to see who was there she asked "Who is it?" before unlocking the front door. She did not want to open the door if it was her Mother. 

"It's AnnaBeth Nass" AnnaBeth said through the door she barely had gotten her whole name out before the door was swung open and she found herself in a hug. 

"AnnaBeth I've miss you" Zoe said after pulling out of the hug "come on in" AnnaBeth walked in to the living room smiling happy that Zoe seemed to be in such high spirits. 

"I would have come by sooner but Lemon said you were still getting settled in, and George said I should wait until today something about not wanting to make you madder at him" AnnaBeth said the last laughing. 

"Yeah about that I kind of over reacted to George giving Jack candy" Zoe said feeling a bit awkward talking about that with his girlfriend. 

"Don't worry about that, I've told George he shouldn't be given that much candy to the little guy" AnnaBeth said laughing a little again just so happy to see her friend again after so long. "But he wouldn't listen to me"

"So how did that happen you and George?" Zoe asked as she took a seat on the couch AnnaBeth taking the seat next to her. 

"Believe it or not it was all Lemon" AnnaBeth said then going into details about how Lemon wanted to date Lavon and had pushed her in George together so she wouldn't feel bad about it. At first the two didn't seem to click but after a few run-ins they just fall into a relationship together. The way she was smiling Zoe thought it was a good thing the two of them together. 

"I'm happy for the two of you" Zoe said thinking about how she had either caused or been the cause of two of George's failed relationship she wanted to see him happy, as long as he stopped given her baby junk food. 

"So word around town is Wade and You seem to be back together is that true?" AnnaBeth asked.

"We are taking things slow" Zoe informed her friend "we have to put Jack first. I love Wade and I know he loves me, but with everything that has happened to me I'm just not ready to jump into a serious relationship"

"Really?" AnnaBeth proclaimed "you're living with Wade are you not?" 

"We're roommates and co-parenting Jack" Zoe stated knowing where this line of questioning was going. "We both agreed to take our romantic relationship slow"

"Now enough about Wade and Me, tell me how serious you and George are do you think there will be wedding bells in the near future?" Zoe asked not just asking to get the subject off herself but also because she really did want to know.

AnnaBeth turned a little red as she filled Zoe in on her and George's plans for a future which so far wasn't any talk of marriage but they had talked about him moving into her house. But decided against it because they wanted first to get a place of their own before they moved in together which was harder then it seemed with BlueBell being so small. 

Zoe had left AnnaBeth alone for a few minutes to check on Jack to see if he had woke up from his nap yet. Opening his bedroom door Zoe could see Jack's little head sticking out as he stood up in his crib. "Mama" he said putting his arms up waiting her to get him out. 

"Hey Baby" Zoe said as she lifted him out checking his diaper which did need a change, once she had that done she brought him downstairs handing him off to AnnaBeth as she went to wash her hands. When she returned with clean hands she stopped in her tracks just watching how good AnnaBeth was with Jack. The two were playing patty cakes together laughing it warmed Zoe heart to see her baby boy so happy. 

"You think about having one of you're own soon?" Zoe asked after their game of patty cake ended. 

"I would love too, but I don't think George and I are ready for that" AnnaBeth answered back not wanting to give Jack back. 

"Maybe not today but Wade told me George has really been there for him helping since the beginning with Jack, just don't let him give your kids candy" Zoe laughingly said the last part. 

"I know he loves Jack" AnnaBeth replied "all he talked about last night was his fear you would ban him from seeing Jack"

"I wouldn't do that" Zoe uttered feeling awful about that all over again "I might have went a bit overboard on George, I just want to be a good Mother"

"No one can blame you for that" AnnaBeth told Zoe as she let Jack down and he went running towards the kitchen.

"I think he might be thirsty" Zoe said following after her son getting him a sippy filled with milk then returning to the living room to visit with AnnaBeth. 

A hour later after the two ladies talked and played with Jack, AnnaBeth left wanting to get things ready for her dinner tonight with George. So Zoe and Jack where left alone again they ended up back in his room playing with his toy drum set. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavon came knocking on the Carriage house door right before six o'clock with a bag full of what Zoe hoped was something edible. All that was in the refrigerator was hot dogs which she did not really want to eat but was going to fix to make sure Jack would have dinner in him before he went to sleep for the night. 

"I wish I could say I made you dinner myself" Lavon said as he walked to the kitchen bar and started pulling food containers out.  
"But I didn't have time today, so instead Lemon packed up all your favorite dishes and then some from Fancie's" 

"That was nice of her" Zoe said as she looked over all the food containers Lavon had not been joking their must of been ten different ones. 

"Some of these are for Jack and Me as well" Lavon answered her unspoken question "You're be happy to know Lemon doesn't agree with giving Jack junk food" 

"So you heard that huh?" Zoe said having a feeling her blow up at George would be following her around for quite a while. After all this was BlueBell where no one forget anything and they let you know about it. 

Putting his hands up in the air in a surrender motion Lavon asks "Is it okay if I give my godson chocolate milk, or is that off the list of approved foods now as well as candy bars?"

"Lavon" Zoe whimper out then replied to his question "One sippy full of chocolate milk a day will be fine"

"Okay you're going to be one of those kind of Mother's huh?" Lavon stated not wanting a answer back just throwing it out there she was being a little ridiculous. "Can he have strawberry milk too?" the latter part he asks laughing.

"If you mean a good Mother, then yes I will be" Zoe responded with as she went back to the living room and picked up Jack who was watching tv she spied the highchair in the corner and asked Lavon "Can you move Jack's highchair over here?"

"Sure Big Z" Lavon then grabbed the highchair moving it next to the kitchen bar and stools so they could feed Jack easier while they were setting down. He took the table top part off as Zoe lifted Jack into the highchair making sure to belt him in once she finished Lavon replace the table top back on it. 

"Hey Little J how have you been today?" Lavon asked his godson as Zoe went back into the kitchen returning with a wet dish rag to wipe down the highchair table top with. Zoe really was one of those Mother's it seemed, Lavon thought to himself. 

"Von, Mama, Dada" Jack said explaining much of his day with his limited vocabulary.

"So you had fun today then?" Lavon asked keeping the conversation up with the toddler.

"Yes" Jack supplied then tried to grab the dish rag his Mother had just finished using to clean his highchair with.

"No it's food time Jack" Zoe said as she took away the dish rag then turning to Lavon asked "Which meal is for Jack?"

"He gets the spaghetti, but don't worry your little head Big Z it's only pasta and sauce in there, Lemon made sure of that also she already cut the noodles so there little enough for him to eat" Lavon proudly said knowing Zoe would appreciate all the trouble Lemon went through for Jack. 

"That was really nice of Lemon, remind me to thank her personal when I see her next" Zoe said feeling like finally someone understood how important Jack's eating healthy was. She shouldn't have been surprised though Lemon was a Doctor's daughter and had all but raised Magnolia along with Brick. She would know how important good eating habits were. 

"It warms Lavon Hayes' heart to see Lemon and you getting along so well" Lavon said smiling happy to have one of his best friends back and getting along with his love. 

"I'm glad your happy Lavon and if Lemon makes you that I'm all for getting along with her" Zoe said as she opened a container finding what she assumed was Jack's spaghetti. Before she gave it to him through she took off his shirt then she put some on the highchair's table top so he could pick it up with his little hands and feed it to himself. Which he did right away smiling the whole time. 

"He is going to make such a big mess" Lavon eyeing Jack said. The little guy already had red sauce all over his tiny face. 

"Yeah he is" Zoe replied as she grabbed two plates for her and Lavon so they could each try some of the foods Lemon had packed.  
"But this way we can enjoy our dinner, then clean Jack up after"

"I like the way you think Big Z" Lavon uttered "but I'm taking kitchen duty you get kid duty"

"Deal" Zoe said as she bite into a breadstick it tasted so good.

"So talk around BlueBell is that Wade and you are a item again" Lavon stated watching as Zoe enjoyed that breadstick maybe a little too much. 

"Yeah I heard about that already from AnnaBeth she stopped by for a visit earlier. And I will tell you what I told her we are taking things slow right now" Zoe replied as she put a nice size helping of the fettuccine on her plate . 

"Slow really ya think you and Wade can do slow?" Lavon asked having trouble believing the two of them could do anything slow. The sparks the two of them shared could start a fire. 

"Yes we can" Zoe shouted out once she had finished eating some pasta dish that had shrimp in it "this is really good" she said the latter pointing her fork towards the container that held the shrimp dish. 

"Yeah that's a new dish Lemon just started serving and it is really good" Lavon supplied getting off course of their conversation and on to his favorite topic lately Lemon. Smiling Zoe just set back eating and enjoyed hearing all about Lemon and her dreams for making Fancie's the best restaurant in Alabama.


	19. Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Wade Kinsella was beyond tired as he unlocked his front door, he knew he smelled of beer from getting inbetween a fight that was starting he had gotten beer thrown in his face and shirt for his efforts. He hated that getting a shower would most likely wake up Zoe but he couldn't see a way out of having to take one tonight. So he made his way up to his room getting a clean pair of pj's and undergarments he left his room then checked Jack's to see how his little man was doing. Only to see he wasn't in his crib. 

Wade knew he couldn't ban Zoe from having Jack sleep with her but she really shouldn't keep doing it. One day in the future when their relationship moved forward they would not want their son sleeping in Zoe's bed all the time. But for know Wade knew he needed to keep this to himself. Zoe had missed out on so much time with Jack she just wanted to spend as much as possible with him now. 

Wade looked in on Zoe and Jack both sleeping peacefully she was hugging the baby to herself. He just smiled at them then headed for the bathroom trying to be quite as he went about getting his shower hoping the sound of the falling water did not wake Zoe or Jack. 

Once out of the shower and dressed in his pj's Wade brushed his teeth getting to the bathroom door he shut off the light and made his way back to Zoe's bed seeing they both were still fast asleep Wade decided if you can't beat them join them. So he went to the empty side of the bed which he liked to think of as his side climbing in Wade was fast asleep within moments of laying his head down. 

When Wade opened his eyes again the room was filled with light letting him know a new day had started the bed was also devoid of Jack and Zoe. Rubbing his eyes Wade set up not hearing any noises he wondered if they were at Lavon's, leaving the bed he walked through the kitchen to get to the living room still no sign of Zoe or Jack. Heading upstairs Wade checked Jack's room but the duo were not there either. Making his way to his room Wade knew they must be at Lavon's depending on what time it was they were eating breakfast are just visiting if it was too late, or there was the possibility of them having lunch there as well. 

Once in his room Wade got himself a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt for under it and a pair of blue jeans heading downstairs so he could get changed in the bathroom. First he stopped in the living room to look out the window to see if his Suv was still parked outside he was happy to see it was. So Zoe hadn't taken Jack anywhere in it. 

Ten minutes later he was ready to head to Lavon's when his cell started ringing looking at the screen he laughed as he answered it "I was just headed to your place now"

"I wanted to be your wake up call" Lavon teased "We are just getting ready to set down to my famous fried chicken, I am calling to tell you to get your butt over here"

"I'm on my way" Wade answered as he headed to the front door opening it he stopped dead in mid-step. 

"What are you doing here?" Wade demanded of the woman standing in front of his house "I wasn't sure you knew where I even lived after all the letters you didn't answer"

"Wade what's going on?" Lavon voice asked from the cell phone still in his hand.

"Aren't you going to answer me, Mrs. Hart?" Wade challenged the older woman standing before him. Candice Hart looked woreout and tired like she had not slept in days. Her hair was out of place going every which direction. 

"Is she here?" Mrs. Hart pleadingly asked. Wade was her last hope to find Zoe she had to be here she must have wanted to see this cheating good for nothing. 

Putting the cell phone back up to his ear Wade spoke into it "Lavon, Mrs. Hart his here keep Jack please" ending the call after saying that. 

"I know she has to be here" Candice said walking closer to Wade looking him in the eyes "don't try to lie to me"

"I ain't no lair" Wade replied shutting the door behind him not wanting this woman into his home, knowing Zoe was on her way most likely right now. 

"I just want my daughter" Candice cried out trying to get past Wade into the Carriage house.

"And I just wanted to be able to see your daughter, but you wouldn't let me" Wade replied letting some of his anger at the woman before him out "I just wanted to be able to let my Son see his Mother" 

"He was better off with you" Candice answered back with "seeing his Mother sleeping all the time wouldn't have done him any good"

"Okay but what about after she woke up?" Wade demanded a answer looking Candice Hart straight into the eyes "Didn't he deserve his Mother, and didn't Zoe deserve her son?"

"Zoe wasn't in any shape to be a Mother when she woke" Candice responded with remembering how fragile her little girl had been after first waking up "She couldn't stay awake for more then a few minutes a day"

"You weren't there to know just how bad a shape Zoe was in" Mrs. Hart informed Wade. 

"Yes because you wouldn't let me be" Wade yelled "The woman I love was laying in a hospital bed for over a year and I wasn't allow to even know where she was at. You would not let me see her, I couldn't even see my son being born because you wouldn't let me do that either" 

"My daughter deserved better then you" Candice yelled back at Wade "You cheated on her, what she ever saw in you in the first place I'll never know. You're a bartender and she is a Doctor!" Candice was all out yelling waving her arms "Zoe wasn't herself when she returned to New York and it was all because of you. We had too much wine together one night and she told me how you broke her heart. How could you cheat on my baby girl?"

All air left Wade's body hearing about how much he hurt Zoe he would always hate himself for doing that. There was no defense for what he had done. Even knowing that Zoe had forgiven him for it, Wade would never forgive himself for cheating on her. But he also knew that Mrs. Hart wasn't in any place to judge him.

"This coming from the woman that lied to Zoe most of her life about who her Father was" Wade shot back "then you lied to Zoe letting her believe she miscarried Jack" 

"You are right I will never deserve Zoe, I never have. But Jack and Zoe deserve each other and you stopped them from being together" Wade finished with. There was a lot more he could have said to the woman in front of him but Zoe deserved to be the one that got to have a go at her Mother first. 

"I did not" Candice fired back at Wade "that was all your fault if you would have just let me raised the baby like I wanted too Zoe would have seen him once she had waken up" 

"He wasn't yours to raise though" Zoe said standing in front of both her Mother and Wade. "Wade can I speak to my Mother alone please"

"You sure Doc, ya don't want me to stick around?" Wade asked looking into Zoe's eyes not wanting to leave her alone with her Mother.

"Wade go get something to eat I will join you at Lavon's soon" Zoe told Wade smiling at him this was something she had to do on her own. 

"Alright Doc, if you need me you know where to find me" Wade said as he walked off the porch heading to Lavon's looking back he could see the two women standing eyeing each other up. 

"Zoe" Candice said as she walked up to her daughter holding Zoe's face between her hands "I was so worried about you, why did you just take off like that?"

"Why, you're really asking me that?" Zoe stated pulling herself out of her Mother's reach "Seriously you have the guile to ask me that?" 

"So you found out about Jack, I'm sorry sweetie I should have told you" Candice Hart said walking closer to her daughter "but I didn't know how to tell you at first you didn't remember. You were just so weak and I did not have Jack with me so I just thought I would wait until your recovery"

"But you never did tell me" Zoe angrily stated "the perfect time would have been when I remember about being pregnant"   
tears now were running down Zoe's face "instead you let me think I had lost my baby. You let me cry my heart out, lock myself in my room, instead of telling me the truth" 

"I regret not telling you Zoe, but by then it seemed impossible to tell you. I kept meaning too" Candice said trying to make her daughter see she had not meant to hide Jack from her. "Wade though was not going to allow you to take Jack from him"

"Of course he wouldn't have" Zoe declared "Is that how you think it works the Father just has to give the child to the Mother? Like Dad did with you?"

"Who, How?" Candice started to asks but then stopped not knowing how Zoe knew of how Ethan had given her custody of Zoe all those years ago. 

"Dad unlike you has kept in contact with Wade, I talked to him on the phone from that conversation it all started making sense. You kept him from me all these years just like you did with Jack" Zoe stated walking away from her Mother. 

"Ethan is not a saint in this he signed you away he stayed away for a year" Candice yelled back "I couldn't let him hurt you again if he decided he wanted nothing to do with you any longer"

"He was hurt Mom you lied to the both of us" Zoe replied wiping the tears away "I'm not excusing what he did but he came back for me and you wouldn't let him be the Father I needed"

"I'm sorry" Candice knowing she was defeated with Zoe's words. "I just didn't want you to be hurt again"

"But keeping me from Dad hurt me worse, letting me think I lost my baby that hurt the most I've ever hurt in my whole life" Zoe announced walking back towards her Mother looking her right in the eyes "And you did that you betrayed me"

"Zoe" Candice said trying to pull her daughter into her arms into a hug "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted my baby girl back"

"I'm not your baby girl any longer, I'm a mother as well. What you did Mom I can't just forgive you for not right now" Zoe said pulling back once again from her Mother. "You didn't just hurt me but Jack as well. I've missed so much time with my baby"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Candice said desperately trying to think of something that would make Zoe forgive her "I will hire the best attorneys you don't have to stay here to be with Jack, we will get custody and you can raise him in New York where you both belong"

Zoe eyes bugged out as she looked at her Mother as if she had lost her mind, because Zoe truly believed her Mother must have. For her to believe she would take Jack away from his Father and the only home the toddler has ever known. Wade was a excellent Father no judge in Alabama would ever take Jack away from him. Plus Zoe herself would never dream of taking Jack from Wade that thought had never entered Zoe's mind. 

"Jack and I belong here, and both of us belong with Wade Kinsella" Zoe unloaded on her Mother there was no need to hide how she felt about Wade. Zoe knew without a doubt Wade was in it for the long haul, he wanted a relationship with her to work. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again he had truly learned from his mistakes. 

"Zoe darling are you even listen to what your saying" Candice asked flabbergasted at what had just came out of her daughter's mouth. "That man cheated on you how can you ever trust him again?"

"Because he loves me Mom" Zoe replied back "Our relationship was not perfect, he cheated I let him think I still had feelings for someone else during our whole relationship." wiping tears away from her eyes Zoe told her Mother "Wade waited all this time for me, He showed pictures of me to Jack so my baby knew who I was when I got here. He truly loves me Mom"

"So what if he does?" Candice responded with "You are a heart surgeon Zoe this isn't the life you dreamed of. Come back with me to New York"

"No" it was plain in simply but that one word was spoken with such convention Candice Hart's mouth dropped open "That used to be my dream. My new dream is getting to be a Mother to my son" Zoe answered "I want to be a GP I want to know the people I treat. This isn't your dream for me Mom, but BlueBell, Wade and Jack that's my dream"

"The Doctors must have missed something" Candice mumbled to herself "You need to be seen immediately"

"Why, because I want to live in a small town, raise my son here?" Zoe asked "Forgive Wade for cheating on me, something Dad couldn't do for you"

"Zoe please listen" Candice begged "you are so much better then this town and that bartender. And yes I wished your Father would have forgiven me but that doesn't mean you have to forgive that man"

"I love that man Mom" Zoe proclaimed "I've never stopped. I want to be with him and someday maybe even marry him"

"A bartender?" Candice shouted out "Zoe dear you are just still confused by your accident" 

"I'm not leaving here" Zoe said really looking at her Mother she looked awful like her world had come crashing down "You need to realize my life is here. I think you should leave now you're not changing my mind" 

"Fine I will go now, but know I will be back" Candice Hart promised as she walked back to her rental car. Zoe watched until it was out of sight. Knowing her Mother like she did, Zoe knew she would be back again soon. Taking a deep breathe Zoe slowly walked back to Lavon's not really looking forward to the conversation she was sure to have to have with all of them at the Plantation house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade couldn't tell you how many pieces of fried chicken he had eaten his eyes were glued to the kitchen door, he was seated at the island facing said door. Lavon had tried asking what had happened with Mrs. Hart but give up after seeing Wade wasn't going to answer him. Lemon had Jack in her arms feeding the little boy pieces of cut up chicken along with a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. Wade kept second guesses himself he should not have left Zoe alone with her Mother, he should have just pretended to have gone to Lavon's and stayed close to the Carriage house in case Zoe needed him. 

But if he had done that he would have been just as controlling as Mrs. Hart and he did not want to give Zoe any realize to start doubting him. Zoe needed to confront her Mother on her own, but it should seemed like he had left them alone together hours ago. To keep himself from running out the door and back to Zoe's side Wade grabbed another piece of chicken.

"Lavon Hayes thinks you should leave some chicken for the rest of us" Lavon announced from behind Wade "You've already eaten three legs and that's your second wing" 

"Sorry" Wade said looking down at his plate noticing all the discarded chicken bones.

"Here have some mashed potatoes" Lavon said taking Wade's plate getting rid of the chicken bones but leaving the lone chicken wing, filling Wade's plate with mashed potatoes and some green beans. "So Mrs. Hart huh?" Lavon asked laying the plate of food in front of Wade. 

"Yes, she wanted to now if Zoe was here" Wade supplied as he picked up a fork getting ready to dig into the mashed potatoes.

"I bet that was fun?" Lavon full of sarcasm asked "You just left Zoe with her?"

"Yes" Wade grumpily admitted "Zoe wanted to talk to her Mother alone"

"You did the right thing Wade" Lemon said walking into the kitchen with Jack in her arms the little guy had eaten all his food "I know when my Mother came back I had to confront her all on my own"

"Lemon is right" Lavon agreed knowing though they would like to give Mrs. Hart a piece of their minds Zoe had to be the one to decide what to do with her Mother. "Zoe needs to do this, she's the one who's Mother betrayed her"

"That woman is sure something" Wade observed thinking how she blamed him for her lying to Zoe about Jack. If she had, had her way he would never had his son.

All eyes were on the kitchen door when it started to open in walked Zoe Hart she give them all a small sad smile. "I'm fine" she said but all it took for her to burst out in a new set of tears was Jack reaching out to her saying "Mama"

Her Mother had tried to keep her baby from her, Zoe took Jack from Lemon and held her baby close to her chest kissing his head Zoe was never going to let him go. Looking at Wade who somehow was standing right next to her with his arms out walking into them Zoe also promised herself she would not let Wade go either.


	20. Twenty

Chapter Twenty 

Wade was giving her that look again, the look Zoe had seen since her Mother showed up yesterday unannounced at their front door. The look that said so much without uttering a word. He was worried for her, but Zoe had cried herself to sleep last night over her ruined relationship with her Mother she had no more tears left right now. 

Beside Jack needed a Mother who was not a basket case one that did not cry at the drop of a hat. What did that saying even mean drop of a hat? And where had that even come from? Zoe thought shaking her head she just give Wade a smile in return.

He had to close the Rammer Jammer last night which he didn't want to do, but as owner he did not have a choice in the matter no one else would do it. So Wade had just gotten up it was nine in the morning meaning he had only gotten a little over six hours sleep. The whole night while he was working his phone was in his back pocket in case Zoe called and needed him. Also Lemon Breeland of all people had come and stayed with Zoe until bedtime keeping her and Jack company. 

But there had been no sign of Candice Hart, Dash who had been at the Rammer Jammer for dinner had not mentioned a word of her staying at his B & B. So it was most likely she wasn't staying in BlueBell. Wade did not tell a soul about Mrs. Hart visit to Zoe, it was no ones business but Zoe's. She did not need the whole town at their door wanting to offer their advice on how to deal with her Mother. 

"I'm fine Wade" Zoe said then lifting up a cup asked "You want some coffee?"

"Thanks Doc, I would love a cup" Wade replied looking at Jack who was playing with blocks on the floor of the living room. 

"DaDa" Jack said holding up a block his way of asking if Wade wanted to play with him. Wade took the block then set next to Jack on the floor for a few minutes as Zoe made him a cup of coffee. Zoe was smiling as she returned to the living room with Wade's coffee watching Father and Son play together. Knowing this was why she could never make up with her Mother until the woman realized just how beautiful a Father and child relationship truly was. 

Jack needed his Father more then he needed his Mother right now, Wade was the only parent the toddler had ever known. And for her Mother to want to take that away from Jack was just unspeakable to Zoe. Yes, Wade had hurt her but that had nothing to do with him being a good Father. Candice Hart had been a terrible grandmother so far, in fact she didn't even deserved the label of grandmother. 

"Wade" Zoe said as she handed him the cup of coffee sliding in to take his place with Jack so he could enjoy his cup of coffee in peace. Wade grinned at her in thanks and stood up sipping his drink just enjoying having this family moment. A moment he hadn't even allowed himself to dream would happen. 

Hearing a knock at the front door Wade went to answer it not wanting to interrupt Zoe's play time with Jack, she had missed so much of it already. Setting the coffee down on the side table he had put next to the door for mail he forgot to look in the peek hole to see who it was so when he opened it he stepped back ready to shut it again.

"I want to talk to Zoe" Mrs. Hart said putting her foot in the door frame so Wade couldn't shut it completely as he had tried too. 

"She doesn't want to see you" Wade replied back as he opened the door wide even to push her foot out and shut the door in her face.

Walking back into the living room he didn't want to break up the fun Zoe and Jack were having but he could hear the banging on the front door wasn't leaving him much choice in the matter. Candice Hart wasn't going to just go away no matter how much he wished she would. She was going to be the Mother-in-law from hell. 

"Zoe that's your Mother at the door" Wade pronounced as he set next to Mother and Son "She wants to see you"

"Yeah I imagine she does" Zoe replied putting a block down she was holding then she picked up Jack and headed for the door "I think it's time she mets her grandson" Wade was on Zoe's heels not understanding how she could think Candice deserved to see their son after everything she had done to keep the little guy from his mother. 

"Stop the banging I'm opening the door" Zoe shouted through the door, as Jack had a death hold on her neck scared from the noise Mrs. Hart had been making. Zoe opened it to see her Mother standing there she looked like she was headed in to her office her makeup perfect not a hair out of place she was here to do battle, Zoe could see that.

"Mother I wanted you to see the realize why no matter what you say" Zoe begin "I'm never going to moved back to New York City with you. Here He is, Jack your grandson. The baby you did not care enough about to stay in contact with Wade for. The baby you let me believe I miscarried. The person I love most in this whole wide world"

"Zoe, like I told you Jack belongs with you, both of you belong in New York. Not here in nowheresville" Mrs. Hart stated sounding like she was trying to explain to a toddler Jack's age instead of a grown woman. 

"You just don't get it do you Mom?" Zoe answered back "Jack belongs with his Father the only parent he has known for his whole life. And I belong with them they are my family Mom, I love them and nothing you can say will changed that, and if you can't see that, that's your problem not mine. Don't return here until you can accept that. Because next time you came calling and haven't I will call Sheriff Bill" shutting the door in her Mother's face after she finished saying that. Hoping that would help it sink in to Candice Hart's head that Zoe meant business. 

Wade just stood behind Zoe grinning like a fool, surprised and enlighten with joy at how she just handled her Mother. Zoe had left no room for complain she just laid down her rules if her Mother did not follow them she would call the Sheriff. Just when Wade thought he couldn't love her anymore, Zoe would prove him wrong. She had called Jack and him her family, and that's what they really were a family of three. A Father, Mother, and child all together living under one roof, okay usually the parents shared the same room but they weren't ready for that yet. Wade knew Zoe needed time before that would happen and he planned to give her all the time she needed. 

"I love you" Wade told Zoe as she turned around with Jack in her arms "You both are my family too"

"Dada" Jack said smiling letting go of his Mother's neck and reaching out towards his Father "ove" Jack said as Wade took him in his arms. Both his parents looked at their baby boy laughing at the new word he had just learned. 

"Love you little man" Wade said kissing his Son's cheek "and we both love your Momma don't we?"

"ove Mama" Jack said agreeing with his Dad smiling as he said it. 

"And I love both of my Kinsella men" Zoe stated laughing then kissing both on the cheek one after the other. "Let's go back to playing blocks with our boy" Zoe said walking towards the living room wanting to spend time with the two people she loved most in this world. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had decided to head to Mobile with Jack, Wade had talked about a park there the little boy had loved when he had taken him there last month. They had went through a drive-thru and gotten some lunch they had taken with them to the park. They took turns pushing Jack in the baby swing then Wade had pushed Zoe with Jack in her arms on a regular swing. After that Jack setting on Zoe's lap went down a slide he loved it and would not stopped pulling on her hand until they did it again. 

Zoe almost had a heart attack when Wade had thrown Jack into the air above his head then caught him, after a five minute lecture  
on all the injuries Jack might have received if Wade had not caught him. She had gotten a promise from Wade he would never do that again. After the park they had gotten ice cream in a little ice cream shop Wade told her had just opened up a few months ago. Jack had ended up with more vanilla ice cream on his face and clothes then in his stomach, and he was fast asleep in his car seat only minutes after being belted in it. 

"This was so much fun, we should do it again next week" Zoe whispered as not to wake a sleeping Jack who was setting in the seat next to her. Wade by now had gotten use to Zoe not setting in the front passenger seat, he feared she might never set there again until Jack grew up. 

"Your Dad is coming for a visit remember?" Wade asked thinking that Ethan might just like to come to the park in Mobile too. He liked playing with his grandson. 

"If he can get the time off" Zoe said not really believing he was going to show up, even though she now knew her Mother had played a large role in her Father not seeing her it still was hard to believe he would show up. 

"If he says he's coming he usually does" Wade replied knowing that this had to do with Ethan not being the Father he should have been. "But I will call him on Thursday make sure he's coming in, he stays at the B&B"

"So Jack loves him?" Zoe asked trying to picture her Father with Jack it was hard to do because Ethan Hart just seemed so stern the last decade she could remember him. Even before then he always was pushing her to do her best. It was just hard to picture him playing with a baby Jack's age. But people did say that grandchildren soften the hardest heart, maybe being a grandfather had changed him. 

"Yes Doc, they get along great" Wade informed Zoe knowing it would be hard for father and daughter reunion but both loved the other it would hopefully go better then the one Zoe just had with her Mother. The less said or thought about Candice Hart was the better. "But it's not Jack I think Ethan wants to see this visit"

Zoe didn't respond to that comment instead she changed the subject with asking "So what are we having for dinner, should we stop at the store here in Mobile?"

"Is there anything you need here in Mobile?" Wade asked feeling he should have asked Zoe that a few days ago. 

"There is a few things I could use" Zoe stated watching Jack's chest go up and down in his sleep. 

Wade had a feeling that a Zoe's count of a few things might just be more then his count. So he pulled into a shopping center hoping whatever she needed could be found there and he would not have to drive all over Mobile look for the few things she needed. 

Wade was surprised that it only took Zoe a hour to get everything she wanted and they hadn't needed to go to any other places to shop. Zoe herself was happy at the shopping center he picked had a beauty supply in it that sold to the public so she was able to get a straighten iron and blow dryer plus some other supplies she needed to feel more like her old self. She started back at work on Tuesday she wanted to look the part of Dr. Zoe Hart that all of BlueBell remembered. 

She also had picked up a few cute shirts that were in the shop next door to the beauty supply. She had charged everything to her credit card knowing she didn't have any money on her. Hopefully she could get her bank account that she had in BlueBell back up and running again or perhaps her Mother had never closed it. If not she might have some funds still in it, Zoe couldn't really remember it had been to long ago. After getting back to the Suv Wade just shook his head at her, Jack was still asleep so he headed for the closest Supermarket figuring they might as well stock up for the coming week with both of them working it would be hard to make a grocery run later. 

This time it was Zoe who stayed in the Suv watching over Jack as he slept on unaware of what was going on. Wade tried to get the shopping done fast but it took time to plan out meals for the week. While they mostly ate lunch out Wade liked having at least one option a day for cooking a meal at home. They did not have to be huge meals just simply things would do. Wade grabbed juice, soda pop, snacks that he knew both Zoe and Jack would like. He also made sure to stock up on paper products they were running low.  
As he was waiting in line at the check out he seen they had long stem roses smiling he pulled out a red one. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe had been texting Jess and Lavon while Wade had been grocery shopping, Jess had a the day off and told Zoe all about having spent the day with her family. Zoe text Lavon having noticed she had missed a call from him, explaining Jack was asleep so she couldn't talk afraid of waking him up they started a text conversation. Lavon wanted to know if they would like to eat dinner with him tomorrow night. Zoe had replied back she wasn't sure what Wade's hours were on Monday at the Rammer Jammer she would asks and get back to him. So engrossed in those two text conversations was Zoe that she jumped when Wade opened what would be a trunk door in a suv to put away the grocery he had gotten. 

After getting everything packed in back Wade walked to the passenger door with one hand behind his back as he opened it he smiled and said "A rose for the pretty Doctor" handling the rose to Zoe who smiled as well taking it.

"Thank You" Zoe responded with then leaned up to give Wade a kiss. As they slowly parted both still sporting smiles knowing this is what they wanted for the rest of their lives just to be together doing the everyday things, for them to be a family with Jack.


	21. Twenty-One

Chapter TwentyOne

It was Monday Wade had left for the Rammer Jammer a hour ago he had to get the money from the weekend take to deposit at the bank. When Zoe got the call from Brick asking if she could come in he had a free hour between appointments and he had just gotten more of her medical records he wanted to go over them with her. If she couldn't make it they could talk tomorrow but Zoe didn't want to use time she could be working talking to Brick about her health. 

Calling Lavon he informed her, he was in a meeting but that Lemon was still at the Plantation house. So Zoe grabbed Jack and the stroller that Wade had left for her if she wanted to take a walk with Jack later. She headed up to the Plantation house using the kitchen door she entered with Jack still in his stroller. Zoe hoped the tires didn't leave mud on Lavon's floors. 

"Lemon" Zoe shouted out not seeing the blondie in the kitchen. "You still here?"

"Coming" Lemon called from another room she followed about a minute later to see Zoe taking Jack out of his stroller. "Hi I didn't think I would see you again until dinner today" Lemon said having just seen the pair earlier at breakfast. 

"Yeah your Dad called he wants to see me, could I borrow your car and you watch Jack for me?" Zoe asked giving Lemon what she hoped looked like puppy dog eyes. "I will come right back after I talk to Brick"

Lemon looked at Jack who was smiling at her she had a soft spot for that boy. He had been Motherless for so long and now Zoe was back trying to be a good Mother how could she not help her out.

"It's fine take your time, I have the whole day free. Let me get you my car keys" Lemon answered then walked to the living room looking for her handbag with her car keys in it. She found it then handed Zoe her car keys.

"I haven't gotten Jack all to myself in so long it will be fun" Lemon promised picking up the toddler and tickle his stomach making him laugh. "Take your time don't feel you have to rush back"

"I'll be back as soon as I can and bring lunch with me" Zoe said to Lemon then she looked to Jack and said "Mommy will be back soon, be good for Lemon okay. Love you Jack"

"ove Mama" Jack mumbled back grinning at his Mother.

"Oh when did he start saying that?" Lemon asked happy that Jack now could tell you he loved you. She was hoping she would be able to get a love to from him. 

"Just yesterday but he keeps saying it back if you say it to him first" Zoe filled Lemon in on as she walked to the kitchen door. She hated leaving her baby even for a few hours today. Because tomorrow she would be working and not get to spend the whole day with him. 

"We're fine go see what my Dad has to tell you" Lemon said having Jack wave his little hand at Zoe. Zoe nodded then walked out the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Hart" Dr. Brick Breeland greeted Zoe with as she walked into the Medical Practice "let's go into my office"

Zoe followed behind Brick then he closed the door on them smiling at her the whole time it was a bit unnerving. He motion for Zoe to take a seat on the exam table. Zoe did as he silently asked and for the next few minutes let Brick do a physical exam on her. Shining a light in both her eyes along with making her read the eye chart after she past all the test Brick took his seat behind this desk, Zoe took one of the chairs in front of it. Hoping this wasn't all just about a checkup she could be spending time with her baby instead. 

"You past the exam if you were wondering" Brick stated as he looked at some paperwork on his desk, it was all about Zoe's condition. "I see no reason you can't start treating patients tomorrow, but like we talk about just half days for now" 

"So this was just so you could do a physical on me?" Zoe asked feeling put out, they could have done this tomorrow before work. 

"I needed to know you are physical able to treat patients, and you are. You're records show a full recovery other then recommend once a week physical therapy" Brick had been surprised at the severity of Zoe's brain injury even more so that it did heal fully.   
She had made a remarkable recovery. Brick was glad to see Zoe up walking without assistance. 

"Are you sure you're ready to return to work tomorrow because if your not we can wait until you are?" Brick asked getting to the really reason he had asked Zoe to meet with him. "I don't want you to feel pressured about returning until you are fully ready"

Before the coma Zoe would have taken what Brick said as him not wanting her to return to work, but now as a parent she could see he was worried about her. He did not want Zoe to push herself too hard. "Thank you for the concern Brick, but I'm ready to come back. And if I have any problems I will let you know."

"As your Doctor I don't want you wearing yourself out, Zoe your body has been through a awful lot, yes you've recovered but give yourself time to adjust to working again" Brick announced in his doctor voice "Plus your just getting use to living with a toddler they are a handful"

"Brick I promise if I start feeling wore out I will tell you" Zoe responded "And you're right Jack is a handful but one I love very much"

"If you need advice on parenting I'm here" Brick said "I also think next week we should do this again see how you're feeling"  
Zoe just shook her head trying not to laugh at Brick being overprotective of her, the man was use to raising daughters so he was treating her like one. 

"How about next week before I begin on Tuesday we do it then?" Zoe relented hoping Brick wouldn't wanted to do this every week, she knew after a while she wouldn't be able to keep her temper in check. But knowing Brick cared about her was nice, so for now Zoe would let him be. 

"I think I will go to my old office if that's okay get things ready for tomorrow to see patients if I get any" Zoe said as she got up out of the chair.

"You already have a your half day booked" Brick said laughing "Don't forget this is BlueBell everyone wants to see you for themselves" 

"It's nice to feel wanted" was Zoe heart felt reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe wasn't surprised that the Rammer Jammer wasn't pack yet it was still only eleven so the lunch rush wasn't on yet. Heading to the bar she seen Wanda there.

"Is Wade back yet?" Zoe asked hoping he would know what to order for Lemon she didn't want to bring her something the southern Belle wouldn't like. 

"Not yet he should be back soon though, who's got the little one today?" Wanda asked having noticed Jack wasn't with Zoe. 

"Lemon is sitting with him, and I promised lunch but I'm not sure what to order for her. I was hoping Wade would know" Zoe wined to Wanda.

"Don't worry I know what she usually orders around here for lunch, what would you like for yourself and Jack?" Wanda replied writing down Lemon's order. 

"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, and for Jack grilled cheese of course it's all to go" Zoe finally decided on she had been eating to many hamburgers lately it was time to switch it up a little. 

"It should be up in about ten minutes" Wanda informed Zoe walking to the put the order in. 

So Zoe set at the bar waiting and smiled when Wanda put a ice tea in front of her "Thanks" she told Wanda.

Just as Wanda was handing Zoe the bag full of food did Wade walk in "Doc what are you doing here, and where's Jack" Wade asked looking around for their son.

"Brick wanted to meet with me, turns out he just wanted to give me a physical exam before I returned to work tomorrow. Lemon has Jack, I promised her lunch so here I am" Zoe stated to Wade then looked to Wanda asking "So how much do I owe for lunch?"

"You don't pay" Wanda answered pointing to Wade walking away letting him manage telling Zoe he had told all employees Zoe did not have to pay for anything she ordered. 

"Wade I can pay" Zoe declared not wanting to be his charity case. She really needed to get to the bank and see if her old account was still open. 

"I don't doubt that Doc, your money is no good here" Wade said looking into Zoe's eyes "Your my girl and Jack is my kid how is it not okay for me to feed you both?"

"Well when you put it that way it's okay" Zoe replied "I'll see you later, I don't want the food to get cold"

"I will see ya later Doc, but first" Wade said then pulled Zoe into his arms and kissed her sweetly letting her go when breathing became a issue. Both laughing when they heard the melody of Unchained Melody start to play. "I guess you could say it's our song"

"Yeah I guess it is" Zoe agreed as she held the brown paper bag full of food "Well I'm off bringing lunch to Lemon and Jack, see you soon"

Wade just stood still watching as Zoe left he had a dumb grin on his face and found he actually was enjoying listen to the lyrics of UnChained Melody 

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Zoe and Jack had left Lemon alone not wanting to be anymore of a bother too her. Zoe had push Jack in his stroller on a walk around the Plantation stopping once and awhile just to enjoy the sunny day and warm weather. When they returned to the Carriage house they both had some juice and some apple slices for a snack. After that Jack's diaper was changed then it was play time. Zoe had found in Jack's room a toy doctor set so she begin to try to explain to her toddler how she would be going to work the next door. Jack played doctor with her as the patient laughing as he pretended to listen to her heartbeat. 

Then they played a game of basketball, followed by trying to eat the ball which Zoe had to take away from Jack. He was not happy with her over that and cried for a good five minutes over that. Zoe had wanted so bad to just give in and give the ball back, but knew if Jack got into the habit of chewy on things he would pick up a lot of germs that way and get sick all the time when he started school. She finally got him to stop crying when she found and showed him a toy tool set that he seemed to really like to play with. 

Zoe thinking Jack wore himself out from crying watched as he fell asleep feeling a bit sleepy herself she lifted her baby up and took him downstairs to have a nap with her. Zoe knew sooner then she liked Jack would not be willing to nap with his Mother, sure it might be a few years down the road but Zoe felt cheated of so much time with Jack that she wanted to bottle up all the time she could with him. 

The nap lasted much shorter then Zoe would have liked but Jack was back up and ready to play in twenty minutes, so they returned to his room where Zoe found a bottle of bubbles. So Mother and Son went outside in front of the Carriage house to blow bubbles something Zoe couldn't remember ever doing with her own Mother. Zoe would blow them and Jack would try to catch them running after them. She made sure to blow towards the ground and away from the water. 

They stayed out there until all the bubbles were gone then returned inside to wash up and have another snack of cut up banana while watching some cartoons. Zoe had loved every minute she got to spend with her baby boy. Jack after he got tired of watching tv got off the couch and went to his blocks Zoe followed after him. Looking at her phone Zoe seen in a hour it would be time to go to Lavon's for dinner Wade should be getting home soon. She liked the thought of that, never before had Zoe lived with a man that wasn't her Father. But living with Wade so far had been easy it had only been a few days though maybe by next week it would be driving her crazy. What was driving her crazy though was the lack of a car of her own. Zoe knew once she got back to working more she would have to look into getting one again. Her Mother had told her she had sold her Prius but with all the lies she had told Zoe was that even true?

Zoe knew she would have to talk to George see if he could find out if she had a car still registered in her name. If only her Mother hadn't been such a control freak and lair she wouldn't have to worry about getting other people to look into things she just blindly trusted her Mother on.

Hearing the front door open Zoe let thoughts of her Mother wash away happy that Wade was home.


	22. Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two 

Dr. Zoe Hart was wore out she hadn't really paid much attention to Brick when he had told her he wanted her to take it easy and not to wear herself out. Zoe had though half days wouldn't wear her out at all, but she had been taking naps with Jack lately that might be why she was ready for one now. Wade should be picking her up soon, since he was at home taking care of Jack he had volunteer to come get her after her office hours where up. Lavon had dropped her off this morning on his way to some meeting he had. 

Zoe was surprised when she actually did end up with a few patients who needed actually treatment. Shula Whitaker was her first patient of the day she talked about her life and filled Zoe in or some of the recent goings on in BlueBell. Her next few patients were busybodies just wanting to see for themselves that she was back and asks about her living arrangements. When Rose Hattenbarger came in Zoe couldn't help but hug her young friend the girl had visibly gotten older. She had apologize about not coming to see Zoe before and using up patient time to instead but she did have a sore throat so she did need that checked out. 

Zoe had looked into Rose throat which was red so she swabbed it to check for strep throat, they talked Rose filling Zoe in on her life these past two years because Zoe really didn't have much to share other then telling Rose how much she loved Jack and how wonderful he was. Which of course Rose agree with like any true teenage babysitter did who loved their charge. The test came back positive so Zoe filled out a prescription for Rose to get filled and told the teen to stay away from school for a few days and laughingly told her not to be kissing anyone for a few days either. Rose had just turned red but nodded her head to the last. 

Rose also told Zoe about how she had babysit for Jack the night Zoe had returned to Bluebell she was scare she might have given the toddler strep throat. Zoe reassure Rose that Jack wasn't showing any signs of strep throat but she would be on the look out for it. Zoe knew she would have to keep a close eye on Jack to make sure he didn't have strep but there was no sense having Rose worry about that the girl couldn't help it.

After sending Rose out Zoe cleaned her exam table off like she did with every patient but made sure to wash her hands a little extra long. She did not want to bring anything home for Jack to catch, she might have to start bringing from home a change of clothes so she wouldn't bring germs to Jack from them. 

Looking at the clock Zoe knew it was time for her to leave so she got up made sure to tell the secretary she was leaving for the day. Deciding she would wait outside for Wade and Jack, she was just standing there getting some fresh air when George Tucker pulled up in his truck. 

"Hi Dr. Hart" George said as he got out then stood in front of her "I'm your ride home"

"Wade's coming to get me" Zoe stated looking at George like he grown a second head. She did want to talk to him about her car but she hadn't found the time yet. 

"Wade called me said Jack wasn't acting like himself, that boy has never been sick a day in his life he's got Wade worried though" George said looking at Zoe knowing she might not take the news well either.

"My poor baby I bet he's got strep throat it's going around, let me walk back into my office and get my prescription pad and a strep test. Then you can take me home" Zoe was all Doctor as she said this. George just watched as she walked back into the Practice five minutes later she came out with a bag. 

"Let's go Dr. Hart you've got a patient waiting" George said opening the truck door for Zoe. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was pacing Jack had been fine this morning but as soon as he woke from a quick nap while watching tv he wake crying something he hadn't done in a while. Jack had never been sick before so Wade was falling apart not knowing how to help his little boy. If Zoe wasn't going to be home soon he would have taken Jack to see Brick. Wade had called George to pick Zoe up and let her know Jack wasn't feeling good being a Doctor Zoe would know what to do. Jack was just laying on the couch he felt hot to the touch on his forehead.

A whirlwind named Zoe Hart came in and had Jack in her arms in a second, "Mommy's here, I'm going to get you better I promise" 

Wade just watched as Zoe looked in Jack's throat, and swabbed him before the little guy knew what was going on. Then she ran a thermometer over his forehead. She turned to George who was standing in the door way. "I'll know in a few minutes if he's got strep if so can you go get the prescription filled?" 

"Of course I can" George replied he hated to see his little buddy sick like this. Jack had been so healthy so far it was awful to see him sick.

"Also if it is strep you better watch out since you've been around Jack lately yourself" Zoe said still holding her baby close to herself not caring if she caught the illness from him. Wade walked over to Zoe and set next to her rubbing Jack's back. "If it is strep Jack will feel better with antibiotics in a few days"

"It's okay little man" Wade told his son "your Momma's going to find out what's wrong with you and you will feel better soon"

The minutes seem to take forever for the strep test to get done once it was Zoe slowly handed over Jack to Wade. She read the test and wasn't surprised it came back positive. She knew Rose would feel awful about giving Jack strep throat but she didn't know she had it and it would clear up soon. But Zoe knew the next few days were going to be hard for them all poor little Jack the most. 

Getting her prescription pad Zoe filled it out ripped the paper out and handed it to George. "I wrote it out for liquid so make sure they fill it that way" turning to Wade she asked him "Do you have baby Tylenol or baby Ibuprofen?"

"Nah Doc I had some baby Tylenol for when Jack was teething but he finished that off" Wade said feeling horrid that he didn't have the medicine his son needed.

"George pick up some baby Tylenol and baby Ibuprofen Jack has a fever and I want to get it down" Zoe said as she walked to the refrigerator getting some juice for Jack. Once she had his sippy full she walked back giving the baby his sippy cup he took it and started to drink a little of it. Wade just held his son in his arms not knowing what to do glad Zoe was here to take control.

"Okay I will get this filled right away, and be back with what you've asked for" George supplied leaving Jack's parents with one sick little boy. 

Zoe looked up from Jack noticing how worried Wade looked she gave him a tiny smile "Jack is going to be fine once he gets the antibiotics, he will be back to himself in a couple of days"

"I should have known something was wrong" Wade said as Jack started to fall to sleep again and his sippy left his lips.

"Wade you can't stop Jack from getting sick, that's not how it works" Zoe replied "Beside you did the right thing you got George to come get me so I could treat Jack right away"

"I know your right but it's Jack he's my baby" Wade said holding the baby closer to himself "I'm glad your here Zoe so I don't have to do this alone"

"You never have to do this alone again" Zoe promised Wade both staring at their sleeping son. 

"I just don't understand how Jack got sick" Wade uttered "maybe he picked it up from the airport when we picked you up?"

"No" Zoe said knowing she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her patients but this was a small town and everyone would know Rose was sick soon anyway "Rose came to see me today she has strep throat, she was worried she gave it to Jack"

"Oh" Wade whispered "well now I don't have to wonder where he got it" 

"We both have to watch in the next few days and see if we get sore throats" Zoe informed Wade "We don't want to keep infecting each other so if you get a sore throat tell me right away"

"I really don't want to move but I better call Brick" Zoe said leaving the couch getting her phone. She walked to into her bedroom and dialed the number. 

That just left Wade sitting in the living room with Jack sleeping in his arms, praying that George would get back soon with the medicine the baby needed. Wade was still sore with himself for not having baby Tylenol on hand, for now on he would always make sure to keep some on hand.

Ten minutes later Zoe was walking back into the living room and set next to them again on the couch. She smiled at Wade then ran a hand over Jack's forehead feeling just how hot the baby was. George would be back soon with the Tylenol and hopefully it would bring Jack's fever down. 

"I talked to Brick and he decided since I'm a Doctor and you're in the food preparation business to call in a prescription of antibiotics for the both of us to prevent us from spreading it to other people." Zoe stated she wasn't one for giving antibiotics out if they were not needed but she understood Brick's stand on this topic he did not want the whole town to catch strep throat from eating at the Rammer Jammer. Beside Brick was sure that since the first case was a high school student they were going to be seeing a lot more cases soon. 

"I already called George he is going to pick up our prescriptions as well, Brick said he would call and make sure they knew to fill them asap" Zoe informed Wade hating that getting antibiotics for them as well might delay getting Jack his for any length of time. 

"Whatever you say Doc, as long as it gets Jack better" Wade replied hating that his little boy was sick in the first place. He would have to really think about if he should let Rose babysit for him again during the school year. Schools were a breeding ground for germs and his poor baby had caught some from it. 

"Brick also told me I should have brought Jack in for him to look out, as his Mother I should not be treating him. But he would over look it this once" Zoe muttered knowing Brick was right but how could she not treat her baby when he needed her too. "After all Jack is his patient"

"Yeah but you're his Mother that trumps Doctor anytime" Wade responded with just then Jack woke up crying.

"It's okay Jack" Zoe said as she gave him his sippy cup that had been setting on the end table, he took a few sips from it then threw it across the room. Zoe run after it thankful it hadn't made a mess on the floor where it landed. 

"Jack, I know you don't feel good but you can not throw things" Wade softly told his son with then hugged the baby boy closer to himself as the boy cried. "You will feel better soon Daddy promises"

Jack's warm brown eyes the exact same color as his mother's looked straight into Wade's as he shouted "Dada"

"Daddy's right here" Wade whispered into his son's ear holding him close thinking Brick might be on to something about treating them as if they had strep throat themselves. No way would he not hold his son close if his baby needed him. 

Zoe had taken the sippy to the sink leaving it there deciding maybe Jack didn't like the juice she had put in it. Maybe he would like a little kool aid instead she had seen that Wade had gotten some packs of the powder mix. So Zoe searched the small kitchen until she found a pitcher then added the powder and the amount of sugar the packed require stirring it. Putting the lid back on the pitcher she grabbed a clean sippy cup filling it up with the kool aid hoping that Jack liked this better. 

"Mommy made you kool aid" Zoe announced as she returned into the living room with the new sippy cup "I hope you like it"

Wade just smiled at Zoe as she give their boy his sippy cup, he took a sip of the new drink and must of like it because he kept drinking it. Zoe was bitting her lip to keep from screaming with joy that her son liked the kool aid she had made for him. She felt like she was doing pretty good at this mother thing at least for now. She had made her sick baby a little happy by giving him something to drink he liked. Making sure Jack was happy and healthy was the most important thing in this world to Zoe.

Zoe took a seat next to Wade just waiting for George to return with all their medicine knowing the next few days were going to be hard on them. Jack had never been sick before Wade had said so this was all new to the baby, along with both his parents. Of course Zoe was a doctor and knew what to expect but not when it was her own child. A child she had only gotten to be around for less then a week. 

Looking down Zoe noticed that Jack had drunk all his kool aid and was falling to sleep again. Taking the empty sippy cup from him Zoe put it on the end table. Wade just held the toddler closer to him the baby was still feeling so warm he was so worried about that.

"Why don't I drawn a lukewarm bath for Jack try to bring his fever down?" Zoe asked getting up not being able to just set still while Jack was visibly sick. 

"Does that really work?" Wade asked having never had to do it before. He stood up following Zoe to the bathroom with Jack in his arms. The little boy's eyes opened he looked around seeing the bathroom he smiled a little. 

"Yes it can, I'll run the water. After he gets in you need to go get Jack some pj's to change into for after the bath" Zoe dictated to Wade as the water started to run the water making sure it was not to cold or hot. Getting the water level just right for Jack, Zoe turned off the tap, turning she seen Wade getting Jack out of his clothes the little guy started to cry. 

"It's okay Jack this will make you feel better" Zoe said as she took her baby's hand as Wade took Jack's diaper off. He then lift the toddler into the tub. Wade left Mother and Son to Jack's bath and headed up stairs to get Jack's pj's. 

"Dada" Jack said turning to look at the door with longing in his little eyes.

"Daddy is coming right back, Mommy is here" Zoe said as she ran a wash cloth up and down Jack's little back trying to cool him down. As a doctor she knew this should work but as a parent it didn't seem to be working fast enough. Everything was different when Jack was the one that was sick and not some other person's child. All the knowledge she had learned from years of schooling and internships just went right out the window. 

Wade returned a few minutes later with Jack's pj's. Zoe already had the baby wrapped in a towel drying him off. He seemed clam which was good. 

"I'm back" was heard coming from the living room. Wade give Zoe the pj's and a diaper then headed to the living room to greet George and get all the medicine. 

Zoe had Jack dressed in his pj's when she carried him out to the living room George was no where in sight Wade though was there with a white bag in his hand. "Tucker had to go seems he had a appointment he had forgotten about but he did drop the medicine off"

"Okay let's get Jack his medicines" Zoe said trading Jack for the white bag wanting to get the dosage right. This was something Zoe knew she was good at. Checking over the antibiotics making sure they were what she had prescribed she got the drop out that came with it and made sure the dose was right for Jack's weight. "I've got it bring over Jack" 

Within the next five minutes Jack had taken both his antibiotic and the baby tylenol, Zoe had given him another sippy filled with the kool aid he seemed to really enjoy. Wade was fixing a can of chicken noodle soup for Jack he hadn't eaten lunch yet. Wade would bet none of them had ate lunch yet good thing he had the family size can of soup. Zoe had advice since neither of them were feeling sick they could wait until tonight to take their first dose of antibiotics. She also told Wade that after twenty-four hours on antibiotics Jack wouldn't be contagious any longer and by the day after that should be feeling better. 

Stirring the soup Wade had already decided he couldn't go into work tonight or tomorrow he had two reasons for that one Jack was sick he wasn't going to leave his boy when he was sick. Second reason was he wasn't sure if he had strep throat and it took twenty-four hours on antibiotics to not be contagious. He did not need to infect the whole town they never would eat at the Rammer Jammer again. Of course that wasn't true there just was not enough restaurants in BlueBell for people to boycott the Rammer Jammer. 

But Wade wanted to be with his boy during Jack's first sickness, Wade knew Zoe could handle it being a doctor and all but while Jack loved his Momma he wasn't used to her completely yet. And Wade wasn't used to not being the only parent around yet either. The soup had come to a boil so Wade shut off the heat he looked up to notice that Zoe already had Jack in his highchair with a cracker in his hand as he waited for his soup. 

Wade filled a bowl of soup for Jack and put it into the freezer so it could cool down a little so it would not burn Jack's tongue. Then Wade filled two more bowls of soup one each for him and Zoe. Zoe gave Jack another cracker while she went to get her bowl of soup. 

Both Wade and Zoe had eaten their soup before Jack's soup had cool enough for the little boy to be able to eat it. But when it did he only ate about half of what he would normally eat which worried Wade. Zoe assure him that was normal after Jack finished eating it was Zoe's turn to get to hold her baby until he fall to sleep. It was going to be a long few days both Zoe and Wade knew but also they had each other to help get through it.


	23. Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Thursday had been a very busy day for Zoe she hadn't wanted to go into the Practice today but Brick had called needing her help strep throat was going around the whole town. A second Doctor was in demand so she could help him getting everyone seen and tested. Wade was going to stay home with Jack until George showed up wanting his usually Thursday babysitting duty. This way Wade could try to get the scheduling done for the Rammer Jammer. But knowing how strep was going around the town Wade knew he might be having to fill in for anyone of his employees. Wade looked in the notebook he had where employees asked for days off or certain days to work. No one had any days they asks off and it seemed they liked the hours they worked this week so Wade just copied last weeks scheduling changing the dates and printed it off for each employees. It was very rarely that Wade was able to do something as simply with scheduling but next week their delivery days were going to be the same as this week so that helped. 

He always tried to get the delivery days the same but where the Rammer Jammer was a small business bigger ones always got priority over them. Because some weeks he didn't need a delivery at all. Lately though business had picked up and more people were coming in. Wade knew the last week they came in on the off chance to see Zoe or to get to asks questions about Zoe to him.   
Wade laughed at that but it did bring profits up this last week and the need for another delivery next week. 

Wade looked at his phone for the time, it had only taken him two hours to get the scheduling done so he was going to check out front see if they needed any help if not he was going to George's and pick up Jack. 

Kay was behind the bar she was the newest waitress slant bartender Wanda had hired her a few weeks ago Wade was still trying to get use to her. She seemed to know her way around a bar but did not talk a lot the people of BlueBell liked talking so Wade wasn't sure how well she was being received. But so far no one had complained and Dash hadn't posted any thing on his blog about Kay so Wade guessed it was going good. 

Wanda would be coming in any minute, before the lunch crowd starting coming in. Once she did Wade would make his way over to George's office and grab his boy. It was nice of George to watch Jack for them but his boy needed to be at home resting. So Jack didn't catch anything else.

"Morning Wade" Dash said as he took a seat at the bar "I heard your boy caught the strep throat that's going around" 

"Yes he did" Wade said smiling at the older man "but he was doing better this morning he's been on antibiotics a few days now"

"You don't think you're catch it from him do ya?" Dash asked smiling. Wade knew it had been a slow news week for BlueBell other then Zoe's return so Dash was just trying to drum up some news. 

"I'm not sick Dash" Wade answered "I haven't served anyone food or drink either. I'm just heading out right now to pick up my baby from George" Wanda had just walked in "Wanda or Kay here can take your order"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George was getting some work done on a Thursday which was weird sure he did once in a while get a little work done on that day but usually in the early morning or after Wade picked up Jack today though Jack fell asleep only a hour after George had picked him up. So George was now looking into Zoe's records from the dmv to see if her Prius was sold or not. 

George had called the Dmv to check and lucky Zoe did remember her plate number they had informed him the car was not registered so it looked like Mrs. Hart had been telling her daughter the truth about that. So at least Zoe did not have to worry about looking for a missing car. 

There was a knock at his door then it opened thinking it was AnnaBeth with his lunch a smile came to his face, but left when he seen it was Wade instead. Man, Wade had finished scheduling early today, and Jack had been sleeping most of the day so he hadn't gotten to play with his little buddy much. 

"Hi I'm here for Jack" Wade said not feeling like making small talk as he walked over to the playpen Jack was sleeping in. He needed to check on his boy make sure he was okay. 

"You're here early" George complained. He had nothing else planned for the day and had hope Jack would wake up soon so they could play together. But now here was Wade taking Jack away.

"Got done early thanks for keeping Jack, I'll just take him home now let him rest in his crib awhile" Wade said looking at his sleeping son's chest go up and down. "Has he been good for ya?"

"He's been mostly sleeping" George answered "Why don't you stay for a little while I'll call AnnaBeth and have her pick up another sandwich from the Butler Stick for you. She should be coming soon with mine"

"Naw man why don't you have lunch with her somewhere nice now that you don't have Jack to watch" Wade responded with as he bent down to lift his boy out of the playpen. Before George could replied there was a knock out his office door so he yelled out "It's open you can come in"

A man walked in that wasn't from BlueBell and asked Wade who had Jack in his arms "Are you Wade Kinsella? The Bartender at the Rammer Jammer said you could be found here."

George who had left his desk and walked over to Wade as soon as the Man had walked into the office asked "Just who are you?"

"This has nothing to do with you" the man told George then turned to Wade again and said "Are you Wade Kinsella?"

"Don't answer that" George said "I'm Mr. Kinsella's lawyer how can I help you?"

"Tell your client that he is being served" the Man said.

"For what?" George asked surprised that Wade hadn't spoke a word since he told him not too. Wade looked at George asking silently what he should do. George just shook his head yes so Wade spoke up "I'm Wade Kinsella"

"These are yours then, good day" the Man said trying to hand the packet to Wade but his hand where full of Jack so George grabbed then instead. The Man didn't say anything he just left after that shutting the door behind himself. 

"George please man open it see what they are" Wade said as he laid Jack back down in the playpen. Hoping they weren't what he thought they might be. Because if they were this would kill Zoe's hope of ever reconciling with her Mother.

It seemed like hours for George to read the papers but was really only a few minutes when he came to the end and saw the petitioner's name his mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't form words for a few seconds then his brain took control "It says Zoe is suing you for custody of Jack"

Wade looked at George as if the lawyer had two heads instead of one, George Tucker was a smart guy he graduated from law school after all but sometimes Wade wondered if he was born stupid or had any common sense. Like calling off your Wedding the day before said wedding not waiting until the very last minute that's not common sense. And now this how on earth could George think for one second Zoe would be suing Wade for custody of Jack they lived together for crying out loud. 

"Zoe is not suing me for custody" Wade proclaimed with no room for argument "Mrs. Hart is, George you have to find out how she is doing this" Wade was at a loss for how Candice Hart thought this would work the woman was insane. 

"I don't want to tell Zoe this" Wade uttered rubbing the back of his head "Brick called saying he needed her help really bad today. Could you look into this and get it thrown out before Zoe finds out?"

It was like the night George had went to the Gate house all over again, when he had thought Zoe was pregnant with someone other then Wade's child. How Wade had just laid into him telling him that it was his baby, Wade had no doubt at all that Zoe was not suing him for custody of Jack. He had such faith in Zoe it just made George jealous of the trust Wade had in Zoe. 

"We can not hide this from her Wade" George said knowing his friend just wanted to protect Zoe from her evil Mother, unfortunately George was going to need Zoe to sign paper work saying she did not file this custody petition. 

"Can you drawn up the paper work, I'll bring it over to Zoe when it's her lunch break" Wade said defeated hating Zoe had to deal with this now. She had enough on her plate today with Jack being sick and having to see sick people all day to help them. She did not need her crazy Mother's games today. 

"Yeah I'll get a petition wrote up asking for the earlier petition to be dropped, hopefully that will work without having to drawn attention to it not having been Zoe who first asked for custody" George replied trying to think of how to do this the fastest way possible. "Because we know her Mother had power of attorney over her affairs. You need to ask Zoe if that has ended or not?"

"I will you just drawn up those papers, I will bring lunch to Zoe with the paperwork" Wade replied hating this needed done.

"Why don't you have Zoe meet you here for lunch that why we can all go over the papers?" George asked knowing it would be easier for him to explain all the legal matters. 

"If I do that she will think something is wrong with Jack, no I'll head to the Practice once you have the paperwork done" Wade answered looking at his son who was still sleeping. "I have to be the one who tells her"

"Okay I understand" George said "I'll start on the paperwork right now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe was waiting in her office for Wade to arrive with her lunch, he had called over a hour ago telling her he would bring her lunch. Which she found was so nice and helpful because she had been so busy seeing sick people she thought she might have to skip lunch. She had cleaned off her desk making sure to wipe down both her chair and the ones on the other side. 

Zoe looked up as she heard someone opening her office door Wade walked slowly in with a brown paper bag. Smiling at him she noticed something was wrong Wade was not acting like himself at all. He wasn't smiling or grinning and he didn't meet her eyes with his. Something had happened Zoe first thought was had something happened to Jack?

"Is Jack okay" Zoe blurted out.

"He is fine just finished his lunch, George has him" Wade replied as he walked over to Zoe's desk and pulled out two hamburgers and fries. He also pulled out two bottles of water. 

"Wade what's wrong?" Zoe asked Wade had not seemed this upset having to tell her something since he admitted to his cheating. She knew he would not do that again so if it wasn't about Jack what could possible make Wade this upset?

"Just something your Mother has done" Wade answered "we can talk all about it after we eat lunch"

Zoe wanted to scream what had her Mother done now? She wanted to tell Wade to forget all about lunch and just tell her, but she still had to work after lunch so she did need to eat. So she grabbed a burger and unwrapped it took a few bites then also grabbed a few fries. Wade followed her lead and eat his lunch as well, it only took them less then ten minutes and all the food was gone. 

"Tell me what has Candice Hart done now?" Zoe asked looking into Wade's eyes now he was staring straight back into hers. 

"Does your Mother still have power of attorney over you're legal affairs?" Wade asked instead of answering Zoe question. 

"No she does not, is she trying to say she does? Because I went with her and got that all taken care of" Zoe replied looking at Wade as he stood up and pull something from his back pants pocket. 

"No she was pretending to be you, and had me served with a custody suit" Wade stated as he handed Zoe the paperwork in his hand "George drawn these papers up to have you sign to drop the suit"

Zoe just took the papers from Wade's hand and looked for where to sign she didn't even read them. She trusted that both Wade and George would not try to do anything to hurt her or take Jack from her. 

"How could she do this?" Zoe said after handing Wade the papers back. Tears were now running down her face it was over she could not trust her Mother ever again not to try to take Jack from them. "I can't think about this now, I'm booked until three solid I can not break down over my cruel witch of a Mother right now" Zoe said the last yelling.

"Baby" Wade said pulling Zoe into his arms letting her cry all over his plaid shirt "It's going to be okay, George will file those papers and get this all taken care of"

Pulling out of Wade's arms Zoe walked back to her desk getting her handbag she pulled out a card she handed it too Wade saying as she did "This is the Attorney we used in New York City to get the power of attorney took off. Give this to George he might need a copy of the order ending"

"I will Doc" Wade said glad that Zoe had thought of that so in case Mrs. Hart tried to use that against them they would have proof it was over with. "Come here" Wade whispered as he pull her once again into his arms letting her fall apart in his arms. 

After crying for a few minutes in Wade's arms Zoe pulled away and brushed her tears away she would not cry anymore tears for her Mother's cruel behavior. She had patients to see and Wade needed to get those papers to George right away to get her Mother's plans cancelled. 

"You better get those papers to George" Zoe said then added "tell Jack his Mommy loves and misses him"

"I will" Wade said "you said you get off after three. Me and Jack will be waiting for you outside in the suv"

"That will be nice" Zoe said picturing getting to see her baby, she just hoped he was feeling better. How could her Mother think for one second after she had told her she would never take Jack from Wade to do something like sue for custody? And to pretend to be Zoe suing the woman had to be crazy. 

"See ya soon Doc" Wade replied as he walked to the door opening it then walked through hoping Zoe didn't have anymore break downs before he could get back to her. Zoe needed Jack in her arms that would be the only thing that would make her feel truly better.


	24. Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Wade, Zoe, and Jack were all in his Suv heading to Mobile for Zoe physical therapy appointment. Zoe was setting next to Jack in the back like she had done since meeting the toddler. Yesterday had been unreal with her Mother trying to sue Wade for custody of Jack. Thank goodness George was handling everything legal for them, he was such a good friend to Wade and her. Zoe hated to think what they would have done without George there to lean on to know what steps had to be taken to fix this mess her Mother was trying to make. 

"I thought I might take Jack to get a Icee while you are in physical therapy" Wade said breaking the silence they had been in for over ten minutes "I don't think he's up for going to the park just yet"

"A Icee would be a good treat for him but only a small one we don't want him having to much sugar" Zoe supplied thinking of her baby hyped up on sugar and being locked in to his carseat. 

"I hear ya Doc" Wade laughed loving how much Zoe was a mother hen when it came to Jack. He himself was overprotective of the little guy it was nice having Zoe be as well. "I'm going to call your Dad also see if he's still coming this weekend"

"I had forgotten he was supposed to be coming" Zoe muttered with all that her Mother had done the visit her Father was supposed to be making had slipped her mind completely. "It would be nice to know if he's coming, not have another surprise visitor on our doorstep"

"He's really been good with Jack" Wade said as they passed the Welcome to Mobile sign "He always brings Jack a stuffed animal, Ethan said it was something he used to do with you when you where little and he had to go away on work"

"Yeah I do remember he used to do that when I was little" Zoe said in aww that her Father would do something so heartfelt for his grandson. If he did show up this weekend maybe he had changed, and he really did want to be a part of Jack and hers lives.

"Doc I've come to know your Dad some, and he loves ya" Wade announced as he looked at the address signs making sure he was going the right way. "He regrets not being there for you"

"I just hope your right Wade, it would be nice to have one sane parent" Zoe stated watching Jack sleep he was acting better today. 

"Well you can always adopted Earl if you want, he's sober now has been since Jack entered his life" Wade said laughing hoping to brighten Zoe up some. "I'm sure he would drop me as his son if he could claim the pretty Doctor Lady as his daughter"

That did get Zoe laughing she hadn't seen Earl yet but knew she would sooner or later he was her son's grandfather after all and did live in BlueBell. It was good to hear that he wasn't drinking anymore. Zoe wondered what the man was like without having a drink in him. She guessed she was going to find out.

"I wonder why Earl hasn't stopped by" Zoe asked as Wade turned onto a street from the main road. 

"He did call me a few days ago asking about Jack he heard he was sick, Earl said he wanted to give you time to settle in before he came visiting" Wade informed Zoe as he pulled into the physical therapy parking lot. "Where here Doc you what me to stick around a few minutes make sure they didn't double book your time slot or anything"

"Wade they would have called by now if they had done that" Zoe replied "but given what has happened lately I can see where you would think that was possible. Just go get Jack a Icee and keep our little man happy"

"Will do Doc, just call me if something comes up. I will be back in a hour" Wade said as Zoe got out of the Suv closing the door behind her. Wade didn't leave the parking lot until he seen Zoe enter the physical therapy building. Jack was still sleeping like he always did on long rides in his carseat. 

Wade just drove around for awhile to pass the time looking to see what was around the physical therapy building, he seen a few restaurants that he would like to take Zoe to on a date at a later time. None that he wanted to take Jack to because while he loved his little boy he knew the baby would not fit in at those restaurants. Also he wanted to spend sometime alone with Zoe wine and dine her get their romantic relationship start up again. 

Wade was trying not to think about how George was right now, finding out if his petition to drop Mrs. Hart custody suit was being granted. He knew Zoe would not take Jack from him but he wanted a end to the game Mrs. Hart was playing. Wade was thinking of having George draw up custody papers for him and Zoe to sign so Mrs. Hart could not do this trick again. 

Wade did not want Zoe to think he didn't trust her not to try and take Jack from him, but he did not want this to happen again. Of course he would have to ask George if they did sign a custody agreement if Mrs. Hart could try her suit again. Wade knew before this was over with Mrs. Hart was bound to show up once again in person. 

Pulling into a fast food restaurant he knew sold Icee Wade pulled into a parking spot deciding he would try to call Ethan Hart before getting the Icee from the drive-thru. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe was so glad when the hour was up the physical therapist had worked her hard to evaluate what she still needed to work on next week they would work on her endurance when walking. Walking out the door she smiled when she saw Wade's suv parked a few spots down from the door. 

Wade smiled when he seen her and motioned for her to get in the front passenger seat, opening the door she laughed when he held up a fast food bag and there was two fountain drinks in the cup holder. She looked in the back to see that Jack was wide awake drinking a small Icee. 

"I got you a grilled chicken sandwich and onion rings, thought you might want something different then a hamburger" Wade informed Zoe as he handed her a wrapped sandwich then pulled out the onion rings. "If I didn't have to get back to the Rammer Jammer we could have went and ate somewhere. Sorry about that"

"Wade that's okay I'm wore out anyway I just would like to get home put the tv on and hope Jack watches it so I can lay around" Zoe replied as she unwrapped her sandwich "Thank you for getting us lunch"

"Well Doc, I could not let you and our boy go hungry could I?" Wade asked as he unwrapped his own Fish sandwich it was friday after all. He pulled out a small sack of fries from the take out bag after taking a few bites from his sandwich. 

"How did therapy go?" Wade asked after taking a sip of his drink and looking towards Zoe. 

"It was good" Zoe responded with "We have a plan in place to build up my endurance in walking hopefully soon I will be able to push Jack's stroller into BlueBell"

"Ya know Zoe if you need to ever use the Suv you can anytime" Wade said hating that Zoe felt like she had to walk into BlueBell.

"I know that" Zoe answered back between bites of her sandwich "There are certain days though you need your Suv, I will have to get another car." 

"Do you have a certain car in mind?" Wade ask after he ate a french fry "are you looking for new or used?"

"Depends on price" Zoe answered then ate a onion ring before continuing "right now I don't know what my Mother has done with my saving. I'm going to ask George if he could help me look into that"

"You never asked her about that when you were living with her?" Wade asked thinking that was something he would have asked about right away. 

"Money wasn't really something I thought a lot about, she told me my card credits were all paid off. So many thing were going on and I only saw my Mother one day a week when I was in the nursery facility. Then when I had got out I told you all about not leaving my room for a week over thinking I miscarried Jack." Zoe explained "I was just starting to look for a job when I found your letter. My Mother was paying for everything I needed" 

"Sounds to me like she was trying to control you" Wade blurt out not being able to stop himself not that he really wanted too.

"I know I should have been smarter then to fall for that" Zoe moaned out mad at herself for allowing her Mother to have that much control over her life and not realizing it right away. Or for not being more angry when she learned about how her Mother had alienated her from all her friends. Of course she had been recovery from a brain injury which might have something to do with that. 

"Don't beat yourself up about that Doc, you were hurt and injury of course you wasn't thinking about money at a time like that" Wade said not wanting Zoe to feel bad about it. Turning his head he seen Jack was still drinking his Icee he had to smile at the toddler he sure enjoyed a cherry Icee. 

"I did get a hold of your Dad" Wade told Zoe looking at her "His plane lands tomorrow, he's going to rent a car then drive out to the Carriage house"

"Oh" Zoe replied she was a little shocked he was coming back until she actually seen him in person she wasn't going to truly believe it. "That's good"

"Jack you what a chicken nugget?" Wade ask his son trying to change the subject seeing as Zoe did not sound like she was happy that her Father was coming to visit tomorrow. The baby looked up from his drink and shook his little head 'No'.

"After I finish this sandwich I'll switch seats and feed Jack the nuggets" Zoe said then took another bite of her food. 

"Or you could drive us home and I feed Jack the nuggets?" Wade suggested.

"No I've never been to this part of Mobile before I would get us lost" Zoe replied right before shoving the last part of her sandwich into her mouth wanting to get into the back seat next to Jack all the faster now. Once she had finished chewing she took a big sip of soda then opened the door jumping out. 

Wade just laughed as Zoe ran around the front of the Suv to get to the driver's side passenger door. Once she was inside he handed her the bag with the nuggets in them. He knew Jack would put up a fight to not have his Icee taken from him. But if Zoe wanted to do the great Icee battle that was all on her, he had offered to take care of that but she wanted to set back there. 

"Jack look what Mommy has" Zoe said pulling a chicken nugget out of the bag. Then she brought it closer to Jack's face asking "Do you want to eat it?" The toddler looked at the nugget then at his Mother then at his Icee. Zoe could see his little brain working out how this would work.

"Mommy will feed you the nuggets if you want, and you can keep your Icee" Zoe offered to her baby boy. Jack liked that idea and said "Yes" right away. 

"Got to hand it to ya Doc, you know just how to handle Jack" Wade said as he throw his sandwich wrapper into the take out back.  
"Bucket up we're moving out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George was smiling as he walked up to the Carriage house finally he could give some good news to Zoe and by extension Wade, he hated being the bearer of bad news to Wade all the time. Well not all the time just it seemed to George some of the most important things he found he had to tell his friend was bad news. Of course George had been the one who told Wade he was going to be a Father which was good news, but he had thought he was telling him that Zoe was pregnant by another man so that was bad. 

Today though as George waited for Zoe and Wade to return from Mobile he had good news so he was happily waiting for the small family of three to appear. What he hadn't expected was one Candice Hart to drive up. And with her arrival that good day George had been having seem to just disappear.


	25. Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Candice Hart opened her rental car's door she had pulled into a empty spot next to a double cab truck. She couldn't remember the last time she was here if the same truck had been parked there are not. But really it would not surprise her none if Wade Kinsella had a pickup truck. He was as southern and country as you can get. What her daughter saw in that man other then looks Candice had no idea. What did a bartender and a heart doctor even have in common to talk about? Not allowing herself to even think about the child the pair shared. 

She was disappointed when she got closer to the porch of the Carriage house and the man that stood up wasn't Wade, instead it was his friend. The one that came to New York City with him. What was his name again? She was sure Zoe had been friends with the man as well. 

"Mrs. Hart" George greeted giving her his nicest smile the one he saved for when he went before a judge that he hated. "I didn't know you would be visiting today"

"Well it's really none of your business now is it?" She replied back, walking past him to get to the Carriage house front door. 

"Zoe is not home, that's why I was setting on the porch waiting" George shot back at the older woman. There was so many things he would like to yell at her but he wasn't a lawyer for nothing. 

"You must think she will be returning soon are you would not be setting here waiting for her" Candice declared trying to remember exactly what this man's before her name was. 

"I'll give you some advice when I tell my client you're daughter what you've been keeping from her, you might not want to be around for that" George announced, it was then that Candice Hart remember just who stood before her. George Tucker probably was the only lawyer the small town of BlueBell had. 

"I'm sure Zoe understand why I filed the custody petition" Candice replied back "once she is given custody we can return to New York City where they belong"

"You are really something aren't you?" George uttered "I'm not talking about your failed attempted at getting custody from Wade. How you could ever think Zoe would take Jack from his Father is beyond me"

"Jack would have a better life in New York where he could go to the best schools" Mrs. Hart then added "make important friends growing up. Instead of being raised by a bartender what kind of friends could Jack make here?"

"The lifelong kind that have each others backs" George answered "the kind that find out when a trustee in charge of a fund as been using some of that money for their own" 

Staring Mrs Hart in the eyes George finishes with "I think it would be best for you to leave now before Zoe gets back don't you?"

"I will be back" Candice replied showing that she wasn't allowing anything George told her to scare her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled into the driveway of Lavon's Plantation road Wade said "I have to be at the Rammer Jammer by three because I haven't been there a lot the last few days and have a lot of paper work that needs done. I hate doing paper work" 

"Awe you poor baby all that paperwork" Zoe laughed looking over at Jack who was surprisingly awake looking at his Mother smiling. It must have been all the sugar in the Icee.

"You wound me, Doc" Wade said laughing all that stopped though when he seen George setting on the porch of the Carriage house.   
Why would he be waiting for them instead of calling. He must have news he thought he had to give in person instead of over the phone. That worried Wade, what news did George get back from the state on the custody petition that had him come to tell them in person.

Pulling into his spot Wade made sure to put the Suv in park before jumping out he had to find out just what George was here to tell him. He would not let Candice Hart take his son from Zoe and him. 

"George did something happen with dropping the custody petition?" Wade asked with fear in his voice. He had literally run from the Suv to the Carriage house porch. 

"I haven't heard anything on that yet. I'm sure our request will be granted Wade don't worry" George reassured his friend "I'm here actually to talk to Zoe about something she asked me to look into for her"

Wade looked towards the Suv Zoe was still inside he walked back towards it just in time to open the door for Zoe who had Jack in her arms having already gotten the toddler out of his carseat. "Sorry about leaving you to get Jack out" Wade shamefully admitted.

"It's okay what did George want?" Zoe asked just wanting a answer to why George was there just as much as Wade had. 

"It isn't about your Mom's custody suit, George said he needs to talk to you about something else. Here give me Jack I'll take him inside so you can talk to George" Wade said taking Jack from Zoe's arms so she could talk to George without the toddler in the way.

"But you have to get to the Rammer Jammer" Zoe said following Wade to the Carriage house "To do your paperwork"

"I can be a few minutes late Doc, I'm the owner no one can yell at me about it" Wade proclaimed then he walked past George into the house leaving Zoe to talk to her lawyer alone. 

"Hi George" Zoe said as she walked up to him "Wade said you needed to talk to me"

"Yes I found something out that shocked me, but first I should tell you about ten minutes ago your Mother was here" George informed his client. "I talked to her told her that I was going to tell you something she had done. She left but said she will be back"

Zoe took a breathe in and let it out what ever George had found out she knew it had to be important for her Mother to run away for now. But Zoe was sure whatever it was her Mother would come up with a reason for it in her crazed mind. Zoe knew wasn't even sure she wanted to know what George had found out. But if it would help keep her Mother away she knew she had too. 

"What did she do?" Zoe inquiry. 

"Mrs. Hart on you're behalf sued the driver that hit you in your car accident. She settled the suit and was appointed the trustee" George stopped so that Zoe could take in what he had just spoken.

"What?" Zoe just could not believe what she was hearing. It was a whole new betrayal from her Mother one she never thought to even ask about. Because suing the driver who caused the accident did not ever enter her mind because all she had wanted to do was get better. But Zoe should have realized her Mother as a business woman would have thought of that. To much sure that Zoe would be compensation for her injuries. 

"Your Mother is the trustee or she was until you woke up" George continued with "Some of the money from the account is not account for"

Zoe just shook her head not really believing what George was saying at all. Her Mother was a lot of things a lair sure, controlling yes, but she had never been a thief. Yet Zoe hadn't thought she was any of the those other things either. It seemed that Zoe Hart really did not know her Mother at all. 

"How much is in the account?" Zoe questions as she sets down on the porch trying to let the news George just told her sink truly in. 

"Half a million, also the company the driver who hit you works for pays your health insurance for life. They were paying for your Nursery Facility" George told Zoe trying to remember everything Zoe's lawyer in New York City had shared with him. 

"So how much of the money from that amount is missing?" Zoe ask trying to wrap her mind around some company paying for her health insurance for the rest of her life. 

"Oh no that's the amount that is left" George said having gotten confused by Zoe's earlier question "You were award seven hundred and fifty thousand to you're end. You being a young doctor and pregnant made you have a strong case so it was all settled out of court hush hush" 

"So there is over two hundred thousand missing?" Zoe asked shocked at the amount. That was a large amount of money to go missing what could her Mother have spent it on? "Was it used for my needs while I was in the Nursery Facility?"

George shook his head 'No' while it was good news Zoe had a big bank account, telling her that her Mother embezzled some of it wasn't. "No the money was taken out while you were living with her in New York City"

Zoe stood up from setting on the porch and started pacing back and forth it didn't make any since her Mother had a ton of money why would she take Zoe's accident money? This was while she had been living with her, how could she do something so slumming as steal from her child?

"Zoe I would advice you to move your money to a new Bank that your Mother doesn't know about" George supplied "If you want I can look into banks around Alabama see which ones offer the best rates?"

"Yes thank you George I can use all the help I can get" Zoe stopped pacing to say then she hugged George fast before starting to pace again.

"I will head out now get started looking into Banks around here for you" George said as he took a step off the Carriage house's porch.

"Hey George make sure to keep track of the hours your spending on my case. It seems like I now have the money to pay you for them" Zoe noted knowing George had been helping her out for free so far. 

"Zoe your my friend" George said hating that he had to charge his friends money when they needed his help. "I will send you a bill when I'm done" one that George knew would not be all the hours he worked on her case but enough to make her feel like she wasn't taking advantage of their friendship. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was looking out the window spying on George and Zoe's talk, Jack was watching tv laughing at something on the screen. Wade knew George had to give some news to Zoe. But it seemed it was bad because of Zoe reaction to it first she setting on the porch then she was pacing back and forth. Then she had hugged George before pacing again. What could be so important to cause Zoe to freak out like that?

Seeing George leaving Wade left the window and joined Jack in watching the tv, hoping Zoe hadn't known he was spying on her earlier. He heard the front door open and then Zoe walked into the living room. She looked a little pale so whatever George had just told her must have not been good, Wade thought once again. 

"What did Tucker want?" Wade ask as Jack run up to his Mother with his arms up wanting her to pick him up. 

Zoe bent down and picked up Jack always putting being Jack's Mother first before answering Wade "It seemed that my Mother sued the car that hit me on my behalf. She settled the case and got me a big reward"

That wasn't what Wade thought Zoe was going to say so his mouth dropped open, Mrs. Hart had sued the person who had hurt Zoe. That did make since the woman was hell bent on making anyone who hurt her daughter pay. But most of that money was likely spent already on Zoe's medical bills and care. Wade hoped there was enough left over for Zoe to get another car out of. 

"How much is left?" Wade questions "because after all your medical bills I'm sure it can't be a lot"

"I'm not sure of all the details but George said that the company the driver worked for is paying my health insurance for life for me. And I have five hundred thousand left" Wade just looked at Zoe his mouth going up and down no sound coming out.

"Left?" finally Wade uttered out?

"Yes seems my Mother was the trustee and took over two hundred thousand out a few weeks ago" Zoe proclaim feeling anger raised up at the thought of her Mother, the woman was a lair, a thief, and controlling. How could Zoe have not known those things about her Mother before now? 

Wade let out a whistle hearing the amount that Mrs. Hart had taken out, had literally stole from her daughter. That was a lot of money. Zoe it seemed had a lot more but Mrs. Hart had no right to take Zoe's money from her. The Woman had not only kept Jack a secret from Zoe now it seemed she had also kept Zoe's money from her as well. Did Candice Hart have any redeeming qualities?

"Plus if that wasn't bad enough she was here today. George told me she told him she will be back" Zoe fumed out making Jack in her arms laugh thinking she was being funny. 

"I'll call the Rammer Jammer tell them I'm not coming in tonight" Wade said he did not want to leave Zoe and Jack alone to face Candice Hart if she did return tonight. 

"No, no" Zoe said "let me just grab a few thing and Jack and I will come to the Rammer Jammer with you for a few hours"  
Zoe knew Wade had to keep running his business she would not let her Mother keep him for doing that. "I'll catch a ride back with Lavon or George tonight"

"Doc nothing is as important as Jack and You, the Rammer Jammer will not fall apart if I miss going in for a few days" Wade replied.

Zoe walked up to Wade with Jack in her arms she lovingly kissed him on the lips pulling back she smiled at him. "You have to close the Rammer Jammer tonight don't you?

Wade nodded his head yes but then answered with "I can leave here at eight o'clock and still close for the night. So let me just spend sometime with the both of you"

"Okay" Zoe said loving that they had come to a compromised. She really needed Wade at the moment she needed his lay back attitude to help her clam down. Smiling Wade bent down to kiss Zoe then Jack on top of their heads. This is what Zoe wanted this was the only family she needed along with her true friends here in BlueBell. Zoe just hoped when her Dad showed up tomorrow he wasn't going to cause more problems for her. She just wanted to live her life being a mother, girlfriend, doctor, and friend and if her Father proved himself a daughter to him. Zoe had no room in her life for Candice Hart and all her lies.


	26. Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Wade woke up after ten a.m. he hadn't gotten in until after 2 a.m. he wanted to be up showered and dressed before Ethan Hart showed up for his visit. Plus he didn't want to be sleeping in case Mrs. Hart showed up as well. When he had gotten home last night he was surprised to find that Jack was not sleeping in Zoe's bedroom downstairs neither was Zoe. Wade just thought perhaps Zoe had falling asleep rocking Jack in his rocking chair. But going to Jack's room neither was there just when he was started to panic thinking somehow Candice Hart had kidnapped them Wade entered his own room to discover Mother and Son sleeping under his bedsheets. He laughed lightly to himself seeing that Zoe was using one of his plaid shirts as a nightgown.

That sight right there was one Wade would love to see every night except of course for Jack being there every night, but on nights when he was working Wade thought his Son watching over his Momma was a touching scene. His boy was turning into a Momma's boy and Wade couldn't be prouder of that fact. That meant that Zoe was around something that has changed his whole world this last week and made it so much happier. 

Wade could now picture the future he wanted one day not to soon in the future to scare Zoe away but not to far that it seem impossible to come true. Wade could see Zoe and him getting married living together as Man and Wife, maybe even if possible have another kid, if not Jack was more then enough. He wanted that life so bad, Wade knew he was on his way there. Zoe and he were living together just not together, together yet. But they had decided to date so that was a step in the right direction. 

Getting out of the bed Wade went to his closet grabbing some jeans and a button down shirt he wanted to look professional when Dr. Hart showed up. The Man had always been nice when he came down for visits with his grandson, but this was different this time Ethan was coming down to see his daughter not jut his grandson. And said daughter was who Wade happened to be dating so he wanted to show Dr. Hart he could clean up nice that he could wear something other then a plaid shirt. 

Walking down the stairs Wade heard Zoe and Jack playing together in the living room, peaking inside he saw the pair rolling a ball back and forth setting on the floor. They were both dressed Jack seemed to be having lots of fun playing with this Momma. Smiling Wade headed to the bathroom to get his shower so he could join his family in the living room as soon as he was dressed. 

Zoe has seen Wade from the corner of her eye she just concentrated on Jack letting Wade have his moment of watching them undetected. Beside he had looked so good just standing there in his sleeping shorts without a shirt on, he was being her eye candy.   
Jack rolled the ball back to her then got up pulling himself up the couch, it seemed he was done with that game Zoe thought following Jack to the couch. He looked up at her saying "Mama" then pointed to the tv screen which was off. 

"Oh so you want to watch tv little man?" Zoe asked as she grabbed the remote from the side table next to the couch. Jack hasn't gotten to watch any cartoons today. They had awaken late so they just barely made it to Lavon's in time for breakfast before Lavon had to run to another meeting. Zoe thought Lavon seemed to be having meetings everyday, but then again being Mayor he likely did. Because of this reason Zoe had to shower at Lavon's and put her nightgown aka Wade's shirt and short shorts back on. She had returned to the Carriage house to bath Jack. Once the little guy was all nice and clean she had put him in his crib for a few minutes so she could change her clothes. 

The whole time Zoe was worried that Jack would cry and wake up Wade who was still sleeping from having to close the Rammer Jammer last night. She had made a mental note to buy Lavon and Lemon a box of chocolates as a Thank You for all the times they had watched Jack for Wade and now her to get a shower without having to worry about what Jack was getting into. Lemon had even stayed longer today so Zoe could get that shower at Lavon's. 

Zoe wanted to look nice for her Father's arriver she had not seen him in over two years time, but from what she learned he had seen her when she was in her coma. So Zoe wanted her Dad to know she was better, that she was recovered and happy to be a Mother to her son. She did not want or need another control freak parent. Zoe had purposely not allowed thoughts of her Mother to come into her mind every time it did she would think about Jack instead or how her Father was coming. She would not allow herself to think of her Mother or the money.

George had called back last night wanting to talk about the banks he had found but Zoe wasn't up to it she felt so betrayed but what her Mother had stolen from her again. It was the trust she had in her Mother that been broken again and again. It wasn't about money it was about the secrets of not telling her about the money. It was the biggest secret of Mrs. Hart not telling Zoe about Jack that Zoe found she could not move past. How could her own Mother keep her son from her? Zoe just could not understand that, it was something she was sure she would never understand to her dying day. 

Jack was the best thing that ever happened to Zoe he did not deserve to be treated like a dirty little secret hidden away from his very own Mother. That was just something that always brought tears to Zoe's eyes. He was her baby and she loved him more then anything. How could her own Mother not understand that? Didn't Candice Hart love her daughter like that? And if she did how then could she hurt her so badly with all of her lies?

"Mama" Jack said patting Zoe face as the tv still had not come on yet. 

"Sorry baby" Zoe said then turned the tv on with the remote in her hand she would not let her mind wander to that woman she use to call Mother. "So you want to watch cartoons?"

"Yes" Jack said jumping up and down on the couch laughing "Mama ove" 

"Yes Mommy loves you" Zoe replied kissing Jack on his little cheek, this is what she needed to focus on her son "Let's watch some tv little man"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade just finished running a comb through his hair wanting it to look neat, he so wanted to impress Dr. Hart. Show the man he was good enough to date his daughter. Never mind that Wade knew Ethan Hart they got along well and he was the man's grandson father. This was important Wade wanted to show he was a responsible business owner not just a bartender who had gotten the man's daughter pregnant.

Looking in the mirror Wade thought he looked nice he just wanted to make Zoe proud and hopefully help her reconnect with her Dad. He knew Zoe longed to reconnect with the Father she always loved, Wade was hoping they could do that for Zoe's sake. Also because Jack really enjoyed spending time with this grandfather Ethan. 

Walking into the living room Wade could hear the tv on now, seemed they had moved on from their earlier game of rolling the ball.  
Jack was setting in his Mother's lap snuggling into her. Zoe seemed to be delighted by the closeness she was sharing with Jack. It was nice to see them building a relationship watching as it grew before his very eyes. It hurt Wade just a little too knowing that Jack now had another parent to give his love too. He hated feeling that way at all but it was he supposed normal after being the only parent Jack had for so long. Beside he loved Zoe so much that he just wanted her to be happy and their son made her very happy. 

There was a knock at the door Zoe looked away from the tv Wade stepped forward heading to the door hoping it was Ethan and not Candice. "I'll get it Doc" 

Opening the door Wade let a breathe out when it was neither "Hey George you here for a social call or business one?" 

"I just thought I would stop by see if Zoe gave anymore thought to what we talked about last night?" George answered. Wade moved back and let Tucker inside the Carriage house. 

"Come on in Zoe and Jack are in the living room watching cartoons" Wade said as he walked back to said room.

"Hi George" Zoe greeted, Jack yelled happily "Ger" 

"Hey there is my main man" George replied greeting Jack back. The toddler jumped down from the couch running to one of his favorite people lifting his arms up.

"Ger" Jack said as he was being lifted up in George's arm then pointed to the ball that he and Zoe had quit playing earlier. 

"Jack, come to Daddy" Wade interrupted Jack from getting his way "let Uncle George and Momma talk. Let's take that ball and play outside with it" George half heartedly gave the baby over to his Father after Wade had picked up the ball they needed to play outside with. 

"He's a really good Father" George said feeling some jealousy over Wade getting to be called father before he had. He would love to have a son or daughter of his very own. But he and AnnaBeth were not in a place in their relationship just yet to talk about having children they were not even married yet. Being married was something he wanted before he had kids.

"Yes he is" Zoe agreed "So what brings you by George?"

"I just wanted to see if you had given any thought to moving your bank account to a closer bank or not?" George ask wanting to get all of Zoe's money away from Candice Hart are for her to have any idea where it was being held at. 

"Not really" Zoe replied not wanting to think about the money because it lead to thinking about the missing money her Mother had taken. "I know it needs to be done, I just don't want to think about it right now"

George set down on the couch next to Zoe he pulled her into a hug, he needed to slow down Zoe was going through a lot right now. Her Mother had betrayed her over and over so the money was a token of that fact. Zoe did not want to think about that right now. George could understand Zoe had been through so much she just could not handle this at the moment.

"I will look into more local banks and we can talk about what you would like to do on Monday" George voiced not wanting to pressure Zoe about this if she couldn't handle it right now. But she needed to get her money completely under her control. That money was for all the pain and suffering Zoe had been through and she had been through a lot of that. No money was worth all she had lost, Zoe had lost the first 16 months of her son's life, almost her whole pregnancy, then had to spend months being able to walk again. She deserved every penny she had been rewarded. 

"Okay Monday" Zoe replied "but know that I would have Jack with me" 

"He's my main man" George joked "wouldn't dream of him not being here"

"Good because" Zoe never got to finish her thought because just then from outside a woman shouting could be heard. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was throwing his ball and laughing when it hit his Dad in the leg not being high enough to reach his hands. He thought it was the funniest thing ever. "Higher Jack throw it higher" Wade rubbed his leg acting like it hurt from the ball hitting him. 

Jack just laughed at his Dad and threw the ball again this time it did make it higher up on Wade's leg just not high enough to reach his hands again. The ball hit the ground then Jack ran to pick it up then he took a few steps back preparing to throw it again. When a voice Jack didn't recognize spoke "He should be learning the piano, not playing this close to a swamp" 

"Come to Daddy, Jack" Wade told his son walking the few feet they were apart he would not be happy until Jack was safe in his arms and away from Mrs. Hart. Once he had Jack in his arms Wade turned his back to the Woman he wanted to yell at her so bad but would not do that in front of his son. 

"Yes take Jack and run away with him it's what you're good at" Candice Hart attacked with "not letting me raise him so he will never be anything but a bartender like you"

"Raise him" Wade turned back around not being able to stop himself "you would not even come see him. You are a real piece of work Lady" 

"See him, I should have had custody of him" Candice shouted out "You are a nobody, I could have gotten him into the best schools"

Before Wade could respond to her, Zoe had jerked opened the Carriage house front door running out followed closely by George Tucker.   
Zoe was seeing red all the anger at her Mother coming to the front of her mind making her even madder was she heard that latter part of what her Mother had shouted at Wade. 

"Do not yell at my boyfriend" Zoe spoke calmly to her Mother she then turned to Wade and said "Take Jack inside, my Mother and me need to talk" 

"I'm not leaving you Doc, George take Jack inside" George nodded Wade gave him Jack. Wade just stood next to Zoe knowing he would just stand here if she needed him he would be here for her. 

"So you are just going to let him rule you?" Candice Hart ask as she walked up to her daughter "Let him not allow me to see my grandchild?"

"He's not doing any of those things Mother" Zoe defended Wade "He's just trying to support me. Because my Mother who I trusted my whole life has done nothing but lie to me" 

"Zoe I already told you, I just did not know how to tell you about Jack without having him there" Mrs. Hart explained again sure if she could just get Zoe to understand she hadn't meant to keep Jack a secret it just unfolded that way. Now though since it was all out in the open Candice just did not understand why Zoe wouldn't just sue for custody and take Jack back with them to New York City.

"You were never going to tell me" Zoe responded back "Jack is my baby and you were never going to tell me about him" tears filling Zoe's eyes Wade wrapped a arm around her. "How could you not tell me?"

"Zoe I've explained, I'm sorry that I hurt you" Candice said taking a deep breathe "I just did not know how to tell you that Wade had taken Jack from us"

"Taken" Wade blurted out before getting a hold of himself and biting his tongue to stop himself for saying another word. He did not what to be the reason Zoe and her Mother did not talk in the future. This woman who was a witch in actions was Zoe mother and Wade did not want to be the reason Zoe did not allow her Mother in her life. 

Zoe mouth had dropped open how dare she say such a thing about Wade, all Wade had done was be a good Father and taken his son. Wade had changed just about everything in his life only keeping the Rammer Jammer the same. He had moved houses, got a new vehicle, getting rid of his much loved car. His social life was Jack everything Wade did was to be there for his son or working to provide for him. 

"You can not take what's yours" Zoe shot back looking her Mother right in the eyes daring her to contradict her on that.

"Zoe why did you have to pick a Bartender? Why couldn't Jack have been the Lawyer's?" Candice snarky ask "He would have understood that New York City would be a better place for Jack to be raised" 

"New York City isn't the be all and end all of the whole world Mother" Zoe cried out "I could not have picked a better Father for my son or a better place for him to grow up"

"This little nowhere town you have to be joking" Candice truly appalled said "I know Jack was a accident because you would not have picked that man to Father your child. It's a shame you didn't get the chance to do what I did and pick a better one for your child"

"You are never going to change or you?" Zoe questioned not being able to believe the Woman before her was related to her "What did you do with my missing money Mother?"

Candice looked taken aback by Zoe question "What money?"

"Don't pay dumb Mother it doesn't suit you. You know the over two hundred thousand is missing from the lawsuit you settled for me"  
Zoe looked Mrs. Hart right in the eyes and asked. 

"Oh that money" Candice laughed like it was no big deal whatsoever "I put it in a trust fund for Jack"

"What?" Zoe and Wade ask at the same time. Not understanding the Woman before them at all.

"I set up a trust fund for Jack, I took the same amount from your account as I did from one of my own. That way Jack would not have to worry about college when he got older" Candice described as if it was a every day occurrence that you stole money from your daughter to put into a trust fund for your grandson. If she was even telling the truth about that.

"I want my money back" Zoe said not wanting one penny from her Mother "Just my money"

"I can't it takes two people to break the trust" Candice stated looking at her daughter.

"Who?" Zoe asks wanting to pace so bad she could scream but not being able to because she would not show any weakness in front of her Mother. 

"Jack's legal guardian and Me" Candice replied with then she smiled adding "but you have to do it in person"

"Was this your grand plan Mother tell me about the trust and have me return to New York City with you. Well that isn't going to happen. Keep the money in trust for Jack, I'm not going anywhere with you" Zoe yelled having lost her cool.

"Doc, it will be okay. Like you said we don't need the money" Wade said pulling Zoe into his arms trying to calm her down "Tucker will handle all of this don't worry" 

"You need to leave now" Wade looked up from Zoe and told Mrs. Hart.

"I will not allow you to keep my daughter from me" Candice told Wade looking him straight in the eyes "like you have my grandson"

Zoe broke out of Wade's arms losing all control then ready to tear into her Mother for all of the awful things she had done to Wade, Jack, and herself. But before she could a voice behind them all said "That's the funniest thing I've heard in years, almost tops your lie of she's just premature" 

Turning Candice Hart was face to face with her ex-husband Ethan Hart. The man had aged well she would give him that. But he had no say in this, Zoe was not even his daughter he had signed all rights away to her years ago. 

"You kept yourself away from our grandson, not Wade" Ethan informed Candice letting her know he wasn't going to believe she was the victim here "Wade has never stopped me from seeing Jack"

"Because you followed his rules" Candice coldly stated to Ethan "I would not so I wasn't allowed"

"His rules?" Ethan laughed "Wade had no rules other then Jack live with him. He sent you pictures every month of Jack just asking where Zoe was. No if anyone had rules it was you. If you couldn't raise Jack you wanted nothing to do with him. It's all on you. The same way if I didn't take you back I couldn't see Zoe" Ethan regretted saying the last as soon as the words left his mouth. 

"You wouldn't let Dad see me because he wouldn't take you back?" Zoe asked feeling like her whole world turned on it's self once again. The hurt in her voice caused Mrs. Hart to take a step closer to her little girl wanting to pull her into her arms. 

"Honey I just wanted all of us to be a family again" Candice said "I was being selfish I'm sorry" 

"Please Mom just go back to New York, I need time away from you" Zoe was defeated in her relationship with her Mother she just needed Candice Hart to leave her alone let time give them distance and hopefully peace and forgiveness would come. But right now distance was what was needed. 

"Zoe I love you, and if that's what you want" Candice had tears running down her eyes "Just know I will be waiting for your call"  
after saying that she turned away and the three occupies on the porch watch as she drove away in her rental car.


	27. Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

There was silence on the Carriage house porch as no one was sure what to say after the show Candice Hart had just put on. Ethan Hart had just came upon the last few minutes of the conversation and wasn't sure he wanted to know all he had missed of it. His ex Wife was a vengeful woman something he had learned the hard way. When she felt scorned she would not back down from her demands. And if you did not fulfill them she made your life hell. Stopping you from planned visit with your daughter, that you knew both of you were looking forward too. 

Candice Hart was a cruel woman one Ethan had almost wished he never meet so many time if he weren't for Zoe. Because his daughter was worth putting up with Candice for Zoe was a wonderful loving daughter. It was his shame forever that he had signed those papers giving custody to Candice. He had been so hurt at the time not thinking clearly just wanting to run away from the truth. He had thought in error that Candice would during the year he was gone get Zoe acquainted with her biological Father. He did not want to hinder that growing relationship, only upon returning to discover Candice had never told Zoe anything about Harley. And one of Candice many rules for being allowed to see Zoe was he wasn't allowed to tell her. 

Ethan knew he had been a coward in the fact he kept Zoe's paternity a secret from her. But she had been his little girl he truly did not want to share being her Father with another man. It was wrong he owed his daughter a apology over it. If he had stood up to Candice years ago perhaps Zoe would not be having to do it right now. 

"Zoe" Ethan broken the silence with as he hugged his daughter pulling her as close as he could "I've missed you so much"

"Daddy" was the only word Zoe could get out as tears were running down her face. Everything her Mother had just done now being in her Father's arms had released the water works she could not get them under control. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Ethan replied as tears of his own began to fall, he watched Wade slowly leave them alone entering the Carriage house. "Daddy is here, and I will not be letting your Mother dictate our relationship anymore"

Pulling away from him Zoe asked "Why did you?"

"I was a fool, I was just so hurt when I learned you were not my biological daughter" Ethan saw the flash of hurt in Zoe's eyes when he spoke that "I've always loved you Zoe that never changed"

"I made some awful mistakes then, my whole life fell apart. My marriage was over I could never trust your Mother again after that" Ethan shared as he thought back on those days. "We were so close and I just could not handle you being someone else daughter. I was a coward and ran away. So I did not have to face it, the only way Candice would give me a divorce was if I signed all custody over to her" 

Ethan had stopped talking there because he was so ashamed of himself, he would never deserve Zoe to forgive him for signing her away. He could not ever asks that of her. Ethan was sure that Harley would have been a better Father to Zoe then he had been. But then again the older Man had never told Zoe he was her Father had he? Perhaps he too had listen to Candice Hart and been deceived. 

"I thought at the time Candice was going to inform your biological Father and he was going to be a part of your life." Ethan said then a in a lower voice "I didn't think you would need me anymore if you had Harley"

"Dad" Zoe felt her heart break a little for her Father he was another of her Mother's victims. She sure knew had to get her own way by bulldozing others to her will. But that wasn't going to happen this time, and it hadn't happened with Wade either. "I never got to know Harley but he wouldn't have taken your place. The one time I did see him all I talked about was you and wanting to follow in your foot steps" 

"Zoe honey I'm so sorry" Ethan said knowing how much that must of hurt Zoe knowing the only time she seen her biological Father she had being talking about her other Father. "Candice Hart has left a lot of broke hearts behind hasn't she?"

"Yes" Zoe agree wiping a tear from her eyes "we can not let her win though can we Dad? Me and You both of us want a relationship right?"

"A thousand times yes" Ethan replied wiping his own tears away "I want you and Jack in my life, and of course Wade I believe he comes as a package deal with the both of you"

"Yes he does" Zoe laughed as she took a few steps back from her Father "You've been around him over a year now, how would you rate Wade as a father?"

"Wade" Ethan said thinking back over last almost seventeen months he had known the other man, all the interaction he had seen of the younger man and his grandson. Of the times Wade and he had talked on the phone almost every week. "I would say I've never seen a better Father, I wish I could be half the Father he is" 

Zoe's lips curled up on their own she knew by her Father words of praise for Wade that she was going to have at least one parent she could include in her life. One that would not tear down Wade but would like him. One that did not turn their back on her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George had taken Jack up to his room not wanting the baby to hear the loud voices coming from the porch. After a few games of Jack's basketball set George was startled but Wade being in the door frame. George was dying to know what had happened with Candice outside but knew Wade would not share anything with him if Zoe didn't want him too. 

It still shocked George that Wade had not told him that Zoe had returned right away. After everything they had been through together George did not learn about Zoe's return until a few days later when everyone found out. Wade had apologized telling him that Zoe did not want anyone to know of her return, then all of a sudden she had decided to tell Sheriff Bill because of her Mother threaten her friend with the police looking for Zoe. 

It was then that George had to remember that Wade Kinsella would do anything for Zoe Hart, the Man was madly in love with her. He couldn't blame his friend for doing what the woman he had waited two years for asked of him. So George would wait and see if Wade wanted to share what Candice Hart had said all on his own. If it had anything to do with the missing money as Zoe's lawyer he was sure to learn about it from Zoe anyway.

"Candice left and Ethan has arrived" Wade announced entering Jack's room "thought I would visit with you two while Zoe is talking with her Dad"

George was pleased to hear Dr Hart was in town the older man had stepped up and was involved in Jack's life as a grandparent should be. He hoped that Ethan now got the chance he had been hoping for to be a better Father to Zoe. While it was true that Harley Wilkes was Zoe's biological father Ethan Hart was the man she thought of as her Father. He was the one that raised her for the first ten years of her life then just disappeared on her. George and the older Dr. Hart had talked about the time in the older man's life after learning of Candice betrayal. She had wanted everything to just go on as if nothing had changed, could not understand when Ethan could not do that. 

George thought Ethan the year he was gone was not just running from the truth but also from Candice Hart. That woman could make any man what to run away screaming. How Wade had kept his cool George knew it was all for Zoe and Jack. 

"It's nice that Ethan could come visit" George said as Jack ran to his Daddy with his arms up wanting picked up. 

"Yes Zoe needs at least one sane Parent" Wade replied picking up his son who was trying to touch his Father's hair. 

"One question always comes to mind when I think about Candice Hart" George said as he watched Jack pulling Wade's hair as the other man tried to get the little boy's fingers out of his hair. "How on earth did she ever get two smart doctors to fall for her? And them not notice she's all out crazy?"

Wade who finally got Jack's finger out of his hair and set the little boy back down on his own two feet laughed at Tucker's question.  
"All I can think is she must have been a knock out like Zoe is, so they over looked the crazy" Wade supplied knowing he himself had overlooked some of the weirder things Zoe did because of it. 

George had to laugh at Wade's respond, Wade was so head over heels in love with Zoe, George thought if a young Cindy Crawford where to walk in the door Wade would think Zoe was better looking. That was love for ya. Also on the plus side of things George was glad that it was Wade who had to deal with crazy mother- in- law or soon to be one. Because while George had at one time thought he been in love with Zoe it was a blessing not to have to have Candice Hart as a potential mother- in - law.

"So how long is Ethan staying for?" George ask as Jack came back to his toy basketball set ready to start another game up. 

"I think just the weekend" Wade replied as Jack threw the little basketball and got it in the net. Jack then high five both men laughing as he did. 

"Ger" Jack yelled holding the mini basket ball out for George to take, taking the ball he threw it but missed getting it into the net Jack laughed then went and got the ball giving it to his Father. Wade threw it making a "Nothing but net" comment as the ball went threw the tiny net. 

"You think we're being doing this seventeen years from now?" George asked as Jack took his turn laughing when he overthrew it. 

"I hope not" was Wade's reply "we should by then be moved outdoors on a normal size ball and net"

"Ha Ha" George responded "I just meant do you think in years to come the three of us will still be playing basketball together"

"Sure as long as Jack wants to play with his old man and Uncle Ger" Wade answered finding it hard to think that far ahead in the future trying to picture a adult Jack. 

"Ger" Jack gave the mini basketball back to George wanting to continue their game. Taking the ball George took another shot and once again missed. It just wasn't fair he was so much better at real basketball but something about the smaller height threw George off his game. 

Wade was standing there trying not to laugh at him "Go ahead laugh, I'm awful at this I know" George said. 

"How are you so bad at this?" Wade asked after making another basket and getting a high five from Jack as a reward.

"It's the height it throws my game off" George defended himself with knowing that a having a toddler beat you fairly at a mini BasketBall game wasn't something to be proud of. 

"Yeah sure, will you be saying that when we play normal basketball later too?" Wade asked laughing. It had been a long time since Wade had gotten to play a regular basketball game. He never seemed to find time for games if they weren't the kind he could play with Jack. But now with Zoe around maybe he could find a spare hour to play a game of basketball with George. 

"I have 50 that says I beat you next time we play?" George declared hoping they got to play a game together soon. 

"You're on Man, I can already see me 50 richer" Wade said rubbing his hands together. Jack just watched the two men then threw his ball again this time it went into the net again. "My son has more game then you, Tucker"

"Yeah the little man does" George agreed laughing as he high five Jack.


	28. Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Zoe had hated saying goodbye to her Father late Sunday night, his visit was the first one she hoped in a long line of visits to come. Wade had to close the Rammer Jammer on Saturday night so she got a good long visit in with her Father. It was heart warming to see her Dad play with Jack. The second Jack had seen his grandfather he had ran to him arms up expecting to be picked up. Anyone could see they had a loving relationship. Ethan Hart had called Jack "My boy" or "Papa's baby boy" it was clear that he loved his grandson. 

Wade got along with her Dad so well it was shocking to Zoe. Maybe it was because Zoe had never gotten to see her Dad around any of her other boyfriends but seeing them talking and no one getting yelled at it just amazed her. The two of them had set down and actually had conversations that had nothing to do with her. Wade had asked her Dad about things going on in his life, things she had no idea were going on. It seemed her Dad had been thinking about moving closer to Jack he wanted to be around his only grandchild. Also it seemed like Ethan had been dating a woman but they had broken up because Ethan wasn't ready to get remarried. After Wade had left for work Saturday night Zoe had asked him about his former girlfriend not wanting her Dad to miss out on love.

Ethan assured Zoe that while he had liked Eve that was his exs name he wasn't in love with her. Not like Wade was with her, Zoe had blushed then. Ethan had told his little girl he wanted to love someone like Wade did her. Yes he knew Wade had cheated on her and that was why she had been in New York City that summer of her accident. But unlike Candice, Wade was sorry about what he had done and regretted it. Wade had changed trying to be a better man, he would not repeat his mistake again he knew the cost would be to much. 

Ethan had wanted to know everything about Zoe sense she had woken from her coma. After Jack had fallen asleep Zoe had shared everything about her time in the nursery facility. About only getting to see her Mother once a week for a few hours after returning there from the hospital. How her Mother had been there everyday when she was in the hospital but after she had to work and Zoe was like usually put on the back burner. 

Ethan had told Zoe how Candice would not let him know where she had been, but had video chat with him once a week so he could see her still sleeping form. Then she had just one day texted him she would not be doing the video chats any longer that the facility Zoe was staying in did not allow it anymore.

On Sunday Ethan had come early so he could enjoy breakfast at Lavon's with his daughter and grandson. Wade had missed it because he slept through the whole meal he hadn't gotten home until three in the morning. Sometimes being a restaurant owner was very tiresome. 

They all had fun though when they had met George at the park and Wade and him played a game of basketball together her Dad had even joined in to make it fair when Jack wanted to play too. It was Wade and Jack against Ethan and George, then it was Ethan and Jack against Wade and George they all seemed to be having fun. Zoe was referee she kept the score of the games it was fun for everyone. 

For some reason though George handed Wade 50 dollars, Zoe was going to asks one of them about that later. It was Monday and Wade had just left for the Rammer Jammer after having Breakfast at Lavon's and a quick shower. Jack was still with Lavon he was going to drop him off when he had to leave for work. So Zoe was just getting ready to jump into the shower, before either Lavon dropped Jack off or George showed up to talk about the banks he found for her lawsuit settlement.

Getting her outfit picked out Zoe left her room for the bathroom, thinking perhaps tonight she and Wade could go out on a date. Of course they would have to bring Jack with them. Zoe wanted their first outing as a couple to be a family one, also she needed to go by a electronic store and get a new laptop. She had been holding out on that purchase wanting to save up for one but since learning of her settlement decided she would get one now and pay it off when George got her funds moved to a new bank.

Having a new laptop would make things a whole let easier at the Practice it seemed Brick had finally started saving patient files on a data base also he had them printed out to save in their patient files. She had to borrow Bricks laptop to fill out all her patients files. It would be easier if she had her own laptop to use that she could sign into the data base with. Since the Practice was half hers and Brick had paid for his own laptop it was only fair she brought her own as well. She needed to call Brick later find out what specs her new laptop needed to be to work best with their data base.

The whole time Zoe was getting dressed she was thinking about places to go for dinner with Jack that would entertain the little guy. Looking on her phone for places around Mobile for kids the only one she came up with was Chuck E Cheese and that did not sound like it would be a lot of fun for a adult date but for a family one it just might work. 

Zoe could not help but wonder if Wade had ever taken Jack to Chuck E Cheese yet? She just hoped the baby would like the place. Maybe she was getting her hopes up for nothing what if Wade had to work tonight? Thinking that Zoe decided to call Wade see if he would be home early tonight or not.

It rung five times before it went to voicemail Zoe did not leave a message figuring Wade would call when he got time. He was more then likely still at the bank. Zoe had forgotten Wade would be dropping off the deposit right now he would call her back later. She just hoped Wade didn't think something was wrong because she had called. So Zoe sent a quick text staying she just had a question about what time he was getting off work tonight. 

Five minutes later Lavon had dropped off Jack who was all clean and freshly dressed in jeans and a little plaid shirt looking like a mini Wade Kinsella it made Zoe smile looking at her baby boy. She didn't think she could love her son anymore then she already did but when he give her the grin he had inherited from Wade she just fell in love with him all the more. 

"Mama" Jack grinned again holding his little hand up taking hold of it Zoe let Jack lead her to the front door it seemed the toddler wanted to be outside. Opening the door Zoe let Jack pull her outside knowing that George would be there soon Zoe hope Jack did not want to go on a walk around the Plantation. He didn't he just found one of his mini basketballs grabbing it he held it up to his Mother showing her what he had found. Then he threw it at Zoe who caught it and then threw it back making sure that it did not hit Jack instead it fell right at his little feet. He laughed then picked it up throwing it again Zoe caught it laughing too, this was fun just Jack and her playing together. 

That was what George pulled up onto ten minutes later seeing his truck coming Zoe had picked up Jack who was happy to see George's black truck coming. "Ger" he kept saying clapping his little hands. 

As soon as it was safe Zoe put Jack down and he waited for George to get out of his truck then said again "Ger" jumping up and down.

"It's my main man Jack" George said as he picked up the toddler. 

"Hi Zoe ready for that talk we have to have?" George asked then turned back towards his truck remembering he needed his laptop to show Zoe all the banks information he had gotten over the last few days. He did not want to be the one to pick the Bank Zoe moved her money to, but he had done research on a dozen different banks some as far as New Orleans. He would just give her all the information and let her decide. 

"Yes I am" Zoe said knowing that she planned to move some of her money to the local bank in BlueBell, she still hadn't called to learn if her account was still active. She needed to do that right away it would be easier if it was so she could move some of her money into it for things she needed. Like a car, the laptop she needed for work, maybe get Jack a swing set, he was getting big enough now for one to grow into. 

"Here let me get Jack" Zoe said taking the baby from George so he could carry his laptop. The trio settled into the living room with the tv on for Jack and him playing with his blocks. Once George opened his laptop and started getting it up and running Zoe stated "I have my debit card from the bank here in town I'm going to call and see if it's still a open account"

"That's a good idea" George said laughing as Jack knocked down a tower he had just built. The little boy clapped at what he had just done. 

So Zoe got her debit card and called the number on the back it took a few minutes but she finally learned that yes the account was still open and she had a balance of two thousand dollars in it still. That was about the amount Zoe now remembered being in there.   
That should cover the amount for a new laptop. 

"It's still open" Zoe told George noticing he was now on the floor playing blocks with Jack his laptop all but forgotten. "But I can see you're busy so I will just let the two of you play while I go wash up from playing outside"

Zoe left George who didn't seen to mind her bathroom break, snickering to herself Zoe left the lawyer and toddler alone. She grabbed her phone to check her text messages to see if Wade had texted her back yet. She heard a noise come from her phone looking down just as she walked into the bathroom she seen a alert that she had a text message. Smiling as she closed the door behind her Zoe hit the text message opening it up. 

Wade's text had read he would be off by three that afternoon. Zoe then texted back she would like for the three of them to go Mobile as a family. Wade had replied back that sounded good. So Zoe was happy when she returned to the living room, only to find Jack covered in chocolate and George trying to wipe the toddlers hands off with a paper towel the happy feelings she just was feeling turned into disbelieveth real fast. Where had the chocolate come from? 

"George" Zoe yelled "how did Jack get chocolate? And it all over him"

"I'm sorry I had a chocolate bar in my pocket Jack found it" George answered "Don't worry I will get him cleaned right up"

"Okay let me get a wash cloth and also a clean shirt for Jack" Zoe said as she headed first to Jack's room then back downstairs for the wash cloth. Returning she found herself laughing at the sight of Jack running around shirtless. It seemed that George had lost control of Jack. She wonder how he had ever controlled him while babysitting. 

"Sorry" George said sheepishly "I promise this has never happened before"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade laughed as he looked at the picture Zoe had texted him of George trying to clean up a chocolate covered Jack, he had lost count of how many times he had looked at it today. It never failed to bring a smile to his face, he also loved seeing the picture Zoe had caught of the back of George's shirt which had a chocolate covered small hand print on it. 

He had texted back asking if she had told George about his shirt, Zoe reply was a simply 'No that will teach him not to give chocolate to Jack'. Wade just laughed again thinking he knew there was a reason he loved Zoe so much, she was such a spitfire.

"Wanda I'm off" Wade announced as he was walking past the bar. It was then he noticed George setting at the bar with a beer in hand and a hamburger and fries on the plate in front of him. And yes he still had on his shirt that's back had the tiny chocolate hand print of Jack Kinsella. Wade could see Dash was taking a picture of George's back snickering as he did.

"George buddy" Wade said feeling a little bad for his friend "you by any chance given my boy chocolate today?"

"Did Zoe rat me out?" George ask as he put his beer down. He was wore out Jack had wanted to play the whole time he was at the Carriage house. He was never that bad when he was babysitting him at his office. Jack must have been showing off for his Mother. 

"Yes but I would have knew anyway" Wade informed George "you've got a tiny chocolate hand print on your back. Plus Dash just took some pictures of it so it will be up in his blog soon."

"What?" George asked turning around seeing Dash smiling at him and typing on his phone. 

"I'm off see ya later George" Wade laughed as he watch George heading over to Dash. Wade did not think the Lawyer was going to win his case against Dash not posting that picture.

Wade was laughing about George's shirt the whole way home he couldn't wait to see if Dash had posted the pictures of George's shirt up on his blog or not. It would be something funny to share with Zoe if Dash did post the pictures. Wade just wanted to get home to his family he was excited about having a family night. It felt so good to be able to think of Zoe as family as his girlfriend it might be consider a little premature to think of her in the family category as the wife part, but Wade couldn't help it. That was his dream to call Zoe his Wife one day. 

As he walked in to the Carriage house Wade was surprised to hear talking between two adults going on along with Jack's little voice. He walked into the living room to find his father Earl was playing blocks with Jack, Zoe was walking back from the kitchen with a sippy cup and a bottle of water in her hands. 

"Son" "Dada" was spoken at the same time as the other Kinsella men seen Wade had returned. Zoe handed the sippy cup to Jack and the bottle of water to Earl. "Thanks Pretty Lady" was Earl's responds to Zoe.

"Earl I didn't know you were going to visit today" Wade said if he had known his father was stopping by he would have left work earlier. So Zoe would not have had to meet Earl again alone for the first time in years. 

"I couldn't wait to see my Jackie boy any longer" Earl said opening his water bottle "Plus I wanted to see the pretty doctor here"

"Earl has been a great help with Jack" Zoe said as she smiled at Wade "You want something to drink?"

"Nah I'm fine Doc" Wade said looking at a smiling Zoe she seemed really happy "So you still want to have a family outing tonight?"

"Yes I invited Earl to come along" Zoe said just wanting to see Wade reaction Earl had just finished a drink of water when he heard Zoe's comment he could not help but start laughing. 

"Good one Doctor" Earl said looking at his boy's face laughing "she is a keeper don't let her get away. I have to get going I have a hot date tonight. And I've heard all about your family outing"

"Papa" Jack said sad that Earl was leaving he had missed his Papa this last week "No Papa" Jack walked up to Earl as he stood to leave putting his arms up.

"I will see you tomorrow Jack I promise" Earl said hating leaving his grandson he looked so much like Wade sometimes it seemed like being with Jack he could almost believe he was back to when Wade was little. "Your Momma and Dad are taking you out for some fun"

"Yes we are going to have all kinds of fun Jack" Zoe said as she picked up her baby "You know you could come along with us Earl, but you have that hot date tonight"

"I know I'll go with you next time Pretty Lady" Earl answered as he was leaving "Have fun you three"

"Bye Dad" Wade replied watching his Dad give him a wave with the back of his hand.


	29. Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine 

Running around Chuck E. Cheese chasing Jack was not what Wade had pictured doing that night, but it had been loads of fun. Zoe had really gotten into it as well they kept taking turns on who got to play with Jack on which games. Wade had played Ski Ball and won lots of tickets for Jack to redeem. But Zoe had won even more playing the Big Wheel where you just had to stop the wheel on a number of tickets she hit the jackpot. The pizza was okay but the fun they had as a family meant they would be coming back again. 

Jack had never been to Chuck E. Cheese before so it was his first time and he just loved it. Zoe was so happy she got to experience this first with him. He was a little scared of the big Chuck E Cheese walking around so they kept moving around to make sure Jack didn't see him.

Jack was in his carseat hugging the Chuck E Cheese doll he had picked out with his tickets. He had wanted some cotton candy as well but Zoe had veto that idea saying he had ate enough sweets for the day already. But when Jack had started crying Zoe had relented they would get one bag of cotton candy and share it as a family. So Jack had gotten two handfuls and they had eaten the rest. 

Right now Wade was setting behind the driver's wheel of his Suv waiting on Zoe to return from the electronic store with her new laptop she needed for work. Wade just hoped it didn't take her much longer to pick one out they had been waiting for over twenty minutes. So far Jack was still happily playing with his new toy looking like he could fall off to sleep at any time. Hopefully he would so that Zoe might decide to set up front with him instead of in the back with Jack. That was not likely to happen though Zoe was trying to make up for all the missing time with Jack.

Wade had been planning to asks Zoe on a real date just the two of them but he hadn't found the time yet. Between taking care of Jack, running the Rammer Jammer, and things with Candice there had not been time. But hopefully they could go on a day this week. Maybe Wednesday they could get Lavon to watch Jack for the night and go out to dinner. 

Not at Fancie's though Wade wanted them to go somewhere they would not be the main attraction for the night. They could drive back in here to Mobile go to one of those nice restaurants he had seen the other day when he was driving around waiting for Zoe's appointment to be done. If they did go on Wednesday it would give Wade time to get a reservation made check the online reviews, something he had never done before but knew it was something Zoe would do so he figure might be a good idea to do. He wanted their first back together date to go good well better then good. This was his chance to do over their first try at a relationship to do things right this time. 

Wade was so busy making plans for a date with Zoe he did not see Zoe walking back to the vehicle pushing a cart, she did not want to lift the laptop all the way to the Suv along with the surprise purchase she had brought. Opening the back drivers side door she seen that Jack was sleeping in his carseat hugging his stuffed mouse, Wade had jumped at the noise of the door opening it had startled him. 

"I'm back sorry it took me so long" Zoe said as she put the laptop on the floor of the Suv behind Wade's seat. "But once I found the laptop they were having a sale on tablets and I just seen this one they had that would make it easier for me to search online with"

"That's nice Doc, but be sure to keep it out of Jack's reach he's always trying to get to Lavon's" Wade said as Zoe shut the Suv door.  
"We would not want Jack to break it"

"No I would not" Zoe agreed then she remember what she had been thinking about this morning "George got me to pick a bank out and the money has been transferred to a bank here in Mobile but also I had him transferred some funds to the bank in BlueBell. So I was thinking that since Jack loves the outside so much maybe I could get him a swing set?"

Wade turned the engine on in the Suv thinking about what Zoe just asked him, he knew Jack would love a swing set. But he was a little scared of putting it to close to the pond behind the Carriage house. Maybe though Lavon would let them put it behind the Plantation house. "I wonder if Lavon will let us put a swing set behind the Plantation house"

"I might have texted Lavon earlier today about that" Zoe simply stated "He was all for it even offered to go looking for swing sets with us" 

"I'm all for a swing set then" Wade said thinking of a small swing set with a toddler swing in it, while Zoe in the back was thinking of a nice wooden set with room for Jack to grow into it. 

"Maybe we could use that new tablet of yours to look up some swing sets tonight" Wade voiced as he pulled onto the road from the parking lot. Thinking this could be something they could do together a first gift from both of his parents together. "Maybe we could let Jack see some of them pick which one he likes best"

"I wonder if we can get one delivered all put together" Zoe said thinking it would be so much easier if they could, with Wade working at the Rammer Jammer full time and George, and Lavon both working full time as well it would take them forever to get the swing set together. Zoe could just picture all the men of BlueBell trying to put together the wooden swing set it would take them forever. No she needed to make sure it got put together by a professional if not it would take months for the swing set to be put together.

"No need for that Doc, I'm sure we can get it put together on our own in a few hours" Wade said remembering the small swing set Jesse and him had gotten one Christmas. Earl must have put it together so how hard could putting one together be? 

"I have no experience in putting anything together" Zoe informed Wade not wanting to get sucked into putting together a swing set that might take them months to get done if ever. Also Zoe wanted it to be put together right she did not want Jack on a swing set that could hurt him because it wasn't assemble correctly. "Besides I'm buying it let me just pay a little extra and have it put together"

"I wanted to buy it with you" Wade mumbled "I thought it could be our first gift we brought together for our boy. Beside he just needs a little swing set for now not a huge monster one" 

"But if we get him a wooden set he can grow into it" Zoe stated defending her idea she hadn't even shared yet with Wade. 

"Doc if you get a big wooden set don't you think snakes and other things might crawl in there?" Wade shot back not wanting his little boy to get bite by any creeper thing. He could still remember when Zoe had been bitten by a snake when she first got to BlueBell.

"I hadn't thought of that" Zoe uttered "something hiding in Jack's swing set" Wade had lived in BlueBell all his life so he would know if things like that actually could happen. She had been bitten that time in the old abandon house so Wade's fear had merit.

"Doc this is the south of course creeping crawling things could be anywhere?" Wade stated shaking his head as he drove towards a big box store thinking maybe they could make a short stop to see if they had any swing sets in stock right now. If not they might have to order it online and have it shipped to them. 

Zoe started laughing as Wade pulled in the big box store "I'm just going to check and see if they have swing sets in stock right now if not we can order one online"

"Wade if you do find one I don't think it will fit in the Suv" Zoe declared as she looked at a sleeping Jack.

"This is just for recon we can borrow George's truck if we find one" Wade supplied as a answer "then come back and buy it later"

"Okay" Zoe said laughing "go see if they have some, but remember we can't buy it until we have George's truck" Wade had gotten out of the Suv and was about to close the driver's door when Zoe shouted out "take pictures of them if they have any"

"Will do Doc" Wade agreed to then took off for the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well he's out for the night" Zoe said having just put Jack in his crib for the night, Wade was setting on the couch in the living room he was looking at the pictures he had taken of the two different swing sets he had found. Trying to decide which one he thought Jack would like better and which one would be safest for Jack. 

Zoe grabbed her new tablet she had been charging it since she had set it up, which had been a struggle with Jack wanting to play with it the whole time. She hated having to tell him 'No' because it wasn't ready to be played on yet. Zoe typed in wooden swing sets and a bunch of pictures come up but she could not find one that wasn't as Wade had labeled them a monster set. They all looked really nice but too big for Jack and they would take forever to get built. 

So Zoe decided to look for other swing sets safer ones for Jack's age group. But they all seemed like he would out grow the toddlers ones to soon or was sold out online. Hoping that Wade had better luck in the store then she did online Zoe asked "Can I see the pictures you took of the swing sets?"

"Sure Zoe but I'm not sure if you will like them or not" Wade said thinking one was just to simply of a set and the other might be a little to big for Jack at the moment. Handing his phone over to her, Zoe looked at the pictures then back at her tablet looking a few things up. It took her about ten minutes but she had a plan smiling she turned to Wade saying.

"I think will should get the simply swing set that just has the two swings and the glider, we don't put up the glider and switch out one of the swings for a bucket swing and buy a toddler slide to go with it."

"That's really detailed" Wade said in awe of Zoe's commitment to finding the best swing set for their son. Zoe though was always detailed when she done something now that he thought of it. The People of BlueBell used to say that as a Doctor she was very thorough maybe a little too thorough because she always thought the worst before what was common. So it would make sense that Zoe would be thorough looking for a swing set for their little boy.

"So you don't like my idea?" Zoe ask handing Wade his phone back getting ready to start her search again.

"No Doc I like that idea" Wade assured her "it should be a good swing set for him for a few years, we should see if the store has all the extra things we need if not we should order them online."

"Okay" Zoe said with a smile happy they were agreeing on which swing set to get "let's look on my tablet see which slides we like best"

"Yes we should see which they also have in stock" Wade said as he was getting up the nerve to ask Zoe a question "I was thinking on Wednesday night we could go to Mobile just the two of us get something to eat" Wade felt like banging his head against the wall he used to be a ladies man now he could not even ask Zoe out properly, oh how the mighty have fallen. 

"We should asks George for his truck Wednesday and pick up Jack's swing set" Zoe avoided commenting on Wade's awful attempt at asking her out on a date. "After that we could grab a bite to eat"

"No Doc listen, I meant would you Zoe Hart go out with me Wednesday night on a date?" Wade invited Zoe giving her one of his famous grins "We can pick up the swing set for Jack this weekend maybe George can even come help with lifting it" 

"A date huh?" Zoe ask "where we dress up go to a restaurant and have a set down dinner without Jack being there date?"

"Yes that kind of date" Wade proclaimed "I'll asks Lavon if he can babysit Jack Wednesday night. He hasn't gotten a chance to keep him lately so I'm sure he would jump at the chance"

"If Lavon can babysit then Yes I would love to go on a date with you" Zoe replied back thrilled at the idea also a little scared by the idea. But Zoe knew she wanted a relationship with Wade and for that to work they would have to go out on dates. So far things between them were going good she just hoped when the romantic part of their relationship started back up it did not derail them.

"I'll asks Lavon at breakfast tomorrow" Wade told Zoe making plans of asking Lavon if he knew which restaurant in Mobile would be good for a second first date well really a first, first date with Zoe. Last time they started dating it hadn't started with dates. This time they would do it right and start things off slow well as slow as having a child together and living as roommates could go slow. 

"I hope Lavon can if not maybe we can go next week sometime" Zoe noted with a little sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry if Lavon can't babysit I will find someone who can" Wade proclaimed he was going to make this Wednesday night date happen even if he had to go through all his babysitters until he found one who was available that night. "Now let's look at those swing sets"


	30. Thirty

Chapter Thirty 

Wade was so close to pulling his hair out, he lucked out with Lavon who had a business meeting over dinner so he could not watch Jack for Wednesday night. Rose couldn't she had to study for some big test, Lemon was on call that night at Fancie's, Annabeth had a class that night and George was driving her to Mobile for it. Wade laid his head down on the coffee table wanting to bang his head against it.

Because after he had called Annabeth, Wade had also called Tansy she too had plans for Wednesday night. Wanda was working Wednesday so she couldn't, if he ask Dash it would be all over his blog about their date so that was a no. Shula Whitaker hadn't watched Jack for over a hour before so Wade did not think it was a good idea to ask her on a night to when everyone else was busy and could not come to her rescue if needed. 

There were only two people left to asks and one had never babysit for him, sure Brick had offered before but he never had. So Wade took a deep breath knowing he was going to get some rubbing but a night out with Zoe was worth it. 

Wade hit the number on his phone and waited for what seemed like forever. Before he heard on the other end "What do ya need?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe's day had not started out good her new laptop did not want to connect to the data base and it took her over a hour to finally get it to connect. Once it did though the rest of the morning had went well. Her patients all were easy to diagnose and thankfully only one was a case of strep throat. 

When lunch time was coming Zoe had decided to go to the Butter Stick instead of the Rammer Jammer. She wanted to give Wade a little space plus she was kind of sick of cheese burgers. So after ordering a ham salad sandwich she took a set alone at a table drinking a ice tea waiting for her food. Zoe wanted to see what this ham salad sandwich tasted like that her son seemed to enjoy so much. 

Zoe was all ready to hate the sandwich because it was all kinds of gross looking but the second she bitten into it and the taste hit her tongue she moaned in happiness. It tasted so good she could now understand her son's joy at his once a week treat. 

Zoe owned George a I'm sorry which she was going to tell him the next time she seen him. But he still needed to keep chocolate away from Jack, and maybe if George was only giving him small candy bars but he gave him full size ones. Well the whole chocolate covered Jack size hand print on the back of his shirt that Dash had posted a picture of on his blog should help with George realizing not to give Jack candy bars any longer. 

Zoe knew she would have a hard time enforcing a no ham salad sandwich rule because she liked them to much herself. She was thinking of ordering another one when she noted the time on her cell phone her lunch break was almost over. So she left to get back to the Practice in time for her next patient. It was nice to be so busy at work not to have to worry about bringing in her thirty present. 

Plus Zoe really was enjoying her new laptop once she got it to work right with the data base. She almost felt like before her accident only she couldn't wait until Wade picked her up. He was going to bring Jack to her in his Suv and then she would drop him off at the Rammer Jammer. Zoe was thinking about taking Jack into Mobile and make a quick stop at that big box store to see if he liked the swing set Wade and her talked about buying for him. Then she would take them home Wade none the wiser that Jack has seen the swing set before they had brought it. 

That was Zoe's plan and it might have worked if not for the fact that she had never taken Jack into a store before. Zoe had wiped down the cart extra good then put Jack inside the part of the cart made for him to set in. Once she finally found the swing sets in the garden area they had walked past the toy section and her little boy had screamed his head off wanting a new Mickey Mouse playset. The only way to get Jack to stop screaming and making her feel like a awful parent was to grab the playset and put it into the cart.

Zoe was defeated there was no way Wade would not know she had been to the store now, so instead she decided to pretend she had gone there to shop and not let Jack see the swing sets, which by the way he loved. Zoe had gotten herself some snacks she liked along with a few educational toys for Jack. Brought a few dvds of movies she had been wanting to see that came out while she had been in her coma. Even picked Wade up a few dvds she thought he would like.

Then Zoe got to thinking she might as well pick up something to make for dinner which wasn't something she was usually good at making. So she kept it simply and just got some boxed noodles and a jar of sauce to make spaghetti, plus she remember to get some bread to go with it. 

As she was walking back towards the checkout Zoe seen the toddler clothes and saw a few cute pj's she just thought would look so good on Jack who seemed to like them as well. Zoe also picked up a package of diapers knowing that Jack was starting to run a little low on them. In a few months it might be time for Jack to start using the potty. Zoe knew that some toddlers as young as eighteen months started potty training, but Zoe wasn't going to push Jack to go on the potty if he wasn't ready yet. 

That would be one of the first big mild stones she would get to experience as a Mother. Hopefully it was go smoothly and Jack would just take to going on the potty, though that was not likely some kids didn't get potty broke until they were three years old. 

At the checkout was the real battle between Mother and Son, Jack wanted a chocolate candy bar but Zoe would not budge he would not be having that much sugar so he cried all the way through Zoe paying for all her items and all the way to the Suv. Zoe felt like crying herself but did get Jack into his carseat and told her baby "I love you baby" Jack turned his head he would not look at her he was just so mad at her. 

As Zoe put her items away in the back of the Suv tears ran down her face, she should not have brought Jack to the store all it did was upset her baby. He was mad at her now she hoped he would forgive her soon. 

On the way home Jack had fallen asleep in his carseat so there was no more crying from Jack. The drive seemed to take forever to reach home Zoe dreaded getting there and having to either wake Jack or carry him inside to his room so he would wake up later crying over not getting a candy bar. 

Not realizes toddlers memories are short when they don't get candy Zoe was very surprised when Jack wake up just as she stopped the Suv and he smiled up at her. Everything seemed right in the world again, Zoe knew right then and there she could not let Jack's moods or tantrums control her emotions as she had let happen today. Because as a parent sometimes your child was going to be angry at you when you said 'no' for their good. 

"Hi baby did you have a good sleep?" Zoe ask Jack as she carried him inside the Carriage house.

"Yes Mama" Jack said looking around the living room for his new Mickey playset not seeing it he looked up and asked "oy?"

Zoe set Jack down in the living room ready to get back to the Suv and grab the bags of things she had brought. Hearing Jack asks for a "oy" she wasn't sure what he meant. Then she remember his new toy set she brought him and figured our 'oy' must be him trying to say toy. 

"It's in the Suv, Mommy is going to go get it right now, stay inside okay I will be right back with it" Zoe informed her son. But Jack didn't listen he followed her out onto the porch when Zoe gave Jack a look he did wait on the porch for her to bring the bag with his toy set to him there.

"Yay" Jack said happily as he walked back towards the front door, Zoe seeing this opened the door for him she made sure he got to the living room before returning to the Suv to retrieve the rest of her bags. Once they were all inside and the Suv had all the doors shut Zoe noticed Jack was staring at his Mickey Mouse playset sternly. 

"What's wrong?" Zoe questioned her small son.

"No" Jack said as he tried to pull open the box showing his Mother without very many words just what was wrong. Zoe chuckled to herself seeing the problem was the baby couldn't get his toy out of the box. 

"Mommy will help you" Zoe offered as she set next to Jack he handed the box over happy to have help getting his toy out. It took Zoe far longer then she would like to admit but she finally got his Mickey playset out. 

"ove Mama" Jack had told her when he got his toy then it was like he forgot she was there as he played with his new toy. 

Zoe just shook her head and went about putting away all the things she had brought at the store away. She put the new dvds on the side tables wanting to asks Wade which movie he would like to watch later. 

Looking at the time Zoe seen it was getting close to five o'clock already she must have spent longer then she knew at the store. Jack was still playing with his new toy so Zoe put his new pj's up fast then decided she would start making Jack some dinner because Wade would not be home until eight or later Lavon was going to pick him up and drop Wade back home. 

Zoe decided to text Wade and tell him she was going to cook him dinner so he would know not to eat at work. After this she found some chicken nuggets in the freezer she followed the instructions on how long and   
temperature to cook them on. It had microwave instructions as well but Zoe did not trust the microwave to kill all the bacteria in the frozen food so into the oven it went. 

What was funny about that was if it had been for herself she would have happily eaten it from the microwave, but she would take no chance with her baby's health. Jack was just getting over strep throat as well so Zoe would not let her baby take any chances with food that could not be cooked good enough. Beside she wasn't sure if the microwaves settings was right for the nuggets instructions. 

While Jack's dinner was cooking Zoe tried to play with Jack and his new toy but he would not let her touch it. Jack being a only child was not used to sharing it seemed this was something Zoe knew she was going to have to talk with Wade about. Jack would have to learn to share plus since she had already been the bad guy once today with not allowing Jack to have a candy bar Zoe felt it was Wade's turn to get to be the bad guy about the sharing thing. 

Zoe turned on the tv and put on the cooking channel wanting to see if she could come up with more ideas on meals she could cook. She had set a timer to go off when Jack's nuggets would be done so she set back and watched a man prepare a mexican dish that looked delicious. He made it look so easy but Zoe knew she could never make it one reason being you had to have a lot of different spices and the other being she did not know how to cook homemade tortilla shells. 

Jack had just set on the floor playing with his Mickey toy looking up at the tv once and awhile. But he did not complain about it not being a cartoon showing so Zoe thought that was a plus that he was learning to share the tv with her. Maybe he was already learning to share. 

The timer going off had Zoe running into the kitchen to get Jack's nuggets out of the oven. She made sure to get a oven mitten before pulling them out then letting them set for a few minutes to cool off enough for Jack to be able to eat them. Zoe also remember that Wade had brought apple sauce in small packages so she grabbed one and opened it up and put it on his plate next to four nuggets she had torn apart for Jack to be able to feed himself. Zoe had gotten a small toddler plastic spoon for Jack so he could also feed himself the apple sauce. She finished getting Jack's meal prepared with filling up a sippy cup of juice for him.  
Zoe had cooked eight nuggets so that Jack could have more if he needed them. 

"Dinner's ready Jack" Zoe said as she pulled his highchair out but the little boy had not looked up from his new toy.   
Zoe got the highchair set up in the spot she wanted then took the lid off and walked over to Jack who was ignoring her. So she just picked up the little boy who started to kick and scream "No oy" over and over until she had him belted into the highchair. He fought her all the way when she put the lid on but finally stopped when he saw his dinner. 

"Jack you have to listen when Mommy tells you something" Zoe stated but knew the toddler didn't understand. Jack had not been acting like the little boy she had known since she met him. Maybe this was the real Jack and he been putting on a show of being so good for his Mother, but now was tired of it. Or maybe he was just having a bad day of listen. It didn't matter though because she loved her little boy and would just have to learn how to be a Mother and sometimes little boys did not listen. 

Jack smiled up at Zoe in between bites of his food and looked happy now, she smiled back at her baby knowing that not every day as a Mother was going to be easy. In fact she was sure what she just went through was going to be somethings she would look back on and laugh at thinking it had been so bad. 

Jack did end up eating five nuggets so Zoe eat the others she had cooked that he did not want, no since them going to waste. Beside she was waiting to cook dinner for Wade and herself. He had text back he would be home by eight if she was cooking something. That made Zoe smile knowing he wanted to eat dinner with her, to spend time with her. 

Hopefully Jack would go to bed early tonight so that she could spend time alone with Wade, she knew they had a dinner date tomorrow night planned but it would be easier to break the ice tonight alone without having to worry about a restaurant full of people around. Maybe they could after dinner watch a movie together.

"Mama" Jack said wining as he had somehow without Zoe noticing gotten apple sauce on top of his head it was running down his forehead onto his nose. Laughing Zoe said "Awe okay let's get you cleaned up little man"


	31. Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One 

Wade had taken off a little early tonight but he couldn't pass up a chance for Zoe to cook dinner for him even though he had made sure to eat some cheese fries just in case Zoe burnt the food. She had not mentioned what she was cooking them so Wade thought it would error to be on the safe side and have something in his stomach in case the food wasn't edible.

Lavon had been as good as his word and had picked him up and dropped him off at the Carriage house so here he was standing on the porch getting ready to go inside a little scared because tonight sort of felt like a date which was crazy he had been living with Zoe for two weeks now or had it been longer? It just seemed like it had been forever now because this is what he wanted, he wanted to live his life with Zoe. 

Opening the door Wade called out "Honey I'm home for dinner" as he entered the living room he stopped as he looked into the kitchen Zoe was in it looking like she was trying to pour something out into the kitchen sink. 

"Welcome Home, dinner is almost ready" Zoe said smiling proud of herself that she actually cooked something that wasn't burnt. 

"Where's Jack?" Wade asked the toddler wasn't in the living room or in his high chair waiting for dinner. 

"He's already down for the night" Zoe answered the second bath Jack had today had wore the little guy out. After Zoe had allowed him to play with some of his bath toys and she played with him as well. So much so that she had to change her clothes because they had gotten all wet.

"Oh" Wade said this was starting to feel more and more like a date. "I'm going to go wash up"

"That's a good idea I should have everything finished by the time you get back" Zoe announced as she filled both their plates with noodles. Once Wade was out of the room Zoe topped the noodles with a large amount of red sauce she finished off the plates with a piece of bread. 

Zoe then grabbed a couple of glasses and some ice tea because they were still on their antibiotics and couldn't drink alcohol, Jack has been good taking his antibiotics which Zoe was glad about and he was up and about but she knew he had to finished his whole course just like Wade and she had too. 

Wade had washed up and made his way back to the kitchen laughing as he seen Zoe had set their plates up on the bar next to each other that was all it took for the awkwardness to fade away. This was Zoe Hart the woman he love he had nothing to be scare of here. As he got closer he could see she had made spaghetti and it did not look to be burnt or otherwise inedible so Wade smiled even wider. 

"This looks good Doc" Wade proclaimed as he set down next to her at the bar taking a bite from his fork he had to admit it wasn't bad at all the noodle even were cook well not to much bit in them. While it wasn't the best spaghetti he had ever had it did warm his heart to know she had made this for him which was nice. 

"Thank You, I hope it taste good" Zoe said watching Wade eat his food he didn't seem to be putting on a show so she took a bite of her own. Surprised that it was indeed pretty good Zoe now could add a simple spaghetti to her list of things she could cook. Maybe if she tried harder she might be able to cook more types of food. 

"It's good Doc" Wade replied after having eaten half of his plate those cheese fries did not seem to have stuck with him. "Did you go into Mobile today?" Wade had got to think he hadn't had the supplies to make spaghetti so Zoe must have went somewhere to get them. 

"Yes, Jack and I went to Mobile he got a few new toys, and I got some dvds I thought after dinner we could put one in and watch it together" Zoe said not mentioning the name of the store she went to or the swing set at all hoping Wade would not asks about either. 

"That's a great idea there Zoe" Wade said liking the idea of setting close on the couch watching a movie together maybe he could use this to get a little more kissing in. Wade shook his head at his thoughts he was acting like a teenager wanting to make out watching a movie. 

"So I got a bunch of different movies a few I thought you might like too" Zoe informed Wade before taking a sip of ice tea. "Have you picked out where we are going to be eating tomorrow night?"

"Yes and I am not telling you" Wade answered back laughing this felt normal and nice being able to eat dinner with Zoe and just talk. Wade was realizing just how much he had always been waiting for that phone call about either Zoe being awake or the other one that would shatter his world. Now that was all over he wasn't waiting anymore tonight and tomorrow night he was going to show Zoe just how much he loved and had missed her. He was going to romance her make Zoe see that no one could love her like he did. 

"Fine just as long as spaghetti is not what we're ordering I don't care, but I do need to know if I should dress up or just casual?" Zoe asked hoping she would have a reason to dress up. She hadn't gotten a chance to dress up in years it would be fun to get all dressed up. 

"I'm going to wear a dress shirt and black slacks if that helps" Wade responded with he never did get the whole black tie thing. He just knew that Zoe should dress up a little but not overly he hoped what he said helped her decide. 

Zoe was filing away Wade reply thinking of which of her clothes would do for her date with Wade the next night. Coming up empty she got to thinking perhaps she could asks Lemon if they could go shopping tomorrow if she was free and take Jack with them. That should wear the little guy out for the babysitter. 

"Is Lavon watching Jack tomorrow night?" Zoe asked realizing she had not asked Wade who was watching Jack yet. 

"Nope he was busy, don't worry though I got us a sitter who will be here and knows how to handle Jack" Wade said then shoved the last piece of his bread into his mouth not wanting to talk about how many people he went through until he found a sitter for the next night. 

"Well seeing as you know just who are the best babysitters in the whole of BlueBell I am trusting you with this" Zoe carefully said. Knowing Wade would not just let anyone watch their son. 

"Thank you for that trust Zoe I will not let you down" Wade proclaimed he wasn't just meaning about this matter Zoe knew, he meant he was never going to let her down again. 

"So which dvd do you want to watch tonight?" Wade questioned as he got up from his bar stool and headed back to the kitchen to get a second helping of spaghetti.

"Well I did see one I was thinking looked good The Great Gatsby have you seen it?" Zoe asked happy that Wade liked her food enough to want seconds. 

"No I haven't seen it, what's it about?" Wade asked knowing the last year he hadn't seen a lot of movies he had been to busy taking care of his baby son. 

"It's based off of a book, about a young man who moves to New York and gets caught up with his rich neighbor" Zoe said leaving out that Leonardo DiCaprio started in it. 

"New York huh?" Wade stated as he set down again next to her at the kitchen bar. "Are you missing the city?"

"What no" Zoe answered she had not missed New York City once since she had left it "I do not miss New York City at all, like I told my Mother my home is here in BlueBell with Jack and you"

"You sure about that Doc?" Wade ask not wanting to just take for granted that Zoe was happy here, just because she had told her Mother that. She might have just been angry at Mrs. Hart and said what she knew would hurt her the most. 

"Yes Wade I'm sure" Zoe replied as she leaned over and kissed Wade's sauce stained lips as the sweet slow kiss ended Wade smiled all the doubts he was feeling fading away. He had no doubt he did not deserve one Zoe Hart but he did know that she loved him for some unknown reason and he was not going to blow it this time.

They did the clean up of the dishes together and then Wade went to check up on Jack make sure the toddler was still sleeping peacefully before they put the dvd in. Jack was sleeping and Wade kissed his little boy on the head and made sure the night light in Jack's room was on so if he woke up he would not be in the dark. 

Zoe had the dvd in and had a bag of microwave popcorn in her hands she was pouring it into a bowl for them to share. Wade took a seat next to her on the couch and once she had the popcorn bowl in her lap pulled her into his arms. He laughed out loud when he seen Leonardo DiCaprio come on the screen as he was watching the movie so far he wasn't enjoying it that much Zoe seemed to be into the movie though at least he thought she was until she put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned to face him. She bite her bottom lip then smiled at Wade as her eyes went to his lips. The next second Wade wasn't sure if it had been him or her that moved but they were making out like teenagers. It was fun just to be careful not wanting it to go any further then kissing. 

After their make out session ended they turned the movie off and Wade went upstairs to grab some pj's so he could dress for bed while Zoe went to check on Jack herself. When he had gotten out of the bathroom Zoe was in her room she was waiting her turn for the bathroom. Walking up to Wade when she seen him out of the bathroom she pulled him into a kiss them walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Leaving Wade wishing for more knowing though they needed to take things slow. How he wished he could take a cold shower about now though. 

Getting up the stairs he checked on Jack in his crib he was still sleeping which was good but Wade wished he was awake so he would have someone to take his mind off Zoe in the bathroom right now getting changed into night clothes. That was not somewhere his mind needed to be if he they were going to take things slow in their relationship which they were. No matter what Lavon or Meatball thought Zoe and he could do slow. 

The little boy sleeping in front of him needed his parents to do things right and not rush into a relationship without having a foundation to stand on. This was the time to build that foundation not on passion but on love and honesty, they needed to know they had a relationship that wasn't just built on passion. That they could live together as a family and not have to worry about trust something Wade knew Zoe was giving to him but that he had also to earn all the way back because of what he had done. 

Yes it had been over two years ago but Zoe had been in a coma for much of that time so to her it hadn't really been that long. Wade knew he had to not push her with trusting him completely yet although she seemed to be on the road to if not there already. But he kept waiting for Zoe to doubt him to not trust him on where he had been or something like that. But that had not happened. Maybe it was because she knew he did not have time to be doing anything other then being a Father and Bar owner. There were just not enough hours in the day for Wade to be doing anything other then taking care of his son or restaurant. Every spare minute Wade was finding he tried to spend with Zoe. 

Leaning down Wade kissed Jack on top of his head "Night son" he whispered then left Jack's room it was time for him to follow his son into dream land.


	32. Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

Zoe was so wore out from her day of shopping for a dress for her date tonight with Wade. Lemon and AnnaBeth both came with her along with their tag alone Jack. It was only three o'clock but felt much later Jack had thankfully fallen asleep on the way back from Mobile so they did not have to hear him screaming about wanting ice cream like he had as they left the mall. They had eaten lunch in the mall's food court and Jack had a slice of cheese pizza and a chocolate chip cookie. After that they had spent the next hour chasing him up and down store after store because he was on a sugar high Zoe thought because of the soda he had to drink with his lunch. 

They all took turns watching Jack so the others could shop poor AnnaBeth looked so tired after she got stuck watching Jack extra long when Zoe was trying on a few dresses. She finally found one that Lemon thought looked perfect not to causal but not to black tie affair either. It was a nice shade of middle blue and went down to her knees with a lace pattern on it, it was cut low in the front but not enough to see any cleavage. It fit tight enough to show off her new figure but comfort enough for Zoe to be able to move around in and set down without worrying about it ripping. 

Lemon had found a few outfits herself and Zoe did have to say that yellow was indeed Lemon's color. AnnaBeth had only gotten herself a few shirts and a new pair of shoes. Zoe had forgone getting a new pair of shoes because of how bad Jack was being instead hoping she could find a pair in her closet that would match. 

Jack of course got brought a few outfits as well, that was before he started acting up. He got a few pairs of jeans and some more shirts to go with them. Zoe had gotten them all a size bigger then he was now knowing he was a growing boy and needed to have on hand bigger sizes for his next growth spurt. Plus she had picked Jack out the cutest little cowboy hat, the baby did not seem to agree on it though he kept throwing it off his head. But Lemon and AnnaBeth both agreed it was just too cute not to buy. 

Jack was laying on Zoe's bed sleeping still while Zoe put away her new dress she had left the bags with Jack's new clothes on the couch planning to put them away later. Zoe wanted to look for a pair of shoes to match her dress but instead decided on laying down just for a quick nap before Jack woke up. She did not want to be tired on her big date with Wade tonight. 

Last night had been fun making out like teenagers eating dinner together it was all so normal. They could do this Zoe knew it was just going to take time to allow their relationship to strengthen to the point where they both knew nothing would come between them again. Also they had to still learn how to be dating and be parents together. So far they had been good with parenting together but Zoe knew there would come a time when they would butt heads on issues concerning Jack. 

Zoe had been raised in the big City, Wade here in BlueBell they were not always going to agree on what was best for Jack, that was okay though as long as they learned to talk about it. Not just push the others feeling aside thinking they knew best, which was something Zoe knew she would have to really try hard not to do. As a Doctor she would think she was always right even when she was not. 

Plus Wade had been a single Father for so long use to making all the decisions for Jack alone, that it would take him a little time to realize he couldn't do that anymore without asking her opinion. Not on small things of course but big things like when should Jack start school should they enroll him in pre-school at three or four years old? Right now Zoe did not want to think of her baby ever leaving her side to go off to school. She pulled him into a hug as she kissed his forehead, he was her baby she just wanted him to stay that way forever. Closing her eyes Zoe pictured a adult Jack still living in the Carriage house letting his Mother pick his outfit out for the day laughing to herself at her own silliness Zoe fell to sleep. 

Jack's cry of "Mama" woke Zoe from her nap the toddler was not on the bed next to her any longer he had gotten off the bed and was standing next to it. Wiping the sleep from her eyes Zoe smiled at her baby boy as she got up grabbing her cell phone Zoe seen it was already four o'clock she had been sleep for a hour. She hoped that Jack had not been up by himself to long.

"Hey Jack" she said as she picked him up that's when the smell hit and she knew why he had woken her up. So Zoe grabbed one of the diapers she kept in her room and headed to the bathroom with her son to get him cleaned up. The poor baby was full of poop in his diaper and happily did not move as his Mother changed him. Once he was up cleaned up and Zoe's hands had been washed they went to the living room when Zoe saw that Jack had indeed already been in there because his blocks where all over the floor. Next time she took a nap Jack would have to be put in his crib he could have gotten hurt running around the house by himself while she slept on unaware. 

Jack pointed to the tv wanting to watch a cartoon Zoe turned it on for him and set back and watched it with him. She still had time to worry about looking for a pair of shoes before she had to get dressed for her date tonight. Zoe was wondering though who would be watching Jack tonight, both Lemon and AnnaBeth had either work or a class tonight. Zoe was sure who ever Wade picked would be a responsible person. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the last time Earl" Wade said breathing through his nose forcing himself not to yell over the phone "you can not take Jack fishing tonight it's going to be dark out. You have to stay in the Carriage house the whole time your watching him. Dad come on Zoe will not go on this date with me tonight if you want to take Jack fishing"

"I'm just funny with you son" Earl said putting his fishing rod down knowing his idea of grandson bonding over fishing was a no go for tonight. Glad he was on the phone so Wade couldn't see the small fishing rod he had brought for Jack. Besides Earl did not want to do anything that would cause the good Doctor to cancel her date with Wade. He was all for his son and Zoe getting a move on it, he wanted them to be married soon. Maybe give him another grandchild to play with next time maybe a little girl would be nice.

"You better be" Wade said as he walked out of his office to see how everything was running at the bar. Wanda would be in soon to take over for him so he didn't have to worry about the Rammer Jammer for the night. All he had to worry about was his crazy Father wanting to take a toddler fishing at night. No, No, No, that would just not do he would never allow that if he was with Jack never mind when he was not. Wade himself was thinking of calling the date off not sure if Earl could be trusted to keep his word about the not fishing. 

"Hi Wade" Tansy said from the bar she had a beer in front of her but didn't seem to be drinking much of it. "You still need a babysitter tonight my plans got cancelled?"

Smiling Wade had a great idea "Hey Earl how would you like some company tonight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dada" yelled Jack as he threw a mini basketball at Wade's head. Barely moving in time to be missed by said ball Wade shook his head at the toddler he seemed to be in one of his moods wanting his Father's full attention it was like he knew that Wade was going to be gone tonight. It might just be with all the changes happening lately Jack was acting out a little. While having his Mother come live with him was a good change Jack was still having himself get use to it not just being him and his Father all the time anymore.

Plus the little guy had just gotten sick for the first time as well, Candice Hart showing up yelling making all of them upset, their was so many things that just might be making Jack upset are confused that he was acting up a little. Wade would have to ask Zoe if Jack was being his usually self are if he had a little harder to handle the last few days. 

Wade was trying not to wrinkle his dress pants in shirt as he picked up the mini basketball and threw it into the basketball net. He was only allowed a few minutes in the bathroom just enough to wash his face and brush his teeth then was sent to his room with Jack to get dressed because Zoe needed the bathroom to get ready for their date. 

Wade usually would have found this aggravating but rather found it touching that Zoe was so excited for their date tonight she wanted to take her time getting all dolled up for him. Right after he walked into the door from work he was told to watch his son so Zoe could find a pair of shoes to match her dress tonight. That had taken way longer then Wade though possible I mean how long did it take to match shoes to a dress? Either the shoe matched or did not but Wade was sure he had heard Zoe video chatting with AnnaBeth or Lemon wanting their opinion on if the shoes matched the dress' color right or not, Wade thought that was just all kinds of crazy. 

"Why don't you show Daddy you're new toy Momma said she got ya?" Wade asked Jack so the toddler walked over to his new Mickey toy and dragged it to where Wade was standing.

"That looks to be a mighty fine toy you got there Jack" Wade told his son as he set next to home on the floor getting ready to play with him and his new toy only to be pushed back when he tried to touch the new toy and told by Jack "No"

"Jack" Wade voiced he had never seen his son not share his toys before when did this start not wanting to let others play with his toys? "You have to share your toy with Daddy"

"No" Jack said again as he pulled his Mickey playset closer to himself and away from Wade. The toddler had no plans for anyone but himself to be able to play with his new toy. Standing up Wade leaned over Jack and picked up this new toy he did not seem to want to share with his Father. 

"You have to share your new toy with Daddy are you can not have it" Wade said hating that he had to do this but Jack could not be acting like a spoiled brat he had to know he had to share his toys because one day he would have to go to school and play with other kids. 

Wade set the toy on the floor next to himself setting down Jack came over and started to play with the Mickey playset this time he did not stop Wade from playing with it also. Wade hoped that was the only punishment that would be need on the lesson of sharing but feared in the future he would have to do this again and there might be crying instead of Jack just accepting it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wade" Zoe yelled up the staircase it was getting close to them having to leave if they wanted to get to the restaurant on time and their babysitter had not arrived yet. Zoe hoped whoever was watching Jack tonight did not forget about it and they would have to cancel their date.

"You called" Wade said as he walked down the stairs with Jack in his arms. The little boy was waving at his Mother smiling saying "Mama"

Wade took in the sight of beauty as he ran his eyes up and down Zoe, that dress was cut just right that it made Wade want to tear it right off Zoe's body. Clearing his throat Wade gave his signature grin and spoke "You are one gorgeous looking woman tonight Doc, you clean up real nice" 

"Thank you Wade, you do not look so bad yourself" Zoe replied with a pink taint to her cheeks. "But where is this babysitter of yours at?"

"They should be here anytime" Wade answered walking into the living room grabbing his phone he had sat on the side table next to the couch in case he had missed a call. But he had no missed calls so they should be here any minute now. 

"They?" Zoe asked wondering just who Wade had gotten to sit for them tonight. 

Before Wade had to answer there was a knock at the door smiling he went to answer the door hoping it was Earl who got there first and that Tansy would be along after they had left. But no such luck was to be had instead it was both Tansy and Earl at the door smiling looking happy to be together. 

"Come on in" Wade said letting them in then rubbed his hands together hoping Zoe approved of both his sitters for the night. 

"Earl, Tansy" Zoe greeted them giving Wade a dirty look one that told him he was in for a earful as soon as they were alone "I wasn't expected you"


	33. Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

Zoe's mouth was in a frown as she looked at Wade was he stupid had he gotten secretly drunk at work today, what on earth made him think having his ex-wife who Zoe was sure hated her babysit Jack? Zoe had not gotten to talk to Tansy since her return and wasn't sure if the other woman had forgiven her for her part in the ending of Tansy relationship with George. 

"Zoe it's so good to see you" Tansy said grabbing Zoe in a bear hug "I was so happy to hear you had woke from that awful coma"

"It's good to see you again Tansy" Zoe said "You too Earl" the latter was said as Earl was in the middle of a hand off of Jack from Wade. "Wade didn't tell me who was babysitting tonight"

"Oh well I was a last minute addition, I think Wade felt sorry for me. My date cancelled on me this afternoon" Tansy said feeling all down again about it. "I had been looking forward to this date for the last week I really thought we were headed somewhere but now I'm not sure"

Zoe nodded her head not sure what she should say in responds one she did not know who Tansy had been dating, two they were not really friends and it was awkward that Zoe was in love with and had a child with Tansy ex-husband. And three she had already caused Tansy heartache with her relationship with George so Zoe wanted to stay out of Tansy love life. 

"Had you been seeing each other long?" Zoe asked trying to walk a line between being nosy are seeming not interested in Tansy life.

"Three months now, but he's been so busy we only get to see each other once a week. He lives in Fillmore you see" Tansy was saying when Wade interrupted with "Sorry Tansy but I have to steal Zoe from you, are we will miss our dinner reservation"

Zoe was so happy to escape from Tansy she smiled at Wade "Be good for Papa Earl, and Tansy too, Jack" Zoe said as she walked over to her baby in Earl's arms and kissed his forehead. 

"Mama" Jack said as if to tell his Mother he was always good.

"Alright son I better not hear you and Papa Earl gave Tansy any trouble" Wade told his toddler trying to keep from laughing as both his Son and Father gave him identical looks of outrage at being told that. 

"Don't worry Wade I can handle those two" Tansy proclaimed then she walked over to Jack with her arms held out the little boy looked at her then at his Papa Earl then back to Tansy he smiled at his Papa then almost jumped out of Earl's arms into Tansy. 

Zoe nearly had a heart attack thinking her baby was going to fall to the floor and break his head open. She let out a breathe when Tansy caught Jack. Jack was laughing happily in Tansy arms it seemed perhaps he had done this before with her. Zoe felt jealousy ran through her at that thought everyone in BlueBell it seemed had a history with Jack and Zoe felt so left out of it.

"Time to go Doc" Wade said as he took Zoe's hand and lead her out the door towards his Suv, he acting the gentlemen opened the passenger front door for Zoe. After she had taken her seat Wade closed the door then ran behind the Suv to get to the driver's side.   
Once inside the Suv himself Wade belted in then started the engine and was ready for his date with Zoe to begin. 

As they were pulling out of the Plantation driveway onto the road Wade took hold of Zoe's left hand to hold in his right hand. She let him hold her hand but was looking out her door window so Wade could not see her face she also had not said one word since entering the Suv. Wade wasn't sure what was bothering her, was she having second thoughts about their date tonight?

"Zoe" Wade said trying to get her attention when that didn't work he asked "Do you want me to turn around?"

"What?" Zoe replied having not heard what Wade asked her, her mind busy on just how much she had missed out on with Jack. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to turn around, your mind doesn't seem to be on our date tonight" Wade voiced his fears. Everything seemed to be going good Zoe wanted to go up until Earl and Tansy arrived then she just changed she even had given him a look like he was in for it. 

"No of course not I want to go" Zoe said only now noticing her hand being held in Wade's "It's just that I wasn't expecting Tansy tonight" 

"I've told you before that Tansy has watched Jack for me" Wade didn't understand why now it would be a problem Zoe never mentioned it bothered her before. 

"Yes I know you've mentioned it but I wasn't sure if Tansy even liked me" Zoe stated "I am the reason she broke things off with George. Besides it not just that I mean everyone in BlueBell has a relationship with Jack and I have no idea what it is"

Wade turned to look at Zoe he didn't know if he should be angry on behalf of Tansy or upset for Zoe that she was hurting thinking everyone knew Jack in some way that she did not. It wasn't fair that Zoe had missed so much of Jack's early days but she wasn't going to be missing anymore. 

"I don't think I'm explaining it right" Zoe whispered "I'm not jealous of Tansy well not just of Tansy it's everyone you all got to be there for Jack when I didn't" tears were threatening to ruin her makeup so Zoe tried not to cry. 

"Zoe baby" Wade said as he pulled over on the shoulder of the road unbelted and pulled Zoe into his arms as much as he could in the Suv. "It's okay to be upset over the time you've missed with Jack"

"I was jealous because he seemed so happy to be in Tansy arms, I'm a awful person. Here she just got done telling me how her boyfriend cancelled their date and I am jealous because my toddler likes her" Zoe wined feeling terrible. She had to come to terms with the time she lost with Jack and not hold that against other people who had to step up and help Wade when she couldn't be there. 

"You're not a awful person" Wade tells Zoe as he kissed her on the top of her head "I think in your situation what you're feeling is normal."

"I don't want to feel like that though" Zoe tearfully said "I want to just be happy that Jack and you both had so much help but I just wish I could have been here with you both."

"I wished you could have too Zoe" Wade said then pulled back as Zoe face turned up Wade kissed her with all the pinned up passion he had been feeling since last night letting her know just how much he wanted and needed her. They just set there kissing for a good five minutes before breaking apart they both laughed Zoe because Wade had her lipstick all over his face, Wade because Zoe's lips were swollen and her lipstick was a mess. 

"We better get going our we won't make it to the restaurant on time" Wade informed Zoe trying to catch his breath. Zoe looked in the dropped down mirror fixing her lipstick. She grabbed a tissue from her handbag and then used it to wipe Wade's face with. Afterwards she took Wade's right hand into her left enjoying holding hands with the man she loved. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two things Wade had learned tonight other then Zoe's feelings of jealousy of people who had gotten to spend time with Jack. It was that reservations meant exactly that time if you made one in Mobile and two that he liked Japanese food. 

After they had been told their table had been given away and there wasn't any others available for that night Wade felt like he had let Zoe down. But instead of being upset over it Zoe had told him they could find somewhere else to eat. 

They had drove around until Zoe saw the Japanese Steakhouse which he had never eaten at before. They had set at the grill and Wade was in for a show as the chef cooked their food in front of them. 

Yes they both were over dressed for the restaurant but the food was great and the chef was fun and had thrown pieces of vegetables at them trying to have them catch it with their mouths. Also when the flame went so high in the air Wade had jumped back all the while Zoe was laughing at him. It was just a fun time to be had by both of them. 

Zoe and he both agreed to return to the Japanese Steakhouse again they would just not bring Jack with them he was too little right now the flames would scare him. 

After they ate Zoe had asked if they could get ice cream, Wade had laughed at her request but of course agreed so they were off to get a sundae. And again they we're over dressed for the establishment but setting in a booth huddled together sharing a ex-large hot fudge sundae and trading a kiss or two between bites. It wasn't the date night Wade had pictured or the one he thought would be perfect to show Zoe he was serious about their relationship but somehow he knew it did. 

This messed up date night showed Zoe just how like in their life things could go off plan but still end up being better then the plans you had made. 

Zoe loved that Wade had hot fudge all over his lips and she got to lick it off before she kissed him again. This was just so much fun like she was a teenager, she had skipped the fun teenage dating stage because she had to study so hard so she could get into a good college. No one else was in the ice cream parlor expected the person behind the counter who was busy playing on their cell phone.

So it was all her and Wade's to do with as they pleased which at the moment was make out and eating ice cream. 

"We should do this again next week" Zoe said after she finished a bite of ice cream. "Since we got to Mobile tonight has been so much fun"

"I know right, that fancy restaurant couldn't have been as good as that Japanese place was. Plus no way could we have shared dessert like we are here" Wade stated right before he kissed Zoe until they were breathless. 

"I love you" Zoe whispered in Wade's ear then pulled back eating another spoonful of hot fudge sundae. Wade was sure he could never get rid of the smile that lined his face at the moment. 

"Well Doc it looks like you've eaten the last of our sundae so either we get another one or we have to head on home" Wade was hoping Zoe would asks for another sundae so they could spend more time together and steal more kisses. 

"As much as I would like another sundae we both have work tomorrow. So we better head back home" Zoe replied hating that their date night had to come to a end. 

"Alright" Wade said getting out of the booth then helping Zoe up he pulled her into his arms as she got completely out of the booth kissed her breathless once again then stated loudly not caring if the ice cream server heard or not "I love you, Zoe Hart" 

"Just remember who said it first tonight" Zoe said as she walked away swaying slightly a little light headed from all the kisses she had shared with Wade earlier. 

"Of course I couldn't forget it if I wanted too" Wade grinning replied he almost run into the door he was so busy watching Zoe's backside as she walked in front of him. The things that dress was showing off he would need a cold shower if he didn't stop thinking about it.

"Stopping staring at me Wade we need to get back to Jack" Zoe ordered now that her lips were not attached to Wade's she was starting to miss her baby. 

"Yes madam" Wade mockingly replied as he followed Zoe back to the Suv.

"I just want to get back to my baby" Zoe said as Wade opened the Suv door for her again she used Wade's shirt to pull him down and kissed him hungrily then let him go. "Next week we need to do this again"

"Yes we do" Wade agreed then kissed Zoe again not wanting this night to end but knowing they had to go home to their son.


	34. Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty- Four

Earl was the only one there when they returned from their date it seemed that Tansy boyfriend had called after Jack had fallen asleep. Earl had given Tansy the go ahead to leave he could handle a sleeping baby all on his own.   
At least that's what Earl had mumbled Wade thought. After having to use Zoe's key to unlock the front door and finding Jack sleeping in his crib, no sign of either Tansy or Earl until Wade found his Father asleep in his bed. 

Zoe did not say a word she just left Wade to deal with Earl and went downstairs to get ready for bed. Of course once safe inside her room she could not help but laugh at having found Earl fast asleep in Wade's bed it was just to cute. 

Knowing that she had to work in the morning Zoe took a fast shower then put on her pj's trying not to take to much time thinking that Wade would need the bathroom as well tonight. So she wasn't surprised when she got out to find Wade waiting at the door so he could get in. 

"So don't be surprised in the morning when you see Earl he's going to be bunking with me tonight" Wade stated as he held his night clothes in his hands looking down at them. Earl was not who he wanted to be sleeping next to at night. 

"Thanks for the heads up on that" Zoe replied biting her bottom lip so she would not laugh in Wade's face about him having to share his bed with his Father. 

"I think Jack just completely wore him out tonight" Wade supplied having never had Earl babysit at night before Wade hadn't realized that it would wear his old man out so bad. It was almost eleven pm though so it might just be his Father's bedtime now that he didn't drink anymore. 

"Jack hasn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Earl lately, they probably wore each other out" Zoe thought out loud. "They are so cute together the other day he was telling Jack all about how he couldn't wait to take him fishing"

"Yeah I've heard about that idea too" Wade replied thinking about Earl wanting to take Jack fishing at night not going to happen anytime soon if ever. "He's always wanting to take Jack camping too but that isn't happening without me tagging along" 

"Earl is real good with Jack though" Zoe spoke out it was hard to believe the Earl she knew before her coma was the same man who would visit with Jack. He loved his grandson that was plain to see and was so careful with him.

"I know he is but it's just still hard sometimes to think of Earl as a responsible adult" Wade stated remembering all the years he had to sing his old man down from the roof top. "It's been over a year of him being sober but it's still hard you know to believe it"

"Of course it is, but you must be so proud of your Dad for staying sober" Zoe said as she moved farther away from the bathroom door so Wade could enter it. 

"I am but" Wade stopped feeling ungrateful for even thinking it much less almost saying it out loud. 

"But what?" Zoe asked taking a few steps back towards Wade.

"But" Wade started then looked down at his feet "I wish he could have gotten sober for Jesse and me when we were younger and needed him. I'm very proud of Earl for staying sober that he did it for Jack is amazing" 

"He should have done it for you and Jesse" Zoe replied as she wrapped her arms around Wade. "But sometimes people no matter how much they want to quite can't"

"He did try a lot when I was younger, but every time it seemed he had it under control Earl would see something that reminded him of my Momma and he was back to drinking" Wade informed Zoe as tears started to fill his eyes. "It's just when I got that email from your Mother thinking it was you I started drinking and even knowing all that Earl was I could have been the same way. The only thing that stopped me was the hope that you would return one day"

Zoe just held Wade closer hating that he was hurting still from his Mother's death and Earl's non ability to handle that tragedy without drinking. It was such a shame that Earl could not do for his sons what he was finally able to conquer for his grandson.

"You had the hope I would return but Earl did not have that" Zoe said thinking just how unfair life was to some people.

"I know but when I got Jack I never would allow myself more then one beer at any given time I do not want to become what my Father did" Wade told Zoe wanting her to know he would not allow himself to become the same man who had cheated on her before "I will not be the man that drove you away from BlueBell because of my drinking and what that cause me to do"

"Wade" Zoe whispered she had never knew he was afraid of becoming his Father. She should have realized that though with how she never saw Wade with a beer in his hand anymore unless he was serving them at the Rammer Jammer. "I know you will not hurt me again like that"

Wade planted a kiss on Zoe forehead as a tear fell down his face he did not like to think of his childhood after his Momma died. Of how Earl drunk most of there money away and Jesse and him would try to get by on what little they had without asking anyone for help. But help the good People of BlueBell did. Giving them food, giving them free hair cuts, making sure they had school supplies. Making sure they always had clothes and shoes on their feet even if they were not brand new they were clothed. 

Earl was never violent though thats the only reason no one had turned him in to the state. Harley was always coming around checking on them making sure Jesse and him would never hurt or sick. Wade knew if Harley had thought for one second Earl had been hurting them he would have had the Sheriff down on Earl.

"I'm glad my Dad is sober I just wish he could have done it a whole lot sooner" Wade said just wanting to forget all about voicing his heart ache at not really having a normal childhood. 

Lifting her head up Zoe told Wade "Go get ready for bed you can sleep and I mean just sleep next to me tonight" 

Not needing to be told twice Wade detangled from Zoe going into the bathroom liking the idea of getting to hold Zoe tonight as they slept because he was definitely going to be holding her all night long. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade would have loved to stay awake the whole night just to enjoy holding Zoe in his arms. This being the first night since her return he had gotten to sleep in a bed with her alone. Jack was always in the middle of them before. But knowing he had to be up early tomorrow for work and needed to be alert because he had to do the scheduling for the coming week Wade just held Zoe in his arms smiling as he let himself fell into a deep sleep. 

Zoe also enjoyed being held by Wade she had missed his arms holding her of a night so she was going to just let herself find pleasure in them while she could. Because come tomorrow night it would just be the three of them again in the Carriage house and she would not let her baby boy sleep upstairs for now all by himself he was just too little. How had Wade ever let him sleep up there by himself?

Zoe was wondering if Wade had a baby monitor as she snuggled into his arms then she knew no more as sleep took her.

Hearing the bath running Zoe opened her eyes and was shocked to see that Wade was still in bed next to her sleeping his arms still wrapped around her. So if Wade was asleep who was in the bathroom? That's when Zoe remember that Earl had slept over last night in Wade's bed. 

It was a little weird Zoe thought that Earl had creeped by them in bed sleeping to get to the bathroom. It had never really bother Zoe before the Carriage house having only one bathroom. But knowing that Earl had walked past her as she slept was a bit unnerving. Also it was a bit embarrassing to be caught in bed with your boyfriend by his father. 

"Papa" Zoe heard through the bathroom door. Hearing her baby's voice had Zoe out of the bed and out of Wade's arms within a second. 

"Earl why are you and Jack in the bathroom?" Zoe asked through the bathroom door. 

Earl opened the bathroom door "Hi pretty Doctor, Jack just had a bit of a accident his diaper leaked you see so he needed a bath" Earl explained pointing to the baby who was in the bathtub. Jack soiled clothes on the floor and Zoe realized then by the smell just what had linked out of Jack's diaper.

"Earl you should have woke Me and Wade, does his crib need cleaning out too?" Zoe asked forgetting all about the fact she was standing in front of Earl in her night gown that only went to her knees. She went past Earl and went to the tub to help clean up her baby boy. 

"No his crib is fine" Earl replied but was looking down not wanting to say anymore but knew he had to "You see Jack here wake up a few hours ago crying so I put him in bed with me"

Zoe looked up when she heard that "Oh no is Wade's bed a mess?"

"I don't rightly know I suppose some people might call it that" Earl dodged answering Zoe's question with. 

"Earl" Zoe sternly said giving him her Doctor's voice you must listen to me tone. "Go wake Wade up and tell him Jack made a mess out of his bed, but make sure Wade knows it wasn't Jack's crib. I will take care of Jack"

"Okay" Earl mumbled Zoe knew he did not want to tell Wade, she would have but her baby needed his Mommy to clean him up. 

"Also after you tell Wade grab some clothes for Jack" Zoe stated as she took the wash cloth and run it over her baby's back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade was having the best dream he was holding the woman he loved in his arms after a night of showing her just how much he loved her. Smiling in his sleep he was rudely awake by having his leg shook, opening his eyes he saw that Zoe was not next to him in the bed any longer instead at the foot of Zoe's bed stood his Father. 

"What are you doing in Zoe's bedroom?" Wade asked confused why his Father was standing before him in Zoe's bedroom.

"You see Jack had a messy diaper accident and I was just in the bathroom trying to clean the little guy up when Zoe woke up so she told me to wake you up" Earl answered not looking his son in the eyes. 

Wade knew by Earl's actions he was hiding something from him, but what could that be? It wasn't Earl's fault that Jack had a messy diaper so what was his Father trying to hide from him. 

"Earl" Wade said wanting to get to the bottom of whatever the older man was hiding. 

"You see Jack wake up earlier and I didn't want to wake you and the pretty Doctor up so I brought him into the bed with me" Earl spilled out not wanting his son to be angry at him for having gotten his bed ruined. 

"Oh" Wade utter getting a sick feeling in his stomach knowing he was in for a very messy clean up in his bedroom. Getting up out of the bed he first went to the bathroom to check on Jack.

"Zoe is Jack okay?" Wade asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"He seems fine" Zoe said as she lifted the toddler out of the tub in into a towel. "Did Earl get Jack some clothes yet?"

"Not yet I will go get them, then clean up my bed" Wade said the last making a face. 

"Thank You" Zoe said feeling bad for Wade having to clean his bed up.

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad that Jack isn't sick again" Wade said as he was turning back towards the door. Earl was still in Zoe's bedroom looking around.

"Earl come help me clean up my bed" Wade said waiting until his Dad started walking towards the door before following after him. 

First they stopped into Jack's room and Wade grabbed a shirt and jeans for the toddler along with a diaper in case Zoe didn't have any in her room. Wade ran downstairs giving Zoe the clothes for Jack, stole a quick kiss from her and headed back upstairs. Earl was just standing in the doorway of Wade's room. 

Entering his room Wade noticed that his Dad had pushed his bedspread onto the floor already. Picking it up Wade looked at it hoping it did not need washed. Thankfully it looked clean, looking up at his bed now that was a different story completely he could see the brown stain right in the middle of the bedsheets. Earl helped Wade strip the bed of the sheets both men were relieved that the mess did not go through the sheets. 

"It's a wonder he didn't get it all over you" Wade said laughing at his Father.

"About that I had to borrow one of your t-shirts" Earl said motioning with his head to a rolled up t-shirt on the floor. "I hope you don't mind, I'll just take my t-shirt home and wash it"

"That's fine" Wade said after getting the sheets all together heading downstairs to the small laundry room that Lavon had installed when he remodeled the downstairs to put in the kitchen. 

This was not how Wade had pictured waking up today, he had hoped to be getting a few good morning kisses from Zoe. But instead he gets poopy sheets from Jack.


	35. Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty- Five

Wade Kinsella turned and waved smiling at Zoe who was standing inside Lavon's kitchen watching from the doorway. George, Lavon and himself were outside behind Lavon's Plantation house trying to put together the swing set they had gotten for Jack the day before. It was Sunday and everyone had the day off so it seemed like a great idea to wait and put the swing set together today.   
Zoe had asked once again if she just couldn't hire someone to put the whole thing together but George who had come with them when they went to pick the swing set up agreed with Wade that they could have it put together in a hour two tops. 

It was going on almost three hours as the three BlueBell men tried to get the poles to hold together long enough to get the bolts and screws in place. Lavon had wanted to just call Tom and asks him to come help over a hour ago but George and Wade did not want Zoe to be right about them needing more help so they would not allow it. 

Wade was starting to rethink that idea though knowing his little boy was wanting to play on his new swing set before it would get dark and at the rate they were going that wasn't going to happen. It just seemed like they were missing a piece, Wade had asked George twice now to go look in the box to make sure no pieces were left both times the lawyer replied there wasn't any left there. 

Wade was now starting to think they were just missing a piece and they would have to call the number on the instructions and have the missing part sent to them. It would upset Jack to not have his swing set put together for how ever long it took to get the missing part.

"I'm going to check that box again" Lavon said having too, noticed that a part was missing. He went to the box looked in and didn't see anything then he lift it up off the ground and behold under the box was a bag with a few parts in it. "Found it"

Wade looked over at George "Couldn't find anything huh?'

"Now Wade it wasn't in the box, I can't help it was under the box" George pathetically defeated himself with "now we should have this together in no time at all"

Wade just bite his lip really wanting to punch George in the mouth but knowing he couldn't Jack was watching from Zoe's arms plus George was helping get all the mess Candice Hart had made cleared up for them so he just shook his head and got started back on getting Jack's swing set put together right. 

With all the parts in place it only took them twenty minutes more and it was all finished they were just getting Jack's bucket swing installed when they heard the yells of the little boy who was the owner of the swing set running towards them. Following behind closely was Zoe laughing at the group of men and how proud that looked having finally gotten the swing set together. 

Jack ran up to his Father with his arms up wanting to be put into his new swing, Wade complied lifting the baby into the swing and then started to push him gently. Jack's laughter had the whole group smiling and Wade thinking it was worth all the hours of getting the swing set put together to make his boy this happy. 

"See I told you we could get this put together" Wade boasted rubbing the back of his neck grinning down at Zoe. 

"You did get it put together awful fast after finding that missing bag of parts" Zoe stated "Lemon and me had a bet on how long it would take you to find that missing bag, she won I was sure you would find it after the first hour" 

"What now?" Wade ask wiping the sweat off his brow looking at Zoe as if he wanted to prance on her. "You knew about the missing parts and never told us?"

"Lemon and Me seen George drop it out of the box earlier" Zoe said as she slowly backed away from Wade he had a certain look in his eyes that had her a little worried about what he was going to do to her. Lavon had taken Wade's spot pushing Jack in the bucket swing. 

"That was hours ago, why didn't you tell us?" Wade asked taken a few steps closer to Zoe all the while she was walking backwards away from him. "Instead you made a bet on how long it was going to take us to find it"

"Yeah now that you are saying it out loud like that it does sound bad" Zoe admitted just before Wade tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "I'm sorry" Zoe said in between laughter "please stop I promise to never do that again"

"Yeah like we buy and put together swing sets for Jack everyday" Wade said not letting up his tickling of Zoe enjoying being this close to her. He leaned in even closer and kissed her sweetly and soon all thoughts of tickling and laughing had left both of their minds as they lost themselves in each other. 

Lavon and George looked away from the couple not wanting to intrude on their private moment. Only Jack did not share their view of what his parents were doing "Mama, Dada" the little boy yelled until he got his parents attention. 

Pulling away from each other Wade helped Zoe up off the ground holding hands they made their way together back to their son who was giving his Father a very stern look. Wade couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look the toddler was giving him. It seemed that jealousy ran inthe family. But Jack was going to have to learn to share his Momma with his Father. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesdays had become one of Wade's favorite days of the week the other was Sundays which was family day for the Kinsella/Hart household. The last three Wednesdays had been date night for Zoe and him at the end of each date they made sure to stop and get a sundae to share along with a few kisses. 

Jack also liked Wednesdays it seemed because that was his one night a week he got to have company of his own well babysitters. Earl had not yet watched Jack again for them of a night. Lavon and Lemon had watched Jack their second date night and Rose had the third which turned into a sleepover for Rose with Zoe when they had returned that night. 

Since today was Wednesday and would be their fourth date night Wade had made reservations at the restaurant they had tried to eat at their first date night. Zoe had gone shopping again but this time she was alone Jack was with Earl the old man having swore not to take Jack fishing by himself. Last Saturday the three Kinsella men had went fishing for the first time Jack had liked holding his little fishing rod but did not like when they caught the fish crying seeing the fish being pulled out of the water. So hopefully that would curtail his Father wanting to take the baby fishing by himself. 

Their sitter for tonight was AnnaBeth her class had been cancelled this week, she had let Zoe know she felt she hadn't gotten to spend enough time with Jack lately. Beside George was planning to tag along as well and play with Jack on his swing set. 

The Rammer Jammer had been busy at lunch hour and had kept Wade from worrying about his date tonight with Zoe it had been a month so far of them going on dates. Wade knew they were taken things slow but it seemed to him that perhaps they could maybe speed things up. Zoe kisses were leaving him wanting more, and the dreams he had been having weren't helping the matter either. But he did not want to push Zoe if she wasn't ready yet to take things farther. 

The phone for the Rammer Jammer rang and Kay picked it up after a few second she smartly spoke into the phone "I've told you not to call this number unless you have a carry-out order" then she hung up the phone. 

"Kay" Wade said the bartender walked over to him "who was that on the phone?"

"Some lawyer for out of state" Kay said as she wiped down the bar with a wet cloth she had in her hands. "I've told him twice already today that we don't take personal calls on that line it's just for ordering take out, it's not for customers to get personal calls"

"Who did this lawyer ask to speak too?" Wade questioned getting a weird feeling about those calls. 

"A Chole Hart I think it was" Kay said as a customer set down in front of her at the bar "What can I get ya?" she asked the man.

Wade kept his cool and waited until Kay had full filled the man's order then said to Kay "Was the lawyer asking for a Zoe Hart?"

"That might have been the name yeah" Kay answered "You now who that is?"

Wade was having a really hard time not grabbing Kay and shaking her back and forth "Yes that is my girlfriend, so if that lawyer calls again please come and get me I will talk to him"

"Okay" Kay said having no idea just how much Wade would have liked to fire her over what she had just done. 

"If you need me I will be in my office I need to make a phone call" Wade said leaving Kay behind and hoping this lawyer who kept calling the Rammer Jammer did not have bad news to share with Zoe. First thing, first though he was going call George see if he could get a hold of that New York lawyer of Candice and check and see if he had been the one calling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Tucker was not a happy man at the moment after getting off the phone with Candice Hart's attorney the other lawyer was just doing his job but it would not stop until Mrs. Hart got her way. 

The Attorney had informed George that Mrs. Hart wished to end the trust fund she had setup for her grandson but could not do so without the signature of Jack's Mother. So in Candice Hart fashion she was having her Attorney call trying to find Zoe Hart because neither of them had her phone number. It seemed that the Rammer Jammer wasn't the only place in town the Attorney had called. 

George had checked Dash's blog and wasn't surprised to see a post about a Attorney calling wanting to talk to Zoe Hart from every business in BlueBell. He knew Wade wasn't going to be happy about this, because he wasn't happy himself about how Candice Hart was trying to force Zoe to do her will again. 

He as a Attorney never would have done what Candice's attorney was doing. But then again Candice was paying the man a lot of money to get results and it seemed like she would be getting them because Brick had just called him as well telling George about the call the Practices just received from the Attorney as well. And how the receptionist had let slip that Zoe worked there a few days a week. 

Why couldn't Candice Hart just let her daughter go? Let Zoe live her own life and not interfere in it. George hated having to be the one to give Wade bad news again it just wasn't fair that he got stuck doing that all the time.   
Maybe he should call Lavon let the Mayor be the one bearing the bad news this time. 

George was just about to call Lavon when his phone rang answering it he winced at hearing Wade's voice "So did you find out if it's Candice attorney who called the Rammer Jammer?"

"Yes it was him" George informed Wade then continued "but listen he just didn't call the Rammer Jammer, if you look on Dash's blog the Attorney called a lot of business in town"

"Oh Man" Wade let out a breathe as he paced the outside of the Rammer Jammer "There is no way to keep this from Zoe"

"Yeah there isn't Brick just called the receptionist let it slip Zoe is working there again" George held the phone away from his ear as Wade yelled out "Why did she do that?"

"Because she thought he was a patient wanting to make a appointment" George defeated the receptionist with, AnnaBeth had been a receptionist at the Practice for awhile and he felt he had to defeat that occupation because of it. 

"Yeah your right, she was just doing her job" Wade replied rubbing his hand over the right side of his face, this was not something he wanted to deal with today. Not when things with Zoe was just starting to head in the direction of them maybe moving past slow. He should have known it was too good to be true that Candice Hart had left them alone for a month now. After her failed attempt of getting custody of Jack, Wade was just relieved that George was able to get that all taking care of and dropped. 

George also had both Zoe and Wade sign a custody agreement which give them both 50/50 shared custody of their son. It had relieved both Wade and he knew Zoe herself to have that signed and taken care of. 

"I'm going to have to tell Zoe this" Wade stated hating that Candice's plans was mostly going to ruin there date night. 

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" George said but knew that with it posted to Dash's blog there was no way to keep it quite. "If you want I'll call Zoe and tell her myself"

"No thanks for offering, but I will tell her" Wade said as Kay walked out the cordless phone to him "I've got to go I think that Attorney just called back here"

"Attorney again?" Wade asked Kay as she held the phone out to him. 

"Yes" she replied as he took the phone from her. She then turned and walked back into the Rammer Jammer.

"What does Candice Hart want?" Wade asked right to the point he did not have time for niceties when it came to that woman.

"My client just wants her daughter Zoe Hart to come and complete the ending of a trust fund for one Jack Kinsella, the legal guardian has to sign in person the paper work. Once that is done Mrs. Hart will release the funds into any account Dr. Hart wishes" 

"Why can't Mrs. Hart come down here to BlueBell bring the paperwork and do it all here?" Wade asked not wanting Zoe having to return to the Big City where she had gotten in the car accident that had almost taken her life.

"The Bank will only accept documents signed and notify from in state" was the reply Wade received "Can I speak with Dr. Hart myself?" 

"I'm not with her at the moment, but I will tell her what you've said" Wade responded with then ended the call. Walking back into the Rammer Jammer Wade put the cordless phone back behind the bar then went to his office. He needed a few minutes to clam down he hated to have to relent to anything Candice Hart wanted but he knew if they didn't she would not stop, she was like the terminator she would not stop until she got want she wanted. 

He wasn't even sure if what the attorney just told him was true. He had never heard of not being able to sign paperwork out of state before. But that really didn't matter because Candice Hart would not stop until she got her way.

And what she truly wanted was Zoe and Jack away from him at any cost.


	36. Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six

Wade had called Earl to make sure his Father had Jack at his house and not at the park. Jack was good at getting Earl to take him to the park for being a toddler that could not speak in complete sentences yet. Of course it could just be that Earl liked taking his grandson to the park.

Wade opened the door to his childhood home and stopped in his tracks seeing his son sleeping on the couch hugging a old teddy bear of Jesse's. Earl walked in from the kitchen a glass of what looked to be water in his hands. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here" Earl said after he took a drink of his water. 

"I just called twenty minutes ago" Wade replied knowing that even though BlueBell was a small town it still took time to drive from point A to point B. Also he had to deal with a problem Kay brought to his attention right before he could leave the Rammer Jammer.

"I was just hoping you would get here before Jack wakes up, I wanted to talk to ya about something" Earl said as he set his water glass down. "I have something of your Momma's that I know she would want you to have"

Wade took a deep breathe he really did not need a sentimental Earl on him at the moment, he just wanted to pick up Jack and get home so he could tell Zoe about her Mother's latest scheme. And hopefully after they talked about what they should do about her, they would go on their date tonight. So Wade did not need any more on his plate from parents at the moment.

So when Earl pulled something out of his pocket and a tear fell from his eyes Wade wasn't really intending to listen to what Earl had to say but stopped when he seen just what was in his Father's hand. He hadn't seen it not since it was last on his Momma's finger. 

"Your Momma would want you to give this to that Pretty Doctor of yours" Earl said holding the engagement ring out to his youngest son "From the way you waited around for that Doctor of yours I know you will be needing this soon"

"Earl I can't" Wade felt his mouth go dry he hadn't known his Father had kept his Mother's engagement ring. Yes he wanted to make Zoe his wife but he hadn't thought of getting a engagement ring just yet. The dream of Zoe being his wife had been enough for now, but seeing his Momma's ring made Wade want it placed on Zoe's hand as a symbol of his undying love for her right away.

"Take it" Earl said again holding the ring closer towards Wade giving his boy a knowing look. Wade nodded his head then slowing took the ring from his Father's hand. Tears were in both Kinsella men's eyes as Wade put the ring in his pants pocket. 

"It might be a while until I get around to asking Zoe, her Mother has been causing trouble again" Wade told Earl as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I just wish that woman would leave Zoe alone"

"Son" Earl stopped trying to get his words together wanting them to make as much since as possible to get his point across "Do not let anything stop you from asking the woman you love to marry you. You already know what it feels like to almost lose her, don't lose anymore time with her"

Wade was blown away by what his Father just spoke sometimes old Earl really could be smart, then he had to go open his mouth and said "I was thinking next week Jack and me could go camping" and that right there proved that Earl wasn't the brightest bulb in the box if he ever thought Wade would agree to that. 

"Nah, Earl I've told you before Jack is just to little for camping just yet" Wade once again denied his Father seeing this wasn't going to be something Earl would drop. "But why don't you bring a tent to Lavon's next week and play at camping with Jack by his swing set"

"Not a bad idea" Earl said knowing that their fishing trip hadn't gone like he would have liked, perhaps getting Jack used to a tent would make when he finally talked Wade into letting him take Jack camping easier on Jack. 

"Well I better get Jack home on the off chance Zoe still wants to go on our date tonight" Wade said as he walked to the couch and carefully picked up his sleeping son leaving Jesse old teddy bear behind. "I'm hoping she does we should not let Candice ruin our night"

"Well I'm hoping next time I see you my boy you will be a engaged man" Earl happily informed his son. Knowing that having a Doctor for a daughter in law was something he would like to brag about. 

"Earl" Wade said his tone telling his Dad to drop the subject as he left with Jack in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack kept saying "Swing" after he had woke up from his nap when he started to cry because he wasn't getting his way Wade relented and took his son to his swing set. He had wanted to wait for Zoe's return but Jack's crying had put a stop to that. So for the next hour Wade pushed Jack on his bucket swing and then helped him up the slide making sure he did not fall off the slide as he went down it again and again. 

"Time to go home Jack" Wade announced to his son after Jack has just went down his slide again. 

"No" Jack yelled running back towards the latter of the slide wanting to go down once again.

"We need to see if Momma's home yet" Wade voiced as he picked up his son and headed towards the Carriage house. The toddler stop fighting his Father when the word Momma was heard, it seemed just like him Jack was missing Zoe.

Zoe's small Suv was parked in her spot, she had just gotten the suv a week before and Wade was still getting used to them not having to share his Suv. He had still taken Zoe to her physical therapy appointment last friday though because he had the time off and Jack had fun playing in a park near by while Zoe had her appointment. Afterwards they had taken their son to Chuck E Cheese to play and eat it had been fun and Wade was going to miss Zoe needing him to take her places now that she had her own vehicle.

Zoe had not gone all out when buying a new vehicle she had gotten a small suv that was a hold over from last year that had a really good warranty plus it had a lot of nice safety features that made Wade feel better knowing that Zoe and Jack would be in the vehicle. Zoe had picked out the suv all on her own but had taken Jack and him along to make sure he approved of it.   
Wade knew the second he seen it Zoe was going to buy it even if he didn't give his approval of it because it was the same color her old car had been. 

Opening the door Wade seen that Zoe was not in the living room, most likely she was already getting herself ready for their date for the night. Wondering what to do to get her attention that was solved when Jack yelled out "Mama"

Zoe came out of her bedroom she was wrapped in a robe having just finished her shower and trying to get her hair dry with a towel wrapped around it. 

"Hi baby" Zoe said as Jack put his arms out to his Momma, Zoe took him from Wade into her arms and kissed him on his little cheek. "I see you've been playing outside huh?"

"Yes" he replied as he kissed his Momma's cheek laughing. Wanting down now he kicked his little legs so Zoe bent down to let her baby run free. 

"We need to talk" Wade said watching Jack run back towards the tv "but it can wait until you're dressed"

"Okay" Zoe said knowing that whatever Wade was going to tell her she would not like. She could only hope it had nothing to do with their date tonight being cancelled because she had really went all out this time without Jack there she even had time to get matching shoes. 

Twenty minutes later Zoe had just thrown a short outfit on after she had gotten her hair straigthen wanting to know what Wade needed before getting herself all fixed up for their date. 

She found Wade in Jack's room standing in the doorway watching the pair play together. She hated having to break up their playtime. Wade was such a good father it made her heart race with love for him every time she seen how wonderful Wade was to their son. 

"Hey" Zoe said as she entered Jack's room the little boy looked up and smiled then held up the toy truck he was playing with showing it off to his Mother. "So what is it you need to tell me?"

Wade looked up from the floor he was setting on at Zoe she wasn't all dolled up yet that was good encase she decided she did not want to go out tonight after hearing about her Mother latest scheme to get her back to New York CIty. 

"It seems your Mother's attorney has been calling around town wanting to speak with you" Wade informed Zoe "He even called the Practice, after calling the Rammer Jammer at least four times today. Dash posted about it on his blog"

Zoe just sighed this wasn't something she had expected but wasn't surprised her Mother would do. It had been a month since her Mother had left BlueBell and they hadn't heard from her. So in Candice Hart's mind she had given Zoe enough time to get over her betrayal. 

"Does anyone know what her Lawyer wants?" Zoe asked out of patience with her Mother. 

"I got to talk to him the last time he called the Rammer Jammer, it seems your Mother wants to end Jack's trust fund and it has to be done New York City" 

Zoe just shook her head at what her Mother was trying to order her to do.  
Who did she think she was, after having stole her money and moved it into a trust fund for Jack she now wanted Zoe to jump through hoops to get the money back. Zoe was so tempted to just have George call the police on her Mother for embezzlement, but then they would all have to deal with a court case over that. And knowing her Mother she would drag that case out as long as humanly possible. 

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" Zoe whispered feeling like her life was getting out of control again. 

"I'm sorry Doc, if there was anyway I could" Wade stopped in mid-sentence remembering what the Lawyer had said Jack's legal guardian had to sign the paper work. He did not say it had to be Zoe Hart. 

"Zoe I think I know a way out of this that doesn't have you having to do your Mother bidding." Wade smirked lifting his eyebrows up and down  
"we can asked George if my idea will work when AnnaBeth and him get here to watch Jack"

"That is if you still want to go on our date tonight?" Wade asked.

"Of course I do, I am not going to let my Mother stop us from our date. I've been looking forward to this since our last date" Zoe stated as she headed back towards the door wanting to get herself ready for her date tonight she was going to blow Wade away with her new dress.

"So have I Doc" Wade replied liking this side of Zoe she wasn't going to lay down and cry over her Mother anymore. She wasn't going to let Candice Hart stop their date tonight. 

"That's good to know" Zoe stated as she walked out the door knowing that Wade was watching her backside as she walked away.


	37. Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty- Seven

Wade had gotten a shower at Lavon's, he had taken Jack with him so that he could spend a little man time with Lavon. Lavon had brought Jack some new toy that they were playing with in his room at Lavon's plantation house. Wade had taken a long shower thinking the whole time about his Momma's ring setting in his pants pocket of his jeans that were laying on the shower floor. He hadn't gotten a chance yet to put the ring somewhere safe because the only place that felt safe enough for it was on Zoe's finger. 

Wade had kept talking himself out of bringing the ring with him tonight, they had to still talk to George make sure his plan for handle Mrs. Hart was viable. But it was like the ring was calling to him so Wade ended up putting the ring inside his dress pants pocket promising himself he would not be needing it tonight. He needed to find a place that neither Jack or Zoe would find it. The first he didn't want to eat it or lose it, the second he didn't want to get scared and run from him because of it. 

His luck Jack would find it like he did with Lavon but unlike with Lemon, Zoe he did not think would say yes. But if he never asked he would never know would he? 

"Lavon thanks for watching Jack" Wade said as he walked into Jack's play room. Lavon was in the middle of some type of game he was playing with Jack. "But I better be getting him back to the Carriage house AnnaBeth and George should be getting there soon to babysit"

"Can't they just come up and collect little J here once you've left on your date?" Lavon asked giving puppy dog eyes to his friend "Jack and me are just getting the hang of this game"

"Fine I will tell them to come pick Jack up here" Wade answered shaking his head not being able to say 'no' to Lavon the man had been to good to him. 

Walking back to the Carriage house Wade was thinking of all the reasons why he couldn't asks Zoe to marry him right now. They first needed to get the whole Candice Hart situation taken care of. Then well Wade couldn't think of any other reason not to ask Zoe to marry him. 

He was on the Carriage house porch when George and AnnaBeth pulled up in the double cab truck. He waited for the duo to get out of the truck greeting them with "Hey"

"Zoe got Jack?" George asked looking around for his little buddy. He couldn't wait to play with the toddler.

"Nay, Lavon has him up at the Plantation house playing with some new toy he got for him" Wade said as he walked back towards the Carriage house door. "Lavon begged me to let him stay up there until you got here to babysit"

George seemed a little let down but the lawyer looked like he was forming a new plan before he could enact it Wade said "Zoe and I need to talk to you about something before you go get Jack, George"

George knew from Wade's tone this was not something fun Wade wanted to tell him "Is it about Candice Hart? And those phone calls today?"

"Yes it is, I talked to that Attorney that was calling" Wade said leading George into the Carriage house AnnaBeth following behind feeling out of place with them talking about Mrs. Hart. AnnaBeth like all of BlueBell knew just how much of a witch Candice Hart was but she did not want to be in Zoe's business. 

"Maybe I should go up to the Plantation house and get Jack" AnnaBeth offered "because it sounds like you three will need to talk shop a little bit" 

"Once were finished I'll come up to Plantation house" George replied knowing that AnnaBeth was right he would be in lawyer mode when he was talking to Zoe and Wade. And as Zoe and Wade were his clients anything they talked about was privileged information.

AnnaBeth left and Wade went into Zoe's bedroom to inform her about George having arrived. He's breath left him as he looked at the beauty before him. The cream colored dress ended above Zoe's knee and it fit her frame perfect. It was sleeveless and cut low in the front his eyes refused to look away. Wade knew he must have a dumb grin on his face but he found he didn't care. 

"You need something?" Zoe ask as she smirked at Wade noticing how he was ogling her. Not being able to help himself he walked over to her and gentle leaned down and kiss Zoe soft lips.

"Yes I would like to do more of that but it will have to wait" Wade supplied flirting "George is here, he's waiting in the living room for us"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade had tried to keep his hand from checking his pocket every few minutes to make sure his Momma's engagement ring was still there. He had done that all through dinner he hoped that Zoe hadn't noticed. Zoe seemed to have enjoyed the meal which was a plus because Wade himself found he did not really care for it, to fancy for his taste. They were headed to their favorite ice cream parlor to share what Wade called their date sundae. 

Wade thought Zoe's dress should be illegal to wear it was that hot looking on her. It kept stealing his attention away from their conversations so far Zoe had not called him out on it. But he seen the smile she was giving him after he would get tongue tie. 

"Dessert is my treat" Zoe said after ordering their shared ex-large hot fudge sundae but Wade beat her to the cash register. 

"Nah, I asked you out tonight so I pay" Wade said knowing tonight had set him back some but he wanted to show Zoe he could take care of her. That she didn't have to sacrifice eating at fancy restaurants if she was with him. Yes it was expensive but if Zoe wanted to eat there again he would make it happen. Wade would do anything to make Zoe happy. He did not want Zoe to feel like she had to treat him to expensive restaurants if she wanted to eat at them. 

"Then let me state now next date night I'm paying" Zoe declared as she carried their sundae to the booth they would be sharing. 

"Fine Doc, you pay next time" Wade surrendered as he slide in next to Zoe as she offered him first bite of their sundae. He gladly accepted it then gave Zoe a kiss as a thank you for feeding him. 

"So do you have any place you would like to go next date night?" Zoe asked after finishing her bite of ice cream.

"I think that Japanese Steak house I liked that place the chef was a lot of fun" Wade replied then he purposely got hot fudge all over his mouth wanting Zoe to kiss it off. He was a little surprised they had not been asked to leave or at least stop making out in this ice cream parlor yet. But it seemed they had found the slow night for this business so they had not been told anything about their behavior yet. 

After another kiss and cleaning Wade's lips Zoe said "Okay that sounds fine I like that place too"

"Zoe do you every think about our future?" Wade blurted out needing to know where she thought their relationship was headed. He was on baited breathe awaiting her answer.

"Yes" Zoe answered not really knowing how to answer that with more then one word without knowing how Wade felt and wanted their relationship to go. Because if she answered she wanted them to be together forever what if Wade did not want that?

"Yes, is that all you have to say?" Wade asked not liking her simply answer. What if Zoe really didn't see them lasting she seem closed mouth about what she wanted from their relationship. Zoe did not like Wade's tone so she just gave him a stern look. 

"What do you think our future should be oh wise one?" Zoe sarcastically ask.

"When I think of our future I see you as my wife" Wade had heartfelt spoking knowing he couldn't keep this desire to himself any longer. He had to know if Zoe felt the same way as he did. 

"Wife" Zoe whispered, she had never thought Wade would want that after his marriage to Tansy she had thought he would be on the same page as her on marriage. After all the only marriages she knew had ended in divorce look at her parents and Wade and Tansy, Brick was divorce too. But she could see from the look in Wade's eyes he truly meant what he just said he wanted her for his Wife. 

"You've never thought about us getting married?" Wade questioned seeing the look of fear on Zoe's face. 

"I've never wanted to get married" Zoe honesty answered "You've seen my Mother you know how her marriage ended. It's scarred me from marriage. I thought you didn't believe in marriage either after everything with you and Tansy"

"I was drunk when I married Tansy I don't remember doing it so it did not feel like I was truly married" Wade stated "I understand you're parents divorce scarring you. But now you know it was all because of your Mother don't let her stop you from marrying me. I love you Zoe, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Zoe's mouth dropped open was Wade asking her what she thought he was? Was Wade asking her to marry him?  
"Are you asking me to marry you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Tucker thought he could get use to this Jack was sleeping curled to his one side and on the other side was AnnaBeth leaned against him as they watched a old black and white movie. When he was younger George had always thought when he was this age he would be married and have a couple of kids by now. Instead he had a former fiance who herself was newly engaged and a few broken relationships since then. AnnaBeth was a good woman and would make a fine Mother, he loved her but wasn't sure if it was strong enough yet to think of marriage. 

George did not want to hurt AnnaBeth, she had been hurt both by Jake her ex-husband and Lavon who did not feel the same way about her as she felt about him. So George did not want AnnaBeth to be broken hearted again, he longed for a family of his own. George was pretty sure so did AnnaBeth he hoped neither one of them was using the other to try to just fill the void. He wanted AnnaBeth to truly love him. He wanted the love that Wade had for Zoe. Of course that wasn't fair to think that of AnnaBeth because he didn't love her like Wade did Zoe yet. 

As AnnaBeth turned to look at him and smiled George felt his stomach jump maybe he was being a little hasty with not loving AnnaBeth like Wade loved Zoe. He just might be able to yet.


	38. Thirty-Eight

Chapter Thirty- Eight

Candice Hart had just gotten off the phone with her Attorney the man hadn't been able to talk to her daughter yet, but had talked to Wade Kinsella. There was no way that Mr. Kinsella would be able to hide the fact that she wanted to talk to her daughter with her Attorney having called most business in BlueBell. Those little towns had very many busy bodies that were sure to spread the news all over town which would eventually get to Zoe that way if the Bartender didn't tell her himself she still would find out. 

Plus the Attorney had made a friend with one of the locals when he called earlier saying they would like to help anyway they could to see Zoe Hart return to her Mother in New York City of course for a little bit of a price. Candice usually did not like dealing with untrustworthy people but in this case she would make a exception if it helped get her daughter in grandson where they belonged in New York City with her. 

Candice knew she had to get Zoe out of there before she did something stupid like marry that backwoods southern. Before Zoe had found out about Jack, Candice had set up that trust fund so that her grandson would be taken care of for his future. She had never planned to let Zoe know that her baby had been born, but that didn't mean she did not want to look out for Jack's future she just thought Zoe was better off not being a part of it. Because that Bartender was never going to let Jack go once he had him. And even though she had told Zoe they would get custody of Jack, Candice knew Wade would not lose his parental rights so he would always be a part of their lives from now on.

But that didn't mean Jack couldn't live with them most of the year and visit his father for a few weeks a year. Candice was sure that the Bartender would be relieved to not have to be a babysitter any longer. He could go back to his partying ways take a different woman home every night. She was really doing Mr. Kinsella a favor his kind never really changed he would go back to his playboy ways once Zoe was done with him. It didn't matter to Mrs. Hart that Wade hadn't dated since learning of Zoe's accident, that Wade loved Zoe and wouldn't dream of touching another woman again. 

All Candice Hart wanted was her Daughter back in New York City where she could see her when work allowed, being the Heart Doctor she had studied to be not some General Practitioner that took care of running noses. Mrs. Hart hadn't paid all that money in tuition for Zoe to practice in that nowhere town. Zoe should be a world renown Heart surgery not playing Mother and part time doctor. 

This was why Candice had decided that if Zoe had not find out about Jack she wasn't going to tell her, she did not want her daughter throwing away her life to be just a Mother. How Zoe could think she could be happy down in that small town Candice could not understand, she must have some brain injury that wasn't fully healed.

Her poor little girl not fully recovered thinking she wanted to live with that Bartender and baby for the rest of her life. If only she hadn't of gotten the Power of Attorney taken off this would have been so much more simply. Instead she had to play games to get her daughter to return to the city where she belonged. Soon this would all be over and Zoe would be back with her and hopefully Jack with her as well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe's question if he was asking her to marry him had taken Wade aback because he really hadn't realized what he just said had sounded like that. But thinking over his words they really were words used with a marriage proposal. They had come straight from his heart because he truly did want Zoe as his Wife. Shaking his head Wade mumbled something under his breath about Earl being right. 

Zoe at a lose as to what was going on because Wade looked awestruck by her question, so it looked like he wasn't trying to proposal which should make her happy seeing as she did not believe in marriage yet instead it disappointed her for some reason. She had just told Wade she did not want to get married so why did the idea of him not asking her to marry him make her sad?

Wade intertwined the fingers on his left hand with Zoe's right then gentle tugged on them to get her to follow him out of the booth they were setting in. This was not where he pictured doing this but Earl was right he should let nothing stop him for asking the woman he loved to marry him. So once they both were standing up Wade's hand went to the ring in his pocket then he bent down on one knee in the classic pose.

"I know I do not deserve you Zoe Hart, but I love you and can not see a future without you as my Wife, so please make this man the happiest in the world and say you will marry me? I know you don't believe in marriage but Zoe this isn't going to be all those other failed marriages this will be our marriage. Me and you and together Zoe I know we can make it work"

Tears where running down both of their faces as Wade held up his Momma's ring for Zoe to see. The ice cream parlor employee cheerfully said "Say Yes"

"So what do you say Dr. Hart will you marry this down on his luck Bartender?" Wade asked with baited breathe.

"Yes, but I will have you know I'm marrying a up and coming restaurant owner" Zoe answered as tears kept falling. This wasn't something she thought she wanted but now here with Wade it was much more then want it was what she needed. Wade slipped the ring onto her finger then stood up and kissed Zoe as if his life depended on it. 

Behind them the ice cream parlor employee was taking pictures with her phone, she was going to ask them if they wanted her to send them the pictures when they finished kissing. This was a first for her someone becoming engaged while she was on duty. She thought it was the first marriage proposal for the parlor as well. Usually Wednesday nights where their slow time nothing interesting happening but ever still these two started showing up making out in that booth on Wednesday nights it was at least entertaining laughing she kept taking pictures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe kept looking down at her finger looking at the engagement ring setting there. She had always thought she never would have one or wanted one. But now that it was there she never wanted to take off the ring. Because behind that ring stood a promise of forever with Wade. 

Getting engaged a month after dating again wasn't taken it slow but it was what felt right. Beside they didn't have to rush into getting married right away. After all Lavon and Lemon still hadn't set a date for their wedding yet so Zoe did not want to steal their thunder and have her wedding before theirs. Of course if they were going to be planning a huge wedding a year from now Zoe might jump ahead of them on that. 

"I love this ring where did you get it?" Zoe asked Wade as he was driving them home had he been planning to ask her to marry him a while now?

"It was my Momma's engagement ring, Earl gave it to me today" Wade answered taken his eyes off the road for a second to look at Zoe. "My Pa knows how much a I love you Zoe, he told me not to waste anymore time and make you my Wife"

Tears came to Zoe eyes the ring meaning more now then it did just a few seconds ago learning that it had belonged to Wade's Mother and came with the blessing of his Father made Zoe feel truly welcomed into the Kinsella Family. 

"That's really good to know, at least your Father will be happy for us" Zoe responded with "I know when I call my Dad he would be thrilled for us he likes you" 

"I really should have asked Ethan first" Wade said feeling bad about not following that old tradition of asking the brides Father for permission first.  
"I hope he isn't going to be mad at me"

"Wade you got me pregnant when we weren't dating and he likes you. I don't think he will be mad about this" Zoe giggled she was just so happy. 

"Yeah but that was before we knew each other" Wade said with a chuckle he was being a little silly. But he just wanted Zoe to have one parent that would be supportive of their up coming marriage. 

"We will call him tomorrow morning tell him first thing that should get you out of the dog house you're afraid you'll be in" Zoe said admiring her ring again. "Are we going to tell George and AnnaBeth tonight?"

"I want to shout it out to the whole world" Wade added laughing feeling like nothing could keep him down. 

"Me too, but maybe we should just tell people one at a time until we settle everything with my Mother" Zoe said she did not want her Mother finding out about their engagement until the woman signed over her missing money. "Once we finish everything up with her, maybe we can have a party at the Rammer Jammer and tell everyone at once"

Wade laughed at that idea it might be fun having a engagement party at the Rammer Jammer for the two of them. The whole town would surely show up for that. "I like the way your thinking Doc"

Wade kept laughing as he said "Earl will never let me live this down you know? He loves you I think if you would have said 'No' he might have begged you to reconsider on my behave"

"It's nice to be appreciated" Zoe spoke then added "I'm sorry my Mother doesn't appreciate what a good guy you are Wade. What a wonderful Father you've become"

"No need for you to apologize for your Mother Doc, I'm more upset over how she treats you and Jack then anything she had ever done to me" Wade replied wanting Zoe to know he did not hold anything against her that Candice Hart had done or would do. "I hate how she has treated the both of you"

Zoe nodded her head understanding Wade did not think highly of himself he thought he deserved all the awful things Candice Hart did to him but not Jack or her. Just because he got scared and drunk and did something he truly regretted did not mean her Mother could treat him like a murderer. 

"Let's not give my Mother another second thought tonight, this is a happy time one of the happiest of my life" Zoe said then she leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek settling for the side of his face only because he was driving. 

"This might be the happiest day so far of my life" Wade utter knowing that the day Jack was born sure have been but Candice Hart had ruined that by not allowing him to see Zoe. Shaking that thought away Wade knew Zoe was right no more thoughts of Mrs. Hart tonight only ones of happiness.   
"But I'm sure the day we get married will be the happiest"

Zoe giggled at Wade and looked at her ring again yes this was a happy time and nothing was going to stop them for having the future they wanted.


	39. Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty- Nine

George Tucker was not happy to be in New York City he hated that he had to leave AnnaBeth behind in BlueBell, he had hoped she could have come with him on this unnecessary trip he was forced into taking because of Mrs. Hart. But AnnaBeth could not come along because she had classes she could not miss this week. Sure George had always liked New York City but having to come here to dance to the tone of Candice Hart left a bitter tasted in his mouth. 

Once all the paper work had been signed they would be heading home on the first flight out. Because they had to fit into Mrs. Hart schedule they could not meet until late afternoon. Their flight had landed late last night it was the only one that they could book on such short notice. George wasn't happy about Zoe having to pay such a high price for there flights. He felt that Mrs. Hart should have had to reimburse Zoe for the cost of the tickets both ways because she was the one who had drew up the trust only being broken by the two parties being presence, and she was the one forcing the trust to be broken. 

George was considering sending her a bill for the cost but was holding up on doing it if Mrs. Hart would leave Zoe and Wade alone are not. If she didn't he was going to send the bill, if she did leave them alone he would pretend he never knew a Candice Hart. 

Hearing the motel room door open George turned and gave the new arriver a smile "You grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah the restaurant downstairs is pretty good you should have joined me, I kept getting weird looks for other customers, I don't think they understood me ordering a muffin then not eating it" a sad look accompanied that statement. 

"So is it in that box in your hand?" George asked he hadn't been hungry earlier but now was starting to get a little peckish. Knowing the airline regulations they would not be allow to bring it on the plane with them so no sense it going to waste. 

"Yes it is do you want it?" was asked as the box was brought closer to George then moved farther away. 

"Yes please" George looked into the brown eyes of his friend and pleaded. 

"On one condition, no more full size chocolate candy bars for Jack, deal?" the question was asked as the muffin box was held out towards George. 

"Deal" George agreed knowing he would now have to go buy the fun size chocolate bars for Jack to enjoy when he was visiting with him. After eating the muffin which wasn't bad at all but not nearly as good as the Butter Stick back home. George had been surprised that he was alone in his room again having been abandon for shopping this time after making sure they both had the time correct for their meeting later in the day. 

So George went to his baggage and got his suit out he wanted to look professional when meeting with Mrs. Hart's and her Attorney later. Plus he was hoping to stop by a few shops get AnnaBeth a sorry you couldn't come with me present but see I was thinking of you while I was gone gift. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was so busy Wade thought as the taxi he was in seemed to be crawling along he hoped he didn't miss his meeting with Mrs. Hart because of this. He was in a bad mood anyway from having to be away from Zoe and Jack overnight. He just wanted to get back home and have his family all together again sleeping under the same roof again. Not that he got any sleep last night away. 

On the plus side Wanda and Tom were taking care of the Rammer Jammer for him so he knew he did not have to worry about any problems going on there. But he missed his little boy awful he had talked to Zoe after the plane had landed in New York she had been missing him and just wanted this all done and over with that's what the both of them wanted. 

Wade hated being away from Jack this was the longest he had been away from his boy since Jack was released from the hospital as a newborn. Wade knew that Jack was in good hands it just wasn't his own hands and he was over a thousand miles away if something were to happen to his boy. 

Of course Jack had a doctor at his beck and call so the little guy would be fine if he got sick again. But Wade would hate to be away if he did get sick again. Of course if all went according to plan Wade would be on his way home tonight. Back with his family where he belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda had sent Tom to Wade's office to grab a print out of the weekly schedule that Wade had barely gotten finished before he left for the airport. All the Rammer Jammer employees would be showing up today to check the schedule for the coming week. 

So when Kay showed up Wanda had paid her no attention whatsoever thinking she was here for that, also when she headed for Wade's office Wanda just thought since the schedule wasn't out she was going there to get it from there. 

Never in her wildest dreams did Wanda think she would hear her husband scream so loud in her life or find him with a naked Kay in Wade Kinsella office.

"What in the world is going on here?" Wanda yelled as she stormed into the office and grabbed a hold of that no good skunk by the hair of her head. "Put your clothes on right now" Wanda then noticed all Kay had been wearing was a long coat with short sleeves, she had mistakenly thought it was a dress early. 

Tom's eyes were closed with his hands over them as well they had been that way still he had screamed after Kay had walked into the office naked as the day she had been born. Why she had done such a thing Tom had no idea he just hoped Wanda did not kill him for this it truly wasn't his fault. 

"You can open your eyes up now" Wanda ordered her husband he slowly did and was glad to see Kay was fully covered now. Wanda looked ready to kill but Tom was happy to note she didn't seem to want to kill him. 

"Now since you're dressed you misses are going to tell me what you thought you were doing with my husband, and if I don't like the answer there is going to be hell to pay for you" Wanda demanded leaving Kay without a choice in the matter if she didn't want beat to a blood pulp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this wasn't what George had planned for but it seemed he was going to have to meet with Candice Hart and her Attorney without his client with him because of traffic stupid, slow, backed up traffic. He just hoped they didn't have to wait long for the flow of traffic to actually move so he didn't have to be by himself for too long. The only good part of his day so far had been getting AnnaBeth a small crystal Statue of Liberty that he was sure she would like. 

Entering the law firm of King, Martin and associates George was directed to Mr. King's office, George let the secretary know his client would be along shortly that the traffic was awful out. Walking to Mr. King's office George took a deep breath knocking he heard a man voice say loudly "Come in" turning the knob of the door George slowly opened the door who he guessed was Mr. King set behind the desk and in a chair in front of it stood Mrs. Hart. 

"I'm George Tucker" he said holding his hand out to shake with Mr. King after they did George continued "My client will be along shortly traffic gott'em." 

"Is is awful this time of day" Mr. King replied "Why don't we move this into a conference room, I'll let my secretary now to direct your client then when she arrives" 

Mrs. Hart had not say a word the whole time she just got up and followed Mr. King to the conference room George brought up the rear of the group hoping he didn't have to be alone with them much longer. He wanted those papers signed and back on the plane home as soon as possible. 

"Is all the paperwork here?" George asked wanting to be able to see all the pages before he allowed them to be signed. 

"Yes I have both copies right here" Mr. King said as he handed one copy to George "This is your copy"

George took the paperwork then started reading it he was suddenly glad that he was here alone it gave him time to read this paperwork without being rushed. He had already found a few changes he wanted made the most important one being that Zoe did not want her Mother's money that she added to Jack's trust she just wanted her own money returned to her. Mrs. Hart was supposed to take her own money back not try to keep it in the trust for Jack with her appointed as head of it and Zoe as a junior trustee. So George took a ink pen from his briefcase struck out the few lines then handed them back to Mr. King.

"Remove these our my client will not sign" George informed the other Lawyer. 

Mr. King looked at what George struck out then showed it to Mrs. Hart who seemed to be upset by the changes that George demanded be made. "Could I have a moment alone with my client Mr. Tucker?" 

"Yes I will just step out into the hallway" George replied standing up then he left the two New Yorkers alone to discuss the changes he wanted made to the documents.

In the hallway George could hear raised voices coming from behind the conference room door. It did not sound like Mrs. Hart was happy about the changes that needed to be made to the paperwork. In fact she was yelling quite loudly about that calling Mr. King some not very nice names about not hiding the new trust fund better in the documents instead of making it impossible for the lawyer from a small town down south to find it. 

George was relieved that he wasn't poor Mr. King, he had in his time worked for monster clients but Mrs. Hart took the topper of them all. That woman needed her own zip code with thinking everything revolved around her. How Zoe turned out to be such a sweetheart when her Mother was such a witch was a mystery. Sure Zoe could cause a lot of trouble, she had turned his life up side down but looking back now it wasn't fair of him to blame it all on Zoe. George knew he had doubts about his feelings for Lemon after finding out about her and Lavon and he hadn't let himself truly deal with that. Lemon and Lavon were happy together more then Lemon and he had been in years. Plus he loved AnnaBeth and was starting to picture a future with the two of them together having a family together even. 

Hearing foot steps coming from down the hallway George smiled seeing his friend walking up "Took you long enough to get here, ready to go face the loins den?"

"Yes I am, what are you doing in the hallway?" was the replied he received. 

"I found a few details in the documents that needed changed and Mr. King had to talk those over with his client" George answered right before the door opened to the conference room behind him and Mr. King said "We're ready for you now" 

George nodded his head then turned to his client and said "After you, lets get this show on the road"


	40. Forty

Chapter Forty 

"Mr. King I thought you were smarter then to just have my plan for the trust fund to be laid out in the open for him to find like that" Candice Hart spoke loudly. She was paying the lawyer before her a lot of money and she was not getting her money's worth. 

"Mrs. Hart I informed you if you wanted to do another trust for your grandson you could, but that it would have to be a separate account after you received you're money back, not the same account just changed for you to be appointed the main trustee" Mr. King stated not allowing himself to lose his cool with her. He had told Mrs. Hart this a dozen times but she refused to listen as he explained it. She only wanted to leave the money in the same account because she did not want to have to pay fees and taxes on the changes. "Because your grandson other trustee has to sign off on you being named head of the trust"

"Well it doesn't matter now does it" Candice smartly replied thinking she was going to be needing a new lawyer and law firm soon. This one was was getting to be to hard to work with. And where she went she brought along a lot of her clients. "Let's just get this done with I'm sure after Zoe arrives without that backwoods Bartender I will be able to talk some sense into her"

Mr. King kept his mouth shut just nodded his head from what he had learned of Wade Kinsella the man was just not a bartender but the owner of the restaurant bar he worked in, but kept himself from commenting on that. Mrs. Hart hated Mr. Kinsella so the lawyer knew not to mention any positive things about the gentleman at all. If he wanted to keep her as a client which he was starting to doubt he was going to be able to do after this.

Mr. King would not miss Mrs. Hart at all if she took her business elsewhere it was the clients that she had brought with her that would be missed by the whole firm. But sometimes you have to cut your losses. He just hoped Mrs. Hart would stay he would try his best to make her stay. 

"Go open the door see if my daughter has arrived yet" Candice ordered her attorney. 

Just as Mr. King was was opening the door a ringing phone could be heard from the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda and Tom both were speechless for a full minute after hearing Kay's story how Mrs. Hart's attorney had offered her three thousand dollars if she seduced or tried to seduce Wade Kinsella and make a big production of it so that the customers of the Rammer Jammer thought Wade and she were having a affair behind Zoe Hart's back. 

Kay hadn't really been that remorseful about her part in trying to break up Wade and Zoe. She didn't really seem to care that there was a child involved at all. That she could have broken up not just a couple but a family. Tom hadn't realized until he was pulling his Wife off of Kay just how angry that thought had made Wanda.

"You are a homewrecker and the worst kind you're just doing it for money" Wanda yelled from Tom's arms as he was holding her back from attacking Kay again. "You are fired, don't even think about coming back here" 

When Kay didn't look like she was going to listen to Wanda, Tom let his wife go and watched as Kay took off running as if her life depended on it because it did by the way Wanda was chasing after Kay calling her all types of different names. All of BlueBell by dinner time would know of the scene that had happened here hopefully none of them would think Wanda had caught him cheating on her. 

Looking up Tom saw none other then Dash DeWitt setting at a table with a smile on his face. From that smile Tom knew Dash had what he thought was a scoop. "What's ya doing Dash?" Tom ask.

"Oh Tom Long just the man I needed to ask a burning question" Dash said looking up at the younger man "Can you tell me why your Wife just ran out of here screaming at the Bartender name Kay I believe, calling her a homewrecker among other things?"

"It's not what your thinking at all" Tom replied taking a seat next to Dash at his table. He wasn't sure what Wanda would want him to reveal about Kay or not but he was not going to let the whole town think he was a cheater. 

"So Kay wasn't trying to seduced Wade and didn't know he wasn't in town today?" Dash asked eyeballing Tom knowing he could tell if the other man was trying to lie to him. Kay didn't seem like the kind of woman that would go for the type of man Tom was. 

"Yeah she was but it wasn't because she wanted Wade, Mrs. Hart was paying her money to break up Zoe and Wade. Today was her first attempt" Tom said feeling guilt as the whole story fell out of his mouth. "But please you can't post any of this, at least until Wade gets back so he can break it to Zoe in person" 

Dash gave Tom a look like he was crazy if he thought for one second he was going to set on the biggest story that had hit BlueBell since Zoe Hart's return. 

"Please Dash just think of little Jack Kinsella can't you just wait a day to post just one day?" Tom pleaded and it wasn't just for Zoe and Wade, Wanda would kill him if Dash posted his story tonight before they could call and warn Wade about what had just happened. 

While Dash was deciding if he could risk in all good conscience causing Zoe Hart any type of pain. The Doctor had been through so much, her Mother just did not see how her actions were affecting her daughter and grandson. Dash just shake his head at thoughts of Mrs. Hart. 

Wanda returned looking all proud of herself and having a few strains of hair that weren't her hair color sticking to her fingers. Dash swore he heard her say "That will teach that homewrecking harpy" the look in her eyes scared the older gentleman and he decided he did not want the BlueBell woman mad at him he might be the next one she took on. 

"I think Tom you are right, I won't post anything about what Kay did but you better call Wade right away I can't guarantee someone isn't already spreading the word around town" Dash stated then ask "Can I get some more fries?"

Wanda gave Tom a glare and he just shrugged his shoulders leaving to go get more fries for Dash hoping she would overlook his part in Dash's blog post the next day. When he returned with the fries he was going to asks if Dash wouldn't use his name in the blog. Because it was clear that his sweet wonderful wife could turn into a vicious woman if given reason, it made Tom love her all the more. 

"I better call Wade" Wanda said dreading having to tell her Boss that Mrs. Hart had setup for him, thank goodness he wasn't in town so Zoe would know without a doubt he had nothing to do with Kay. After her call her to Wade, Wanda was going to have to try and rework tonights schedule because Kay was on call at the bar tonight. But that wasn't going to happen seeing as Wanda had just fired her, threatening to call Sheriff Bill for trespassing if Kay ever showed her face at the Rammer Jammer again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone ringing had started right before Mr. King had started to open the door but George hadn't really be listen because he just wanted to get this whole thing over with. So he turned looking at his friend with a unbelief in his eyes when instead of declining the call they accepted it instead "Sorry I have to take this call" 

"What? no you can't do that whoever it is will have to call back" George said he wasn't going back into that conference room alone.

"Hello" was the replied both George and the person on the other end of the cell both heard. George counted silently to ten then walked into the conference room alone he could see that Candice Hart was not happy with him for not having Zoe with him. 

"My client had a important phone call and will be right in. Have you made the changes we talked about yet?" George asked in lawyer mode not letting his aggravation for his client not declining the call come through his voice and manners. 

"Not yet, Mrs. Hart was hoping that her daughter would decide to sign off on them" Mr. King answered. Knowing that wasn't going to go well with the another lawyer in front of him. 

"My client has been very clear on what has been agreed upon. And any new trust that has Mrs. Hart as the head and Zoe Hart also involved is not what my client wants. So if you will not remove that then all I can say to you Mr. King and Mrs. Hart is good day" George informed them he then turned to leave the room suddenly glad that phone call had happened so he could handle this situation on his own without having a personal interest involved. Just as he pulled the door open Mrs. Hart yelled out for him to stop. 

"Yes" George responded with as he turned around "What is it you would like Mrs. Hart?"

"Okay you win, Mr. King will change the documents. I just want to see my daughter if that isn't too much to ask?" Candice Hart stated as if she had been the wronged party in all this. George actually believe she thought she was, he was counting his lucky stars he wasn't related to her. Poor Zoe to have this unhinged women as her Mother. 

Before George could say anything a hurricane blew threw the room in the form of a angry Wade Kinsella speaking loudly   
"You are some piece of work Mrs. Hart"

Candice stood up from her seat at the conference table and yelled "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in BlueBell"

"Yeah so that your little scheme could play out, I'm not sorry to disappoint you I'm here in New York to sign your paper work and get Zoe's money back for her" Wade announced as he walked over to the conference table taking a seat. George kept the surprise from his face at Wade's very loud entrance having no idea what the other man was talking about. 

"You can not sign it, it has to be Zoe" Candice Hart ordered as she walked towards the now setting Wade charging at him ready to attack this thorn that had been in her side for over two years now. 

"I would not do that if I were you" George said as he stood between Candice and his client "If you lay one finger on my client I will have you arrested for assault. Plus no where on Jack's trust does if ever say it has to be Zoe Hart it states Jack's legal guardian which my client Wade Kinsella is".

"I will not sign it" Candice replied taking a few steps back from George she was furious having been played by the county bumpkins. How dare Wade Kinsella think he could out maneuver her, who was he to think he could outsmart her?

"You will if you don't want to have to answer questions about embezzlement having to do with your Daughter's money, while I'm sure the fine law firm here could and will get you off on all charges. I'm not so sure the public will after all that is your business isn't it?" George ask in a very stern tone leaving no room for argument.

"Mrs. Hart I think we sure head back to my office and talk about Mr. Tucker's offer" Mr. King said as he stood from his seat and walked towards his client then past her leaving her no choice but to follow. Turning she gave both men remaining in the room a hate filled look then left. 

Wade whistled shaking his head then said "I have to hand it to you George that was some mighty fine lawyering there you just done. You sure took Mrs. Hart off the high tower she thinks she lives in and knocked her back down to earth" 

"Thank You" George responded with "I'm just a little confused about"

Wade cut George off before he could finish "My grand entrance? Yeah I just got off the phone with Wanda it seems Mrs. Hart paid a now former employee of mine three thousand dollars to try and break me and Zoe up"

"What?" George asked his eyes brows raising almost to his hair line. Now he understood Wade's earlier words and rightful anger would Candice Hart ever leave Wade and Zoe alone to live their lives in peace? George just hoped his threat to turn her into the police would help with keeping her away.


	41. Forty-One

Chapter Forty- One

"Mrs. Hart do you want to tell me what it is you've done that a charge of embezzlement might be laid against you?" Mr. King asked his client. "Because if I remember correctly you informed me that you're newly awaken daughter wanted her son to have a trust fund setup in case she did not recover fully and had to use all her settlement on alternative treatments"

Mrs. Hart opened then closed her mouth having forgotten that little detail, it seem like so long ago now. She had been ready to tear into Mr. King again but stopped now that he pointed out she had deceived him.

"And what scheme was Mr. Kinsella talking about?" Mr. King asked not so nicely not liking being played for the part of a fool.   
"Does it have anything to do with a junior partner here working on the Jack Kinsella trust the last few days?"

Not getting any answers from Mrs. Hart, Mr. King got to work on his laptop to fix the documents so they would read just like Mr. Tucker had been asking for. It seemed that Candice Hart had been playing games with everyone and now she was going to get burned if she did not follow the rules that were laid out before her. Yes he would have to get her off on the embezzlement charges because if he didn't they might come back and charge him as well. But if Mrs. Hart ever thought she had the upper hand in their Lawyer/Client relationship again he would remind her just what she had done. 

So hopefully Candice Hart was smart enough to just sign the papers and leave her daughter alone for a long time, because George Tucker seem to be a very good lawyer. And he did not want to have to have trouble with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George and Wade were setting at the conference room table George was still trying to comprehend how Mrs. Hart could think paying Kay to try to seduce Wade was a good idea. Once upon a time before Zoe, Wade was a ladies man but it was a joke around BlueBell that Wade had been living like a monk for years now before Zoe's return. Kay had to have known about that why would she think for even a second her boss would risk losing the woman he loved for a fun time with her?

"Have you told Zoe?" George asked Wade knowing this couldn't be kept for the good Doctor. 

"Yes I called her, she isn't happy with her Mother at the moment" Wade said looking at the time on his phone "but I reassured her I would handle this and there is no reason for her to have to deal with it. I just texted her that we are waiting in the conference room to get everything finished"

"That just doesn't sound like the Zoe Hart we know" George replied "I mean she always telling me off about feeding Jack chocolate"

Just then they heard raised voice coming from the open conference room door "Oh Sh" George never got to hear Wade finish because the other man was out the door in a flash. 

"I knew she wouldn't just let Wade handle it" George whispered to himself as he followed at a slower pace behind Wade. 

"I'm not your property" Zoe was yelling at her Mother when Wade come up to her in the hallway "You can not control me"

"Zoe I was just trying to show you that this Bartender has never changed" Candice Hart responded with as Mr. King stood back and let the two women have their conversation if that's what you wanted to call it. He had seen a lot of couples fight in these halls in his time so Mother/Daughter fighting wasn't that unusual.

"The only person who hasn't changed is you Mother, you're still a lair and think you know what's best. New Flash Mother you don't" Zoe yelled "I love Wade and he loves me what about that can you not understand?"

"He is not good enough for you" Mrs. Hart answered yelling it back at her daughter then turning she walked up to Wade raising her hand and slapping him before anyone realized what she was doing. "You do not deserve my daughter or my grandson"

Zoe took a lunge for her Mother, Wade grabbed her in mid-step he would not allow Zoe to be brought down to Candice's level. George stopped and watched the scene before him shaking his head. Hadn't Mrs. Hart remember what he had told her before what he would do if she had hit Wade. George didn't want to be a lair so he took his phone out and was getting ready to call the police when Mr. King saw this and spoke loudly "I have the documents right here, let's us all go back inside our conference room and get these signed"

George looked at Wade who nodded and was still holding onto Zoe and whispering something into her ear it seem to be working at calming her down because she reached up and kissed Wade. Mrs. Hart looked ready to strike Wade again but Mr. King stepped inbetween them pulling his client by her arm away from the couple in a happy embrace. George followed after Mr. King and Mrs. Hart whistling as he went. 

After the trio left Zoe ended her kiss with Wade and replied to his earlier whispered confess of him missing her last night with   
"I've miss you as well, not as much as Jack mind you but a really close second" the last spoke with giggles.

"I'm mortally wound by being second place to our son" Wade comically stated as he put his hands over his heart dramatically with a grin on his face the whole time. "I hate that we have to be away from our son because of your Mother"

"Well after this we will not have to been away from Jack again" Zoe stated then looked down at her engagement ring and thoughts of a honeymoon invaded her mind "Well at least until our honeymoon"

"I like the way you are thinking Doc" Wade agreed a honeymoon sounded great about now, but first they did have to get married, in Wade's opinion the sooner the better. But Zoe had some crazy idea that they first had to make sure their date did not coincide with Lemon and Lavon's up coming wedding. 

"Come on you need to sign those papers so we can get home to our son" Zoe remarked "after all you told me you would take care of the paperwork"

"Yes I did but that didn't stop you from coming to New York City did it?" Wade complained "I mean yesterday you could have let me come but no you and George got the last two seats" 

"Wade please don't start this again" Zoe voiced frustration about this topic "You did not have to stay all night at the Mobile airport on standby to get a flight out this morning. You could have went home to Jack."

"No I needed to be here" Wade defended his actions "And it's a good thing I was who knows what they harpy Kay would have tried if I would have been there instead of poor Tom"

"I wish I could have been there to give her a piece of my mind" Zoe uttered it was such a shame you wouldn't get to tell the other woman what she thought of her. "So Wanda fired her right?"

"From what I heard from Tom who was standing in the background when Wanda called she did more then fired her" Wade supplied picturing the righteously anger Wanda could let loose on Kay. Wade himself would have liked to tell his former employee some choices words. How dare she try to break apart his relationship with Zoe. To tear apart Jack's family from him. Kay had seen Jack and Zoe both a lot during the last month they came in at least once a week during one of her shifts this month he should have known something was up when she mispronounced Zoe name after Mrs. Hart's attorney had called. 

"Good for Wanda, homewreckers need to be dealt with" Zoe said forgetting all about the time a few years ago people had called her that for thinking she helped break up George and Lemon. That might have been because she truly hadn't been one and Kay truly was one.

"You are sounding down right southern today girl" Wade laughed. "Now let's gets this show on the road, and later I will tell you just want it felt like to sleep on those hard chairs at the airport"

"You didn't have to sleep on those chairs you could have went home to your own bed and our son" Zoe informed Wade again this was the same argument they had been having since yesterday at the airport when only two of them could get flights out and the third person was stuck on standby for the first flight out. Zoe had wanted Wade to just stay in BlueBell with their son. But Wade said he wanted to be there for Zoe also to show Mrs. Hart they she could not rule them. Wade had just wanted to come along with George himself and leave Zoe in BlueBell but she could not let Wade face her Mother by himself. So both were going only the time table Candice gave them for the meeting did not give them time to book tickets. So while Zoe and George got in late last night and got their own hotels rooms, Wade never left the Mobile airport and finally got a flight out early in the morning. 

Lavon, Lemon, and Brick who was the couples house guest because of a broken pipe that wasn't going to be fix for a few more days were watching Jack. Wade and Zoe both were happy that a Doctor would be at hand if Jack needed one. But missed the little guy awful, Wade had come close a few times last night to just wanting to call it quits and just going home to his son. But he did not want Candice Hart to think she could call up and have Zoe at her beck and call. His original idea had been just George and him coming and signing the documents but Zoe needed to end this mess her Mom was making herself. She had wanted to try to have a set down talk with her Mother and work things out where she understood Zoe was going to be living in BlueBell that her life was there. That she loved her son and was going to marry Wade and that was that. 

It did not look like that was going to be happening now though after what Mrs. Hart was paying Kay to do. Zoe was a forgiving person Wade was so thankful she was but the key to earning that forgiveness was being truly sorry. Like he had been, Mrs. Hart was not sorry she had done any of the things she did, in fact she thought Zoe was the crazy one. Wade just did not see how Zoe was going to be able to maintain a relationship with her Mother when the woman would not accept Zoe's choices in life, Mrs. Hart was going as far as to sabotage those choices. 

Wade knew he did not deserve Zoe but that was her choice to make not her Mother's. He could not picture himself in twenty years time acting the same way with Jack. Yes he would tell his son he did agree with the choices he was making but he couldn't force his son to listen to him. Mrs. Hart did not seem to understand you can't control you're children, especially when you're in the wrong.   
That Woman was the biggest hypocrite alive today, if Ethan would have taken her back she would have been thrilled. But because Ethan couldn't that made Zoe forgiving and reuniting with Wade wrong. Wade had been hoping someday that Candice Hart would come around but she had shown during the last two years that she wasn't going too. 

It was such a shame because it looked like Jack was not going to get to have a GrandMother in his life and it was all Candice's fault. If that Woman had her way, Jack would not have his Father in his life so if you had to pick it was a lot less hurtful to not have a grandmother then not have a Father there while you were growing up. Wade knew how much it had hurt Zoe not having Ethan Hart in her everyday life, then to learn about Harley Wilkes having not gotten to know him.

Wade did not want Zoe to lose her Mother but it looked like her Mother would not stop until she drove her only child away. There was such a sadness about that Wade thought. But there wasn't anything he could do about it other then give up and his son and fiance to make Mrs. Hart happy which he wasn't going to do. 

"I guess will have to go in there" Zoe said looking into the glass enclosed conference room "we do this together right?"

"We do everything together now" Wade said as he took Zoe's hand as she opened the door leading them into the room where they had to face her Mother. Zoe was so angry at her Mom, but secretly she couldn't help but hope that a miraculous turn around could happen in her Mother's attitude towards not just Wade but towards Zoe's whole life in BlueBell. She kept wishing for it, but it only seemed to make the opposite happen.


	42. Forty-Two

Chapter Forty- Two

Candice Hart just knew if she could only get her daughter alone away from that Bartender she could talk some sense into her daughter. But of course he would follow her to New York City he couldn't let his good dummy get away not with all the money she had and was getting from her settlement. That's all men like him cared about Candice told herself because she could not allow herself to ever think for a moment that Wade truly cared about her daughter. He had broken Zoe's heart and therefore did not deserve to even be in the same room as her daughter. 

But Zoe always had to do things her own way, she wanted to follow in Ethan's foot steps even though Candice did not want her too. Then she had to go live in that awful town of BlueBell and working in that little Doctor's office. She just would not listen to good sound reasoning. Candice had been sure that after she returned to New York before her accident that her daughter would not be returning to that little backwards town. All it had given Zoe was heartache from learning about Harley being her biological Father, to Wade's cheating on her. Never mind that one of those heartaches was her fault because she had never told Zoe about Harley.  
It was easier to blame BlueBell then lay it at her own two feet. 

Mrs. Hart was not happy that she was going to have to sign the documents because as her lawyer explained to her in great detail she had just assaulted Mr. Kinsella in front of two witness. So if she didn't want the police called she would just sign the papers and let her daughter have her money back. If Candice thought not signing the paperwork would guarantee Zoe would come home to her she won't sign them but at the moment that didn't seem likely. 

She looked up as the Bartender and Zoe entered the room holding hands. It was clean he was not going to separate from Zoe willingly. It just turned Candice's stomach that her daughter could allow herself to be played by such a hick. 

Zoe and Wade took their seats next to each other George on the other side of Zoe so she was seated in the middle of the two men. She would not look up to meet her Mother's eyes, it hurt to bad knowing that she would see disapproval there. When it was Zoe who had been wronged by her own Mother so many times over the years. Not allowing her Dad Ethan to be a larger part of her life, not tell her about Harley so that the only time she had met him she blown him off. Letting her believe that Jack had been miscarried the worst betrayal of all. The settlement money was low on the list of hurtful things Candice Hart had kept from her daughter. And now the latest trying to have Wade seduced paying someone to try and make him cheat on her. 

Hadn't her Mother even listen when she told the tale of how Wade has cheated on her was because he was drunk she did remember telling her Mother that, but that it didn't matter because he still had done it. That was how she had felt at the time, because she would not admit her own faults in their relationship. Zoe now could admit she had given Wade reason to doubt her then he still should not have cheated but she wasn't all angel in their relationship. That didn't matter though it was none of her Mother's business, how Zoe wished she had never told her Mother about why her relationship with Wade ended. 

"Since we're all accounted for and I have made the changes to the documents they can be signed and we can all be on our way" Mr. King stated looking at each of them his eyes ending on his client daring her to say anything in respond. 

George took the offered document reading it before letting Wade sign any of it. This took him ten minutes all the while Candice Hart was giving Wade the death glare and looking longingly at Zoe, so it was a very uncomfortable ten minutes for everyone but the two lawyers in the room.

"It all looks in order" George replied have just finished reading the last line "All you need to do Wade or Zoe is sign it"

"I'll sign it" Wade said as George pushed the papers over to him only for Zoe to take them instead.

"I will do it" Zoe said knowing Wade was trying to save her from having to take this step which might cause the finally destruction of her tattered relationship with her Mother. But it was something Zoe had to do on her own, to show her Mother that it was she that was signing the form not Wade that it wasn't him who wanted this. 

After signing it Zoe looked up at her Mother she took a deep breath and let out what was resting in her heart for the Woman who have given her life and was trying to destroy the one Zoe had built for herself. "I love you Mom, and I want you to be a part of my life. But not like you are being now. Not this controlling Woman who thinks she knows best and is trying to sabotage my life."

Wade grabbed Zoe's hand that was laying on top of the conference room table to give her his support. Trying to say without words that he would back her on whatever she decided to do about her Mother. 

"I am a parent myself now, and when I needed you must for advice instead I find I can not talk to you at all. Yes Wade isn't perfect neither am I. I love him Mom that isn't going to change no matter how many women you pay to seduce him. Because he isn't going to fall into bed with them, unlike you Mother Wade has changed. He's a good man and one I'm proud to have as the Father of my son. One I am greatful for being able to call my fiance" Zoe informed her Mother as tears were starting to ran down her face.

"Zoe you can't" Candice started to say then stopped realizing that no matter what she said Zoe was not going to listen. 

"I can and I will be marrying Wade, so get use to it Mother" Zoe replied feeling like the conference room was starting to close in on her. "If you ever want a relationship with Me or Jack you will have to accept that Wade isn't leaving our lives"

Standing up Mrs. Hart glared at Wade then gave a tender look to her daughter the poor misguided thing. "When this sham marriage of yours falls apart know that I will be waiting here for you and Jack" with that stated Candice walked to the exit and left her daughter behind hoping this wasn't the last time she would see her. 

"She is in need of a good psychiatrist" George blurted out causing everyone that remained in the conference room to burst out laughing the loudest one of all was Mr. King, Candice's own lawyer. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My friend Jess is in the lobby she can't wait to meet you" Zoe said to Wade as they entered the elevator. "I texted her I was in New York City and she happened to have the day off and was already in the city shopping so we met up" 

George was tagging along on the ride down on the elevator he just wanted to head to the motel and get his luggage, then off to the airport. But hearing Zoe talk about a friend she had waiting in the lobby might take a bit of time. So he decided to beg off meeting this friend by saying "I need to get my bags from the motel, I'll meet you at the airport" 

"It's a shame you won't get to meet my friend Jess" Zoe said as the elevator doors opened "She has my bags for me we stopped by my motel and picked mine up." 

"That was a good idea, Doc now we can just leave for the airport from here" Wade said having left his own bag at the luggage storage that JFK had for passengers. The Man in the set next to Wade on his last leg of his journey had told Wade about the storage area are he never would have known about it. 

"Give my regards to her but time is wasting and I want to get home tonight so I'm off" George said then he walked away heading straight for the front double doors never noticing the young woman setting next to Zoe's bags in a comfortable looking chair. 

Seeing Zoe, Jess jumped up and eyed the man behind her friend. He did look a lot like the pictures of the little boy that Zoe had texted her. But where the toddler was just so cute, the adult version was down right gorgeous. Now Jess could see why Zoe had such a hard time trying to get over the man in front of her and in the end couldn't. 

"It's so nice to meet you Jess, I'm Wade, Zoe has told me so much about you" Wade greeted Zoe's friend with his southern charm showing and with that killer smiling of his shining.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Jess said recalling how Zoe had said that Wade had been a ladies man at one time. Which was easy to see with his good looks and that smile of his. "I won't keep the two of you long. I know you want to get to the airport so you can get home to that little boy of yours" 

"You should come down to BlueBell your next vacation" Zoe was telling her friend "I'll show you around the whole town"

"I will keep that in mind" Jess said laughing at the excitement in Zoe's voice at the idea of her coming for a visit "Beside I did tell you I would come for your wedding, so if you have it in BlueBell you can show it to me then"

"As soon as we set a date I will let you know, if Wade had his way we would marry asap" Zoe said the last part laughing. 

"When you know it's right there is no reason to wait" Wade defended himself with "Plus Zoe is waiting until our friends Lavon and Lemon set a date for their wedding"

Jess decided to stay out of that conversation because she had already heard from Zoe how she did not want to steal Lemon's thunder from her after her part in Lemon's last non-wedding. 

"Well I'm sure everyone will have a wedding date picked soon" Jess said as they all walked towards the entrance together Wade having picked up Zoe's bags which seemed to have grown since she had left from BlueBell. 

"How much stuff did you buy today Zoe, this overnight bag is twice has heavy as it was when you left BlueBell?" Wade asked as they walked into the busy sidewalk. 

Jess was already trying to flag down a taxi. She was just glad she had the day off so she got to see her friend again in person. They had kept up with each others lives through text and calls but nothing was like seeing each other face to face. 

Zoe was also trying to catch a taxi as well, Wade just stood back letting the New Yorkers do there thing. The only way he was able to get a taxi at the airport was because he caught one after they dropped someone else off. 

A taxi pulled in front of Jess she turned and laughed at Zoe showing her she got one first. "Text me when you get back to BlueBell, and gave that little boy of yours a hug for me" Jess said as she hugged Zoe fast then she jumped into her taxi not wanting to lose it to someone else. 

"So Doc you better get back to working on getting us a ride" Wade said as he watched Jess's taxi drive away. "Are we will be here all night"

Zoe glared at Wade but did as he had suggest and within a few minutes had a taxi stopped in front of the pair. Zoe put her bag inside with them not wanting to have to wait to get it out of the trunk. Once they were off Zoe took her phone out and started looking up airline tickets she wanted to get her and Wade some right away. Poor George was going to have to get his own because he wasn't with them and Zoe did not know what time he would be showing up at the airport. 

Wade had looked at Zoe's phone so he knew what she was doing so he just leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes knowing Zoe would wake him when they got to the airport. Hopefully if they ever had to return to New York CIty it would be on their own terms not on Mrs. Harts and they might be able to enjoy it then.


	43. Forty-Three

Chapter Forty- Three

The flights home had been short and long all at the same time they reminded Zoe of her trip to BlueBell from New York City all those months ago now. But this time she had no fear of what was waiting for her when she returned. This time she had Wade on the same flights as her it was a shame they could not get to set together but they were blessed to be able to get on the same flights. Poor George hadn't been as lucky because he was a hour later getting to the airport then they had been. So he was on different flights home. 

The bright side was on the first flight Wade was just across the isle from her so they could talk to each other through out that flight. But once they had maneuvered around O"Hare airport and got on their next flight they had discovered this time they were not setting close together at all. Wade hated not being able to talk to Zoe on that stretch of their flight. It seemed to take forever to get to Atlanta without having Zoe there to talk to. The last flight they took their seats were a few rows apart Wade found this better because Zoe was setting in front of him so that he could at least see her. 

By the time they hit Mobile it was super late or really early morning depending on the way you looked at it. Wade was glad that George had brought his truck also so they didn't have to wait for him before heading home. Wade drove back to BlueBell while Zoe had at first tried to stay awake for the twenty some mile drive but failed a few minutes in. Wade who was used to being up at this hour from working the closing shift at the Rammer Jammer just smiled at his fiance. He loved that word Fiance it was becoming one of his favorite words the only better one would be Wife. 

Yes when he gets to call Zoe Hart his Wife that would be the best day of his life. Because it would be a day full of nothing but happiness. Not like the day Jack had been born because while becoming a Father was life changing and wonderful, Zoe being in a coma and not being able to be in the room with her when she gave birth made it so sad. But all that sadness was over now, Zoe was with him again fully they were getting married soon life was good.

Pulling into his parking spot Wade turned off the engine of his Suv then quietly got out walking to the Carriage house front door unlocking it then he turned around going back to his Suv he walked to the front passenger door opening it slowing in case Zoe was leaning on it in her sleep. Once he had fully opened it Wade gently unbuckled Zoe from the seat belt then lift her up, smiling as he thought this was a practice ran of when he got to carry her over the threshold for when they got married. Wade carried Zoe into her bedroom laying her on her bed taken off her shoes. Then he went to lock the front door and returned to Zoe's bed crawling in beside her holding her close as he allowed himself to finally fall to sleep. 

Hours later Zoe felt arms wrapped around her and softness underneath her she smiled knowing that Wade must have carried her in after she fell asleep on the way home from the airport. She did not want to open her eyes though she was still to tried to want to start her day yet. She just needed a few more hours of sleep then she could get up and claim her baby boy back from Lavon and Lemon. 

Wade was awake already he was used to having less sleep a few times a week from closing the Rammer Jammer some nights. But he wasn't moving yet he was just enjoying this time holding the love of his life in his arms. Because he knew once they picked up Jack everything would go back to normal and all their attention would be on their son and having to get back to work as it should be. So Wade allowed himself this treasured time to just enjoy being with Zoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone call to Ethan Hart to inform him that Zoe and Wade had gotten engaged had went very well. He seemed really happy for the couple. He even had told Zoe he had a saving account he had been saving up for her wedding day. Something neither had even thought of the cost of their wedding which looked to now being taken care of. Zoe had at first tried to deny her Father telling him she did not need him to pay for her wedding, but he had plead with her telling her it was a dream of his to be able to walk her down the isle and pay for her wedding it was his duty as her Father. 

After hearing that Zoe could not deny him. So now she was in planning mode, she had first asked Lemon if she had picked a date yet for her wedding but so far Lemon had not she wanted first to get her dress then she would pick a date. Lemon had given her permission to Zoe and Wade to pick a date if they had one in minded already. 

Earl was probably the happiest at the news of their engagement other then they themselves were. He had hugged his soon to be daughter then asked to see her ring. Wanting to see how his Jacqueline ring looked on Zoe's finger, seeing it there made the older man cry with happiness, seeing how happy the ring was making a new soon to be Mrs. Kinsella. 

Jack was just to young to understand what was going on so he didn't know why he was having to learn to walk around with a pillow that had rings tied to it. He liked running around with the pillow having his Father chase after him. The funest was when he walked towards his parents and George was the one chasing him after he would ran past them. 

Dash was in his glory having gotten so many blog post on the upcoming wedding of Zoe and Wade. Plus all the ones when would Lavon and Lemon finally set a date. The whole town of BlueBell was trying to guess on that one. 

BlueBell had a new respect for Wanda after her take down of that hussy Kay, how she had tried to tear apart one of the towns favorite couples just for money had made her enemy name one. She hadn't showed her face in town since that day and no one had missed her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The little tux that Jack was in made him look just so cute he kept trying to loosen the top button. But he couldn't get it undone so he was just getting ready to start crying when Zoe picked him up, which took his attention away from the button. "Leave that alone baby" Zoe told her son then kissed his little cheek "You're the best man you have to look your best"

Lemon had surprised everyone by announcing she had her Wedding all ready to go and it would be the next weekend she had all the dresses already made, all the brides maids had been fitted weeks ago. The men still had to get their tuxes, all but Jack who Lemon had already ordered his as well. Because of the shortness of time Lavon's bachelor party became a bbq that Wade had thrown for his friend Jack handing out bubblegum cigars to everyone. 

Lemon had for her bachelorette party a spa day, Zoe said it was a lot of fun all the girls of BlueBell getting together. It did not sound like what Wade would think of as fun but hey each there own. 

Lavon himself was scrambling to book a honeymoon that he thought Lemon would love, along with getting all his appointments as Mayor postponed or cancelled. Seemed Lemon hadn't even told Lavon the date for them Wedding until the last minutes as well. 

Wade would be standing next to Lavon holding onto Jack the entire wedding ceremony. So he was also wearing a tux Zoe thought he looked handsome in it, she couldn't wait until their own wedding day which was just around the corner. Zoe had been surprised when Lemon had asked her to be a brides maid but was happy to be able to stand up at her good friends wedding. 

The Wedding was outside on the Church's steps and it was beautiful and made Zoe hope that her own wedding could come off half as good. Lemon had everything planned so perfect. Nothing like the failed wedding that she had with George at least that's what everyone kept saying at the reception held in the town square. 

Jack had stayed in his Father's arms the entire ceremony and even handed the ring to Lavon when it was time. He did wave at his Mother a few times during the vows exchange but that just got a lot of aww's from the wedding guests. 

The part Jack hated was all the pictures he had to set or well be held for. They took almost as long as the wedding ceremony did. Once they got to the town square for the reception Jack was down and running after the other kids he seen. Also he had the first button undone in no time flat. Wade had to chase his Son down so they could eat then Jack had to give his Best Man speech. Which was just Jack saying "Von, Lem, ove" which of course everyone thought was so cute. 

Because of this Lemon made sure once after she and Lavon had cut their wedding cake and made a mess of each other with their slice that Jack got the next slice of cake and he followed the bride and groom and was soon covered in cake. 

Wade had wanted to practice the shoving cake into his future Brides faces, but the look she give Wade told him not to even try there would be hell to pay. And since he was wanting Zoe to marry him soon Wade instead offered her just a bite of his slice of cake because she hadn't been able to get a piece yet. Zoe happily took the offered piece.

The whole town of BlueBell had turned out for Lavon and Lemon's wedding this must have costed Brick a fortune. Zoe couldn't help but wonder as she looked around at all her friends if George ever did pay Brick back for the non wedding? George was here with AnnaBeth as his date they looked really happy. The whole town was just waiting until they announced their own engagement news. 

This day was a very happy day everyone in BlueBell was smiling, Zoe hoped that everyone would be as happy at her own Wedding. But it didn't matter if they were or not all that matter was that she and Wade would be as happy as Lavon and Lemon were right now on their special day. 

Zoe hoped that Jack would be as good as he had been today, on his own parents Wedding day. The little guy seemed to really like the party he kept running from one table to the next then back to theirs so he could give his Mommy all the flowers he had been taking from the other tables. 

Zoe had seen the photographer following Jack around, she wanted to talk to him later seen if he would let her buy copies of all the photos he had taken of Jack today and maybe a few he had taken of Wade and her as well. 

"Just think in a few short months this will be us" Wade whispered into Zoe's ear as he watched Jack trying to dance with Lemon, well Lavon was holding onto Jack as they newlyweds danced. 

"I for one can't wait" Zoe replied turning her head to give Wade a quick peck on the cheek. "I just hope Jack enjoys our Wedding as much as this one"

"I think our little man will enjoy it just as much if not more" Wade said laughing as he watched Jack kiss Lemon on the cheek then pull some of her perfect hair out of it's style. 

"Do you think Lemon knows what Jack just did?" Zoe asked as she stood up wanting to get to her baby before he pulled more of Lemon's hair. 

"Trust me she knows" Wade said following Zoe "but Lemon isn't going to make a big deal of it to drew attention to it" 

"Jack come to Mommy" Zoe said as she walked up to the trio and put her arms out "it's time to let Lavon and Lemon have the dance floor to themselves"

"If we must" Lemon said hating having their Best Man taken from Lavon and her. If it wasn't for the little guy who knows when Lavon would have finally gotten up the nerve to asks her to marry him? 

"You'll have more fun without Jack dancing with you, I promise" Wade said as he moved his eyebrows up and down. The newlyweds just laughed at him. 

"Mama" Jack said pointing to the dance floor. So Zoe held her son close and started dancing with her baby boy. Wade then stood back just watching the duo loving seeing his son and fiance looking so happy. In fact everyone in BlueBell had a smile on their faces it was like the whole town had decided today was a holiday. 

"Wade" Zoe called drawing him from his thoughts "come dance with us"  
Smiling Wade walked towards his family happy to join them.


	44. Forty-Four

Chapter Forty- Four

The planning for the wedding of Zoe and Wade didn't take that long but picking a venue did. They could not decide where they wanted to have it. First they just wanted to have it in Lavon's backyard, then perhaps the barn where they first connected. The barn couldn't work because it was a barn and still being used as one. They didn't want to copy Lemon and Lavon's wedding so the church steps where out. Wade had joking suggest the Rammer Jammer but they had learned from their engagement party that the restaurant just wasn't big enough for everyone who they invited or invited themselves. 

They would have done a location wedding somewhere else out of state even but all of BlueBell would have their heads, if they didn't have the wedding close enough for everyone to attend. They had even thought of just eloping but once again they did not want to face the wrath of BlueBell if the town did not get the show it wanted for the union of Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella. 

Finally Lemon just came out and told Zoe and Wade that they were going to have their wedding at Lavon's in the front of the Plantation house not the backyard that was going to be where they held the reception. That she had everything arranged all they had to do was set the final date which she let them graciously choice from three different weekends. It seemed she was also going to cater the event.

Wade thought that sounded great they did not have to worry anymore about the location of their wedding and having to worry about what food to order Lemon would know what everyone in BlueBell liked. The food at Lemon's wedding everyone loved.  
Zoe on the other hand wanted to first taste the menu then decide if she would give it the okay or not. Zoe also did not want a copy of the food from Lavon and Lemon's wedding. Wade did not see where that matter, but Zoe was the bride to be so what she wanted she would get are Wade would pay so he went along with her decisions on that. 

Zoe also ordered her own Wedding cake even though Lemon wanted it a different favor and colors, Zoe would not budge on that.   
Wade was also informed of what type of tux he would be wearing to their Wedding, he was in charge of making sure all his grooms men had the correct tux as well as Jack. George was best man he had won the coin toss between Lavon and him. Lavon was still smarting about that but hey he was the one that called heads. Besides Wade hadn't even gotten to asks either man yet when they had decided between each other. The pair didn't want Wade to have to choice between them. Which was nice so now he didn't have to feel bad about asking one to be his best man and not the other. 

Besides neither was getting to plan a bachelor party for him, Zoe and he well mostly Wade had decided to throw a joint bachelor/bachelorette party at the Rammer Jammer a few days before their wedding. This way Zoe wasn't going anywhere out of his sight, Wade just wanted everything to go smooth and no drunk hookups of any kind happening to anyone. Wade did not want to be a bachelor anymore so he did not need a party to say goodbye to that. Wade was still waiting for Candice Hart to try to break up his wedding to Zoe. He just knew she would love to spike their drinks and have one or the other of them cheat on each other. This way if they had a joint party that could not happen. You could not put anything pass Mrs. Hart after all she had tried to pay someone to seduce him before. 

Wade was probably just being paranoid but hey with that woman you never know, and he wasn't going to take any chances with the happiness of the rest of his life at stake. He was so close to having all his dreams come true before his very eyes, Wade could not let anything stop it from happening. He could not let the happiness of Zoe, and Jack be destroyed at any cost. So no bachelor/bachelorette parties, Wade did count that a deep loss.

Zoe and Lemon did disagree about some of their wedding menu but once Lemon had seen that Zoe was in charge and Wade would not buck her on the decisions of what food would be served she fell into line with what Zoe wanted their wedding guest to be served. It was a good thing Ethan Hart was paying for the whole wedding reception because having to feed all of BlueBell plus the few extra people they had invited from out of town was going to cost a pretty penny. 

Zoe had brought her own wedding dress which was being kept at Lavon's, Lemon, AnnaBeth, Rose, and Wanda even had all went with Zoe to New Orleans to look for the perfect dress. It took them two different day trips before they had found Zoe's dress plus their own brides maid dresses. Zoe had brought Jess one as well she had it sent to her so that the nurse could have it fitted to her properly before they wedding. 

Wade was not allowed to see the brides maid dresses either which wasn't a real rule, but Zoe wanted it that way so Wade just gave in. It was not worth fighting his future wife over to see some dresses Zoe would not be wearing anyway. Wanda was just so thrilled to be party of the wedding party, of course because Zoe had asked Wanda, Wade then had to asks Tom to be a grooms men which Tom also was thrilled about. 

Wade just couldn't wait until the wedding was over and done with and he could call Zoe Hart his Wife. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavon had told Wade just how much Lemon had enjoyed their Hawaii honeymoon, he was trying to talk his friend into going there for his honeymoon as well. But Wade already had everything taken care of for their honeymoon. While it might not be the romantic moonlight walks on a sandy beach it would be more Zoe and Wade time doing fun things together. They were going to a cabin in the middle of nowhere just the two of them for a week making up for all the lost time they had spent apart. Zoe had loved the idea of it just being them plus she had said if Jack got missing them to much they could always come back and bring him with them to their hide a way. 

Jack would be staying in BlueBell of a night with Lavon and Lemon during the day different people would be watching him if Lavon or Lemon was busy. Ethan Hart was going to stick around for a few days after the wedding to spend time with his grandson as well so Wade knew that Jack would be in good hands. Earl had also promised to help watch Jack and check in with the toddler everyday. 

Wade had made sure that the cabin in the woods did have cell service because there was no way he would leave his son anywhere without being able to call and check up on him. Just because he wanted time alone with Zoe did not mean he didn't want to know what was going on with Jack. Wade was starting to feel like a week away from his baby might be a little to much, but he was sure once he got alone with Zoe he would rethink that idea. 

Earl had informed Wade that he had spoken with his brother Jesse and that he would like to come to his wedding. Wade at first was upset with his Father for putting him on the spot like that. But then rethought that idea because Earl had asked if Jesse could come to the wedding not that he had to let him. Zoe though once she heard of course wanted Jesse to come, she wanted Wade and his brother to make up if they could. That it would be nice for Jack to have another Uncle in his life. She wasn't going to force Wade to reconcile with Jesse if he did not want too. 

Wade ended up telling Earl to invite Jesse to come, it would be wrong not to try one last time if Jesse really wanted to mended their broken relationship. Beside how much would he be seeing his Brother the wedding itself was sure to be keeping Wade very busy the few days Jesse would be in town for. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days before the wedding most of the town of BlueBell was at the Rammer Jammer for Wade and Zoe's bachelor/bachelorette party. Jesse Kinsella had just gotten in earlier in the day he was staying with his old man until after his little brother got married. Seeing how packed the Rammer Jammer was stuck Jesse with just how much the people of BlueBell loved his Brother plus how they loved a good party. 

Jesse felt a little guilty about not having been home in years, even after learning about becoming a Uncle it didn't cause him to come for a visit. Wade had his reasons for being mad at him, when his little brother needed him the most Jesse just seemed to disappear on him. 

But looking around the restaurant Wade looked to be doing good for himself, not only did he have a business of his own but he had a child and was getting married to a beautiful Doctor things were looking up for Wade. Jesse wished he could say the same about his own life. Maybe staying in BlueBell wasn't the downer he always thought it would be if he made his little brother this happy. 

"Hi Jesse, I don't know if you remember me" Zoe said as she walked up to who would be a brother in law in a few days. 

"Yes I remember you Zoe, congratulations on marrying my baby brother" Jesse said then pulled his soon to be sister in law into a hug. "Wade is a very lucky man" 

"Don't I know it" Wade commented as he walked up to his Brother and pulled Zoe next to him. "I see you made it"

"Yeah I didn't want to miss your wedding it's not everyday your little brother gets married is it?" Jesse asked looking around trying to see if he could spot a little boy that could be his nephew running around. "Is your boy here?" he finally ask when he didn't seeing any toddlers on the loose.

"Jack yeah he around here somewhere he has been very popular today. Ethan Zoe's father had him for awhile. Earl had him a few minutes ago had to fight Lavon to get him from off George" Wade informed his brother not at all happy this was the first time Jesse would be getting to meet the toddler. 

"I think Jack is more popular tonight then we are" Zoe joked as she seen a familiar presence by the entrance one she didn't think she would be seeing tonight. "Excuse me I just seen a friend of mine has made it to BlueBell a day early" with that said Zoe left to go greet her friend Jess.

Jesse wasn't sure what he should say to his brother being that they weren't close not since he had left BlueBell all those years ago. Wade had stayed behind taken care of their alcoholic Father while Jesse had went out into the big bad world and made something of himself. Only it looked like Wade had done the same staying here in Bluebell. 

"Dada" Jack yelled as he saw his Father from across the room this brought Earl's attention to his two sons standing together which made the older man happy. "Let's go see your Dad and Uncle Jesse"

"Dada" Jack yelled again this time close enough for Wade to be able to hear it with all the people and noise going on at the Rammer Jammer. Wade held his hands out to Earl and took the toddler from him then he turned to let Jesse be able to see his nephew for the first time. 

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the tiny doppelgänger in front of him, his nephew looked just like Wade had when they were younger. Their was no way not to know who fathered this little boy before him. Earl always told him on the phone when they talked about how much Jack looked like Wade but hearing about it and seeing it where two different things.

"You look just like your Daddy" Jesse told the toddler. Jack eyed the stranger before him he kind of looked like his Father but different Jack wasn't sure if he liked this new coming so he turned his head into his father's shoulder hiding himself from the new guy. 

"That's weird" Earl utter "Jack usually likes everyone" not sure why his grandson didn't seem to like his Uncle. 

"He's probably tired with all the excitement of the party" Wade made excuses for his son, who he just expected didn't like his brother he was a stranger to the toddler after all. 

Zoe walked up then with Jess following behind "See I knew I could find Jack if I only asked Wade" Zoe told Jess "Jess can't wait to meet Jack in person. She has seen so many pictures"

Jack turned back around hearing his Mother say his name he turned and saw a pretty lady next to her and smiled up at Jess. Then lifted his hands up in Jess direction. Laughing Jess opened her arms as Wade handed Jack over to her. Jack patted Jess' face then gave her a kiss on the cheek laughing happily as he did. 

"He's a friendly little guy isn't he?" Jess asks as Jack kept giving her a award winning smile. 

"I think he's just a ladies man" Jesse replied not being able to stop himself. It was clear his nephew wasn't into getting to know him, but bring a pretty lady along and he jumped at the chance to get in her arms. "I'm Jessse Kinsella by the way"

"Jess Dasani, I'm friends with Zoe. So you must be Wade's brother" Jess ask as Jack started to give his Uncle the stink eye for taking Jess attention away from him. Wade was trying not to chuckle at the looks his son was giving to Jesse, it looked like both Kinsella men had a thing for Jess. 

"As Best Man" George began then Lavon interrupted with "As Wade's best friend" the two were men were eyeing each other up. Lemon and AnnaBeth stepped in and pulled the two men away from each other towards where a few couples were dancing to music from the jukebox. So Wade and the rest of the Rammer Jammer didn't get to hear what ever George or Lavon had been about to say. 

Wade just shook his head at those two and turned to see that Zoe was laughing at something Jess had said as Jack kept smiling from Jess' arms then would turn and give his Uncle Jesse a dirty look. Yeah it looked like Jack was not liking his Uncle Jesse. 

Meatball came walking back laughing and Wade had a idea of why a few minutes later when the melody of Unchained melody started playing shaking his head Wade turned to Zoe taking her hand he seen the shining look of happiness in her eyes.   
"You will have to excuse us, but our song is playing"

So the soon to be bride and groom headed to the small dance floor as the lyrics played   
Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Wade just held Zoe close as the music played they were just swaying back and forth looking into each others eyes lost to the world that wasn't just the two of them. 

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

"That's what you did wasn't it Wade? You waited for me?" Zoe whispered as she started into Wade's eyes. 

"I knew if I waited long enough you would come home to me" he replied as he dipped his head in order to seal his lips with Zoe's.   
Once their lips touched the lyrics where lost to them and all they knew was the feeling of each other. The other couples dancing had left the floor so all of BlueBell was staring at the soon to be newlyweds expect for their son who was still giving his Uncle the stink eye. 

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Just as the song finally ended did the pair come up for breathe and noticed everyones eyes on them. Zoe hide her face in Wade's chest as he just laughed at his friends and neighbors who were making kissy faces at them. Wade did not care he had Zoe Hart in his arms and she was marrying him in two days time so what if BlueBell seen them kiss they all were gonna get to see it again many times over the years it was nothing to be embarrassed about. The only person who had any reason to be embarrassed about it was their tiny son who when Wade turn his head seen that Jack was still in Jess' arms trying to keep his Uncle away from the New Yorker. 

"Head up Doc, don't let our love embarrass ya" Wade whispered to his bride. 

Hearing that Zoe lifted her head off Wade's chest and smiled up at him. Wade was right in a few days they would be kisses in front of everyone when the minister pronounced them Husband and Wife so why not just get the chuckling and good natured ribbing over with now instead of then. 

"Being with you could never embarrass me Wade" Zoe replied and to prove her point she pulled his head down to kiss him again.   
After they parted she whispered to him "I love you Wade Kinsella and can't wait to marry you"

"Same here Zoe, I can't wait until we are married" Wade said holding her close not caring that there was no music playing anymore. They would have stayed like that in each others arms forever but duty called in the cry of Jack reaching their eyes. So both raced over to find that the little boy was crying in Earl's arms. 

"What happened?" Wade asked not seeing a reason for why Jack was crying. Earl just laughed then pointed to the bar where it looked like Jess and Jesse were talking it up. Aww his boy had his first heart break. 

Zoe took Jack into her arms then walked back to the dance floor with the toddler in her arms Wade following after them. Wade wrapped his arms around Zoe and Jack was in the middle of his parents as his tears dried up Jess all but forgotten as he was in the arms of the two people he loved best.


	45. Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and kudos.

Chapter Forty- Five

Candice Hart hadn't been here in so many years that it felt weird to be standing here getting ready to knock on the door of a house she didn't know if her daughter still lived at. It had taken a year of therapy before she could even admit to herself that the way she had treated her daughter and grandson had been wrong. It was two years before she could admit that she was being unfair to Wade Kinsella. Then it took a year after that for Candice to be able to realize it wasn't Zoe place to try and reconcile their relationship. 

Blaming everyone else for why Zoe did not want her in her life had been Candice's reasoning behind not getting in contact sooner. But as the years went by and she had not heard a word from her daughter Candice knew it was all her own fault. She had drove her only child away by trying to force her to live the life she determined Zoe should have not the one Zoe wanted for herself. 

Candice Hart did not love her daughter any less if she wanted to be a Mother more then a Doctor. Why had she thought her daughter had to be one or the other Candice still wasn't sure. The Doctor had thought when Zoe's accident happened Candice might of had a nerves breakdown that had went undiagnosed from all the worry she had over if Zoe was going to live or not. 

Because of that she had decided to blame everything on Wade when she had learned about Zoe's pregnancy. He was the cause of everything Zoe would not have been in New York City to get hurt if he hadn't of cheated it just snowed balled from there. He was the one who took Jack so that Zoe couldn't see him when she woke from her coma. None of that made sense therapy finally brought that to Candice attention. She could have be calling Wade, seeing her grandson it was not Wade's fault that Zoe was in a car accident. Once that thought finally reached inside her mind Candice Hart realized she was the one at fault.

She was the one who had turned her own daughter against her, not Wade Kinsella he was the man who stepped up and took his newborn son home changed his whole life for him. He was the man that Zoe loved and forgive for cheating something Ethan hadn't be able to do for her. 

So it had taken a long time before Candice Hart was ready to face what she had done to her family. Seeing as Zoe was the forgiving sort she was hoping that extended to her as well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken over a year of trying but it had finally happened for them, Zoe was six months pregnant with her second child. They had found out they were having a girl a first for the Kinsella family in two generations needless to say Wade and Earl were beyond thrilled. Earl had come up with different family names that both Wade and Zoe found awful. Jack wanted to name her CupCake which was better then Earl wanting to call Beatrice, Beatrice and Kinsella just did not go together. 

Jack could not wait to become a big brother he loved playing with all the babies his Aunties and Uncles had. Lemon and Lavon's son Junior was just now started to walk and loved to follow Jack everywhere he went. Frodo Long who was the oldest of the new babies after Jack was born and had been walking and talking for almost a year now she had the biggest crush on Jack. He tried to stay as far away from her as possible. 

The youngest baby in BlueBell was the newly born James Tucker who was AnnaBeth and George's three month old baby boy. They had gotten married just two years ago and where very happy together. Jack still hung out with his Uncle George on thursdays but now James was along for the ride. Jack loved helping take care of the baby. 

Soon though Jack wouldn't be able to help because he was going to be starting preschool in a few months. He already knew how to read George had started teaching him when he was two, Zoe was impressed by how fast her baby had picked up his sounds and vowels. Wade had taught Jack to count to two hundred and also to write from one to ten. Zoe herself had taken the task of learning her baby to write the whole alphabet and his name. 

Lavon had started teaching Jack to play football as soon he was able to run and catch a ball. So for the last year the two had been playing a very tame game of football. 

Ethan Hart had given his grandson a toy doctor set it was never to early to try and see if Jack had the gift of healing. Jack just liked playing Doctor with his grandfather. 

Earl would take Jack fishing at least twice a month and after much begging Wade allowed Earl along with himself to take Jack camping the little guy had loved it so now once a month if the weather was good they spend one night outside in a tent. 

But all of that would be changing once little Miss Kinsella entered their lives she was going to change everything. Jack couldn't wait he knew at first there would be a lot of crying but then came the fun part when the baby got bigger and he could play with it. 

At first the baby would be sleeping in his parents room downstairs but once she got bigger she would be moved upstairs in her room that was next to his. Jack couldn't wait until he was a big brother, older siblings were so cool to the younger ones and they did everything the older ones told them too. 

At least that's what Uncle Jesse said, and seeing as he was older then his Dad he should know. But Aunt Jess had told her nephew that his Uncle was wrong on that topic but really what did Aunt Jess know she was the youngest in her family?

Jesse and Jess had hooked up at Zoe and Wade's wedding and to the surprise of Wade they had ended up dating and married a few years later. They lived in New York close by Jess family but did come down a few times a year for a few weeks at a time to visit. 

Zoe and Jess were still good friends and now that they were sister in laws it just brought them closer together. Jess had just found out she was pregnant the month before Jesse was over the moon at becoming a Father. He was calling Wade all the time wanting to know everything on how to be a good father. 

Zoe was now working Monday-Friday but only half days, she would go in after lunch and stay until 5 p.m. Jack would be with Wade at the Rammer Jammer after the lunch crowd until she picked him up or Wade was off which ever came first. Except on Thursdays which was George's day with Jack, they had all thought after James was born that would stop but it hadn't George just now included his son on those days. They all knew that George would really miss Jack when he started preschool.

Life in BlueBell for Zoe Hart Kinsella and Wade Kinsella was pretty good they could not asks for more. 

So when there was a knock at the front door of their house Wade went to answer it because Zoe was taking a nap it was just after six o'clock Jack was off with Earl fishing they should be back in another hour. So Wade wasn't sure who could be at the door. 

So you could imagine the shock that was on Wade's face when after opening the door he came face to face with his Mother in law. The woman who had not tried to contact Zoe in years not since they had left New York City all those years ago. 

One thing Wade did know was he would not allow his pregnant wife, to be harassed by her Mother. So he walked through the front down and shut it behind him as quietly as possible not slamming the door so he wouldn't wake up Zoe. 

"What do you want?" Wade demanded he wasn't going to be the nice meek son in law. He had enough of this woman she had tried to destroy his family, he wasn't going to allow her to do that again. 

"I want to apologize" Candice blurted out "I mean I need to apologize to you. I blamed you for everything and that was wrong"

"Yeah you only learning that now?" Wade ask keeping his guard up he did not trust the woman in front of him as far as he could throw her. 

"No I've been in therapy for years I just wasn't ready to face Zoe until now" Candice answered she hated that she had to have this conversation with Wade and not with her daughter. 

"And what made you think you deserve to see Zoe?" Wade asked he needed to judge by her reaction if what she was saying was true or not. He would not let this woman try to break his family up again. 

"I don't deserve to see her" Candice admitted honestly "I'm just hoping she can forgive me. That she that you, will allow me back into your lives"

Wade knew that Candice was saying all the right things but could he truly believe her? But what if she was being honest was it really his place to stop Zoe from having a relationship with her Mother?

Wade knew the answer was 'No' Zoe was always upset over her Mother not being a part of her life. Not wanting to do it but knowing he had too Wade said. "Stay on the porch I will go get Zoe"

Walking back into his house Wade made his way to their bedroom and saw his sleeping beauty walking over he kissed her sleeping lips until they started to move under his own. "Mmm" Zoe moaned opening her eyes. 

"You have a visitor" Wade said looking into his Wife beautiful brown eyes so trusting. 

"Is it Rose?" Zoe said trying to get herself up from the laying down position. The once young teenager wasn't one anymore and had left for college but she was going to be home visiting any day now, Zoe could not wait to see her. 

"No but it is a she" Wade said as he helped Zoe out of the bed "she's on the porch I wasn't sure if you wanted her inside or not"

Zoe looked weirdly at Wade hearing him say that, who could be outside that they would not want in their house? Smiling she just followed Wade into the living room. 

"Zoe I'm just going to come out and say it" Wade paused to make sure Zoe was standing by the couch in case she would need to set down after hearing about Candice being outside. "Your Mother is outside wanting to talk to you. She says she wants to apologize"

Zoe did set down at hearing that news, this was a shock all these years and no word had come from her Mother and now today of all days she just shows up wanting to apologize. Who did she think she was that Zoe was just supposed to accept her I'm sorry. What did Candice Hart want from her?

Standing up she stormed to the front door with Wade following closely behind. Zoe was not going to allow her Mother to just return to her life like nothing had ever happened. She was going to tell her to leave and never to return she didn't need her if the last few years had taught her anything it was that Zoe Kinsella did not need Candice Hart. 

So throwing the door open all ready to tell her Mother to hit the road instead once they locked eyes Mother and Daughter both burst out crying and then somehow Zoe was hugging her Mother as the older woman keeping saying over and over "I'm just so sorry baby, please forgive me"

Wade stood back and let the two women makeup he would not stop Zoe from having her Mother in her life. He knew what it felt like to lose your Mother he did not want to cause that for Zoe, not if she could have her Mother be part of her life. 

Thirty minutes later Jack and Earl Kinsella walked up to the Carriage house to the sight of Zoe and Candice talking and setting on the porch swing. Wade was setting on the porch steps just letting the two women talk once and a while Zoe would asks him a question and he would answer it. 

"Dad look what I caught" Jack bragged holding up a foot long fish to show his Father. 

"Wow Jack you done good" Wade said walking up to his son knowing the smell of the fish would set Zoe's morning sickness off, which by the way wasn't just in the mornings. "Why don't you give Papa Earl the fish so he can eat it for dinner"

"That's what I wanted to asks" Earl said looking from his Son to his grandson he noticed Candice Hart talking to Zoe "If Jack here could have dinner tonight with me. I was going to cook that fish he caught for the two of us"

"Yeah Dad please can I" Jack begged "I want to eat my fish"

"Okay fine" Wade said giving in to his son "but Papa Earl better have you back here by ten no later then that you hear me Earl?"

"Yes son, I hear ya. Come on Jack lets go fried up our fish" Earl said to his grandson leaving his Son alone to handle his Mother in law. Earl just hoped that Zoe did not get hurt by her Mother again.

Candice watched as her grandson walked away without even looking her way. It had hurt her heart to not be able to be a part of her grandson's life. But what hurt worse was knowing it was all her own fault that Jack didn't know her. 

"I should go let you rest" Candice said looking at her Daughter's swelling stomach that held her new grandchild perhaps this one she could be involved in from the beginning of it's life. "I rented a room in Mobile for a week, so I hope you will allow me to visit with you tomorrow"

"I would like that" Zoe said as her Mother stood up "Maybe we could meet up for lunch tomorrow at the Rammer Jammer" 

"That sounds nice, maybe Wade could join us?" Candice ask knowing the only way she could prove she had changed was to include Wade. 

"I would like that" Wade said as Candice stood up from the swing "Plus since I own the Rammer Jammer lunch will be on me"

Candice laughed at that "That sounds really nice" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he sleeping" Zoe asked as Wade walked into their bedroom. Earl had brought Jack back thirty minutes ago and the little guy smelled just like fried fish. So Wade had taken him to the second bathroom Lavon had enlarged the laundry room to add a tub and toilet and sink so the Carriage house had to full bathrooms now. Which came in handle with how different smells made Zoe sick lately. 

"Yes as soon as his little head hit the pillow he was out for the count" Wade replied happy he didn't have to read their son a million stories tonight to get him to fall to sleep. 

"Thanks for agreeing to have lunch tomorrow with my Mother" Zoe utter as Wade got in bed next to her.

"Doc, she really seems to have changed" he responded with "and if she has then it would be a shame if Jack and this new baby doesn't get to have a grandmother in their lives"

"You are a really good man Wade Kinsella" Zoe said right before she kissed her husband breathless. As they broke apart for much needed air Zoe whispered "I think I have found our daughter's name"

"Oh really?" Wade played along they had done this a dozen times now one of them would love a name but the other would hate it. "And what is our little girl's name?"

"Her name is Melody Kinsella" Zoe said then the baby inside of her kicked as if to say that's my name don't wear it out. 

"Melody as in" Wade started and Zoe finished "Unchained Melody? Well yes it is. After all that is our song and what better thing to name her after"

"Melody it does sound nice" Wade said "and it will keep Earl from coming up with anymore family names? I have never heard anyone have them in our family."

"Glad to see you like my idea" Zoe said as she leaned up and kissed Wade again. "The only problem is what should her middle name be?" Zoe asked after they parted.

"How about anything but Beatrice" Wade laughed then kissed his Wife again. "Maybe Melody Cupcake?" he asked when they stopped kissing.

"No your awful at this, how on earth did you ever pick such a good name for Jack?" Zoe teased her husband as she kissed Wade again this time their was no more questions asked for the rest of the night. 

Three months later when Melody Harley Kinsella was born she looked like a mini Zoe. And believe it or not it was Earl who came up with her middle name. Life was good for the Kinsella family of BlueBell Alabama sure they had there ups and downs but most importantly they had each other. 

The End.


End file.
